Moondancer Chronicles: Bliss of Destruction
by Veran Shade
Summary: Continuing off the events of Playground or Hellhole?, Shira and Tenchi head out for Egypt. The events that unfold threaten the world's existence, and at the same time, Shira struggles to avoid falling in love with Bakura again. OCxBishies.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

_**

* * *

**_

I N T R O D U C T I ON

Back from holidays, and now about to provide the next series, sequel to **Playground or Hellhole?. **Not completed yet, and will be continued after all creations from the Quizilla account is transferred onto here. For those who have just stumbled onto this, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story dedicated to Ocs within their pairings. As a triple love story, it brings Bakura, Ryou, and Yami Marik to the spotlight. It would be recommended to go read **Playground or Hellhole?** to understand what is going on.

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed on the story before this one. You've been supportive of me, and I really appreciate it! However, I'd like to personally thank critical reviews, as well. Don't be afraid to speak your mind about what I'm missing, lacking, or doing wrong! It helps me know what my readers are thinking, and would like to have made clear. In the recent critical review I've gotten, I know what some of the questions the audience is asking after the last part of the last story;

_**Who are the murderers who killed Tenchi's parents and friend, and what was their purpose?**_

_**Why was it so calm and content soon after their deaths?**_

**_Why has Bakura been so BLIND to the Millennium Circlet? _**(Bakura: HEY!)

All of this will be explained in time; the second question hasn't been gotten to yet, since the story is still in progress. Now, onto the OC Introductions.

**Shira of the Millennium Circlet:** A spirit condemned to the Millennium Circlet 5 000 years before. A great thief of her time, she faced many hardships, but had always managed to take care of herself and her sister, Karen. She had fallen in love with the Thief King, Bakura, and she deeply regretted it. Riknim, her apprentice in magic, murdered Karen and Shira's closest friends while her guard was lulled by Bakura's words, and attempted in killing Shira herself; all for the possession of the Millennium Circlet.

Shira, weak from the battle, fell off of the waterfall of her hideout, with Bakura's smile burnt into her memory. He had betrayed her. Soon after, Shira died.

But she was then revived by her Ka, Serpentine, and Shira was changed; her heart only carried loathing and sadness, and she mourned for her sister as she slaughtered others without mercy. She attempted to revive Zorc Necrophades and kill the Pharaoh, Seth, and Bakura, but had failed and faced her imprisonment in the Millennium Circlet.

She was then awakened by Tenchi Suzuki, who received the Circlet from her great-grand father, and she became Tenchi's Yami. Shira took care of Tenchi through her life, and offered comfort and compassion over the time in Domino, Japan. She is unknown to all except Tench and her new best friend, Amadare (Adare) Takahashi.

Just recently, Shira had gained her own body made from the energy and darkness she stored in the Millennium Circlet. She is now free to do as she pleases without taking over another person's body, but she is limited to her power; the Millennium Circlet was drained during the process, and now remains useless. The only way to regain its strength is to travel to Egypt and visit the Millennium Stone. Our new adventure begins as Shira and Tenchi head out.

Personality: Tough, insane, and stubborn, but otherwise caring. Since her past death, her heart is shattered, filled with hate, anger and sorrow. But she tries her best to overcome it and take responsibility over Tenchi, who strangely reminds her of her deceased sister...

**Tenchi Suzuki:** A seventeen-year-old girl who traveled from Canada to Japan for a new life and education. She was accompanied by Shira, the spirit of the Millennium Circlet. After going to Domino High for a while, she befriended Amadare Takahashi and the Gang, and fell in love with Ryou Bakura. But despite all the heavenly events, Tenchi's parents and friend Tadao were murdered by an unknown group in pursuit...of her. Shira then became Tenchi's guardian, and she sworn to protect her. Tenchi couldn't ask for a better person, and she felt as if Shira was her sister, even if she was born an only child.

When Shira gained her own body, Tenchi would not allow Shira to go to Egypt alone. And so, their adventure begins.

Personality: Shy, modest, and sometimes has a short-temper when situations go completely ridiculous and unnecessary. When it comes to defending herslef, she's not afraid to hurt anybody with her fighting-skills; she was a black belt at her karate back in Canada. She is a passionate soul and is always up to helping others.

**Amadare Takahashi:** Just a headstrong girl in Domino High. She's cool, punk, and doesn't care what others think. But she's offered friendship and compassion when she met Tenchi Suzuki. In a way, Adare was Tenchi's guide through highschool. She is friends with the Gang, and totally despises cheerleaders and jocks, especially the slutty Nina. Adare soon discovered Shira, but understood not to tell anyone about her.

Adare experiences dreams as a thief of Ancient Egypt named Arwen. She could not understand why her mind would create such detailed fantasies, but Shira believes that they are memories, not dreams. Shira believes that she knew an Arwen once, and so Adare is believed to be the reincarnation of the Merciless Mustang.

When Shira regained her body, Adare promised to stay behind and cover Shira's and Tenchi's absence. But who knows if she'll be sitting in one spot...

Personality: Tough, headstrong and crazy. She gets hyper and is really friendly to some, but can be a monster if she wishes. She really cares about her friends.

_**And now, the true journey begins.**_

* * *

Chapter 1  
_  
Shira's POV  
_  
The constant sounds and rumble of the train was getting on the spirit's nerves. Shira and Tenchi were sitting across from each other in the compartment, and the scenery outside just whipped past. She sat with her fingers at her temples, and her hand tapping her knee in annoyance.

"You look like you're about to shoot yourself." Tenchi giggled when she looked at her yami.

"Shoot?"

"Oh, you don't know what a gun is, do you? It's something people use to kill one another."

Shira managed a small smile, but her eyes darkened. "Well, I'll tell you one thing; my people had more sense than people today. They'd NEVER invent something so _annoying_."

"Well at least we're getting somewhere fast," she said, and turned back to her sketchbook, her pencil touching the page.

"It's beyond me how you could draw so steadily when the train's hell of a earthquake is going on. How do you do it?"

Tenchi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've just adapted, that's all."

Shira sat up and got a glimpse of her drawing. "Can I see it?"

Tenchi shielded her sketchbook. "Not yet."

She leaned back. "Fine, but that's no excuse to not show it to me at all."

"Okay." Tenchi continued, her swipes light and creating shapes.

Shira got up and headed for the screen-door, telling Tenchi she was just going for a walk. She slid the door back, and went to explore the halls.

The windows were wide on this side, and the sun was setting, its red glare bouncing off the compartments through the windows. Shira squinted as she came into its way, and felt its warmth before it plunged itself below the horizon.

The spirit heard voices in all the compartments; happy ones. There were children laughing, parents telling them to calm down, and the elderly telling them stories. Shira remembered something that resolved around that...her time with her fellow thieves at the oasis. The celebrations they shared, and the dances they had. She wished she could be as happy as the people in those compartments.

The thief came to the end of the cart, and she opened the door and came to the link. She stared down as the fast pattern of wood between the rails sped past, and she felt the air wind and unwind its cool fingers in her hair. She closed the door behind her and sat on the railing around it, feeling the need for air and the outside.

Shira didn't know how long she had been there, but the stars shone brightly. She couldn't recognize any of them; the constellations were so alien. She couldn't see Orion or Monoceros, or the Tree of Life or the Celestial Sphinx. None were present. She sighed in disappointment.

The yami stayed a bit more, and then she returned back to the compartment. A lamp was lit, but Tenchi had already snuggled herself into the cushion, her sketchbook tucked under her bag. Shira closed the door lightly, and returned to her seat. Curious, she leaned forward and carefully removed the sketchbook from its hiding place. She sat back and flipped it open.

Shira felt herself smile. The most recent picture was a woman in a long dress from smooth fleece. She wore sandles on her feet, and from the shading, Tenchi provided her a dark skin tone. But the eyes were bright and happy, and the woman's hair was long and tied back into a braid, flowing over her shoulder to the front. The woman's smile was warm.  
_  
Mother..._  
_  


* * *

_

_Tenchi's POV_

Tenchi's neck creaked and ached as she stirred, and when she opened her eyes, she realized that she left the lamp on and fell asleep. She felt a presence, and saw Shira sitting in her seat, slouched, and looking at nothing. Her expression was unreadable.

"Shira?"

It seemed that she heard her hikari, but it took her some time to register and look at the teen. She had the girl's sketchbook closed on her lap. She finally looked at her, and asked, "Did I wake you?"

Tenchi shook her head and adjusted into a better sitting position.

"You're very talented in drawing."

The teen looked at her. "Thanks," she said modestly. "Most people say that, but I have much to learn."

"Tell me, if you coloured this picture, what colours would you use?" she opened the book and flipped to her most recent drawing; that woman who she imagined. It didn't take much time to see her in the girl's mind's eye...it was just like she popped up in her memory, as if she'd seen her before. Shira handed her hikari the book, and the girl described her choices.

"Well, I imagine her dress to be old-fashioned, like as if they didn't know how to dye cloth yet; but the designs on her collar and sleeves would even things out. Her skin, I picture a sun-kissed tan colour, and her eyes a sapphire blue. Her hair..." she paused, then continued, "I feel should be a kind of purple."

"A lighter purple than mine was, right?"

Tenchi tried to remember back to when she first met Shira in her soul room. "Yeah, I think it is a lighter purple than yours."

"I see..." Shira grew quiet suddenly, and looked off into the distance of the window.

"Why do you ask?" Tenchi asked.

"Hm? Oh, just out of curiosity." She would say no more.

The teen sighed, and looked at the clock; it was 7:47. There was only 13 minutes left until she and Shira arrived in Tokyo, and they will have about 11 hours of sleep until the flight tomorrow morning. The adolescent rested her chin in her hand, and her elbow on the windowsill, watching as the ground spun beneath them, unraveling new mountains and lakes and hills that had wonders beyond them, and waited for arrival.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: BACK, BABY!!

Bakura: You got back five days ago.

Vixen: And all the while I was editting the parts of this story! XP

Shira: sigh That was a nice break.

Star: Now we're back with more excitement! XD

Bakura: -rolls eyes-

Vixen: Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 2  
_  
Bakura's POV  
_  
I had never really driven a car before, to tell you the truth. But hell, I didn't stop anywhere to get a license and learn.

The landscape of the countryside sped past me as I drove down the blacktop of the road. At the bank, I had to get my hands dirty and actually murder those bank clerks. I then stole as much money as I could without setting the alarm off. When I got outside, I saw this baby hotrod just sitting there by the street-curve. It was just _screaming_ my name to steal it.

And so here I was, speeding through Japan, to my destination in Tokyo. I had adapted to the function of cars, so I was pretty much fine. It was now mid-evening, and I had only stopped along to store up on gas. _Which reminds me..._

I saw a sign approach me, informing that a gas station was available at Exit 32. When the branching road came, I turned onto it, the errand of filling up the car in the back of my mind. My stomach also coiled, and I realized that I hadn't eaten since getting my own body. I suppose I would buy something small for now; there wouldn't be a quite good food service at a gas station, now would there?

I got my stolen car to the gasoline stand and stopped. I pulled out the knife I used as the ignition and let the engine die. I got out and picked out a sale that was the cheapest; it wasn't far to Tokyo now. I pressed the button, took the pump from its hook and slid its tube into the side of my car. I felt the flammable fluid flow inside the rubber hose and into the gas tank.  
A electronic bell rung, and I looked at the monitor, showing the price; 24.98. I considered just driving off, but thought again; there was no point in having the authorities after me.

I entered the building where I was to pay, the door opening automatically with a _ding_. The cool air refreshed my flesh, and I moved toward the counter, passing through some racks. I picked some dry meat called 'jerky' off of a nearby hook and slammed it on the plastic surface in front of the worker.

"This, and the lowest sale," I said roughly, hardly caring what the person would do.

He cocked his brow as if I was insane, and I just shrugged, knowing it was partly true. He tapped a bit on a weird machine, and gave me a piece of paper.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I said, shaking the paper. I saw prices and taxes all over it. I felt like acting like an ass, if you haven't noticed; wait, why am I telling you this? I don't care what you think!

"It's a receipt, you idiot. It's when you need to return something." He was starting to give me lip, and I wasn't going to stand by and let him, okay?

"I'm the idiot? Why the fuck would I want to return dried meat and gasoline?! It's going to be eaten and used up anyway!"

"Whatever," he said. I just noticed his age to be about 20, and he seemed naïve and disrespectful. "Just give me your pay."

"How much?"

"About...40 bucks."

"40 bucks for this shit? I've went to better places with better food with _lower prices..._ wait, did you just say _about?_

The guy smirked at me.

"Why, you little bastard-!"

"Hey, you move one step closer to me, I'll call the manager over here."

I had to restrain myself and sink back down to my heels. I was about to jump and strangle him.

I grumbled dark curses, and got my 'wallet' out. After paying him two 20's, I left for the automatic door, the dried meat clutched in my hand in annoyance; my fingers were almost piercing through the plastic.Then some moron bumped into me in the door.

"Watch it!" I snapped, and heard a noise. From the impact, something flew out of the person's hand, and skidded across the floor nearest to me. I bent down to pick it up and examine it.

"Oh FUCK!" the person slapped himself in the forehead. "I'm the WORST robber that ever existed! Now I'll be in deep shit!"

"How unfortunate for you," I said self-consciously, thinking about what I was holding; while controlling Ryou, I had no exposition to these things - except through watching his 'television' - so I wasn't sure of what I was holding.

"Oh my God, it's a gun!" the guy behind the counter shouted. "I'm calling the police right now!"

Somehow my fingers around the object knew what to do on their own. "You will do no such thing."

I aimed what I supposed was the barrel point and pulled the trigger. My hand pushed back a bit from the force, but I was quick to regain strength. Smoke rose from the point of where a silver substance escaped.

With surprising accuracy, the shot was right in between the man's eyes, and he fell back with a grunt, sliding to the floor. Blood trickled down the wall behind him, and I saw a hole that was behind his head; just a small dent of a hole showed.

I looked at the metal instrument 'gun' in my hand in satisfaction. I could tell you, it was way easier to kill than with a blade!

I looked at the unknown person beside me, his jaw trembling. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I just killed him off for you; go steal to your heart's content."

He stared at me in horror. "But you...you killed him!"

"No," I walked over to him, and pressed the gun into his palm. "_you_ killed him."

He stared into space with wide eyes, frightened by my statement. I chuckled evilly and deeply, thumping him in the back with my hand, and walked on, leaving him in an awful trance.

I got into my car and stuffed my knife back into the ignition, bringing the engine back to life. I cranked up the radio and a interesting song played by a group called Creed. It sung, ironically, about murdering with the same weapon I just used now. I smirked, and propelled my car forward, onto its route to Tokyo once more.

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter

Vixen: The song is Bullets by Creed It sends me the good kind of goosebumps. -heart-

Bakura: There's such thing as a 'good kind'?

Vixen: I say there is X3

Star: Holy crap, Bakura killed someone!

Shira: Well, it was productive at least!

Bakura: -about to say something-

Vixen: R&R, and hope you liked the chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 3  
_  
Tenchi's POV  
_  
"Yo, Tenchi...wake up!"

Tenchi groaned in drowsiness, and tried to ignore the constant shove on her shoulder.

"Come on, Tenchi! The flight's in an hour!"

"What?!" the teen suddenly jumped into a sitting position, her eyes still glued shut. She forced them open, and when she adjusted to the morning's light of the hotel room, Shira was literally jumping from one foot to the other.

"Finally!" she said in impatience. "Come on! Get dressed and let's go!" With that she sped out of the room to give her hikari privacy. The girl blinked at her sudden energy, and then went to the washroom to freshen up.

About 10 minutes later, Tenchi walked out the door, only to have her shoulder clawed at by Shira's impatient, talon-like hands.

"Hurry!" She dragged her hikari down the stairs and ran through the main hallway, briefly chucking the hotel key onto the desk. The adolescent waved to the manager, who was very nice to them when they arrived. She smiled and waved back.  
_  
15 Minutes Later_

"We made it!" Shira exclaimed in triumph as they climbed the stairs and entered the airport. She looked at her watch. "But we still only have half an hour. Just hope we make it to the plane."

Tenchi nodded, and she held onto Shira's trench coat. The airport was a maze, with halls crammed with people. She didn't like the idea of losing Shira in the crowds. Shira seemed tense by her hikari's action, but let it go; Tenchi knew she was rather claustrophobic, and knew that she was looking at the halls distastefully.

Descending the stairs, the two of them entered the pool of people. With only two leather bags as luggage, it was easy to navigate through the confusing knots and traffic jams, but there was always someone who bumped into the girl. Once she almost lost grip of Shira's coat.

"Shira, are you sure you know where we're going?" Tenchi asked.

"Of course I do! Just follow me, and we'll be fine."

She was filled with doubt all the same, and she felt paranoia whenever she looked around. It looked like everyone wanted to do something to her; they were just _waiting_ to close in. She felt the time was going by very slowly, and at the same time, quickly; it felt like all of this was time consuming, and therefore caused the departure of flight to creep closer. Tenchi's fingers started to hurt because of her firm grip on Shira's trench coat. She looked at her hikari regularly to make sure she was okay.

"We're almost there," she said. "Just a bit more, and we'll be free of this hell of a hallway."

"How much time we got left?"

She looked at her watch, then her pace boosted. "20 minutes."

Although Shira said they were almost there, the teen thought it was taking a millennia to get through. Shira grunted every now and then, and when someone took too long in one spot, she snarled.

"Not all of us can live forever, you fool! Let others through!"

"We're trying to!" one passenger returned. "Tell the ones up front to move their asses!"

"Alright, I will!" Shira moved forward quickly and firmly, forcing herself through the small space. Tenchi's fingers were suddenly slipping.

"Wait, Shira!"

Too late. Shira had gone through the crowd and left the girl behind, the spaces closing. She was pushed in the opposite direction of Shira's route, and therefore drawn away from her. Tenchi felt a sudden panic.

"Crap!"

She jumped forward, shoving the people in front of her, apologizing under her breath. Her blood beat faster at the thought of being left behind with no means of transportation anywhere, and so she tried to catch up with Shira. Her voice died in her throat, so she didn't feel like calling her name; she didn't feel like the yami was going to hear her, anyway.

Tenchi felt like she was in that crowd for hours in the form of minutes, and she felt foreboding of the approaching flight. Then she suddenly saw a piece of black leather dart by, and she realized that it was the same as in Shira's trench coat. She instantly flew forward and caught hold of it in her fingers.

"Don't EVER do that to me again!" she scolded, with her eyes closed. While she spoke, she opened them. "How am I supposed to go with you if you leave me behi-"

Tenchi's hand recoiled as soon as she saw who it was. His brown eyes widenned and darkened as he cocked his brow.

She gasped, "Ryou?!"  
_  
_

* * *

_Bakura's POV_"Ryou?!"

I couldn't believe it; what was Tenchi doing here? Did she follow me? No, she couldn't have; that was outmost surprise that rung in her voice. She must've thought I was someone else she had lost in the crowd. With that thought, there was another question that popped up; who was she with?

I was caught by surprise, and I was lost for words then. Tenchi blinked.

"Is it me, or have you gotten taller?" She got on the balls of her feet and tried to match my height. "Wow, that was a quick growth spurt! But I just saw you two days ago! How could it go by so fast?" She now noticed how I didn't reply back. "What's wrong, Ryou? Cat got your tongue? It's me, Tenchi!"

Finally, I cleared my throat, a dark thought unfolding a plan in my mind. I chuckled deeply.

"I'm not Ryou."

Tenchi's smile dropped to a frown of confusion. I took a step toward her - despite the constantly-moving mortals around us -, and she took a step back.

"Then...who are you?"

"Tenchi! Where did you go?!" a female voice rang out loudly, annoyed. "Damnit, I've lost her!"

"Over here!" Tenchi, suddenly relieved, called out, and tried looking into the knots and currents of people. I, being taller than her now by at least a head, looked over the people as much as I could, and saw the top of a head that was twisting from one direction to the other. The girl's hair was black, and it had a certain silver glint to it.

As people past by, I could see glimpses of her body from the back. She had a similar trench coat as myself, which I found surprisingly suspicious. Two legs of jeans met the floor with sneakers covering her feet. A leather bag was slung over her shoulder, and she had to adjust it now and then to make it secure. Tenchi called out again.

"Shira! Over here! Behind you!"

I grunted in surprise inwardly. _Shira?_

The girl responded and turned around. She smiled and pushed herself through the crowd, often speeding up to make through closing gaps. With her agility, she had reached us.

"Here you are, Tenchi!" she clasped Tenchi on the shoulder. "We have to go! Egypt's calling our name!"

She then realized I was there, and froze. "R-Ryou?! What are you doing here?!"

My brows furrowed. _How could this girl know my- I mean, my hikari's name? He hadn't met her in his entire life! Nor had I! And what was this about Egypt?_

The speakers screeched, and the girl reacted to it. A voice spoke through the system: "_Please report to station B if your flight is to Cairo, Egypt. The plane will be leaving shortly._"

"Oh, shit! That's us!" The girl exclaimed, and dragged Tenchi away. "Hurry!"

I was left there in a stupor for a bit, then realized the announcement; it was my flight as well. I started to look for Station B.  
As I approached it, I saw Tenchi and that girl speaking to the flight attendant about their IDs. They were far ahead, so I couldn't hear anything, and learn who that girl was.  
_  
_

* * *

_Shira's POV_

Shira sighed as the flight attendant looked at her tickets and IDs. She looked at the clock above, and it read 7:50. She tapped her foot in impatience as the second-hand ticked."So you two are related?" the flight attendant asked.

Tenchi breathed, "Wh-"

"Yes," Shira said firmly, giving Tenchi the meaning in her voice. "I'm her older sister."

"Alright, just let me put this under file, just in case," she then turned around and typed on her computer. Tenchi tugged at her yami's sleeve, and it reminded her of an uneasy child. She bent her head down to offer her ear.

"Why did you say you were my sister?" Tenchi whispered, keeping her eye on the attendant.

The spirit shrugged. "Well, aren't I? I've been acting it a lot lately. Besides, a family deal is cheaper, or so I've heard."

She paused. "Well, alright. But what about your ID? Why's your name _Tailera?_ Why not Shira?"

"I don't really feel safe with my name out in the open. Some might know my name from somewhere, and my identity would be blown. And the choice of Tailera as my name...well, I just want to honour my mother, I guess."

"Oh..." Tenchi grew quiet. "So that was her name."

"Yep; and my dad's was Kaleb. They were great when they were alive." The memories had all come back; not everything, as in childhood, but everything she could remember even when she was alive. She smiled at their image in her mind's eye.

"Alright, you may proceed. I hope you enjoy your flight and consider using Tokyo Airlines again in the future." The attendant nodded and smiled, a memorized line mastered. She returned their ID cards, and they went toward the passageway. There was this peculiar device by it in the form of an arch, and people were walking through it, putting their belongings on a moving shelf. People in uniforms were standing at the side, supervising.

"What's that thing?" the spirit asked Tenchi.

She sniffed indifferently, "I forget the name for it, but you could say it was some kind of metal detector. People walk through it, and if people have metal on them, the alarm sets off. If so, the security will search you," with that, she gestured to the mortals at the side.

"What's the point of all this?"

"Safety. Just in case anyone wants to hijack the plane and kill anybody, so they search for any guns, knives or bombs. That thing over there lets them see if any of those things are hidden in their belongings." She then pointed to the moving shelf. "You don't have any weapons, do you?"

"No; I thought if I wanted one, I'll look in my homeland."

"Okay, then we're safe for now."

Tenchi went ahead of Shira and put her bag onto the moving shelf, and along with that, slipped her metal necklace over her head and set it down. She then walked through the arch without disturbing a single mechanism. She then beckoned her yami to do the same.

Shira set her bag down, and considered if she had anything. The Circlet was deep within her being right now, so she wasn't sure if it would be detected or not. Being sure that she didn't have anything on the surface, she went to walk through the arch, a feeling of anxiety inside her. She walked through it, expecting something to happen.

But of course, nothing did, and Shira sighed with relief. She went to retrieve her bag along with Tenchi's and her necklace, and they continued down the hallway toward the plane.

Another flight attendant greeted them at its door. "Welcome to Tokyo Airlines. Please let me confirm your plane tickets." When they gave them to her, she nodded. "Seat B2 and 3. Please follow me."

Stepping over the gap between the hall and the plane, Shira could see people in little cars driving around, confirming the plane's legs and wings. The attendant led her and Tenchi down the aisle on one side, and she could already see how many people wanted to go to Egypt; she recognized people of that nation, and there were others that she supposed only wanted to go there in pleasure. The attendant led them to their seats by the window, and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy our flight!"

"Thank you," the spirit muttered as she walked away, and slumped in her seat, getting comfortable.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Tenchi asked.

"The travel route is nine hours."

"Oh dear. That's long."

"I know," Shira cracked her neck, and closed her eyes, listening to the people talking in anxiety. A few moments later, she heard Tenchi gasp, and she opened her eyes and looked at her. She was looking to the other side of her yami, and the spirit followed her gaze. She straightened up in her seat.

Ryou was seated across the aisle from them.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Chapter 3 down!

Bakura: And about 46 to go! -sarcastic enthusiasm-

Vixen: AHH! O0O! 49 in total!!

Shira: Aw come on, hikari! It's just two more chapters than last time! -smiles-

Vixen: But that one took me a long time, too T.T

Star: But you were smart enough to edit them all at once!

Bakura: It's still gonna take her a millennia...

Star: Hope you liked the chappie, and Vixen luhvs you!

Vixen: I really do ;.; -sniff-


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 4  
_  
Shira's POV  
_  
Shira blinked, and watched Ryou get comfortable. The same attendant had led him here, and she smiled, giving him the best wish: "I hope you enjoy our flight!"

When she left, Ryou grunted and rubbed his neck. When she saw him in the airport hallway, he didn't have a bag with him, and so now she couldn't see if he had any belongings. She wondered why, but then suddenly he looked at her, making her freeze. He held her gaze quietly and firmly, dragging the silence on. Tenchi tugged at her yami's sleeve, and the spirit looked at her.

"That guy says he's not Ryou," Tenchi whispered. "Back in the crowd. And I don't think he's lying."

"But how could that be?" Shira hissed. "He looks exactly like him!"

Abruptly, a strong pressure pushed on her hand against the armrest, surprising her. When she looked at it, it was the fake Ryou's hand that was gripping hers. When she looked at his face, it held a cold expression. He got up from his seat and leaned down until he was eye-level with her. His grip tightened.

"I don't know who you are," he growled, his voice rough. "But how is it that you know Ryou Bakura's name?"

Shira glanced back to her hand, and felt it throb. She looked back up to his face.

"How do you know his name as well?"

"I'm the one asking questions here," he snarled quietly. "I can understand that Tenchi knows him, but he never mentioned _you_."

"How do you know Ryou?" Tenchi persisted, her body tensing.

"That's it; if you don't reply, then I might just follow my temptation to kill you both."

Tenchi covered her mouth, her eyes wide with puzzlement and fear. But Shira's face was expressionless, and instead of covering her mouth and staying put, she leaned forward, bringing herself closer to Ryou's imposter.

"Pretty bold of you to say. But pretty stupid. Would you really consider doing that here?" she challenged him. "All we have to do is _scream_. If you back off right now, then I swear I will keep it between us three. _However,_" she dug the nails of her other hand into his, her fingertips in between each bone in his hand. "If I find you near my sister, I will personally kill you myself. Now, have we all agreed?"

Fake Ryou seemed stunned by the woman's coldness and hostility, and yanked his hand away. Shira looked at her nails, and found them bloodstained. Ryou's imposter clenched his fists, his blood sliding down his injured hand, and he looked tempted in hitting her. But then he looked around, and changed his mind. He glared at her, crimson surrounding his pupils, and he sat back down across the aisle from her, crossing his arms and legs, huffing. He looked completely covered in his black trench coat, which Shira found surprising at the time she saw him in the crowd. His silver hair unfortunately reminded her more and more about the Thief King long ago, lighting the anger inside her.

"_Hello, and welcome to Tokyo Airlines. We thank you for choosing us to transport you to your destination,_" a voice rang out in the speakers, which Shira supposed was the pilot's. "_Our destination will be Cairo, Egypt. For those who have mistaken this plane, please leave the premises, for we will be setting out now._"

The pilot paused for a while, and Shira watched as the attendants secured all the doors when there seemed to be no passengers leaving. She was hoping that the stranger beside her had mistaken his flight, but to her disappointment, he stayed put in his seat, without even a budge. Then the attendants strapped themselves to some seats next to their compartment, and the pilot's voice came back again.

"_We shall commence now. Please put on your seatbelts and enjoy take-off._"The plane started to move, and the airport area looked as if it was cruising by the windows, instead of the other way around. Passengers were looking out the windows, excited for the take-off; the spirit was excited as well. She didn't know how it felt; she was apart of Tenchi, and so she couldn't feel the true excitement as her own, and she couldn't feel the air rise and fall as Tenchi did. Now she would, with her new body. She felt so glad that she was going to be a part of the sky again!

It took a long time to take-off, she thought. She supposed that it was just setting up. Tenchi looked back at her and smiled. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes!" she cried, vibrating. "This is going to be great!"

Then the seatbelt icon above flashed brightly, making them follow its command. She strapped herself, Tenchi doing so as well, and watched out the window. Soon, the plane was picking up speed, and a loud drone grew. The airport sped past, and past that, houses and plains and hills and trees. An empty feeling enveloped the spirit's stomach as the plane left the ground. The plane arched upwards, and the ground suddenly dived out of view, leaving only blue sky. Turbulence shook the plane, alarming her, but Tenchi reassured her. Her fingers loosened, and she looked out the windows, scared and filled with awe at the same time. The pilot was tilting the plane to each side to allow the passengers to look out and over the land. The houses, buildings, and farmlands already looked like small blocks and flat, colourful plastic on a child's play set. The turbulence ceased, and everyone whooped, including Tenchi. Fake Ryou and Shira stayed quiet, watching the others. When the two of them caught each other's eyes, they both looked away in anger.

"_We have successfully entered the flight route to Egypt safe and sound,_" the pilot announced. "_You are now free to loosen your seatbelts and leave your seats if you like. Please enjoy you wait, and we are pleased to give you your breakfast._"

Shira grimaced, thinking of airline food; in cold containers, stripped of their cooked warmth and freshness. She watched the attendants unstrap themselves from their seats, go into their compartments, and come out with trolleys packed with containers. They separated, and traveled down the aisles to each class section. Shira rested her cheek on her hand, sighing in disappointment, and wondering what kind of flight this would be.

With an annoying psycho across from her and stale airline food.

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter

Vixen: -sigh- This IS going to take a while -.-

Shira: Well, at least after this is done, the other stories aren't so long.

Vixen: Hm, true XD

Star: Vixen hopes you liked the chapter, and-

Bakura: Says to go burn in-

Star: HAPPINESS! -glare-

Vixen: ...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 5

_Shira's POV  
_

The attendants were definitely taking their sweet time with giving out the food, but Shira wasn't in any rush in getting it. Even though she hadn't eaten any decent meal since getting her own body, she had no intention in complaining about her hunger. Tenchi got out her mp3 and got her sketchbook and pencil out. The spirit decided that she would watch her draw during the next nine hours; it was better than doing nothing, and she would perhaps take a nap, too.  
The trolley came by, and the attendant smiled at them.

"Hi, my name's Ashlee, and I'll be your helper for this trip. Just ask me anything, and I'll try my best to help," she said.

Shira nodded and managed a small smile, Tenchi following suit.

"Here you are. What would you like to drink?"

"Just water, please," the spirit replied.

"Sprite, please," Tenchi piped up after opening her container. There were chicken legs, salad, and bread. It's quality made the yami cringe inside, but she didn't blame Ashlee; she wasn't the chef, after all.

Ashlee gave them their cups with the contents, smiling. "Just ask me if you need anything," She then turned her back to them to give Ryou's imposter service. Shira wanted to give her a warning, but thought that he wouldn't try anything.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your hand, sir?" Ashlee gasped, causing Shira to look to the side and through the trolley. She saw that fake Ryou was holding his injured hand, wrapped with cloth, on his lap. Red blotches were already seeping through the fabric. Shira glanced at her nails and fingertips, that were still bloodstained, and hid them at her side.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, using a voice of reassurance. It was a lie, of course. "I acquired this before the flight. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, alright sir. Here you go, and what would you like to drink?"

"Water."

Ryou's imposter looked at Shira through the gaps of the trolley, a glare of hate thrown at her as Ashlee got his drink. The spirit smirked, stuck out her tongue, and licked the blood on her fingers. She laughed as his expression dropped to fury, his eyes burning with hellfire.  
After giving him his drink, Ashlee left, leaving Shira and fake Ryou glaring each other down. Fake Ryou made to get up, but she held a finger.

"Ah ah ah," she put in a lecturing tone, twirling her finger. By doing this, she was representing the amount of people around. "Forgotten already? Talk about short attention span."

He snarled, then dropped down, grunting. He didn't touch his food yet, and nor had the yami herself. Tenchi, however, was almost done, since she was eating through that whole ideal.  
Tenchi put the lid back onto her container and put it to the side, gulping down her sprite. Stifling a burp, she asked her yami, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Nah; lost my appetite," the spirit leaned her head on her hand, and her elbow on the armrest. She closed her eyes in boredom.

"You're not trying to be anorexic, are you?"

Shira chuckled. "No no, not at all."

"Seems to me-"

"Fine, if you want me to eat so much, then I will," Lazily, she reached for her container and flipped the lid off, exposing the stale food.

"I know it's not that good, but at least you won't starve," Tenchi stood up and set her sketchbook, pencil and mp3 on her seat. "I'll be back in a sec. Going to the washroom."

"Alright."

Tenchi past her yami and went up the aisle toward the attendant compartment, which was beside the washrooms. Ryou's imposter watched her go, and Shira growled. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his container as well. Shira started eating, using her plastic fork for the soggy salad. Tenchi was waiting up ahead for someone to get out of a stall.

After a while, Tenchi finally got in, and both Shira and her psycho neighbour were almost done their meal. Picking at her food, the spirit started thinking about what Egypt would be like. Would it be like she remembered? Or had technology and pollution destroyed the beauty it once been? She suddenly became so homesick, that she put her food aside, lid and all.

She looked out the window, suddenly mesmerized by the passing clouds. Deep within her, she felt as sudden impulse to actually _be_ outside; in the high altitude, the land beneath and the clouds rolling by. She got a mind image from the idea, and a memory resurfaced and unfolded. She had a bird-eye view from high above, overlooking the golden dunes of the desert. She was soaring, and in her peripheral vision she saw two, violet-feathered wings, beating and propelling her forward. The feeling the memory brought back was total dominance and freedom. Shira remembered at last, that other than a thief, she was a summoner, a mistress of the elements.

There was then a suppressed cough beside the spirit, one sounding like a struggle for breath. She looked over to the side, and saw fake Ryou looming over his food, clutching his throat. He coughed again more loudly, and his eyes were wide, his pupils hardly seen. People were looking at him in concern, but Shira just watched him choke, her knuckles in her cheek. She was temporarily distracted from the fact that this scene before her ripped her from her memorial bliss. It wouldn't be long until his oxygen ran out.

"Somebody help him!"

She sighed.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

_The nerve of that girl!_

I had stabbed at my cold meal in anger. _She treats me like a child, and she _dared_ taste my blood! Not to mention inflict me with this wound!_ I briefly glanced at my hand, blood already seeping through. That cloth I ripped off of a handkerchief proved to be a type of sponge, which was pretty useful, but I still boiled with fury. _After this flight, she will truly pay! She and Tenchi, who I've vowed to aim as my victim!_

I was so intent with my plan, that I had failed to notice that within my bite of chicken, there was a long, thin, and sharp bone. I swallowed all the contents of my mouth without chewing my food, and the bone's edges met both sides of my throat, stopping. Even though it was thin, it had blocked my airway, and I was cut off of oxygen. I dropped my food and clutched my throat, trying to breath the bone up or swallow down. But none seemed to work. I coughed, struggling to free the bone from my gland.

I felt people watching me, and I saw the girl look in my direction from the corner of her eye. By that time, my vision was failing, and I didn't care if she was looking or not.

Someone cried out, "Somebody help him!"

_I don't need help..._ I thought, but then heard a sigh from the side. All of a sudden, a strong sense of pain hit the back of my neck, the strength knocking my head forward. Something hard and prickly enter my mouth, and I spat it out. Shattered bone splinters floated in my saliva.  
I looked to the side, seeing that the girl was standing up, her hand formed in a ridge hand, and I realized that she struck me with the edge of her hand. I panted, and she sighed in annoyance.

"Will you SHUT UP now?!"

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

He glared at her. "_Excuse me?!_"

"Are you done now?" she asked, sitting back down and crossing her arms and legs. "You interrupted my day-dreaming with that infernal coughing. Happy?"

"I was _choking_. I could've died!"

"Well, so what? You're going to die in a month anyway."

"_Beg pardon?_" Fake Ryou's voice was etched out of the glaciers of the North Pole.

"Old men die easily. Where are you great-grandchildren? Are they planning your funeral? Oh, they must be in Egypt waiting for you, right? That's it."

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" he bellowed.

"Oh yeah?" she smirked. "Then why do you have so many wrinkles?"

"What?!" Ryou's imposter looked taken aback. "I have no wrinkles! Where?!"

"Right here," Shira put her index finger underneath her right eye, pretending that she was pointing to somewhere. But then she pulled the skin down, stuck our her tongue, and blew a raspberry. He fumed intensely, his eyes gleaming red at the childish yet rude and insulting gesture.

"You're going to pay, you little-"

"Hey! What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Tenchi's voice rang louder than his, and both of them looked up towards the compartment to see Tenchi struggling against a man who had a grip on her wrists.

"Hey, you!" Shira roared. "Hands off my sister!"

The man smirked, and a glint of a silver flashed and held itself at Tenchi's neck. Tenchi's teeth clenched, and a drop of sweat went down her head in fear. The man held her from behind, grinning maliciously.

"Hostage!" he shouted. "Anyone moves, she dies! I'm hijacking this plane!"

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter

Vixen: OH SNAP!

Shira: What the hell? O.o

Vixen: Sorry, just had to do that XD

Bakura: Why did it take so long to edit?

Vixen: I was watching an episode of Bleach . And I was _trying_ to start Star's birthday present, but I gave up. I still got five days...

Star: Yay for birthdays! 8D

Shira: Hikari hopes you liked the chapter, and R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 6

_Shira's POV  
_

_What the hell?!_ Shira screeched in her thoughts, and a spark of anger ignited, as well as a sense of guilt and blame. _I spent my time picking a fight with Ryou's imposter, and in doing so, I left Tenchi unsupervised. And look what happens! Some maniac pulls out a knife and threatens my hikari!_ She then wondered, _And how the hell did he get that knife by the metal detectors?_

Shira turned to Ryou's imposter and growled. "We'll continue this later."

He rose a brow at her as she stood up. People around her were panicking in their seats, and the attendants were close to tears in fear. The man, not noticing the yami yet, shouted; "Now let me tell you, if any one of you moves, she gets her throat sliced. And if you don't care for _her_ life and let her die, then it's not my loss. I've devised a bomb on this plane, and as soon as I set it off, we'll be blown out of the sky!"

_A BOMB, too?_ the spirit shook her head. _Those metal detectors are SO unreliable!_

The man saw her coming, and shoved Tenchi infront of him, pressing the knife harder against her neck. Tenchi gasped from the pressure, her eyes looking at her yami and screaming her plea.

"Hold it!" the man bellowed. "You don't really care for this girl's life, do you?"

Shira stopped in her tracks. "You're suicidal," she muttered. "What do you intend to do with this plane, with hundreds of people within? Do you really have a purpose for your hyjacking, or do you just not wish for death's embrace alone?"

"Shut up, and get back to you seat!" he roared, and slid his knife a bit, drawing a scratch across Tenchi's neck. Blood trickled down, and Tenchi exhaled, but otherwise she was unharmed. But the sight of her blood sent the spirit's own blood boiling. She had stopped about seven metres from where he and Tenchi were standing, and she calculated the time she could cover over that distance. She raised her hand and pointed at him.

"Coward!" she shouted, and taunted. "Who do you think you are? I bet you don't even know how to use that blade!"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked. "Well, let me show you-"

"_Anyone_ can slit someone's throat!" she knew she was taking a risk; there was no telling if the man would fall into his pride. If he didn't, he would surely kill Tenchi. Tenchi was one to protect herself, since she had learnt much on the topic back in Canada; but the man was behind her, _ripped_ with muscle, and was about twice her size. Plus they were a narrow pathway, which proved any struggle and dominance useless. It was Shira's duty to make this situation fall into her favour, and she was sure he was as stupid as he looked. She wished deeply that she didn't cause him to get some sadistic idea of killing her there and then; she'd never forgive herself. However, she was willing to do this to help Tenchi and bring this guy down, if everything went as she wanted.

"Why don't you try against an opponent instead of a vulnerable teenage girl? Someone like _me?_"

The man laughed harshly. "Me? Against _you?!_ You've got to be fucking joking. You don't have a chance!"

"Oh, never mind; you don't have the guts!" Shira roared, smirking to hide her anger. "You've just proven yourself to be who you really are; a spineless oaf who hates life, and has accomplished _NOTHING!_"

"Shut up!" the spirit beamed inside; the guy removed the knife from its place on Tenchi's neck.

He threw it up and held it by the blade, then he threw it with a yell, the knife spiraling in Shira's direction. People around her let out screams of surprise, dread, and fear. She smirked, and at the last second, twisted her torso, leaned aside, and snapped her teeth down. The metal sung as her canines caught it in a tight grip. She looked back at the man, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. She took the knife from her mouth, slid it into her belt, and gave him a sadistic grin. She put the knife away to prevent the authorities thinking that _she_ was the hijacker, if they burst in during her fight with the true one.

Without letting him do anything, she leapt forward, reaching them in less than a second. She clenched her fist and aimed for his stomach, soon feeling his abdominal muscles. He leaned forward, gasping, and as she wished for, his grip on Tenchi loosened. He never expected for her to be so strong in her hits...

She took his head in one hand and kneed him in the face. He winced afterward, and she hit him again. His pain-filled cry satisfied her, and she starting using complicated footing that only she could succeed with. She switched places with him in the narrow aisle and kicked him in the back, pushing him to his knees. At the same time, she grabbed hold of Tenchi's arm, opened a stall door, and pushed her inside. She seemed so surprised by the events that she didn't have time to protest. She shut the door, and shouted, "Lock the door, and don't come out until I tell you it's safe!"

Shira heard a deep laugh, and she turned back to where she left the man. Her eyes widened as he pointed some metal object at her, wondering what it was. And how did he get that past the detector, too?!

"Oh my God! Somebody, call the authorities! He's got a gun!"

"Nobody's calling ANYBODY!" he hissed, and then looked at his opponent, a smirk on his face. "So, you tried to outsmart me, eh? Well, I'll give you credit, it was a nice try. But for someone like me, who's tempered with metal properties to get by detectors undetected, it's a bit hard for things to get past me."

He then pulled a little object out of his pocket, and positioned his finger over a red button.

"I press this, the whole place goes ka-boom!" He laughed. "But first," his finger pulled back something on the gun, loading it. "I want to see your blood splatter across the walls before I send all of us to hell!"

Shira stared at the barrel of the gun curiously. Then she laughed in return. She rose her arms, daring him. "Go ahead."

He smirked. "Alright."

He pulled his finger on the trigger. People screamed. The door of Tenchi's stall creaked open. Then the big bang.

She saw it coming; a small, silver substance formed in a pellet, piercing the air around it and heading for her. Time slowed for her, and she rose her arm to catch the incoming bullet. But she was a tad too late, and the bullet entered her shoulder. She felt it chip her bone, and she reached for her shoulder, groaning. But the thing that alarmed her most was that she felt no liquid under her hand and clothing. No blood.

The man grinned. "Oh, my apologies. I'm getting a bit rusty. Let me try again."

He loaded the gun again, and his finger flinched to pull the trigger. But then suddenly, something happened behind him. He stepped forward, his eyes wide, and his breath choppy. He then let out a grunt, and fell down to the ground, his gun and bomb switch rolling across the floor to her. After looking at his unconscious body, Shira looked up to see who hit him.

Ryou's imposter cracked his knuckles. "About time he shut up!"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: No comment at the moment; on to the next one!

Bakura: If you have no comment, than you don't have to bicker with yourself!

Shira: -gasp- Bakura, I can't believe you're still implying we don't exist!

Star: I exist! X3X

Bakura: Yeah, but your words don't!

Shira: -sulk-

Vixen: Gah! -.- Hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 7

_Shira's POV  
_

Shira stared at Ryou's imposter for some time as he crouched down to inspect the man's body. He searched through the man's coat and pockets, and pulled out many other weapons as well; more knives, and there was ammo in there as well. When Fake Ryou stood up, he looked at her, and she found herself adverting her eyes...BLUSHING?

"Shira!" Some amount of weight was added onto her back and wrapped its arms around her shoulders. "Are you alright?! You got shot!"

Shira had forgotten about that, her thoughts distracted by the fact that Ryou's imposter actually _helped_. The pain in her shoulder subsided, but she still felt the lead make itself comfortable in its new home. But that wouldn't last long.

The spirit shrugged Tenchi off. "I'm fine. Just give me my space, okay?"

"But-"

She shoved past her and went to the stall the yami trapped her hikari in. She made to close the door, but Tenchi came in between. The spirit sighed.

"Fine. You wanna see?"

Tenchi nodded then, eager to see if her yami was going to be alright, as she said. She stayed in the doorway, so she wasn't entirely through.

Shira rolled her trench coat off her shoulders and handed it to Tenchi, and she held it under her arm, draped over her forearm. The spirit grabbed the collar of her shirt and slid it down her left shoulder, revealing her bare skin. A black hole remained; no blood. As Shira pondered why, she clenched her teeth for the pain that she knew would come. She plunged her thumb and index finger into the hole, knowing fully well that the hole was too small to move in freely. Shira saw Tenchi turned away and shudder, and the spirit groaned. As she forced her fingers through, she didn't feel any liquid inside either. It felt like... dust, or ash.

After using her fingers like pincers most of the time, she clasped onto something solid and hard. _Finally,_ she thought, after verifying that it was indeed the bullet, and made sure not to lose her grip. She uttered a small yell of pain, and then she yanked out her fingers. There in between her nails was the bullet, covered in black rocks, just like her fingers. She panted, sweat running down the side of her face. She dropped the bullet, letting it spin on the counter, and turned on the tap, letting the water slide and wash her hands, spiraling the black substance down the drain. She looked back at the hole using the mirror, and only saw the entrance of an everlasting tunnel with no light at the end.

"Why don't you bleed?" Tenchi whispered, and the spirit knew she was coiling up inside. "It's seems so..."

"Abnormal?" Shira said expressionlessly, looking into the eyes of her reflection. "Freaky? Weird?"

"Yeah," she said uneasily. "How is that?"

The yami stared at herself hard, and came to a sudden conclusion: "This is a body made up of darkness. However, I _am_ supposed to bleed, regardless of what my body's made up of. But I think that the fact that I was immortal in the past life has done some side-effects. When you have eternal life, it is just simply a life without dropping dead. I was the _living-dead_, so I suppose that this body is decomposing inside, due to the imprinting of my soul."

"That's terrible!"

"I agree," and then they stood in silence. She put her hand over the hole, practicing how an injured person would behave. And just in time.

"Are you alright in there?" Through the crack of the door, a male's face peeked through. "I'm the assistant pilot. I've heard you've been in a terrifying ordeal, miss. You're alright now. Do you need anything?"

Thinking that seeming alright after a gunshot was going to be suspicious, Shira turned to him, hand still covering the wound. "Get me some first-aid supplies."

He nodded, and slipped away somewhere. During the wait, the spirit looked at Tenchi to see she still had that terrified look on her face. The yami made a face, planning to distract her hikari, and was happy to see a small smile cross the teen's lips. The assistant pilot came back, and handed her the box over Tenchi's head. With Shira's free hand, she flipped the lid open.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone looking at that for you?" he asked, still not able to see the wound through her hand. Shira turned him and leered.

"Yes, I'm sure, thank you," she said, trying to put it as least acidly as she could. Sometimes it was hard to contain her malice. "Please leave; I need concentration, and I don't want any unfamiliar eyes watching me."

The man seemed stunned by her response, but moved away anyway. He then supposedly turned to the passengers, telling them something that was unimportant - as well as inaudible - to the spirit. Once knowing that he wasn't going to intrude, she tapped on the door to motion Tenchi to close it. She obliged. From then on Shira stripped herself of her shirt, and began applying useless medical care to herself, finishing up with an impressive show of bandaging.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

After inspecting the idiot's body and finding countless of weapons, I stood up and stretched my back. I was tempted to stash some of those weapons into my own inventory... but though against it, deciding to 'play the hero', to put it distastefully. I sensed someone's eyes on me, and I looked to see that it was the girl. I looked at her, and she looked away, a tint of rose touching her face.

Then Tenchi attacked her from behind. "Shira!"

I exclaimed inside, _Why is Tenchi calling her that all the time?!_

"Are you alright?! You got shot!"

I had just remembered that; I watched it plunge into her shoulder, but I saw no splatter of crimson liquid, as I expected. And now, as she stood, I didn't see any form of weakness or drowsiness when it comes to those who have lost too much blood. I grew suspicious.  
She shrugged Tenchi off her shoulders. "I'm fine. Just give me my space, okay?"

"But-"

The girl shoved Tenchi out of the way, and went into the stall she confined Tenchi in. Tenchi intervened with the closing door, and her back was the only thing that I could see.

"Yo dude, is that girl in the washroom your fiancée?"

I rounded to someone who was resting his head on the back of my seat, grinning at me. He had a thin mustache and broad goatee, and sunglasses and a tuke accessorized his head.

"No," I said lowly, my brows furrowing. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," he mused. "It's just that it looked like you helped more for her sake than the rest of us. Well anyway, it's good that's she's not taken. She's foxy!"

I found myself growling. Was I being... protective?! I didn't even know the girl! Nor did I _care_!

...did I?

Ignoring the man for a second, I went to thinking about what that girl was doing in that stall. She couldn't be treating herself... were there any first-aid kits in there in the first place? No common person could treat a bullet wound - without any disinfectants or bandaging - in this period of time. I'd seriously laugh my ass off if she tried covering up the wound with toilet paper.

Some man walked down the hall with a pilot's hat on and a badge on his breast pocket. He asked loudly, "Is everything alright here?" he then spotted the man on the floor. "Is this the hyjacker?"

"Yep, and our man over here took him out!" the guy behind me hooked his arm around my neck, and I was tempted to attack him.

"Hey, don't forget the young lady in there!" an elderly old woman pointed to the washroom stall. "She's such a sweet dear. She helped save the day!"

"Yeah, but she got shot, so that's why she's in there," another person called out.

The man went over to the washroom stall and peeked over Tenchi's head. "Are you alright in there? I'm the assistant pilot. I've heard you've been in a terrifying ordeal, miss. You're alright now. Do you need anything?"

There was a muffled response, and he nodded. He disappeared somewhere, and I saw Tenchi peek out of the stall for a second, showing terror in her expression. The side of her face was still visible to me as she looked back to the girl, and I saw a small smile spread on her lips. Watching this, I wondered what the girl meant to Tenchi, and why Ryou - nor I - had never seen her before. How this girl suddenly appeared out of the blue and into Tenchi's life, I was determined to find out.

The assistant pilot came back with a first-aid box, and passed it through the door over Tenchi's head. "Are you sure you don't want anyone looking at that for you?" I managed to hear. Another muffled, yet firm, response, and the man retreated, alittle stunned. He stepped back, and turned to the passengers.

"Well, she's alright now; she refused seeing professional medical attention, but by her smooth and determined attitude, I'm sure that she knows what she's doing. You," he pointed in my direction, "please step forward. I'd like to have a word with you."

I went to him emotionlessly, and stood with him by the side, unheard by the passengers.

"Thank you very sincerely for stepping in and solving this serious situation," he said gratefully to me, hardly meeting my interest level. He only reached it once he said, "I'm sure we can arrange a reward for you, and that girl, separately."

"How much have you got to offer?" I said formally.

"Through the private ATM, we can get around, I suppose, one thousand each."

Huh. Good deal. Two thousand total for myself sounded more appealing, though...

That druggie that asked if she was my _fiancée_ had given me an idea.

"She and I are together. We're planning to get married once we've set everything up in Egypt," I told him. After him giving a congratulations that I didn't deserve, I continued. "Listen, you know what'd do me a great favour? If you'd just give both rewards to me. I'd be ectatic; I want to surprise her, and give her a honeymoon fit for a queen. You want to help a guy impress her girl, don't you?"

The assistant pilot had this grin on his face, which I supposed was to show that he understood. "I'll get it to you soon. I suppose you don't want the Mrs. knowing at all about the reward?"

"You've got that right," I forced a smile, and he bought it. He nodded and went off to this 'private ATM' and I stayed to wait._ Sucker._ A few meters away, Tenchi had closed the door of the stall and waited, her eyes straying to me. Her eyes were searching me curiously, and I already knew why; she'd never expected another man to be so similar to her own 'beloved'. The thought brought me back to Ryou, and I turned my face from her and smirked. I wondered how Tenchi would've taken it if she found out that Ryou was in the Shadow Realm.

My smirk faltered as I thought about what she would do. She would just go to the Shadow Realm herself and find him; she had the mysterious Circlet, after all. My Millennium Ring, apart from the well-known Items, was the only thing that could get him safely back into his body, but since I didn't know _anything_ about this Circlet, it too could be possibly up for the job. Finally reminded of it, I wondered why I didn't take it for myself. After the night in the cemetery back in Domino, I had decided to kill her and take the instrument for myself, even though it was an Item that wasn't considered as part of the Seven I originally went after. Though, sadly, I never got around to it... each time I had an opportunity, I seemed to have thrown that away, thinking that the time had not come yet. I kept stalling until I had the most perfect timing, the most easiest obtainment, but it never came, and I regretted my stupidity in the matter. Of course, now the Circlet was within grasp, and an object of that power was worth getting; seeing Tenchi here made me think that the gods _wanted_ me to succeed.

Although, a complication rose up from the depths; the older girl in the washroom. She threatened that she'd kill me herself if I neared Tenchi. Even though I doubted that I could succumb to her power, she would prove tricky to take care of. After all, she withstood a bullet to the shoulder. And if she teamed up with Tenchi - with access to her own Millennium Item -, sending them to Shadow Realm was out of the picture. The girl's trust was the only opportunity I saw to her demise; if I became familiar with her, she may open up her defenses slightly. And that's all I needed to see to it that she died.

Then the girl stepped out, straightening her shirt. Not one speckle of blood was there; it was either she was carrying a spare shirt around, or she had super Tide-To-Go somewhere on her. Tenchi handed her her trench coat, and she rolled it on, wincing slightly. Certainly she showed discomfort, but it was not the typical behaviour of a typical person with a bullet wound. Perhaps this was so because she wasn't so _typical,_ as I thought_._

The plane was suddenly in an uproar of clapping, causing the girl's eyes to widen. She looked around at the beaming face, and smiled softly. I silently returned to my seat and closed my eyes, already bored with the events, and wondering when the assistant pilot planning to give the reward to me without letting the girl see. I heard people talk to her up ahead, and I sensed her and Tenchi's movement as they sat down. Soon everything died down, and everything was back to normal, as it should on a plane. Some other employees of the plane took the hyjacker to a place I know nothing of, took possession of all the weapons and the bomb-switch for safe-keeping, and had taken some male attendants to come investigate and find the bomb in the luggage. I rubbed the back of my neck the entire time.

"Hey..." a soft voice beside me said, and I opened my eyes to find that it was the girl's. She was staring at me, then adverted her eyes modestly, scratching her cheek. "I...just wanted to say thanks."

Was she _trying_ to make everything so easy for me? She sounded sincere, and I didn't know if I should trust it. It seemed so easy, I couldn't believe it, so I ignored it. I huffed stubbornly, "I didn't do it for _you_. He just...got on my nerves, that's all."

She was quiet, then chuckled. "Same. He was being a real idiot."

"I know," I smiled, but it dropped again. I was starting to believe that it actually _was_ an opportunity.

"...what's your name?" she asked.

Yes, it was. If she'd asked for my name, I thought, that meant that she had a certain, newfound respect and interest in me. I looked away for a second, considering if I should tell. It wasn't even my name, even if it was on an ID. It was the first male name that came to mind, and I had a certain respect to the first name.

"Kaleb Sato."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise for a second, but then smiled. "Nice name."

"Is your name Shira?" I wanted to confirm it for myself.

She glanced at Tenchi, who had leaned forward to look at me curiously. Then she turned back.

"No, no, that's just what my sister here nicknames me," she smiled.

_Tenchi never mentioned a sister,_ I thought suspiciously, but I nodded in real life.  
She held out her hand, and I shook it. She smirked.

"The name's Tailera Suzuki."

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter

Shira: ...

Vixen: Yami?

Shira: Hmph. -blows out cheeks- _We don't exist..._

Star: She's still mad at Kura.

Bakura: All I said was the truth!

Shira: Preposterous! Who says there isn't a parallel universe where we exist?

Bakura: But where's not in the parallel universe right now, so how do you know that IT exists?

Shira: We're here according to Vixen's mind; a portal for us to get here. So -continues to debate with Bakura-

Vixen: Holy, what a discussion...

Star: ... I do hope there's a parallel universe of anime... -starts thinking about Marik and Zexion-

Vixen: -thinks about other bishies that she's too lazy to name, then shakes head- AHEM! Hope you liked the chappie! -sweatdrop-


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 8

_Shira's POV  
_

Shira saw Kaleb's eyes widen a bit in surprise, but then he smiled slightly; quite like the way she did when she heard his name. "Lovely name. I knew someone named Tailera. Well, I didn't really know her, but she was a very kind mother."

"_Your_ mother?" she asked; if it was true, then all of this would be just TOO weird!

"No, no, a mother to someone I knew..." he then got lost in his thoughts. Suddenly Tenchi piped up.

"So how do you know Ryou Bakura? You said so before."

Kaleb took another while to answer, then said, "He's my cousin. You know, his dad and my mum are siblings, so I carry a different surname, but carry on the Bakura resemblance. I suppose that's why you mistook me as Ryou."

Shira considered it. "Hm, it kinda makes sense. Spitting images happen..."

"What about you? I never heard that Ryou had met any Tailera's, so how do you know him?"

The spirit let her tongue take control. "Well, it's true that I hadn't met Ryou before, face-to-face. I've heard on the phone from Tenchi that she met a sweet boy when she arrived in Domino. She talked about his white hair and brown eyes. Then when I got here to get her, she showed me a picture of him that they took together. So that's why I thought you were Ryou at first."

"Ah..." Kaleb made an understanding sound in his throat, then his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "I heard that Tenchi was an only child. From Ryou, of course," he added quickly.

The yami's heart ceased to beat, and she sat in her seat uncomfortably. Tenchi sensed her unease, and spoke.

"Well...my parents...they told me not to mention Tailera. You see...she was always finding trouble somehow. Skipping school, stealing, vandalizing, and all sorts of things. One day she just left, and we all promised not to dwell on it," Tenchi then looked at Shira and put on a sorrowful face. "Sorry, Tailera. I should've asked you first before telling Kaleb."

Shira looked at her, her face turned away from Kaleb, and her expression was pure astonishment. _I've taught her to be quite the liar!_ she thought in glee. _She solved a problem quicker than even I could!_

"It's alright," the 'sister' said. "It's better that you did than me." She then turned back to Kaleb. "I left home about 5 years ago, and just yesterday came for Tenchi. I feel terrible, abandoning my sister, but now, I can make it up to my guilt by being her new guardian."

"Such a touching story," Kaleb said. "I'm sorry to hear such events to have happened to you two."

"It's alright; we got through them," the spirit put a comforting arm around Tenchi's shoulder, because from Tenchi's expression, she knew she was thinking about her parents' and Tad's death. Silence followed, and Shira saw Kaleb move, then grimace. She looked over to see him rubbing the back of his hand, grunting in pain. The woman's eyes softened in pity and guilt.

"Sorry about that. Does it hurt too much?"

Kaleb noticed her looking at his hand, and he shook his head reassuringly, smiling. "No, not too much. I hadn't realized how long your nails are until now."

She smiled slightly, chuckling. She didn't know why, but she started to take a liking to Kaleb. She felt sudden concern and guilt for his cuts, and she felt...interest? She shook her head mentally; _What's going on? What's wrong with me? I promised myself never to share my feelings with ANYBODY. What's so different about THIS man that sets him apart from others?_

"So why are you traveling to Egypt?" He asked.

Shira was pulled away from her thoughts. "Oh, a little business what-not, and I suppose it's just pleasure for Tenchi. I have to meet some people and then we'll go back home. We were planning to go back to Canada, but then we decided that we just needed a break. So, voila!" she replied, and looked at him, "How about you?"

"Quite the same as you. I have some...friends to see and some business to attend to. But otherwise, I'm looking forward for some peace."

The spirit nodded, and looked at Tenchi. She had already gone back to her sketchbook, one earphone of her mp3 stuffed into one ear. She was lost in thought, probably concentrating on what she should draw.

"I wonder what Adare's doing right now," she asked, wondering. "Hope she's okay at home."

"She's fine, I reckon," Shira sighed. Changing the subject, she remarked, "This is going to be a long trip."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: HOLY CRAP SO SHORT!

Shira & Bakura: -still debating on an anime parallel universe-

Star: You sad about it?

Vixen: No, not really... short ones are then easier to publish! XD I have a new respect for them, haha!

Star: Haha! XD R&R, and Vixen hopes you liked the chapter!

Vixen: Next is your POV!

Star: YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 9

_Adare's POV  
_

Adare didn't know how long she was lying in bed, and she didn't care; it was summer vacation, so she was free to sleep as much as she liked. She glanced at the clock by her bed from time to time.

9:04...

10:15...

10:51...

11:09...

Being refreshed and bored as she lied there, Adare pushed herself up, her bones creaking from sleep. She went to the washroom, rubbing her eyes, and turned on the shower. Stripping herself of her pajamas, she stepped into the shower, welcoming the warm water pouring down on her. She washed her hair and body during the time it took to steam the entire room completely. After stepping out and dressing in a bathrobe, she brushed her teeth and attended to her damp hair, brushing it and hair drying it.

She left the washroom and headed over to her dresser, throwing the doors wide. She pulled out her outfit; a neon blue tank-top and under that a black t-shirt, and tight and elegant jeans that widened where the feet were, worn from the elements. As she dressed, she wondered what she would do for fun. Seeing that vacation had begun, there was no school to waste several hours of the day. She smiled, deciding that she should go visit the museum; have a friendly talk with Ishizu and Odeon, and maybe even with Marik.

After making herself breakfast - or in this case, lunch -, she took her house keys and walked out of her house and into the streets, in the direction of Domino Museum. People were walking around, shopping and taking their kids for ice-cream. The blue-haired girl watched the parents smile sweetly toward their cute, happy children, talking to them in light voice and laughing childishly. She smiled at their behaviour, but thought bitterly, _Lucky. My parents weren't that loving._

Climbing the wide steps of the museum, Adare thought that everything was eerily quiet. She looked back, and beyond the gate the people roamed happily. As she looked back up to the Oaken doors, she felt a sudden foreboding. She pushed the large doors open and entered the cool building. Ishizu wasn't sitting where she usually did to welcome tourists. Hell, there was no one in sight.

"Hello? Ishizu? Odeon? ...Marik?" the punkish girl called, growing more tense and uncomfortable as her voice bounce off the walls and returned to her. She called again, but no other response. She sighed, and tried to turn back and leave when Ishizu's head peeked around the corner.

"Adare?" Her eyebrows were knitted in worry and concern, and Adare automatically knew something was wrong. "All of us are in a room at the office. Something terrible has happened."

She beckoned her to follow her, and soon she was gone already. Adare rounded the corner and briskly walk to keep up. Ishizu disappeared into a room, holding out the door for the teen. She slipped inside, and she shut it tight and locked it. As Adare looked around, she saw Odeon, Serenity, Mai, and the Gang sitting in chairs all around. She didn't see who was in a bed close by, but she was so interested in the gathering that it slipped her mind.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suddenly she took one look at Yugi, and the person beside him. She exclaimed. "Wha?! Two Yugis?!"

It was true; there sat Yugi, smiling at her with a nervous look on his face, and beside him, a more mature figure with almost the same hairstyle. That person had a pyramid-like artifact around his neck on a chain, and it had the same Eye that was on Shira's Millenium Circlet.

"We'll explain, don'tcha worry," Joey said with authority. "That thing Yami Yugi has," he pointed to the person, "is called da Millennium Puzzle. It's a Millennium Item, see, and they are really important. And Yami Yugi was a spirit trapped in it, and we are trying to figure out what happened."

"How he acquired his own body, you mean?" the girl said expressionlessly.

"Yeah," Joey looked at her strangely. "But ya don't seem to be at all surprised."

" 'Cause I'm not," she stated simply. As soon as she saw that symbol, she already knew what was going on. She looked at Ishizu. "So how does this categorize as something 'terrible'? This guy isn't evil, is he?"

"It's not me they're worried about," the one called Yami Yugi replied. He looked over at the bed. "It's Marik."

Adare's eyes widened and she ran over to the bed, suddenly realizing who it was. Marik lied limply under the covers, and was breathing, at least. She nudged his shoulder, but he didn't respond in the slightest. Somehow she had a feeling that this was not the normal kind of sleep.

"His evil had awakened again!" Ishizu sobbed, rubbing one of her eyes. "He obtained his own body as well, and banished my brother's soul to the Shadow Realm."

"I've failed in protecting him," Odeon blamed himself, looking down in shame. Adare patted him on the back, still looking at Marik's body.

"So he had a Yami as well?" she whispered. That's what explained those times Odeon said Marik was having 'hard times.' She had a sudden flashback back to that time she went to the museum with Shira and Ryou.  
_  
Odeon walked into the room. He smiled at her. "Greetings, Adare."_

_"Hi, Odeon," she smiled. "Where's Marik?"  
_

_Odeon's smile disappeared, and looked down sadly. "He's going through a hard time right now."  
_

_"Huh?" she looked at him, and wondered about her friend's condition to make him go through a hard time. "What happened?"  
_

_"Oh, nothing. It's just he's taking some medicine Ishizu had made for him, and he must never be disturbed."  
_

_"What's wrong with him?"  
_

_"No disease, I assure you," he said, although she was NOT reassured. "It's something that he must go through by himself. I can't explain it for you to understand, but he must fight himself and temptation."  
_

_"Temptation for what?"  
_

_Odeon paused, real worried. "...to sin. Listen Adare, I don't want you anywhere Marik while he's in this state, okay?"  
_

_She looked at him quizzically, and nodded. "Alright."  
_

_"Good. Well, I have to go. Good-bye." And he walked away._

Adare looked around, seeing that some people were missing. "Where's Tristan and Duke?"

"They went to find Ryou. We can only hope that it's not too late-" Yugi explained, but he was interrupted by the pounding on the door. Ishizu opened the door cautiously, then opened it wide. Tristan and Duke were hunched over in the hallway, a figure using them as support. Serenity gasped.

"Ryou's down for the count, too," Duke said, and brought Ryou's body in along with Tristen helping him. They set Ryou against the wall, his head lolling on his shoulders. His eyes were opened, and they were grey, as if he were in some trance.

"Damnit! Now Bakura's out too!" Yami Yugi hit his fist against the wall, the sound echoing in the room. "That tombrobber's gone too far!"

"Ryou had a Yami too?!" That piece of information was immensely surprising; for all that time Adare spent time with him and Tenchi, any moment of that time, she could've been talking to that Yami. And THAT would explain the times he acted so...bloodthirsty, and violent.

"Yes, and I believe that both he and my brother's evil have the same objective," Ishizu said gravely. "Yami Marik stole my Millennium Necklace and fled, but I'm not sure where he is now. But I think all of this has something to do with the Millennium Stone. I believe it is the same with the spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"Where is the Millennium Stone now?" Tea asked.

"Egypt."

Adare's eyes widened and looked away from everyone else. The Millennium Stone...that was where Shira was going. She was going straight to where these spirits were, and both were referred to as bad people. Was Shira going there, unaware that these people were going there to greet her at the Stone?

...or had she known, because she was one of the same with them?!

"Adare?" Ishizu's hand grasped the blue-haired girl's shoulder, and she turned around to face her. Ishizu was staring at her hard. Then she spoke the words she dreaded to hear.

"Where is Tenchi at the moment?"

Adare grimaced. She couldn't keep her promise to Tenchi; telling everyone that she was safe and just going to Canada to pay her respects. It would be too unbelievable a story, and Ishizu would see through the pathetic lie. She _knew_ that Tenchi had another spirit residing in her body. Adare lowered her head.

"She's gone to the Millennium Stone, along with Shira."

"Shira?" Yami Yugi asked, above all the gasps in the room.

"The spirit of the Millennium Circlet." Adare whispered, her voice dead.

Ishizu snapped her fingers. "The thief that came here to this museum. The one who had control of Tenchi. I knew it."

"Tenchi had a Yami?!" everyone shouted in disbelief.

Adare nodded. "And now Shira's Tenchi's guardian, and she's brought her with her to the Stone."

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Yami Yugi demanded.

Adare put up her hands defensively. "Shira isn't what you people think! She never wanted to hurt anybody, and she would never hurt Tenchi! She said so herself that she didn't even want to hurt you, Odeon! That time, when she stole the journal. She was just desperate for her memories!"

"Wouldn't you think that it was all a trick?" Duke put in. "After all, you don't know anything about her."

"But...she told me the memories she _did_ remember. And she didn't look at all like she was lying!"

"Perhaps it's because she's an expert liar."

The punkish girl shot her attention to Yami Yugi, and he stood up. He fold his arms and started to speak.

"In my days as Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, I remember my encounter with Shira. She was _insane_. Mentally ill, _sick_. Under the name of Death's Assassin, she attempted to kill everyone in my palace with monsters of terrible appearance. And then she tried the most evil of all; she stole the Millennium Items and attempted to resurrect He Who Walks By the Shadows, Zorc Necrophades!"

Adare gasped; was it true? Had Shira done that, and she didn't even tell her? But her thieving title was _The Moondancer_; where had this Death's Assassin business come from?

"There's no telling what Shira has done since obtaining a body. And I'm not sure Tenchi's safe in her hands." Yami Yugi finished, sighing.

Adare's legs grew suddenly exhausted, and she collapsed into a chair that was, conveniently, behind her. She was silent, sinking all of this in.

"What are we going to do?" she finally asked, her question hanging high and thick in the air.

"Ain't it obvious?" Joey jumped up, a smirk of determination on his face. "We go after them, that's what!"

"But how do we get the tickets for the plane?"

"We'll go to Kaiba! He'll give us the money. OR give us one o' those private jets! After all, he owes us for saving Mokuba all those times."

"Yeah, I think you might have a plan there," Tristan agreed. Then they started this whole conversation that Adare couldn't afford to listen to. She was lost in thoughts, thinking how stupid she could've been to let Shira cover her eyes. She hadn't felt this deep of a betrayal in all her life.  
Ishizu came beside her and beckoned her to come outside. The blue-haired girl followed without thinking, and Ishizu brought her into the hall.

"Listen, Adare. I want you to go to Egypt ahead of all of us."

"What?"

"I want to ask you a favor. It's going to take quite a while to get all of us on the plane, with the amount of money we need but don't have. Some of us may even be left behind. But with the Museum funds, I'll be able to afford one ticket, and I want _you_ to take it."

"Me? Why me?" Adare asked.

Ishizu sighed. "Because you are the one I see fit to go and find Tenchi. And I'm sure Shira won't hurt you, because she'll probably think that you still believe her. I'm counting on you Adare; to bring Tenchi back safe and sound."

Adare looked down, thinking. _What am I going to do? Why did God have to choose me to take part in this weird, save-the-world problem?!_

She sighed. "When do I leave?"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Dun dun duuuuuuuh.

Star: Epic ending O.o LOL!

Vixen: Are you guys finished debating on your existance?

Shira & Bakura: -look are each other, then at Vixen-

Bakura: It's still pending.

Shira: I _still_ think we exist, though.

Bakura: -pats Shira's cheek and sighs- Whatever you say, _darling._

Vixen: Hope you liked the chappie!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 10

_Bakura's POV  
_

Throughout most of the flight after Tailera fell asleep, I was lost in my thoughts. Tenchi fell asleep beside her, her head resting on her...supposedly... sister's shoulder. All of this seemed a bit surprising, and most bazaar of all, I found myself being _nice_ to her. Not just acting, but actual, _genuine_ kindness.

Quite ironic that the girl's name was Tailera. From what I remember, the woman with the same name was the wife of the man named Kaleb. And they gave birth to the person I continuously heard about; Shira. THAT was another thing; Tenchi nicknaming her that. If I didn't know better, I'd say all of these names were connected somehow. But I _do_ know better, and I say that all of this was a coincidence.

I _had_ thought that Tenchi was long gone to Canada on her own, to pay her respects to her deceased family and friend, but it seemed that Tenchi had a unmentioned sister. Even I thought that Tenchi would reveal anything to my hikari, trusting him with all her heart. But I have to admit, Tenchi has kept a lot of promises - rarely being close to breaking them -, so she must be very good at keeping her mouth shut. But it also seemed that Tailera had never come for her sister until now, when her parents were murdered months and months before. Was it that she was traveling the world and didn't hear about it? Or had she simply not care?

I sighed, my body already whining for staying in one place too long. I shifted, and my eyes traveled the surroundings in the plane in boredom, eventually resting on Tailera. She had slipped out of her black trench coat - which I found similar to mine in all different levels - and was left with a black shirt with a silver dragon, spiraling like a serpent. The dragon had a blue mane that traveled from the top of its head down along most of his neck, flowing like shimmering rivers. The dragon was frozen, spreading his wings wide, and his golden eyes bound to never blink and always look ahead. Its design rose and fell as if that was the only movement it could make, but of course, it was only Tailera's deep and even breathing of slumber.

Below that she had dark-blue jeans on, probably new, but already worn out the ends and on her knees, fading into a pale blue and white. Her clothing had no clumps; every part of her clothing covered every surface they could, and I must say, they hugged her body perfectly. I followed her curves with my eyes, saliva welling up on my tongue in lust. After realizing my behaviour, I swallowed it down and looked away.

_Damnit, why am I attracted to this girl? It's not like she's any different from the rest... their attractiveness must run through the family, when I found myself attracted to Tenchi so long back...,_ I thought, and trailed off as I looked and observed my injured hand. My body wasn't raging with fury as I looked at the nail marks she left on my skin anymore. It was so mess up, I thought that I was getting merciful...

Oh _Ra!_

I looked at her face, her cheek resting on the top of Tenchi's head. Her fine eyebrows twitched now and then, and her eyes moved under her eyeslids, most likely in the midst of a dream. She breathed smoothly through her mouth quietly, and her raven-black flowed from her head and past her shoulders like a velvet curtain, made from the finest and most soft-looking material. Her skin was pale and smooth, bathed with a light that I thought only I could see. The shape of her face and sharp features looked so familiar, and I had to fight the urge to reach over and stroke her face, much to my surprise. She looked very beautiful...

She stirred. I turned away quickly and stared to the front in boredom, as to give the impression that I was watching the movie they had playing at the front. It was a movie I didn't recognize, but I didn't care. Tailera's eyes fluttered, then opened slowly. She coughed quietly, as if careful not to wake the sleeping Tenchi on her shoulder and cough up phlegm at the same time. She groaned, and she looked at me, her emerald green eyes dull from sleep.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

I smiled weakly. "It's near lunch."

"So we're not there yet?! Damnit!" she whined, causing me to smile at her childishness.

"Believe me; you're not the only one annoyed with the time it takes to get there."

"Hmmm, true." Tailera breathed deeply, and rested her cheek back onto Tenchi's head. Silence followed, then she broke it. "Kaleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been to Egypt before?"

I made a sound in my throat, saying yes.

"What is it like?"

I was caught in a trap here; last time I was in Egypt was in my past life, and even my memory of that was a bit fuzzy.

I squinted, trying to remember a little bit. I knew she wouldn't get suspicious of that. She would just think that I might've visited when I was a child. And Egypt was a third-world country, so maybe it hadn't really changed. Tailera looked at me hopefully, and I couldn't bring myself to lie if I ever needed to.

"It's burning there, the sun beaming down on your shoulders. But if you're adapted to it, then you won't collapse in the hot sand, and your skin would be sun-kissed in a matter of hours. The villages had low buildings when I was there, and the narrow dirt paths were often filled with cramped markets and stalls filled with fine foods, clothing and jewelry. The air was clean, but there was always the distant scent of the water lilies in the Nile."

"And what about the constellations?"

"The constellations?" I looked at her, surprised by the out-of-the-blue question.

Tailera's eyes glittered with a certain hope. "Yes; the stars."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "The stars were beautiful," I told her. "There was Orion, Monoceros, the Tree of Life and the Celestial Sphinx. Those are the ones I remember best, but there are _thousands_ more."

I opened my eyes and looked at Tailera, only to see that her eyes were glistening with tears, her smile widening as she looked at the ceiling.

"It's the same as I remember," she whispered.

"You've been to Egypt before?" I asked.

She laughed softly. "Long, long time ago, yes."

"Then why did you ask me?"

She closed her eyes, letting a tear slide down her cheek. When she opened them again, I saw happiness.

"I just wanted to know if it was like I remember. I wanted to hear it through another person's voice and view."

She looked at me and smiled, her face looking even more beautiful as I gazed at it. "Thanks for telling me, Kaleb."

I managed a small smile, and nodded. "No problem."

I looked away, closing my eyes. I had an uncomfortable feeling gripping my heart, and I identified it as guilt. I scowled at myself, _Why am I feeling so guilty to this girl? This name is just a cover; I __**need**__ it. Nosy people may be looking for me, and I can't risk revealing my name!_ But Tailera's voice saying that name echoed in my mind, making my guilt grow _very_ slowly, oozing. I grunted quietly to myself, crosseSd my arms, and sat there, waiting for the arrival in Egypt. Tailera's voice was distant in my head, but I loved the sound of it.

_Thanks for telling me, Kaleb._

_End of Chapter  
_

* * *

Vixen: Aww! -heart-

Bakura: Be quiet!

Shira: -smiles-

Star: Not much going on in the commentary; hope you liked the chappie!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 11

_Shira's POV  
_

After talking with Kaleb about random things throughout the trip, Shira looked over to the radio that was set into her armrest, and looked at its clock; 4:46. That meant that was only 14 more minutes until landing. She smiled widely in excitement and turned her head to look out the window, down to the earth below. Tenchi rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What are you smiling at?" she grumbled, coughing up phlegm.

"We're almost there," the spirit beamed, and she watched as the eternal blue of the sea changed dramatically to a bright brown, signifying the coast. That colour remained as they traveled inland, the desert sands whipping up in the gusts below. Then something made her lean closer to the window in curiosity and a little flicker of panic.

"What happened?!" Shira whispered, squinting her eyes to try to see through the interfering clouds.

Tenchi leaned closer too, then sat back in her seat. "Ruins."

"Ruins?" Shira blinked, speaking the word as if it was new in her vocabulary. "But...why?" She looked at her hikari in surprise; the child didn't have the _slightest_ look of interest on her face."

"It's been five thousand years, Shira," she said under her breath. "You didn't expect everything to be like it was then, did you?"

Shira dropped in her seat in disappointment. "Well, I was hoping."

"Eh, don't worry; the desert's the same, at least."

"True, true." She turned to Kaleb. "You excited for landing?"

He nodded, smirking. "You bet. I'm sick of being stuck in this chair. My ass is falling asleep."

She laughed, then put her finger to her lips, still chuckling. "You know, there _are_ kids on this plane."

"Oh come on, _ass_ isn't that offensive...well, unless you call someone that, but still," he cocked his brow, grinning. "Are you saying that Tenchi's a kid?"

"Well, no, I meant-"

"I am NOT a kid!" She said, glaring at her yami. The spirit saw a challenge in it.

"And whatcha gonna do about?" she smirked.

"Kick and punch you until you say mercy," the hikari held her head high, as if she were royalty. Shira rose her brow.

"You gonna stand by that statement?"

She grinned at her, and the spirit couldn't help but laugh. She nudged her in the ribs, and she squirmed, backing away to the window, laughing. Shira heard a deep chuckle to the other side of her and looked at Kaleb, witnessing him shaking his head, smiling.

Soon, after a while of watching Tenchi pack away her sketchbook and mp3, the pilot spoke once again, the same way he did at the beginning: "_We are nearing our destination, Cairo Egypt. Please put your seatbelts on, and enjoy landing._"

The plane was filled with an air of excitement as people clicked their seatbelts on and waited for the descent. Shira looked outside as the plane tilted to let passengers see the land they were to walk on; the city of Cairo, dotted with people walking along the surface and sand-coloured buildings. Then turbulence shook the plane again, causing her senses to sharpen in alertness. She heard Kaleb chuckle at her tenseness, and she growled back, making him chuckle more. But other than the alertness, she felt a sudden excitement and longing. _I'm finally home!_

The descent begun, and soon the plane rolled across the ground, the scenery whipping past. After a round, the plane completely stopped. The people whooped, and the pilot's voice informed with satisfaction. "_We have safely landed in our destination. Thank you for traveling with Tokyo Airlines, and please be sure to count for your possessions before leaving."_

Shira stood up and stretched, but stayed where she was, as to not get caught in the strong flow of the other passengers. Some looked at her and smiled, others offered to shake hands. The spirit returned the smiles and hands shakes, feeling weird, and she saw Kaleb refuse the offers and only nod. He looked like he hardly cared that people were thanking him for stopping the hyjacker. Soon she, Kaleb, and Tenchi were some of the last in the plane; the aisles empty.

"So where are you headed?" Kaleb asked, sighing softly as he stretched.

"Well, at the moment, we need to look for a place to stay," she said, looking at Tenchi. "An inn isn't so hard to find, is it?"

"Oh no, I'm not sure it's too hard. Maybe you should stick with me," he smirked. "I'm looking for a place to stay as well."

"That sounds great!" she beamed. "So this isn't goodbye after all."

_'So this isn't goodbye after all.' Ptf! I can find an inn on my own. What is wrong with me?,_ she thought. But then she thought, _But I like his company..._

Kaleb smiled at her, and bowed mockingly. "Ladies first."

She laughed, shaking her head. As she walked in the aisle, Tenchi punched her in the hip, making the spirit sidestep into a seat, grunting. She saw her hikari's grin, and the yami smirked evilly back.

"Oh, you're in for it now!"

The girl laughed and broke for it, running for the exit. Shira looked back at Kaleb and smirked childishly, motioning for him to follow her. She then went into pursuit of Tenchi, hearing Kaleb chuckle behind her.

Down the aisles and passageways, Shira twisted and turned in the plane toward the exit. She slipped through many passengers, her leather bag pounding on her back. Tenchi seemed to navigate smoothly through, and always evaded her yami's grasp. Soon she finally saw her outside, where the teen stood very still and was looking in one direction. Shira smirked and jumped on her: "Got'chya!"

She noticed her, but she didn't laugh. She was still looking forward, and curious, Shira looked too. A smirk crept along her lips as she watched the hyjacker walk, escorted by the security, armed with those 'guns'. He looked at her and Tenchi, and his face twisted in fury as he saw them. Shira bared her teeth at him, her canines flashing menacingly in the sun's glare. She chuckled as he was pushed and taken away.

Realizing where she was, she gazed about, feeling the hot temperature and cool breeze. The sand on the ground blinded her, the sun lending its rays to bounce off the sand. Sounds of people and animals echoed off the walls, and the site of the buildings cramped together gave her the sense of home. Shira inhaled deeply, the Egyptian air filling her lungs. _Home at last._

Kaleb came up behind them, seeming to have spoken with the assistant pilot about something... He looked around, smiling. "It hasn't changed."

"I'm glad," Shira replied, looking up into the sky. She turned to Tenchi and Kaleb, smirking. "Let's say that we take a little detour!"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: OkaythenI'llberightback,washroombreakShiratakeover! -runs away-

Shira: -blink, blink-

Bakura: This isn't an instant messanger you're writing in! -.-'

Star: Haha! XD

Shira: Erm, hope you liked the chapter and R&R and whatnot.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 12

_Tenchi's POV  
_

Egypt was not what Tenchi expected it to be...it was WAY better!

She loved the city, the feeling it was giving her; it felt so welcoming and safe. Some civilians gave her warm smiles, their skin sun-kissed a rich, dark tone. Children ran happily through the crowd, playing hide-and-seek-tag, making the teen smile. She didn't feel that she needed to hold on to Shira's trench coat to prevent getting lost; it was nothing like in that airport in Tokyo.  
That was another thing; Tenchi didn't feel any different than she did back in Japan. No homesickness enveloped her in any way, which was rather unusual; she felt homesick after leaving Canada, so what was happening now?

Shira walked beside her hikari, and on her other side walked Kaleb, both of them still wearing their trench coats. The adolescent nudged Shira with her elbow, and the spirit gave her her attention.

"Aren't you warm in that coat?" Tenchi asked in disbelief. "It's like a billion degrees!"

She shrugged, and under her breath to make sure only the teen could hear, "You forget that I'd adapted to this heat about 5 thousand years before. Living to be twenty-seven in Egypt should tell you that.

"Anyway, I don't see _you_ sweating like a rat," she looked at her hikari, her brow raised. "Aren't _you_ warm?"

Tenchi ran her fingers across the side of her face and looked at them again. They weren't glistening with sweat at all. And from what she could feel, she didn't feel discomfort to the heat.

"No," she replied.

"...alright, then," Shira said after a pause of thought.

"What are you two talking about back there?"

Tenchi and Shira looked up to see that Kaleb was way ahead, and that the two girls slowed their pace. He looked suspiciously from Tenchi and Shira. "You're not talking about me, are you?"

"Oh yes, we're saying how ridiculous you look, and laughing quietly behind our hands," Shira called sarcastically, and Kaleb crossed his arms, a smug expression on his face as they caught up with him.

"You're wearing quite similar to me, you know, so what does it make you? 'Comical'?"

"No, I pull it off," Shira propped up her collar, smirking. Kaleb made a face and Tenchi and Shira laughed, "I'm only kidding."

"I thought so," Kaleb smirked back, and all three of them continued down the crowded, dirt road. After a while, he spoke up again, curiosity in his voice. "Say, coming to Egypt has reminded me of something."

"Like what?" Shira asked, content with her surroundings.

"About the myth of the Items of Millennia; you hear about that?"

Shira and Tenchi exchanged quick glances with each other, but Kaleb didn't see it. He was still walking ahead of them. The teen watched as Shira looked up at the sky in consideration. She then looked toward her and gave her the 'go-ahead'.

"Yeah, we've heard a bit of it," Tenchi said, attempting at a conversational tone. "Ryou has one, too."

Kaleb paused for a second, then laughed. "Oh yes! Forgot that my little cousin had one! The Millennium Ring, if I remember right. We haven't talked about them in a long while, until he mentioned something not too long ago. Except it was _much_ more interesting than the Item he possessed."

"Oh?" Shira said, face suddenly wary. "Like what?"

"He mentioned something about a Circlet, or other-" At this Shira shot at glance at Tenchi again. "-that was made in secret, and belonged to an Egyptian thief named Shira. How funny! That's what your sister calls you, isn't it, Lera?"

Kaleb turned his face toward Shira, who immediately put on a mask of contentment again; perhaps she threw in some amusement, too. Tenchi knew that the spirit thought that Kaleb was treading dangerously close to the truth. Tenchi thought that Kaleb was becoming too familiar to Shira, too; shortening her name just to Lera. It may not have been a big deal, but it was Japanese culture to remain respectful with one's name until it was evident that they were good friends.

"Yeah," Shira smiled. "Tenchi calls me Shira sometimes because when we were children, we often played adventure games together, pretending we were thieves. I always took the role of Shira."

"Ah, I see," Kaleb nodded, smiling too. Then his eyes switched to fix on Tenchi, who wasn't quite expecting it.

"So it's true that you own the Millennium Circlet?"

Tenchi's cheeks flushed slightly. "Yes."

Before Kaleb could make some sort of question, Shira cut in, "But I'm afraid that she's left it at home, in a safe place at her apartment. We didn't want to create unnecessary complications at the airport; it's gold, you see. And it does not look like jewelry very much, and could be mistaken as some means to carry small, harmful devices."

"But didn't she know that she could hide the Item within herself?" he asked, addressing back to Tailera. "Certainly it can't be detected there-"

"Oh come now, Kaleb; do you really believe the myths?" Shira laughed, quite convincing. She smacked Tenchi's back. "The Circlet's nothing but an artefact, right, Tenchi?"

Her voice didn't seem like it had some implication hidden in it, but her fingers pinched the skin at the back of the teen's neck. She shook her head. "Right."

Shira smiled, and Tenchi smiled at her. When the spirit returned her eyes to the path ahead, Tenchi looked at Kaleb, with a hard look on her face. He looked at her with his brows raised, and then understood, as she wanted him to.

Shira had missed one little detail; If Ryou spoke to his older cousin about the Millennium Items, Ryou must've told Kaleb that the myths were true, and maybe he even told him about the Millennium Circlet, with all its abilities as well - such as fusing into its owner to avoid detection. If Shira had made it look that the both of them didn't believe in such a thing, then Kaleb would grow suspicious, obviously knowing that she was lying. Tenchi had caught that, and therefore made it look like _Shira_ didn't know, but the teen did. She made it seem as if she was hiding something from her own sister, and showing that to Kaleb sewed the whole lie's holes up. Hopefully nothing slipped out... Tenchi suddenly thought of one little detail that bothered her; why would Ryou tell her secret?

Not too long, however, they heard music close by - _Sakura Drops,_ to be exact. Tenchi had suddenly grown interested, and the thought of all of the discussion slipped her mind.

A building a bit more attractive than the others had its door open wide, and the song was sounding as if it was on a radio. But there were several other songs playing, and the ground was drowned with colour. When Tenchi looked around the corner curiously, she discovered that it was-

"An arcade?!" she exclaimed. Shira and Kaleb looked over the edge too, Kaleb above Shira, and Shira above her hikari; if anybody from the inside looked toward the door, they'd see three heads towering on one another. Shira's brows furrowed.

"Isn't it a bit expensive to just open an arcade in Egypt?" she asked Kaleb.

Kaleb shrugged, but then as he looked at a sign nearby, his brows raised. "Huh..."

"What?" Tenchi looked at it, and it was made of marble, with neat black letters; Built and Donated by the Japanese Incorporation - Kaiba Corp. "Kaiba Corp.?"

"The owner's a real prat," Kaleb commented. "But I never knew he'd do this. His brother probably persuaded him, or something..."

"Kaiba...Kaiba... I heard someone call him Seto Kaiba," Shira looked up thoughtfully. "Is he rich?"

"Probably a trillionaire, because of his technology in Duel Monsters."

"So he made hologram monsters, huh? Yeah, he'd get a lot a money for that...maybe he's worth robbing! Tenchi, remind me to meet this Seto Kaiba when we get home."

Tenchi laughed, hearing Kaleb chuckle. All three of them, taken in by curiosity, stepped inside the cool building, still faintly filled with the voice of Utada Hikaru. Surprisingly, the place was empty.

"Where are all the kids?" Shira asked, puzzled. "I would've thought they would be here day and night, having a blast at this technology!"

Tenchi walked ahead of them and looked around; nothing moved from what she could see. But suddenly she heard a yell from the door, neither belonging to Shira or Kaleb,

"_Stop!_"

Tenchi looked around and saw a dark-skinned boy with messy black hair, poking his head around the edge of the door. Her eyes widened at him and she turned toward him. _That wasn't English that came out of his mouth...!_

"_Get away from here!_" He continued, waving his arms frantically. "_It's not as empty as it seems!_

_I'm understanding what he's saying!_ Tenchi thought, frozen to the spot in shock. _How's that frickin' possible?!_

However, Tenchi was so shocked, speechless and moveless that she failed to recognize other movement; she heard a sudden sound of foot beats, and someone seized her from the back, dragging her further back into the building behind the active machines. Shira called her name and cursed in anger. Tenchi didn't know what was going on.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: There we are! I had to write up a whole section of this chapter, that wasn't originally there. Oh, and about the 'Japanese culture' thingy, I know that you truly use honorifics for that, but I'm not going through the whole story putting that it at every name -.-

Bakura: You're lazy.

Vixen: No, I'm smart and considerate! I'm giving my readers the chapters faster!

Bakura: It's vain to say that you yourself are smart and considerate.

Vixen: Leave me alone! ;.;

Shira: Don't think you're not vain in your own way, Kura. Vixen hardly does so. You, on the other hand, say-

Bakura: I'm sexy!

Star: Exactly what she means -.-'

Bakura: -glare-

Vixen: -cheerful, suddenly O.o- Hope you liked the chapter! -heart-


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 13

_Shira's POV  
_

"The HELL was that about!?" Shira shrieked angrily, staring at the place where Tenchi disappeared. Kaleb looked at the kid standing at the entrance, who look defeated.

"_Who were they?_" he asked in Egyptian. This didn't surprise Shira; Kaleb would obviously have learned Egyptian if he was coming to a country with it as its birth language. She stayed behind to listen to learn more information on what just happened, breathing heavy with anger.

"_The Scorpians,_" he said, an expression of surprise on his face. "_You speak Egyptian?_"

"_We all can,_" she said in return. "_Except my sister, who was just taken. What will they do to her?_"

The boy shook his head. "_No one's allowed in here to play because of them. If anybody's caught, then they usually beat them or...if they're girls...have their fun..._"

At that Shira turned on her heels and marched forward, her jaw held tight. The boy cried, "_What are you doing? They'll catch you too!_"

"_Let them try anything on me,_" she called over her shoulder, and she smirked at him and Kaleb. "_And I will watch them, laughing, as they fail miserably._"

Kaleb smirked as well and caught up with her, much to her pleasure. She started to have a liking to his company...

...not to mention to how attractive he was...

The two of them turned the corner and into the shadows of the machines, their tunes and sound affects filling the air, giving no chance of any silence. Soon both of them saw a door just ahead, and they heard booming laughs.

"_You caught quite the hottie, Dakarai!_"

"_I know, but she's keeping up a good fight..._"

"Let go of me, you freaks!"

"_Oho!_ She speaks English!"

"What do you think? She's a pale demon, so which language do you think she'd speak?"

"I dunno, there'd be the possibility of her being Italian or French."

"You're an idiot, Bakari."

"Shut the fuck up, Chuma!"

"Shut up, all of you. The point is we got a new girl to our crew... although, she's not as pretty as you ladies..."

Girlish giggles came through the door, and Shira heard Tenchi growl, "Let go of me, or-"

"Or what?" the one that sounded like the leader laughed, "What are you gonna do? Kung fu?"

"No. Ninjutsu."

With that said, there was a yell and a sound of a body hitting a wall came through the door. Then sound of fists and kicks contacting, and shouts and groans. Finally, the leader screamed: "_Dakarai! Pull a knife on her!_"

At this point Shira strode toward the door and without stopping she walked into a sidekick; the door flew open from it, revealing the scene within. Some people were already getting up from the ground after being taken down, and Tenchi was performing hard punches and kicks that no doubt caused pain to those who faced them. But the spirit saw Dakarai, who she knew was him, because he was advancing on Tenchi with a object of silver in his hand. Shira ran at him with a cry of fury and jumped at him, kneeing him in the head and bringing him down, the knife spinning out of control and she landing on him. She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted his torso up, his face looking up at hers with fear.

"_Who the hell are you?_" he spoke in Egyptian.

Shira put her face next to his, and she saw in the reflection of his eyes that her own eyes flashed yellow; her Egyptian birth eyes erupted with her anger. Dakarai was probably the only one who saw it, and he looked terrified.

"I'm your Demon Carrier," she said lowly, smirking as his face grew even more fearful and superstitious. "A Being of the Underworld, the complete opposite of the Guardian Angel, and I must say, I'm much more powerful than many. I have come for you, Dakarai, for it is your time to die."

"NO!" he screamed, and he squirmed with all his might. Shira kept a straight face for a few moments, then she burst out laughing. He looked at her as if she were insane.

"You're so easy to manipulate!" she laughed, then punched him in the face, blacking him out. She rose from his body and looked around, seeing that Tenchi was had just kicked a kneeled, broad-shouldered teen in the head, making him tip over, and Kaleb had thrown a person against the wall with ease, laughing mockingly.

"You've got to do better than that!" he bellowed, his laughter loud and amused. She saw a guy sneaking behind him and she shouted, "Yo, Kaleb! Behind you!"

Without even looking behind him, he did a back-kick, digging his heel into the person's stomach, and thrusting them away. Kaleb grinned maliciously and walked towards you.

"Thanks for the warning, Lera."

"Yeah, you owe me now!"

For a second, Kaleb looked like he was going to hit her, because he pulled his arm back and curled his fist, still moving toward her. But he unleashed it, and it went past her head and into something solid behind her. When she looked, a person was falling backwards, clutching his nose.

"I believe I owe you _nothing_," he smirked, making the spirit's spine tingle just by seeing it. She grinned, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shir- Tailera...!"

Shira looked, and she saw Tenchi being held off the ground by a big Egyptian in an arm lock, smiling maliciously. Beside him was another boy, smaller but with a proud posture, smiling even wider.

"Good work, Bakari," he said, and he looked at her. He continued to speak to Bakari, "Break her arms if they try anything."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Quick one, on to the next!

Bakura: What's the rush?

Vixen: I wanna get almost-halfway through today. Maybe even more.

Shira: So your goal today is 24?

Vixen: Yup!

Bakura: -hiss- She'll never make it...

Star: Hope you liked the chappie! -heart-


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 14

_Bakura's POV_

It was game over now, I suppose. Tenchi's eyes were flicking from me to Tailera, pleading for help. That made me think; what happened to the Tenchi back in Domino? The one that never gave up in a fight, the one that never feared anything? I admit, she was excellent in this fight, but it kind of surprised me that she didn't do some _tricky_ or _impressive_ move that, magically, caused her captor to release and eat the dirt on the ground. I looked over at Tailera, and her jaw was held tight in annoyance, looking at the slim Egyptian, who was looking suave. She refused to move, however, in caution to not trigger the snaps of her sister's arms.

The only movement I sensed in the room was the suave Egyptian crossing his arms, looking from me, to Tailera, to Tenchi, then back to me again. He smirked a very unimpressive smirk in my opinion. I wondered how a wimp like him became the leader of these Egyptians.

"Well, that was rather entertaining," he said smoothly, eyeing the surroundings. When his eyes stopped moving I looked to what he was looking at, and I saw that guy Tailera attacked. He still lay unconscious on the floor.

The Egyptian then clapped his hands. "I have to congratulate you, girl," he smiled at Tailera, "for taking Dakarai down. He's a Deadly Scorpion."

I looked at Tailera and she lifted her head up to face the ceiling, but she kept eye-contact with the Egyptian with an uninterested look. Her jaw was still held pretty tight.

"My name is Hasani, and I'm the Head Scorpion of this place."

"Like I care who you are," Tailera sniffed, scratching her throat in a bored fashion. "Head Sissy or Stupid Servant, it doesn't run by me as something worth knowing."

My smirk grew wider as I saw Hasani's face twist in anger. But then he said, "_Hurt her a bit,_" and Tenchi gasped in pain as her captor tightened his arm-lock. I saw Tailera's eyes flicker and burn, but the only thing that moved on her face was one twitch of her lips.

"Let go of my sister, please," she said calmly. Not a drop of begging dripped into her voice. It was expressionless.

Hasani laughed. "You're in no position to make decisions."

"Then what do _you_ plan to do, might I ask?" Tailera sneered. "I'm _dying_ to know."

Hasani's lip twitched, almost the same way Tailera's did, then turned to the guy named Bakari, who held onto Tenchi with his muscled arms. "_Throw her to them._"

Bakari sort of shrugged his shoulders, shifted his hands onto Tenchi's ribs, and threw her across the room. She landed on the ground running, but she couldn't stop. She almost tripped if it weren't for Tailera catching her and setting her straight.

"You okay?" she asked Tenchi, and Tenchi nodded, glaring at Bakari and Hasani. Tailera then turned to me and said in a low voice, "Got any ideas what to do?"

I looked up at the ceiling and thought, then looked at her again. "Bribe, probably. We're surrounded now," I glanced around at the other Egyptian Scorpions, flexing their fists, and a few girls, who looked amused. One caught my eye, and she started to giggle hysterically. I cocked my brow, and Tailera looked at the girl and huffed.

"Bribe, huh?" Tailera whispered back after leering at the girl, "What d'you have in mind?"

"Let me do the talking."

I turned to Hasani, who looked suspicious about my mutterings with Tailera. "So what exactly do you want with us?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What I want?" Ra, was he idiotic. "Oh, well, nobody's allowed on our turf in this building."

"I wonder why," Tailera said sarcastically under her breath, causing Tenchi beside her to snicker.

"Instead of beating you people up," Hasani continued, attempting his suave expression again, "I've decided that you're too good at fighting to be let go. So you'd be made a great Scorpian addition to our crew, and those two pretty girls with you could be used for satisfaction."

Tailera's jaw dropped in fury, and could've jumped across the room and strangled the kid if I hadn't held a hand in front of her. After glaring at me for getting in her way, she stood behind Tenchi, her hands on her sister's shoulders. I realized that Tailera's frequent reaction was a tight jaw.

"And what if we refuse?" I asked, side-glancing at Hasani. He looked around at his comrades, almost on the verge of laughing.

"Did you know everyone in this room has a blade on them? Even the pretty girls in the back."

The girls giggled girlishly again, and as if to prove a point, lifted up their shirts a bit, showing their stomach and a knife strapped on their belly. The one that caught my eye before smirked at me, as if she was showing off what I was missing under her clothing. Tailera got the message from that, and her grip tightened on Tenchi's shoulders. Only did Tenchi yelp quietly did Tailera loosen her fingers. Her knuckles were white.

"I'm getting the idea that you _don't_ want to join us," Hasani said, lifting his brow.

"Who would?" I closed my eyes and tried my best not to laugh. But Tailera proved difficult to ignore.

"Yeah, we'd rather not," I answered after I coughed. "We've got business to do here in Egypt, and we don't give a damn about joining some Egyptian gang. I don't know if you're even _worth_ joining."

"Hell yeah, of course we're worth joining!" Chuma boomed. "We OWN this village!"

"Let's just slit their throats!" Bakari bellowed. "It's their loss if they don't want to join us. Besides, I'm itchin' to just kill them!"

Hasani rubbed his chin, considering it. Then he smirked. "Nah, I've got a better idea. I feel the sudden urge to _dance_."

I looked at Tailera, and she looked at me. "...O...k..." Tenchi said, looking at Hasani strangely.  
Hasani grinned. "That Kaiba bloke had just released a new and improved Dance Dance Revolution, _which_ coincidently is in this building. How 'bout this; if you beat three of us, one-on-one, I'll consider letting you go unscarred. You guys up for it?"

I thought it was a retarded idea, to be honest. Come on..._dance_? For freedom?! Whoever heard of such a corny idea? Never in my life have I heard such stupidity. Hasani has us totally surrounded, probably at his _mercy_, whatever the hell you want to call it, and he wants us to _dance_... besides I don't know how to-

"Sure," I turned sharply to Tailera, glaring. What did she just...?!

She ignored me, her lips stretching into a smirk. "I'm game."

"So am I," Tenchi said firmly, and both girls turned their attention to me. My eyebrow twitched, and I sighed.

"Fine! How'd you drag me into this crap, anyway? Sheesh, I should just kill them all somehow, and then we'd be free-"

"Thanks for being a good sport, Kaleb," Tailera said sweetly, which I strangely found mocking and amusing at the same time. She and Tenchi laughed at my expression.

"Alright, it's on!" Hasani raised his arms, looking triumphant. "Let's beat these bitches!"

"And don't forget bastard," Tailera smirked, nudging my shoulder with her own. She saw my look of annoyance. "Oh, come on, Kaleb! It's just a dance; we'll _destroy_ them!"

"Er, the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"_Dance?_" she whispered, watching Hasani as he boasted to his posse. She giggled quietly, "It's not that difficult. Once you hear the echo through your whole being, your body feels the urge to move. That's what dancing is. So you basically already know how."

A sense a familiarity flooded through me as she spoke. Someone else I knew said that...

"Well, I'm not very good, then," I huffed automatically.

"Oh, stop being so negative!" At this she brushed my hand, causing the familiarity sense to grow about two sizes inside me. And yet I could not remember the person. "You'll do fine. Believe me."

"It's not a very good idea to believe in someone," I advised, suddenly thinking of it from her choice of words. "They could let you down, and you'll fall and get terribly hurt."

Suddenly Tailera looked down at the ground, her eyes saddened. "I learned that the hard way, long ago."

Her answer surprised me for a second, and before I could speak again, some Scorpian pushed us and Tenchi forward.

"Come on, wretches!" he snarled, wielding a knife at us. "We're going; get moving!"

I'm not the one who takes orders from others - I'm the King of Thieves, for Ra's Sake! - but I had to move, to keep our word with Hasani. I was still thinking about what Tailera said, though, because everything was giving me some kind of hint...

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Star: Aw, Kura doesn't know how to dance?

Bakura: What? Of course I do!

Vixen: Not according to _this _plot. You're a dunce when it comes to it.

Bakura: -fume-

Shira: Eheh, R&R and hikari loves you!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 15

_Adare's POV_

Adare sighed, looking around her house. It looked the same as it always had, but she couldn't shake the feeling of what it would look like if she never came back. Covered in dust, uninhabited, cobwebs occupying the corners. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, full of clothing and supplies that she needed. Once done with saying goodbye to everything, she headed out the door and made for the museum.

Ishizu was waiting for her there, at the entrance. She bowed to the blue-haired girl as she approached, then lead her inside back to the office where the gathering was, two days before. Odeon was there, looking over Marik, who still lay limply in the covers.

"Where's Ryou?" Adare asked, "Shouldn't he be here too?"

Ishizu closed her eyes. "We've decided that he will be transported to Egypt with the Pharaoh and his friends."

"But why? He's unable to move!"

"We are aware, but we think that it is best that he goes. The spirit of the Millennium Ring would _never_ return to Domino if he was ever found, and even if he did, _never_ would he return Ryou's soul back to his body. We believe that if he is caught there in Egypt, then he could be forced to return Ryou back to normal, in hopes of escaping afterward."

"But what about Marik?" the punkish girl asked, briefly looking at his unconscious face. "Why isn't he being transported?"

"I'm afraid that I'm too worried about his safety," she sighed, looking at the ground. "Odeon and I would dearly want to join in this quest, but the museum cannot be left behind. And I do not wish my brother to go without us."

"I see...but how will _he_ get his soul back?"

"You see, it's quite different from Ryou and Bakura's case. This...Yami Marik, was born from my brother's _hate_ toward the Pharaoh and our father long ago. Yami Marik is still apart of my brother, and as he still lives, my brother will remain like this until it is too late."

"So what do I do?" Adare asked, her eyes wide. She knew what was coming. "Am I...supposed to kill him?"

"I believe you'll have to, Adare. He'll never give in to return Marik back to normal, as we think Bakura will. He won't care. As soon as he's dead, Marik will be set free from the shadows."

Adare looked down. Her main mission was to save Tenchi from Shira. What now, she had to kill an ultimate evil too? She had the sudden feeling that this was more than just some small rescue mission.

"You know, I haven't really killed anybody."

"I know, and it is a terrible crime to commit against another human being," Ishizu shook her head in shame. "I don't feel right and well suggesting you to do it. But Yami Marik is _not_ a human being. He is a _monster_."

The girl looked up at the ceiling and tried to imagine what this Yami Marik would look like. When Shira had gotten her own body, she looked quite like Tenchi herself. Would that apply when Marik and his Yami were separated? She imagined Marik's appearance, with his violet eyes, sun-kissed skin and sandy-blonde hair. Now how differently would the Yami look from that...?

Suddenly, without even meaning to, the image started to alter. Marik's hair rose and grew in sharp tendrils, pointing up, and his eyes grew dull. The mouth slid into a smirk, and she gasped inwardly.

"Adare? Adare, what's wrong?"

Adare shook her head. She realized that her eyes were widened and unfocused, so it made Ishizu worry. "I-I'm fine," she said, shaking her head more. "Everything's...ok."

She didn't look convinced, but she decided to drop it. She pulled something out of her gown, and unwrapped the cloth that hugged it to reveal what it was. Adare saw the silver glint as Ishizu brandished the knife.

"You can use this," she said, twisting the knife to catch the light on its blade and the jewels in its hilt. "I've done something to the metal, so it won't be detected as you carry it around. I'm not really sure they'll permit you any weapons to protect yourself with in Egypt, because of your age and heritage, so this is the only option."

She handed the blue-haired girl the blade, and she tested it in her hands. It was very light. When she ran her finger lightly over the edge, a small bead of blood slid down. She sucked on her wound.

"Ok," she said and gave it back, so Ishizu put it in a sheath and wrapped it up again. "When do I leave?"

"The plane will be leaving tomorrow from Tokyo to Egypt at 4 o'clock pm. I've booked you a ship to take you, and I'm afraid you'll have to take a travel bus for the rest of the way. I've got tickets for both the plane and bus for you."

"Thanks," Adare murmured as the Egyptian girl gave them and the knife to her. She tucked the tickets into her jeans pocket, while she put the knife in her coat, in front of her heart. "What time is the boat leaving?"

"In about three hours' time."

"Then I'll be leaving now, I guess..."

"Adare?"

"Yeah?"

Ishizu walked forward and hugged the girl. After a few moments of silence, she pulled away, with her hands still on her friend's shoulders. "Be careful."

"I will."

And with that Adare walked down the stone steps and back into the streets, waving back once, heading for the docks.

It was kind of freaky. This whole quest-thing. Rescue Tenchi. Kill Yami Marik. Stop Shira from attempting what she might be trying to do again; reviving a dark god into the world. But most of all was how she pictured Yami Marik would look like. How that figure get into her head, all of a sudden.

There was NO WAY Yami Marik could truly look like Rune...

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: My eye's itchy!! O.x

Shira: Don't rub it! -.-

Bakura: I suppose the transfering is unhealthy for her. She should just-

Vixen: You must be behind this! DX

Bakura: What did I do?!

Vixen: You'd never be concerned of me, so you must be plotting to make me stop!

Star: You're not even trusted by the person who writes your script, Kura... ouch XD

Bakura: _Bickering..._

Shira: WE EXIST!!

Vixen: Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

_

* * *

  
_Chapter 16

_Shira's POV_

The spirit walked reluctantly down the small, narrow path behind the machines that she followed to find the room before. Hasani lead the way, with the same girl she hated wrapped up in his arms. Shira couldn't explain it, but she felt outrage when that girl looked at Kaleb that way. The spirit decided that it was protection for Kaleb against slutty whores. She liked Kaleb, and she thought that he deserved better...in a way...

Tenchi kept close to her yami this time, cautious that the other Egyptians would grab her when she wasn't looking. She tugged the spirit's sleeve and the woman looked at her.

"Shira, I have something to tell you!" she whispered under her breath.

Shira rose her brow and leaned a bit forward while still walking in a straight path.

"I understood what they were saying."

"Well, of course you did, they started speaking in English afterwards-" she said calmly, but Tenchi cut her off.

"I mean when they were speaking Egyptian! And that boy at the entrance - I understood him too!"

For a second, Shira thought that Tenchi was joking or trying to get a bit of attention, but the look on her face showed she was bewildered by it. Her bewilderment turned into Shira's when she realized her words.

"You understood Egyptian?" the woman hissed, and just to check, she spoke in her native tongue: "_Do you understand what I am saying right now?_"

As she suspected, Tenchi nodded, her eyes wide. The spirit's brows furrowed and she looked forward, retreating to her thoughts. _How could Tenchi understand it? She isn't Egyptian, and she never told me she studied the language... she didn't hold _anything_ from me; her mind was an open book to me when we shared a body..._

Shira then smiled slightly, and look at her hikari. She quietly said, and she might as well as mouthed, "I know... maybe my knowledge of the language rubbed off unto you when you were my host? Sounds reasonable, doesn't it?"

Tenchi didn't look convinced, but before she could ask about anything, Bakari hit her from the back of the head.

"Stop whispering! There's nothing you can do to get out of this one!"

Shira growled, "If you touch my sister _**one more time**_, I'll rip out your intestine, strangle you with it and leave you here to bleed to death."

Both Tenchi's and Bakari's eyes widened at her graphicness, but she just shrugged and took hold of Tenchi's shoulder, still muttering darkly under her breath. She looked over to Kaleb and she saw him walking tall, looking ahead with boredom and nonchalance. He didn't seem at all phased about this situation, however she saw one _tiny_ tint of annoyance flickering in his eyes time to time. Shira looked at what he was looking at and she discovered that it was that girl the spirit loathed, looking back at Kaleb over Hasani's shoulder. Her eyes beckoned him on, a daring look in her eye. Shira fumed silently, and started thinking what she would do about her after this 'competition'.

When the little path ended by turning the corner and back into the main space of the building, Shira saw that scared-looking Egyptian kid standing by the entrance, and she noticed that he brought more kids with him. Tall, short, thin, bloated; there was a variety of them, but they all shared the same wide-eyed fear on their faces. Some were young children, but others looked slightly mature, as if they were only a few years younger than the Scorpions.

Hasani's face darkened. "What are these _brats_ doing here? _Get out of here!_" he added in Egyptian, and when they didn't move, he signaled to one of the Scorpions, who pulled out a switchblade.

"What's this now?" Kaleb called to Hasani, speaking as if to a child. The sarcasm in his voice made Shira smirk. "Doesn't the _great _Hasani want an audience? Surely you'd want them to know what a complete faggot you are."

"I have a feeling they've known that for a **long** time, Kaleb," Shira replied, watching the children's faces grow more self-assured and confident. "Ain't that right, fellas? Or have you all already thought to another and lower level to fit his description?"

Suddenly all the younger kids were protesting because the older ones covered their ears, and someone in the group cried;

"_Mother Fucker!_"

Shira, Kaleb and Tenchi burst into hysterics as well as the other normal Egyptians. The Scorpions stood uncomfortably and Shira watched through teary eyes as Hasani howled in rage. He was about to advance toward the group when she stepped in front of him, chuckling. "Oh, come now, we've got a competition to run, remember?"

Hasani growled and attempted to hit her, but she just stepped back and kept chuckling.

"Stop laughing, damnit!"

"Only if you lead us to the goddamn machine, for Ra's sake!"

Hasani stared at her strangely for a moment, but at the moment she didn't realize that she used an Egyptian God's name. He then shook his head and pushed himself past her, further into the building the other way. The girl past you afterwards, and the spirit swore she saw her taunting her with her eyes; sending a message of vanity and confidence of her own skills and looks. Shira rose her brows at her and laughed to herself, looking forward to crushing the slut's spirits.

"Oh, that was great," Tenchi said, grinning. "I had to wipe the tears away, I laughed that hard."

"Yeah, I know," Shira grinned too, then it faltered and she looked at her hikari. "So you understood the kid in the crowd, too?"

Tenchi's grin dropped, then she nodded, smiling slightly. Shira smiled back.

"So you can understand the language, no matter who says it. Well, at least that saves me the breath of explaining and translating for you."

Tenchi smiled weakly, then she got hit in the head by Bakari again.

"Will you two _**shut up**_ with those Ra-damn-whispering?"

"And will you _**finally**_ recognize an agonizing threat when it's thrown right in your face? I thought I told you to **never** touch my sister again!" Shira glowered angrily.

"As if you can really do what you supposedly _promised_."

"Would you like to step aside and encourage me? Eh?"

"Uh, Shira..." Tenchi cleared her throat, getting her yami's attention. "It's okay. Let's not get into a deeper situation, shall we?"

Shira sniffed indifferently, and let herself cool down. "Only defending you, Tenchi."

"And all that's swell, I really appreciate it, but I think that we're already here."

She looked forward and saw Hasani stop in front of a huge platform in front of two large screens. Some of the repetitive colours was making the spirit dizzy, but she still observed all the features and clips that was playing on the screen. It was extremely different than any Dance Dance Revolution machine she'd ever seen through Tenchi's eyes in Domino.

"Allow me to explain," Hasani said, facing Kaleb, who was closer. "This baby, extremely different from the original, has a super-smart computer programmed inside it and a video camera built-in."

He walked up to the machine, hopped onto the platform and tapped a round lens above one of the screens, and when he stepped back, his image appeared in the screen. For a second he ran his hand over his chin; then he stepped back and grinned.

"The dancer, or dancers, are observed through the cameras and tapes, and at the end of the dance, the computer 'grades' our movements. The pads on the floor monitors our steps, but the computer monitors our whole performance."

"This Kaiba person made this?" Shira asked in disbelief. "The same guy who built this building?"

"The same," Hasani replied nastily. "The guy has talent, but he doesn't know where the hell to put it."

The spirit looked at the machine and thought about this Kaiba. What did he look like, and was he like all the rich people were? It sounded to her like he just wanted to entertain, which was a pretty good thing. She had to hand it to him; this piece of work was impressive.

"So what now?" she asked. "We dance, huh?"

"Dance for your _lives_."

The Egyptian children crowded around, and Shira hadn't noticed that there were more than before. One kid actually was behind the woman and pushed her forward.

"_Break a leg_," she said, and the spirit recognized her voice as the one that cried that rude remark at Hasani, and when Shira turned to look at her, the girl had this mischievous grin on her lips. The yami returned a smirk.

"I'll go first, then."

Hasani smiled a dark smile. "Alright then, you'll be going against Neema."

Apparently, the girl whom Shira hated was named Neema, because she stepped up to the platform and looked at her, smug.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy _this!_" Shira laughed wickedly under her breath, and she approached the platform with malicious content.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Neema... -grrrrrr-

Bakura: -backs away from Vixen's fire aura-

Shira: Ahahahaha... onto other things...

Star: R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore. Also, I don't own Me Against the World by Simple Plan._

* * *

Chapter 17

_Shira's POV_

Shira stepped upon the platform and faced the screen, watching the features flash repeatedly and listening to the music flooding through the speakers. There was a person with a model-like smile demonstrating the gameplay, phrases like 'Nice!' and 'Awesome!' kept popping up with his steps, and numbers were rising on the side of the screen to show his score on the entire dance. It gave the spirit a vague explanation of what everything was going to be like when they started.

"Prepare to lose, rookie," the girl Neema spoke, causing Shira to turn slowly toward her and raise her brow. Neema was smirking.

Shira tilted her head, then shook it, speaking calmly, "There's no need to prepare for losing when I'm not gonna lose anyway."

"Oh? You think **you** could beat me?"

"I don't see what the challenge is," The yami smirked as Neema's expression changed from smug content to insulted annoyance. She recovered afterward and put on that look again, much to the spirit's displeasure.

"Well then, you're obviously _blind_. You'll see; that hunk with you is gonna ditch you and be _all over me_."

Shira wanted to laugh out loud, burn with anger, and slap the girl all at the same time. "Let's get this straight, shall we? You _think_ you're hot, yet you're not; Kaleb's not interested; and," she laughed at her face. "I trust that Kaleb won't ditch me for the likes of you, even if I lose...if that even **is** a possibility..."

"We'll just see about that!" Neema hissed.

"Yes, we **will** see, indeed..."

"Stop talking so maturely! It's stupid!"

"What, is it hurting your head?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Don't hurt yourself now, thinking hard about _better_ comebacks!"

"Are we having a dance-off or a catfight?" Hasani growled, causing Shira and Neema to look at his direction. He was directing most of his leer at Neema, who feebly looked back at the screen. One or two Scorpions whistled and whooped for a catfight, but Hasani immediately stopped that by giving them a glare.

"Well, how do we start it, then?" Shira asked irritably.

Hasani told one of the Scorpions to 'link up' the system and start it. When the guy opened a small door in the side of it and started fumbling around, Shira leaned on the railing on the platform as Kaleb and Tenchi walked up.

"Good luck, Shira!" Tenchi beamed, smiling at her yami. The spirit's heart sort of skipped a beat when she said her real name, thinking that someone would get suspicious of her identity. She couldn't help but feel as if someone had jumped out of the past, and would recognize her name. But then she realized that she told Kaleb that it was Tenchi's nickname for her, and she thanked the odds that Kaleb didn't seemed moved about it at all. Well, except that _one_ twitch of his lips, and that falter of his smile...

"I have total faith in you," Tenchi continued.

"How so?" Shira asked.

Tenchi smiled. "Well, you're my sister, that's why! Come on, when have you ever failed in what you wanted to do?"

It felt nice being called a sister, but the yami's face grew solemn. "Well, there've been alot of things you don't know about Tenchi," she said lowly, and she knew the hikari got the hint that she was talking about her past life. Then she changed the subject, along with her voice to a higher and happier tone, "But dancing is practically my pride-and-joy, I'll tell you that."

Tenchi smiled and nodded, and Shira looked at Kaleb, finding that he was looking at her intently. She looked at him back, and felt a sudden tremble in her spine, as if she couldn't hold the weight of the deep stare he was giving her. His white bangs hung in front of his forehead and almost over his eyes, making him look more mysterious, as if he was hiding something from all of them. His dark eyes were captivatiing, and they narrowed as he smiled at her. They were cold, but they weren't exactly directed at her. Or maybe that was what he wanted her to think...maybe he was _really_ hiding something...-

Shira looked down at the ground for a second, feeling awkward and a little ashamed. The events of her past life has suddenly left her scared of trusting. She could trust Tenchi because she used to be her host, and she trusted Adare and Ryou because they were the people whom Tenchi cared for the most. But Shira'd only just met Kaleb today on the plane. Even that thing she said to Neema, about trusting that Kaleb won't ditch her for the girl, didn't seem honest to herself. He seemed to be a great guy to be with and the spirit wanted to let him in. But...

She was just too frightened to get hurt again...

"Wish you well, Lera," she looked up at Kaleb again, a little tint of rose rising in her cheeks as she smiled. He had a great charm to him.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Come on, bitch! We're gonna start this now!" Neema taunted, facing the screen as the guy closed the side door and walked back into the crowd.

"That girl reminds me of Nina," Tenchi scrunched up her nose. "Damn, I would think that she was following me around or something."

"I know that feeling," Shira said under her breath to her hikari, and Tenchi giggled. Kaleb's lips twitched again, but she turned around and walked toward the floor padding instead of wondering about it.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

I walked cooly toward Tailera slightly behind Tenchi. She leaned on the railing and waited for us, and I couldn't shake off the feeling of a sudden urge to run to her, to stop her from waiting. Talk about pussy-stuff. Sure, she was beautiful, but why should I really care about her existence? Plus she pretty much got us into this mess by accepting Hasani's childish suggestion. But the problem is that I actually _do_ feel content when I force my smile and look at her as if I actually _liked_ her company. Except, when you actually feel that way, it's not exactly acting and forced to look a way, is it?

Bloody hell, she'll be the end of me. I'll have to get rid of her soon enough... as well as her sister...

"Good luck, Shira!" Tenchi beamed, smiling at her. My lips twitched and my smile faltered, and I sort of struggled to keep it up. _Another_ thing; I'm the King of Deception! And I'm _struggling_ to _lie_? Pft! Okay, so I'm a fucking great liar, if I say so myself, and yet I feel _regret_. Those 5 000 years are catching up with me...

But that's besides the point. My lips twitched and smile faltered because of what Tenchi called Tailera. I keep getting that freaking shudder in my spine, as if I've known the person it once belonged to. But I can't remember a Radamn thing about her and what she meant to me. Whether she was bitch I hated, or a friend I had, or whatever! Maybe I loved her once and I don't even fucking know it! Oh, how I _hate_ being left in the dark... well, not literally... I kind of like the darkness...well, you get the freaking idea!

"I have total faith in you," Tenchi continued, and Tailera looked at her.

"How so?"

"Well, you're my sister, that's why! Come on, when have you ever failed in what you wanted to do?"  
Tailera's expression turned solemn. "Well, there've been a lot of things you don't know about Tenchi."

Then, as fast as it had come, it turned into a happier tone, bewildering me for a second. "But dancing is practically my pride-and-joy, I'll tell you that."

I looked at her intently, and she looked at me back. Her blazing, dark-green eyes watched mine in curiosity, then she looked down at the ground as if a bit embarrassed. I smiled at her, but it made me think that she was hiding something.

"Wish you well, Lera," I told her, and she looked up at me, smiling as a tint of rose touched her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Come on, bitch! We're gonna start this now!" Neema taunted, facing the screen as the Scorpian closed the side door and walked back into the crowd.

"That girl reminds me of Nina," Tenchi scrunched up her nose. "Damn, I would think that she was following me around or something."

"I know that feeling," Tailera said under her breath to her, and she giggled. My lips twitched again, wondering how Tailera came to know about Nina. More stories from Tenchi? But she turned around and was about to begin the dance.

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

"So how do we start this thing?"

"Press 'start', dumbshit."

Shira growled at Neema, then added a sweet smile and a mocking bow. "Would you like to do the honours, your Fuckingness?"

"Holy shit, we might as well _have_ the freaking catfight!" Hasani shouted. "Press the fucking button!"

"All of you seriously swear too much," Tenchi muttered. "There are kids around, for God's sake!"

Shira laughed nervously to herself, and, when she was ready in her position, she pressed the button. The demonstrating screenplay disappeared and was replaced by the options. She used the arrow buttons to navigate through them until she got to song choice. She began to scroll through them very slowly, listening to little strips of them.

After a while, Neema said, "Any day now."

At that very moment the spirit came to a song that she liked moderately. It had a nice beat to it, and she thought the name was interesting. So, lightly putting her index on the Select button first, she pressed it, causing the screen to light up. A female robotic voice spoke through the speakers; "_You have chosen to dance to 'Me Against the World'._"

"Nice song choice," Neema said sarcastically. She stood infront of screen and looked smug at herself as she was being recorded through the camera. "Prepare to bite the dirt."

"Sorry, but I don't really want to bite dirt like you. I'll lose my appetite," Shira responded as she watched her image look right back.

Before Neema could retort some comeback, recorded applause flooded through the speaker and words appeared on the screen. Ready...Set...

GO!

Arrow outlines were along the top of the screen and neon arrows were rising up to meet them. The music started, and Shira moved on instinct, stepping on the pads as the direction and timing was demanded, moving to the beat. She started to dance. She listened to the lyrics as they came.  
_  
We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game!  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims!  
They're taking our dreams,  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same!  
I've got no place to go!  
I've got no where to run!  
They love to watch me fall!  
They think they know it all...!_

Then the chorus came, and it made the beat and steps more challenging. Shira smiled at the sudden rise of difficulty, loving the very essence of a challenge.  
_  
I'm a nightmare!  
A disaster!  
That's what they always said!  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero!  
But I'll make it on my own!  
I've gotta prove them wrong!  
Me against the world!  
It's me against the world!_

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts!  
We're not gonna let them control us!  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads!  
And we'll never be like them!  
I've got no place to go!  
I've got no where to run!  
They love to watch me fall!  
They think they know it all...!

I'm a nightmare!  
A disaster!  
That's what they always said!  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero!  
But I'll make it on my own!  
I've gotta prove them wrong!  
Me against the world!It's me against the world!

Then came the most surprising part of all. Right in the middle of dancing, at the words of this verse, a sudden stream of memories flooded back...  
_  
Now I'm sick of this waiting,  
So come on and take your shot!_

Shira saw a younger version of herself standing infront of an Egyptian boy about a forehead taller than her, smirking, in the quiet village street. She felt that her brows were furrowed in anger at him and that all the other Egyptians behind him snickered. They were making fun of her hair and eyes, calling her 'Demon Child'...  
_  
You can spit all your insults,  
But nothing you say is gonna change us!_

Then when the bigger Egyptian tried to hit her, other, different Egyptians came to her and stood their ground, sheilding her from harm. She felt herself smile, feeling pride in her friends. Especially the tall, lean figure of Kichiro beside her...  
_  
You can sit there and judge me!  
Say what you want to!_

Another memory came back, and now she was about 3 years older, and the Egyptian that bothered her before was hurting a kid. She fumed as his friends laughed, and she left her group, advancing at him. She hit him and he fell back, the kid escaping from his grip and running to the side, whimpering. The groupies growled at her and the Egyptian straighted up. She felt her mouth move but didn't hear anything and she couldn't recall what you said. She didn't hear the Egyptain speak either, smirking, and she leapt at him with fury. Her friends jumped in to fight alongside her and against the groupies, and hence she witnessed a glimpse of a gang fight in Egypt.

Then the spirit snapped back to her senses and the screen in front of her caught her attention as she almost missed an arrow.  
_  
We'll never let you in!_  
Applause from the Egyptian kids in the crowd roared and Scorpians howled in displeasure. Neema was looking at the screen, her eye twitching as the numbers rose and as the video was assessed. Shira saw herself dancing on the screen, smiling as she moved smoothly on the platform, moving her hands and body with the beat. Neema's numbers had stopped, but Shira's continued to rise. Soon flashing red numbers showed the score **47 395**

I'm a nightmare!  
A disaster!  
That's what they always said!  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero!  
But I'll make it on my own!  
Me against the world!

I'm a nightmare!  
A disaster!  
That's what they always said!  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero!  
But I'll make it on my own!  
I've got to prove them wrong!  
They'll never bring us down!  
We'll never fall in line!  
I'll make it on my own!  
Me against the world!

"NO WAY!" Neema screeched. "NO FUCKING WAY! NO-!"

"Stop it! My precious ears..." the yami muttered, stuffing her ear. "Hate to tell I told you so, kid...

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: ...but Shira kicked your ass!

Shira: -smug-

Star: Sucker! XD

Bakura: R&R, fools!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore. Also, i don't own Miss Murder by AFI._

* * *

Chapter 18

_Tenchi's POV_

"Yes!" Tenchi exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air. Her yell was drowned out by the Egyptian kids watching, whooping for Shira. Shira was looking at Neema with a suave expression, watching Neema tremble with fury. Hasani wasn't any different, glaring at almost everything around him. His Scorpions squirmed uncomfortable in his presence.

Kaleb was watching Shira with satisfaction, and his appearance really reminded Tenchi of Ryou. She felt homesickness all of a sudden, and she missed Ryou. She felt sad for not giving Ryou a proper goodbye before leaving. She wondered what he was doing right now in Japan. Was he thinking of you? Worry slightly crept into her as imagination formed a scene of Ryou in trouble...

"SHUT UP!"

Tenchi flinched from the unexpected shout from Hasani. Every kid in the building turn quiet, watching him. He motioned to Neema.

"Get _down_ here."

Neema jumped down from the platform and walked to Hasani obediently. She was biting her lip fearfully, and Tenchi felt a little pity for her. She was so weak and pathetic, so the teen couldn't help but feel this way. All eyes watched as she walked toward him, and they flicked to see Hasani's expression. It was etched from stone.

Neema paused in front of him and fidgeted. "Hasani...Hasani, baby...I tried my best...really...she must've cheated, I just know it... or the machine's fucked up ... Hasani..."

"Quiet, Neema," Hasani said softly, then took her and embraced her. She grabbed his shirt and whimpered.

"Hasani... I'm sorry... I tried my best... please forgive me..."

Tenchi looked at her strangely. Who the hell would cry over a dance competition? It either one won or one lost... it wasn't like one would lose anything important, except dignity and pride.

...or was this a different case?

"Please...forgive me, Hasani, babe... I tried my best..."

"I know you did," Hasani said, and Tenchi saw a flash of silver appear at his sleeve, making her face twist in bewilderment. "I know...you're _worthless_."

He grabbed her by the shirt and lift the blade high, glinting in the light malevolently. He screamed at her: "_YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!_"

Neema screamed, but it was caught short as the blade came down. The spurt of blood from her neck reach far ahead and splattered on Hasani's face. But he didn't care. Neema clutched her throat and gurgled, staggering back, gasping raspy breaths. Hasani switched the blade upright in his hand, and approached forward.

Tenchi stared at Shira in shock and horror, but she only saw her yami standing on the platform, watching with an expressionless face. She looked at her hikari and the teen asked with her eyes what to do. Shira shook her head and looked back to the massacre. It made Tenchi wonder why she didn't do anything; was her grudge against Neema so strong?

She then looked at Kaleb behind her, leaning on the railing with a bored expression on his face. Her jaw slightly opened. _Is he bored? Somebody's getting killed and he gets BORED?_ He then looked at her, and his lips slightly curved coldly. _Oh, right, and now he_ _**smiles**_..._Is he REALLY Ryou's cousin?_

A wail rang out, and when Tenchi looked back, Neema was flat on the ground, limp as a withered flower. A few of the Scorpion girls were white, and one Tenchi saw was shaking uncontrollably, looking at Neema's corpse. The younger Egyptian children had buried their faces into the elder ones' thighs and hips, but some were peeking, their eyes filled with fear and their throats filled with whimpers. The older Egyptian kids were looking at Hasani loathingly.

The girl who spoke the rude remark at Hasani before jumped onto her friend's back and bellowed:

"_MURDERER!_"

The kids cursed in Egyptian and swore, making rude gestures. Tenchi understood them, which made her worry even more of how she could. Hasani wiped the blood from his face and turned to them, snarling.

"_And why the hell do any of you care for that whore?_

"_Whore or no whore, she was a sister!_" the girl bellowed. "_You killed one of your own kind!_"

"_So what? That doesn't stop people from killing in civil wars, now does it?_"

"_They have no choice. They either kill or be killed. **Y**__**ou**__, on the other hand, __**have**__ a choice!_"

The Scorpions pulled out their knives as the Egyptian children continued to shout. Tenchi was caught in the confusion and felt a strong rough hand circle around her arm. It pulled her back and far enough so nobody would come near her. She looked back at the person and shook her arm furiously.

"The hell are you doing, Kaleb?!"

Kaleb refused to let go, despite Tenchi almost knocking him back. His smirk was so sadistic that she thought he was going to torture her if she were ever truly alone with him.

"We wouldn't want little Ryou worrying about you, now do we?"

His voice carried a note that she didn't trust, and she suddenly felt an adrenaline for Ryou. Was there something that really happened? Or was it just her?

"_ENOUGH!_"

Tenchi looked back and saw that Shira had jumped down from the platform and stood straight in between the crowd of kids and Hasani's Scorpions. Her face was darkened and her eyes burned.

"_You've had your fun,_" she flicked her head dismissively at Neema's body. "_Leave the children out of this. Let's get this nonsense over with!_"

Hasani looked at Shira with extreme annoyance, then crossed his arms and huffed. "_I really should've slit __**your**__ throat._"

"_You would've failed miserably, anyway._"

Hasani growled, then looked to the other Scorpion girls. His eyes narrowed in anger and flicked his head at the same girl Tenchi saw was the whitest when Neema's life blew out. "_Get moving, Omorose!_"

She looked at the ground as she moved onto the platform. Shira walked toward her hikari and patted her shoulders, a smile on her face.

"Your turn."

"What?! I'm dancing now?!" Tenchi gasped. Shira chuckled.

"Well, yeah, you can't really have a tournament with only one person. We all are; I went, now you, then Kaleb. On that thought; Kaleb, could you let go of Tenchi?"

Kaleb seemed to reluctantly let go of Tenchi, and she rubbed her arm. "Thanks for pulling Tenchi out of the way," Shira was saying. "Things could've gotten out of control."

"It was my pleasure," Kaleb smiled, and Tenchi thought that a coldness slightly glinted in his eyes. He looked at her and smiled wider, making her spine tingle slightly. Shira nudged her hikari.  
"Well, hurry up! You're competition's waiting!"

Tenchi nodded eagerly, then jumped onto the platform. She had a feeling of worry, because this wasn't just a game; Hasani had twisted that by slaughtering the loser. The girl named Omorose staggered slightly on the stage, her eyes fluttering. Tenchi noticed that her ribs showed through her clothing.

"Are you alright?" Tenchi asked her. She didn't respond, so the teen got a sudden urge to speak again. Except, English abandoned her in this situation.

"_Are you okay?_"

Omorose looked at the foreigner with wide eyes. _"I-I'm fine..."_ She straightened up again. "_I-I didn't know you s-spoke Egyptian._"

"_Neither did I_," Tenchi mumbled to herself. She looked at her for a bit, and identified that her frequent facial expression was a fearful one. The fear also effected her speech, because she was even scared of _her_, when the teen didn't do anything. She also looked weak and feeble. Tenchi had a feeling she never had the intention of being a Scorpion, and whenever the Scorpion girls giggled girlishly, she had to force herself to, wearing a mask to hide the real her.

"_You wanna pick the song?_ Tenchi asked, gesturing to the screen. Omorose blinked at her, then the screen.

"_O-Okay._"

She walked forward and flicked through the main menu and song list. After a while of looking, she pressed the Select button. The robotic woman's voice announced, "_You have chosen to dance to 'Miss Murder'._"

"_Nice choice. I like that song too,_" Tenchi smiled at her, and Omorose's lips curved too. She looked more different happy than she did only moments before.

The recorded applause flooded through the speakers as it did at the beginning of Shira's dance, and the song started. Ready...Set...

GO!

The arrows moved down rapidly and Tenchi followed them.

_Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Oh oh oh..._

The beat was superb, in the girl's oppinion. She knew the dance would be a great excercise, so she smiled at Omorose for her choice. The Egyptian looked at her and her lips curved again.  
_  
With just a look, they shook,  
and heavens bowed before him!  
Simply a look...can break...your heart...  
The stars that pierced the sky...!  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why!  
He left us all...  
Behind!_

Hey, Miss Murder can I?Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life? Oh oh oh...

No matter how important and life-threatening this sick competition was, Tenchi was having fun with the dance. She looked at Omorose, and she had to admit that she was a good dancer. She wasn't as good as Shira or Neema, but hell, she was still good. Her eyes kept flickering to the side, looking at Hasani. Tenchi sensed the increase in fear from her.

"_You're doing okay,_" she told her. "_Keep it up!_"

She looked at Tenchi and smiled weakly.  
_  
Dreams of his crash won't pass!  
Oh how they all adored him!  
Beauty will last...when spiraled...down...  
The stars that mystified...!  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried!  
He left us all...  
Behind!_

Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Oh oh oh...

Some of the Scorpion boys moved from their spots, and Tenchi saw them approach Neema's body. Her eyes flickered from the screen and back to vaguely know what they were doing. Omorose did the same, and the sun-kissed tone of the skin on her cheeks slowly lost their colour.  
_  
What's the hook, the twist,  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it!  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out._

The Scorpians grabbed Neema's lifeless arms and began to drag her along the ground. Her blood created a crimson trail behind her, making the Egyptian children gasp and groan. One Scorpion lost his grip on her, and her head lolled to one side, making her dull eyes seem to be looking right at Omorose. Tears ran down Omorose's cheeks and she uttered a moan.  
_  
Without hope.  
UUUURHHHH!_

She slipped and fell into the railing, her shoulders shaking. "Poor" and "Bad" repeatedly appeared on the screen. Hasani exclaimed in anger, and Omorose was back on her feet again, still crying.  
_  
We're the empty set!  
Just floating through, wrapped in skin!  
Ever searching for what we were promised!  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go...  
Who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?!_  
Tenchi mind was clouded with thoughts of wonder and curiosity. _What made Omorose falter and cry? Did she just have a weak stomach? Or was Neema someone special to her? Neema seemed like such a bitch on the outside and toward Shira. But what about to Omorose?_  
_  
Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Oh oh_

Hey! Miss Murder can I?  
Hey, Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Oh oh!

Neema's body was dragged from sight, her blood still evidence of her death. There was no applause from the kids, because they were still shocked by Neema's departure. Shira was looking at that one spot where she lay, and Kaleb had his eyes closed, still utterly bored. The only sound was the recorded applause as the computer graded the dance.

Omorose's performance proved pretty good until it took points away from her outburst of emotion. She collapsed on the railing and let out an even louder wail, weeping. Tenchi went to her side and took hold of her shoulders gently.

"_Hey, please don't cry. I know I don't have any business with it, but..."_

"_Sis!_" she wailed. "_Sis! I'm sorry! I didn't protect you, and now you're dead! Sis, I'm sorry!_"

Tenchi looked at her in disbelief. "_Sister?_"

Omorose was oblivious to the teen's voice, caught up in her weeping. "_Sis, forgive me! I let you die! Now he'll kill me too, in the same way, and we'll go up together!_" Then, Omorose fell limp in a faint. She flipped over the railing before Tenchi could get a good grip on her and she crumpled on the ground.

"Stupid wench," Hasani breathed hard, continuing in English. "She'll join her sister alright! She lost!"  
Tenchi looked at the screen and was verified; her image danced on the screen with the score of 40 560 flashing below, while Omorose read 37 877. She turned back to look at Hasani, who was cleaning his knife that once dripped dark red. He then turned to Omorose's limp figure.

Tenchi jumped over the railing and stood between Omorose and Hasani. Hasani looked at her with intense annoyance.

"Get out of my way, you idiot!"

"Murderer!" Tenchi screeched, her voice dripping with loathing. "I didn't understand the true loss that happened only a few minutes ago, but now I do! You killed Omorose's sister, Neema!"

Smaller children in the crowd gasped, and Hasani laughed. "And what's it to you if I did?"

"Neema might've been a bad person to others," the hikari looked at Shira, who was looking at her with a worried expression. Then she looked back at Hasani, her eyes burning more furiously. "But she was probably the only comfort Omorose had in your God-Forsaken crew! And you took that away from her! Now she probably doesn't have any family because of you!"

"Oh come on, we're her family!" Hasani laughed louder.

"**What kind of fucking family kills their own members?!**"

Hasani twirled the knife in his hands and looked at her. "I'll give you ten seconds to get out of the way and let me _finish my business_. One..."

Tenchi refused to move, and she looked at Omorose. Sand clung to her tear-stained face, and she shook her head with pity. The Egyptian girl didn't deserve this.

"Seven..._Eight...Nine...!_" Tenchi looked back at Hasani and he advanced toward her quickly. She was about to protect herself. She lifted her hands protectively in open-hand Ninjustu position.

"..._TEN AND YOU'RE DEAD!_" Hasani laughed, and he leapt at her.

Faster than she had expected, Tenchi's field of vision in front of her was blocked by a curtain of black leather. The person that the black leather belonged to jerked as she heard the sound of a blade entering through clothing. The teen looked up to see the person's head, and she saw that is was raven-black.

"_SHIRA!_"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: OMG! O.o

Bakura: He stabbed her... -murderous-

Shira: Now, Bakura... I can take it! XD

Star: Shira's invincible!

Bakura: You seriously can't think of yourself and your health first, can you, Shira?

Shira: Hm, no. That's just part of the personality ;3

Star: Hope you liked the chapter, and Vixen loves you! -heart-


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 19

_Shira's POV_

Shira looked down at the handle of the knife poking out of her stomach, Hasani's hand firmly coiled around it. She hunched over slightly, but she felt no strength wisp away, like any normal wound.

"You're an idiot, running into a blade like that," Hasani breathed. "What'd you try to do? Catch it before the stab? You should've just let _her_ take the blow and die; you'd be the one breathing afterward."

Shira didn't _really_ intend the knife to enter her, but she wasn't afraid of the risks. She remembered the bullet. Her eyes burned at Hasani with fury.

"The one who harms Tenchi is the one marked with the fate of meeting my wrath. Consider me just saving you the agony."

"Saving me?" Hasani looked at her, sneering. "Go keep telling yourself, darling."

"Time and time again, I've warned you. I've warned ALL of you," she looked around at the other Scorpions, who were all looking at her in curiosity. Tenchi's former captor, Bakari, was among them, and she fixed him in her gaze intentionally before looking back at Hasani. "And I've been continuingly _ignored_. And let me tell you, that's one of my most severe _pet peeves_, as you say."

In one sudden movement, Shira grabbed his knifehand, surprising him. She pulled the knife out of her and palm-striked the adolescent boy in the face, making him release his weapon and stagger back. The knife was covered in the same black beads of ash and stone, and the spirit wiped it onto her coat quickly before anyone saw it. She put her hand on her wound to suggest to others that she was creating a tournique for the blood, but truly there was no blood at all. It was the same with the bullet the hijacker shot at her on the plane; there was pain, but no blood. The yami's thoughts ran wildly in outrage. _The past life is taking too much effect in this one, Ra damnit!_

Hasani recovered and howled at her. Shira twirled the knife in her fingers, now that it was clean of the black substance. Nobody had appeared to have seen it. A few of the stones were on the ground, but they were viewed as mere crumbs of some sort.

"In the future, I wish to advise you," she continued more calmy and casually, sending a chill even up her spine. "To avoid ignoring me again."

Hasani glared at her, then stared at the knife that was stolen from him. He huffed, "Fine; keep Omorose! She's out!"

Shira closed her eyes and sighed, and felt the Egyptian children approach. She turned to see Tenchi checking Omorose's breathing, to make sure that it was just an ordinary faint. The rebelious Egyptian girl from the crowd took hold of Omorose's shoulders and dragged her into the crowd, to safety. With that done, Tenchi turned and looked at her yami, her eyes filled with worry. Shira shook her head at her hikari and smiled reassuringly. Then suddenly, Tenchi ran at her and punched her shoulder.

"Don't EVER do that EVER again!" she hissed angrily. "I thought I lost you; FREG!"

Shira chuckled softly. "I'm immortal-slash-half dead, remember? I can't bleed... besides, who says you could've gone out into safety? The knife had your name written in blood **all** over it; somebody had to step in!"

"And that somebody's always you," she sighed. "Shira, I'm not a kid."

"Oh, I know that!" the spirit huffed, looking away. Her hand still clutched her wound as a 'tournique'. "But...but-"

"What?"

"...I promised to protect you, didn't I? I'm your gaurdian, aren't I?! I'm just fulfilling my promise... I won't fail... not again!"

"Again?" Tenchi asked. Then her voice and tone grew soft. "When was the last time you ever failed me, Shira?"

_Not again!_... Shira surprised herself. Those words had just slipped out; what meaning did they have? She looked back at Tenchi, and realized it, but her mind refused to pursue it even more. She shook her head and smiled, unable to answer the question.

"Never mind it, Tenchi. The only thing that matters is that you're not harmed."

Tenchi watched her yami for a few seconds, then nodded, smiling lightly. Then she looked at the woman's stomach.

"How're you gonna explain _that_?"

"I don't need to explain myself," Shira sniffed indifferently, then her eyes widened. "Oh, right. It looks suspicious, doesn't it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Er...hmmm...alright, just stay close to Kaleb, and I'll... limp away..."

Tenchi's eyes drooped a bit, unimpressed. "That the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, don't blame me, my mind's a bit fuzzy!" then the spirit turned her head and breathed, "Especially after what I just realized..."

"But wait, Shira!" Tenchi grabbed the yami's arm urgently and shook it. "I have a bad feeling when I'm around Kaleb!"

Shira looked up at Kaleb across the room, being tugged at by younger children. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he didn't lift a hand to slap them away. The kids were talking loud and enthusiastically, laughing and shouting. Shira smiled in amusement.

"Oh come on, Kaleb isn't all bad."

"That's coming from a lady infatuated with him."

"Who says I'm infatuated?! I didn't hear nobody say that!" Shira exclaimed, blushing.

"Hold your denial for another time, please!" Despite her protest, the spirit bit her lip and stayed silent, her cheeks still burning. Who cared if Kaleb was so attractive? Was that a crime?

Tenchi continued, "What I mean is, I get this _dark_ feeling from him. Like he's keeping something from us, or lying, or something..."

"Well, we need proof before falsely accusing, you know," Shira said. "Also, even if we did, we're doing the same thing to him, with my identity. **Anyway**, I better trot away for 'medical attention'."

Shira winked at her hikari and went through the crowd of kids, who looked at her with disbelief. When she got through and was almost at the door, a Scorpion got in her way.

"_Where do you think __**you're **__going, beautiful?_" he smirked. "_Nobody leaves the building 'til we've had our fun!_"

Shira knocked him out easily and effortlessly. And quietly, too. It was sad, really. After flexing her fingers, she looked back into the far side of the room, where the mix of Scorpions and Egyptian children were, plus the unmistakable storm of white hair that was Kaleb's. Shira smiled and left through the open entrance.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

_  
Get away, you brats,_ I thought, almost on the verge of snarling. Right after that girl Omorose was dragged away to safety, they all come to me, of all people! Sometimes I regret being born with white hair. Born with naturally in the past, and then reborn with in this lifetime.

"_You've got funny-looking hair, mister!_" a littlun giggled, tugging at my jeans. "_Are you who they call 'Santa' up north?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"Father Christmas?"  
_

_"No."_

_"Papa Noel?"  
_

_"They're all of the frickin' same person; no!"  
_

_"Holy Moly Guacamoly, just wonderin'_" he looked at the ground and kicked some sand. "_Just wonderin', is that pretty lady Mrs. Clause?_"

"_Wha-?! No! She's not my wife!_" I exclaimed. Two people have already suggested that; the hippie guy on the plane asking if Tailera was my fiancee, and now this kid asking if she's my _wife_. Ra, I know she's sexy and everything, but... RA! _Wife?!_

"_Hey, leave your paws out of my hair!_" I snapped at a kid who tried to tangle her fingers in the edges of my hair behind me. She made a sound resembling a mouse and hid behind one of the elder kids, who chuckled. I then saw Tenchi approach, deep in thought. She stopped beside me and dropped into a lean against the wall, sighing heavily.

"Where's Tailera?" I asked her. I couldn't help but smirk a little; I kept getting the feeling that I was going to have fun finishing her off for poor Ryou.

"Er, did you notice that she got _stabbed?_" she said unkindly, which made my smirk falter. I wasn't really exposed to Tenchi's bad moods. Well, except for that time at the cemetary after the duel with Bones, but that seemed somewhat different from how Tenchi was acting now. I was too used to her good nature to expect any signs of savagery directed at me.

"Of course I've noticed."

"Then you would've guessed that she needed medical attention, wouldn't you?"

I stayed silent for a moment, my lips a thin line. Tenchi was a smart-talker, that I've had amusement in watching her insult Nina at Domino, but it wasn't very amusing when she was using it against _me_. Her statement wasn't as strong as normally, but her implication that I was an idiot could not easily be overlooked.

"Well, I didn't see much blood, so I supposed that it wasn't a serious injury. And I'd have the feeling that Lera isn't the type that lets something like that keep her down."

"True," Tenchi said. "But blood... can easily get in the way."

"Alright, enough jumping and screaming!" Hasani's voice was high with fury. "The last round's starting! All you brats, against the wall!"

I rose my brows in amusement at Hasani's expression of extreme displeasure. He turned in my and Tenchi's direction and looked from side-to-side.

"Hey, where's that girl I stabbed?"

"Out to treat the wound," Tenchi said in an undertone, anger dripping slightly directed at Hasani.

Hasani laughed, making Tenchi even more angry. "Oh, she'll soon crawl under a rock and die! That stab was directed to her kidney, even if she jumped in the way at the last second. Seems I haven't lost anything afterall. I've got satisfaction!"

For a second, I thought that Tenchi smirked. But, of course, as much as I don't like saying it, it might've been my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Alright, it's our turn now; you and me, punk!" Hasani pointed at me and flicked his head at the new DDR. My lip curled a bit as I looked at it. I wasn't really confident, to tell you the truth. For some reason, I felt that all this was a bad idea, that it was something that was out of my grasp. Then I shrugged my shoulders; the tournament was already ours. With Tailera and Tenchi's victories, my round wouldn't really matter, whether I win or lose.

"By the way, this is winner takes all."

I stand corrected...

"What? You can't just do that!" Tenchi shouted. "It's two out of three; we don't even have to do this round in the first place!"

"Hey, I make the rules!" Hasani growled. "If you play by them, I gaurantee that you'll get out of here alive."

I walked up to the platform and turned around. "Fine. Let's just finish this idiotic competition."

The pressure was a little more stronger than it was. Now I have to win. Eh, it probably won't be hard...  
I found myself looking around the room and through the crowd of kids, looking for Tailera's face. When I didn't, I kind of felt ... disappointed. Did I want her to watch me, to support me? No, that couldn't be it; I hadn't felt something like that in a long time, it had to be something else. I probably only wanted to show off, nothing more...

We were about to start.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Shira: Aww, Kura... -heart-

Bakura: What?

Shira: You wanted me to watch you dance! XD

Bakura: According to the plot...

Shira: So in real life you wouldn't...? -heart cracks-

Bakura: -takes a roll of tape and crudely fixes heart- Of course I'd want you to watch my awesome skills! XD

Star: Oh boy -rolls eyes-

Vixen: Teehee XD Hope you liked the chapter! Love you all -heart-


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore. Also, I don't own Thanks for the Memories by Fall-Out Boy._

* * *

Chapter 20

Bakura's POV

I leaned against the railing as Hasani scrolled through the song list. I picked at my trench coat, looking out into the crowd more than I wanted to. I think Ryou had rubbed off onto me; I seriously didn't want a serious bond or connection with Tailera. Sure, I wanted to gain her trust, her friendship; friendship could be easily feigned - for me, anyway -, and soon discarded. But intimacy... love... it was relatively easy to fall and succumb to it, causing complications to my plans. It may effect me on my quest for ultimate power. Love only gets in the way.

The other holders of the Millennium Items must have been waiting for my arrival at the Millennium Stone already. The plan could not commence if one person wasn't present. This competition was taking too long, and Tailera was the one responsible. She could _at least_ have been here...

"_You have chosen to dance to 'Thanks for the Memories',_" the robotic female voice announced, and I saw Hasani already on his panel.

"Hurry up, you white-haired freak," he taunted. "Prepare to lose everything! Your pride, dignity ... and that girl, if she's alive!"

"Keep thinking that, you cowardly worm," I said, and I felt anger. Anger for him implying that I'll lose what I 'care for'. I cannot simply lose my pride and dignity over something so trivial. And Tailera...

I flicked my eyes over the crowd again.

"Let's just get this over with," I sighed.

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

After out of sight from the arcade, Shira straightened up and walked normally. Small beads of black stone kept crumbling down her shirt, but she just drew her trenchcoat's edges closer to the center of her body. She headed toward the marketplace, slowly escaping from the sound of the building.

Being back outside began to give her more time to think about what happened in her past life. She thought back to the flashback she had during her dance, and smiled. Once she remembered everything, she would be truly satisfied. Unless, there was something wrong, of course. The death of Karen, Kichiro, and any other person she cared for must've created some very dark memories after the events. And the betrayal of Bakura couldn't be easily let by without punishment. Once she remembered everything, she would be able to proceed forward, and think about what to do next, after the Millennium Circlet claimed its power again.

The spirit reached the market and looked around. A long-forgotten instinct had rose up, and her eyes widened in awareness and glee. All this ... up for the taking ...

Shira shook her head. _I shouldn't get carried away,_ she thought, then looked around again. Nearby stood a stand of shawls, and a vendor was trying to advertise to either traveling tourists or passing villagers. He was so occupied, she thought, that he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on all of his things...

The yami hid in the shadows provided by tents and crept like a shadow herself. Quickly, as if she were born to do this, she reached out and nicked a shawl. She made a quick decision and took the most cheap and unattractive, so that the man wouldn't be at a _complete_ loss.

She exited the market and tied the shawl around her like a bandage, to at least suggest that she had a wound that was being treated, if the rim of her shirt was ever lifted. It was a dark colour, so the curiosity that there was no blood wouldn't be thought of, because the blood wouldn't have been seen anyway.

Shira walked brisky back down the path. Kaleb should've started his round about now. She thought, _It would be rude of me to miss his, after he watched mine._

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

My image appeared on the screen, as Tailera's and Tenchi's did when it was their round. The recorded applause filtered out of the speakers, and the bright signs popped up. Ready... Set...

GO!

I followed the arrows as they guided me. It was quite similar to the times I played DDR with Tenchi back in Domino as Ryou. But I knew that this one was more than just following what's given to me. I must do other things on my own as well.  
_  
I'm gonna make you bend and break,  
It sends you to me without wait  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll.  
In case God doesn't show...  
Let the good times roll, let the good times roll  
And I want these words to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got,  
Better put your fingers back to the keys!_

The chorus came fast and the arrows rose faster. My body relaxed and let my agility take effect.  
_  
One night and one more time!  
Thanks for the memories,  
even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you, only sweeter"!_

The tempo dropped down a bit, of course, and I smiled; now that I was getting adapted to the patterns, this wouldn't be too much trouble.  
_  
Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad!  
And this crystal ball;  
It's always cloudy except for, Except for  
When you look into the past! look into the past,  
One night stand...one night stand off_

One night and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories,  
even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you, only sweeter"!

I looked briefly over to Hasani's screen and saw that his points were about three thousand higher than mine. There was a fair chance that he would win by a small fraction, and this round would be done in. I started losing what you mortals call 'self-confidence', and even the more cornier, 'hope'.

"Yo, Kaleb, you-can-do-it!"

"What took you so long, Shira?"

"Eh? Is it a crime to take my time? ...Ha! That rhymes!"  
_  
They say  
I only think  
In the form of crunching numbers!  
In hotel rooms,  
Collecting page six lovers!_

Tailera stood at the side, watching me. I was able to flick my eyes to her, and I saw her grin, her canines flashing. I smirked back at her. _She was able to make it afterall._

"You can do it, Kaleb! I know you can!"  
_  
Get me out of my mind,  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood...  
Whoa!!_

"You're almost there!"  
_  
One night and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories,  
even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you, only sweeter"!_

_One night and one more time, One more night, one more time  
Thanks for the memories,  
even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time, One more night, one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you, only sweeter"!_

I stomped on the last arrow, and it seemed to take effect in the game. Fireworks flashed on my screen, and my score contrasted against the colours; 45 280. As I looked to Hasani's screen, I laughed out loud to find him clutching his hair, glaring at the number that was 38 639. The Egyptian children roared. Tailera and Tenchi whooped. Scorpions groaned.

I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind and a weight immediately added itself to my back. Tailera's laughter filled my ears. "Told you you could do it!"

I laughed myself, and before I could stop myself, I replied, "Only because you came at the last second to guide me."

She swung around my shoulders and faced me. "You saying I'm your good-luck charm?"

All I could say was, "Perhaps."

Tailera smiled at me again. I didn't know what happened, but I suddenly felt as if a stiff, knotted-part inside me had slowly begun to untangle itself. I felt more relaxed, and I suddenly felt... fond... of Tailera... even though I've been shouting insults at myself for being so weak...

My lips curved warmly back at her.

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

_That smile,_ Shira thought to herself as Kaleb smiled at her. _...it's warm. And breathtaking... I wasn't smiled at like that in a very long while..._

Kaleb was about to say something else, but then Hasani's shrill, furious voice sounded out loudly.

"Damnit! We haven't won one fucking round!" Hasani said angrily. "One-on-one just isn't enough!"

"You're letting us go right now!" Tenchi commanded from the side. "We've won fair-and-square! You lost!"

"SHUT UP!" Hasani bellowed. Then he repeated to himself; "One-on-one isn't enough!"

"It's not like you're gonna win in a two-on-two round," Shira scoffed, but then she looked at Hasani in regret. His face brightened with a maliciousness grin.

"Now that's a better idea! You and the old man. I'll bet we'll beat you in this one, for sure!"  
Hasani jumped off his panel and went into his Scorpion crowd. Kaleb groaned to himself, and Shira looked at him apologetically.

"Me and my big-ass mouth," the spirit sighed. "Sorry, Kaleb. I know you don't like dancing..."

"Who said I didn't?"

Shira looked at him as his lips widened into a smirk.

"I groaned because too many people call me an old man, and I pretty much don't think it's amusing anymore. Certainly this last beating should scar him for life, wouldn't you agree?"

The yami chuckled. "I'm not sure a dance would literally 'scar him for life'."

"Then would you care to join me and see to it afterward?"

Her chuckle turned into a laugh. "I'd love to."

Kaleb smiled again, this time his glittering white teeth making his face even more handsome. He looked so handsome, in fact, that a small spark of emotion ignited, reminding her vaguely of whom she felt that towards before.

...either it was in those times she spent with Ryou through Tenchi, or with someone way before that...

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Aw :D

Shira: -blush-

Bakura: -cough-

Star: Haha... you're running out of things to put down, aren't you?

Vixen: Yeah... -.- R&R, my pretties! -heart-


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore. Also, I don't own Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance._

* * *

Chapter 21

_Shira's POV_

Hasani came out of his crowd of Scorpions with another Scorpion girl, whom the spirit hadn't heard speak yet. She looked as if she didn't even want Hasani to be touching her hand, which made Shira smirk at Hasani. He growled at her, and jumped onto the platform with his girl.

"Oh, by the way, Sani-Boy," she called to Hasani. "How exactly are two pairs of people gonna dance on two platforms that are meant for only two people?"

"I'm way ahead of you," Hasani replied, and he tapped through the Menu screen, where there was the option of 'Duet Dancing'. Hasani pressed Select, and he and his girl immediately got off their platform.

It was pretty cool. In smooth movements, the original platforms rose and flipped to the side, revealing a second platform. It rose and settled in the place where the original was, and the first platforms closed the gap between the two - thereby joining as one with them -, and made three legs to reach the ground. At the end, there stood two large platforms, each with the required direction pads.

Shira whistled. "This Kaiba guy really thought of everything."

"Believe me, when you meet him in person, you're going to take **every** compliment you gave him back," Kaleb chuckled. He made a humble bow, smiling mockingly. "After you."

Shira laughed softly, feeling slightly modest. She walked by him, his eyes following her playfully. He walked with her up onto the platform, him being on her right and closest to the opponent's platform. Hasani was already at the Menu.

"_Randomize_," the female robotic voice said, and the Songlist shuffled, accompanied by annoying clicks. Hasani retreated back to his place and started talking lowly to the girl he was with. Her expression showed distaste, but she forced smiles at him whenever necessary, making Shira smile suavely. She leaned on the railing, followed by Kaleb.

"You think this'll be hard?" she asked.

"No. But that's my oppinion."

"Heh, every oppinion counts."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked after a little pause, the continuous clicking of the randomization commencing.

"What might that be?"

"How old are you?"

Shira looked at him, and he looked at her. She held his gaze with curiosity. She flickered her head in Tenchi's direction, who was standing by the Egyptian rebellious girl. "Two years older than Tenchi. Nineteen."

Kaleb closed his eyes and nodded. "I see."

"Why'd you ask?"

He chuckled. "Well, one minute you're as childish as I thought possible, then the next you get all wise, as if you've had a lifetime of experience."

Feeling a little paranoa, Shira mentally noted to herself to think her actions through before acting them. The Tenchi-side inside of her was childish, considering that it was the hikari's body she split from, and the five thosand years of existance - not including the twenty-seven years of life - made her wise and reflective. She closed her eyes and put on a grin, to avoid letting her eyes betray to her thoughts.

"Just call me an Out-Of-Character person, then."

His chuckle turned into a laugh. "Alright, OOC."

"How old are _you_? I told you **my** age."

He looked at her and smiled. "Twenty-one."

"Really? You don't look like it."

Kaleb suddenly shook his head roughly, a growl forming on his lips. It was the first time he showed annoyance at her since they were enemies on the plane. "What, you're calling me an old man, too? Again? Great, just say it!"

"No, no! I was thinking you look younger than that."

"...you think that way?" he said slowly. Shira nodded, making him smile. On the plane, she didn't call him an old man, and meant it. She had an impression that he was rather surprised by her words.

"Nobody's told you that before?"

"No, actually."

"Well, then I'm the first," she said, nudging him. A little warm feeling filled her when she felt his body.

"_You will dance to 'Welcome to the Black Parade,_" the robotic voice finally said, and the two of them jumped upright. The screen looked different, somehow; now, at the side of the screen, there was two, anonymous figures, tinier than her and Kaleb's figures. Under the figures was in bold letters Guide.

"Do we have to follow that?" Shira asked Kaleb.

He wrinkled his nose. "Not if we don't want to."

"But maybe it'll boost our performance?"

"...maybe."

The recorded applause came on, and this time, there was a time limit from ten before the Ready-Set-Go. _How suspenceful,_ the spirit yawned. She and Kaleb took off their trench coats and hung them on the railing. She couldn't help looking at his muscles work effortlessly, and at the last second before he turned to her, she ripped her eyes away, making it look as casually as she could manage.  
The song came on, but it was very calm at the beginning. She looked up at the anonymous figures, and she saw them come together, holding each other. _Slow-dancing?!_

She looked at Kaleb awkwardly, then took a deep breath and brought herself closer to him, her face burning.

_I'm probably gonna screw up...  
_

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

I didn't really expect it, but Tailera came up to me and rested her head on my shoulder, putting her hands on my shoulder blades and back. Wondering what she was doing, I looked toward the screen, and saw the figures at the top-corner being together. So I put my arms around her.

Slowly we began to move, small steps, rotating in a circle. I watched us move on the screen, and I realized how miraculously delicate Tailera looked in my arms. I briefly touched both Hasani's knife and the hyjacker's knife in her belt, and I had some difficulty resisting the temptation of wielding them.

_When I was... a young boy...  
My father...took me into the city...  
To see a marching band... he said_

_"Son, when... you grow up...  
Would you be... the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" he said  
"Will you... defeat them...  
You demons ... and all the non-believers...  
The plans that they have made?_

_"Because one day ... I'll leave you...  
A phantom ... to lead you in the summer...  
To join the Black Parade!"_

Now the song was really getting to sound like a song a marching band would make. I listened to the lyrics vaguely, and Hasani's look ripped my attention from the dance for a second. He was mocking me, the bastard. I wanted to finally slit his throat, but Tailera's grip tightened.

"Ignore him, Kaleb," she said softly, without looking at me. "He may just be in for victory, but I for one am going to enjoy this dance."

Her response made me smile softly, and I gently danced with her.  
_  
When I was, a young boy,  
My father, took me into the city,  
To see a marching band! He said_

_"Son when, you grow up,  
Will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?!"_

Suddenly Tailera and I separated, flowing and following each other's movements, creating an almost mirror effect. She smiled at me, which made my stiff, internal knot to continually untie itself.  
_  
Sometimes I get the feeling,  
She's watching over me.  
And other times, I feel like I should go.  
And through it all;  
The rise and fall!  
The bodies in the streets!  
And when you're gone,  
We want you all to know!_

The speed kept our bodies active; our steps went into perfect momentum with the beat. I let the sounds echo inside me, just like Tailera said. I took her hand and spun her three times under the bridge, her following my leading gesture and exercising it perfectly.  
_  
We'll carry on!  
We'll carry on!  
And though you're dead and gone, Believe me!  
Your memory will carry on!  
We'll carry on!  
Until my heart,  
I can't contain it!  
The anthem won't explain it!_

_A world that sends you reeling,  
From decimated dreams.  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black!  
And take it back!  
Let's shout it loud and clear!  
Defiant to the end,  
We hear the call!_

Our bodies moved like ribbon, surprising myself of my own ability. For some reason, the thought of Tailera boosted my determination.__

To carry on!  
We'll carry on!  
And though your dead and gone, Believe me!  
Your memory will carry on!  
We'll carry on!  
And though your broken and defeated!  
Your weary widow marches on-!

This part of the song needed more speed, and I took hold of Tailera's hands as if it was something I often did. I danced with her as if in a fast-motion ball dance, spinning her gently but quickly. She didn't seem at all phased or dizzy. I hadn't seen a smile like that in my entire five-thousand-year life.  
_  
And on we carry through the fears!  
Oh oh oh!  
The disappointed faces of your peers!  
Oh oh oh!  
Take a look at me!  
'Cause I could not care at all!_

Now the tempo dropped back to the band-style. And something very peculiar happened. As Tailera was back in my arms, us dancing slowly as we did in the begining, her raven-black curtain of hair shimmered and gradually turned violet. They went into sharp tendrils, the colour contrasting to her now-darkened skin. I blinked my eyes several times as I kept dancing.  
_  
Do or die!  
You'll never make me!  
Because the world will never take my (heart)!  
Go and try; you'll never break me!  
We want it all!  
We want to play this (part)!  
I won't explain!  
Or say I'm sorry!  
I'm unashamed!  
I'm gonna show my (scar)!  
Give a cheer!  
For all the broken!  
Listen here!  
Because it's who we are!_

Tailera looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes had turned golden; emerald green tinges made sunbursts around her black pupils.

_...is this... what Shira looked like?!_  
_  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero!  
Just a boy!  
Whose meant to sing this (song)!  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero!_

Now I remember who Shira was. I loved her. She meant the world to me. But I still don't remember what happened to her, or the events that happened between her and myself. All I remember, was that I loved her dearly...

Tailera's new figure shimmered and was hazey; this could only explain that I was halucinating. The other people in the crowd did not seem surprised about anything, so that suggested that Tailera had not changed in their eyes at all. She must've reminded me of the one I cared for. I knew that this transformation was not real but a figment of my own mind playing on me. But I continued to dance to my limit, happiness filling me. I no longer cared for feeling that I was an internal weakling, because I knew that my endearment was much more important than that.

I was dancing with Shira. I was dancing with the past... I didn't want to go back to reality.  
_  
_

* * *

_Shira's POV_

_I!_

_DON'T!_

_CARE!_

Kaleb's mouth was so wide that Shira had to smile herself. He looked so happy, more happier than she'd thought he could be. Was it because he was dancing with her? That was a modest thought, which made her heart feel warm inside.  
_  
We'll carry on!  
We'll carry on!  
And though you're dead and gone,  
Believe me!  
Your memory will carry on!  
We'll carry on!  
And though your broken and defeated!  
Your weary widow marches on!_

Bursts of sound came out, and she and Kaleb now only needed to follow the casual rhythm. Touching palms of right hands, she and Kaleb walked around in a circular path, both of them looking at each other.  
_  
Do or die!  
You'll never make me!  
Because the world will never take my (heart)!  
Go and try; you'll never break me!  
We want it all!  
We want to play this (part)!  
Carry on!  
Do or die!  
You'll never make me!  
We'll carry on!  
Because the world will never take my (heart)!  
We'll carry on!  
Go and try; you'll never break me!  
We want it all!  
We want to play this (part)!  
We'll carry-!  
We'll carry on!  
_  
Both recorded and real applause exploded. Hasani roared in fury as his score stopped much earlier than Shira and Kaleb's. He had separated himself from his partner and started swearing to himself, the girl he was with jumping off the platform, amused with his behaviour. When she and Hasani had split, Shira and Kaleb grew closer, their palm-to-palm hands now intertwining fingers.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: AW! -heart- SO CUTE!

Shira & Bakura: -blush-

Star: R&R! Vixen's almost done her load!


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 22

_Bakura's POV_

Shira's image stayed with me. I didn't want to let her go, even if she was just a type of mirage. She opened her mouth, and Tailera's voice flowed through, even though it looked as if her voice suited Shira.

"We did it, Kaleb."

I put my hand on her tailbone and leaned forward, our faces inches from each other. I rested my forehead on hers and gazed at the familiar, cat-like eyes.

"Indeed we did."

She gazed back at me, then closed her eyes, her mouth slightly open. I took this as a invitation, and lightly rested my lips on hers.

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

Hoots and wolfhowls sounded from the group of Egyptian children. Shira had realized what she had just done and opened her eyes, seeing that Kaleb's were closed. One part of her wanted to pull away, and that was the part of her that feared betrayel and emotional pain. But the other part told her to stay, the part that had her caught up in the moment, the part that made everything feel right.

Kaleb pulled away at last, and she looked up at him, lost for words. He smiled tenderly, stroking her cheek.

"Kaleb..." she said awkwardly. "...I..."

"_How. Very. TOUCHING!_"

Something very hard struck Shira head and Kaleb slipped through her fingers, her falling backwards. Another's fingers coiled in her hair and yanked her back, tears from the sensitivity of her scalp leaking from her eyes furiously. When the dizziness ceased and only the blurriness of the water was a burden, she saw Kaleb's face of pure-bred rage.

"Let her go!" Tenchi screamed, and the crowd of Egyptians roared in agreement.

"You bitch," Hasani hissed in the woman's ear, making her jerk in anger. "Who'd have thought you could dance so good with a punctured kidney? It's either I missed or you're tougher than I thought."

Despite her situation, Shira laughed harshly. "You're stupider than I gave you credit for."

His fingers twisted, making her yelp, her eyes burning.

"Where's all the blood, huh? A little cloth couldn't hold back all the blood of a stab. Let's see here-"

"_**Don't touch me!**_" the spirit screeched as Hasani's free hand snaked under her shirt toward the cloth. But before he did she felt him smirk against her neck, reach further up and trail his fingers down the valley in between her breasts, her face twisting in outrage. Not only was he sexually assaulting her, but if he revealed her black-beaded wound, it would blow her cover right off. His touch was revolting, and she reached toward any of the knives in her belt behind her.

Hasani's hand retreated with the sound of a fist striking flesh. Kaleb had leapt forward and hit Hasani in the face, releasing her hair from his grasp. Kaleb gently grabbed her shoulders as Hasani fell back, clutching his cheek, murderous. All in the room were silent.

"Kaleb...?" Shira whispered, and Kaleb wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes-"

"_**I'm finishing this foolishness once and for all!**_" he bellowed, and it turned out that his embrace was just a quick way of slipping one of knives out of her belt. He brandished the blade, blade-down, before advancing toward Hasani.

Hasani laughed, backing away. "Somebody, pass me a blade."

After a while, when nobody responded from his group, he turned. "Come on! Give me a blade! Anybody!"

None of his Scorpions moved nor spoke. Kaleb's laughter was a cruel one. "Seems your followers have finally seen the sense of abandoning you!"

"Traitors!" he managed to yell before Kaleb had already taken hold of his throat. He lifted Hasani off of the ground, holding the knife, murderous.

"You could've gotten out of this alive with only a few, invisible scars," Kaleb said lowly, in a dark voice that Shira could just listen to in awe. Tenchi ran to her yami's side and grabbed her arm, asking quietly, "Are you okay?"

The spirit only nodded, intent on listening to Kaleb's voice. Her dark lullaby.

He continued, "I wasn't going to fucking waste my time with killing filth like you. Now you've made me want to see your blood splatter."

Hasani smiled slightly. "Why would that be?"

"Because anyone who touches Shira in that disgusting manner is worthy of extinction."

Shira's eyes widened in surprise. _Now he, too, is calling me by my true name?_ He started off with just Tailera, then to Lera. The speed of the familiarity between him and herself was slightly frightening her. But to feel protected for a change, after being the protector in almost all the situations she had been in, was something that she really liked. To feel like someone really cared about what happened to her was breathtaking.

He threw Hasani against the opposite wall and advanced again, holding the blade that Shira knew rogues and thieves did, being a thief herself. Tenchi stood beside her with tense anticipation, and nudged her.

"Is he really going to kill him?"

"I hope he does."

"But-"

The yami turned on Tenchi, hissing in outrage and disbelief. "That shit pulled my hair and touched my chest, Tenchi!"

"I know... but... we're being no different then Hasani was, killing Neema!"

"A life for a life..."

"That's not how I was taught!"

Shira didn't mean to, but she sneered at her hikari. Her voice was only heard by the teen. "No? Who's to say what's right and wrong in this world? The people who you mortals call judges, and police? To pass judgement unto those who've committed sins against society? Only the gods have pure righteousness, and they're not here to bestow us with their thoughts! So, _really_, who's to say the right and wrong of our actions?"

Tenchi looked hurt by her harshness. Shira wanted to stop, but she continued, her voice slightly shaking from her resistance of raising it. "You can't always do what you think is right. You need to make sacrifices for the good of yourself, not always of others. I always looked after everyone and everything I cared for, not even thinking of myself, and that's the exact thing that took everything away from me. Leaving me with _nothing!_"

"You're wrong," Tenchi whispered. Shira turned her back on her.

"Believe what you desire, hikari. I _know_ my mistakes, and I will _not_ repeat them in my rebirth."

Hasani leapt from the wall and to the door. He looked back, and Kaleb had changed direction, a look of annoyance on his face. "Can't you just stand _still_?"

"Never!"

Kaleb jumped forward and sliced Hasani's chest. But it was only a swipe, little blood soaking into his shirt in a contrasting line of crimson. He clutched at it, threw a murderous glare at the room, and fled.

His Scorpions, now both abandoned and free of their leader, ran. Once outside, they all scattered, boys in one direction, girls in another. Once movement and sound ceased, all was quiet in the room. Then came the booming applause of the Egyptian children.

The Egyptian girl patted Shira on the back, and the Egyptian boy that warned them about the Scorpions in the beginning of this little scavaganza stood by Tenchi, a look of relief on his face. Omorose had woken up, sitting and resting her back against one of the machines, a small smile on her face. Kaleb stood alone at the entrance, his body rigid and stiff. Shira walked over to him.

That kiss he gave her was delightful, she had to admit, but she had to stop a relationship from happening between herself and Kaleb.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

"Kaleb?"

I didn't move to respond to her voice. The knife dug its handle into my palm, the blade not satisfied with the little blood it received. I glared at the place where Hasani fled from my sight, and growled.

"Kaleb," she poked my shoulder-blade. "You alright?"

"I didn't kill him."

"Yeah, I know."

"I didn't kill him."

"Kaleb, it's alright! You didn't necessarily have to-"

"I _did_ have to!" I snarled to myself. "The worm... he touched you like that..."

There was silence between myself and her, the children whooping and clapping for the other, victorious subject. Then she spoke, "Kaleb..."

"I promise, I won't let anyone touch you again, Shir-" I turned toward her, but cut short. Tailera looked back at me, her head tilted. Shira was long gone, replaced with the reality of Tailera. I realized what an idiot I must've looked like in the public and to her, and my face burned.

"-a."

"Um, Kaleb..." Tailera was blushing as well, her hands behind her back. "About that kiss..."

I looked off to the side to avoid her gaze. "I...I'm sorry. That was just...celebratory. I don't...really... have those kinds of feelings for you."

"So you want to pretend it never happened?"

I looked at her to see that a small smile had creeped upon her face. Her reaction surprised me. She continued.

"I'll forget, if you will. Still friends though, right?" She held out her hand out to me, and I realized again how miraculously delicate she was, despite the fierceness in her fighting. I slowly reached for her hand and shook it, a small smile creeping on my face, too.

"Deal."

Her smile grew larger, but her eyes had a tint of another emotion that I couldn't identify. I also thought about how relatively easy this situation was, and I grew suspicious.

Tenchi ran over to us.

"Alright then," she whistled. "We got pretty side-tracked, didn't we?"

"Yep, we did," Tailera laughed. The emotion from her eyes disappeared. "We were supposed to find a hotel, weren't we?"

"Oh, we can lead you to one!" The Egyptian girl called, grinning. Apparently she knew English, even though she spoke Egyptian most of the time with her insults. The children joined together in agreement. "It's the least we can do for you! You got us the right for the arcade again!"

_"Now we can play-"  
_

_"-without being bullied-"  
_

_"-or kicked out-"  
_

_"-or killed-"  
_

_"-all for the foreigners!"_

Together they screamed. They ran to us, and prodded us forward, me wanting to hit them away. Tailera smiled at the little ones that held her hands and led her out, followed be Tenchi in the same manner. Tailera looked back at me and smiled.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: TWO MORE! THEN I'M FREE!

Bakura: You could walk away right now, if you wanted to.

Vixen: But then you'd pick on me, saying I was 'disloyal to my readers'.

Bakura: No I wouldn't! -lying-

Star: -rolls eyes- She needs sleep, so let's keep it short until she finishes for tonight!

Shira: Hope you liked the chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 23

_Adare's POV_

Adare sighed, drawing her fingers across the foggy bus window beside her. The traveling bus was now just rounding around the corner and was advancing toward the airport, where planes were taking off and landing at almost the same time. There was the ruffle of gathering possessions on the bus while the time to depart was nearing.

She put the pillow and blanket she was using up on the self over her seat, and she sat back, her knees to her chest. She watched the frenzied people run by, eager to catch their flight. She imagined a spiky-haired Egyptian look at her with cold, violet eyes. He grinned with a wide mouth, his tongue dancing like a malevolent serpent. If this was what Yami Marik truly looked like, then he twisted the good and beauty that was Rune...

The bus screeched to a stop, and people on the bus began to stand and stretch. The blue-haired girl waited a bit while the people behind her passed by, still looking out the window. Yami Marik still stood there, taunting her. He seemed to be saying something.

_What's wrong?_ he beckoned, with a voice that was both unidentifiable and never heard of. _You have a knife, don't you? You're going to kill me, right? What's holding you back? This fool you love named Rune? Cut me! You know you want to see my blood..._

Adare shook her head violently, scowling at her mind for such mind tricks. The voice of the driver penetrated her thoughts;

"You getting off, or what?"

"What?"

"You're the last one on here, miss."

"Oh... yeah... sorry..."

Adare looked out the window again, and saw that Yami Marik disappeared from her consciousness. She stood up and headed outside. Once getting her bag from the side-luggage storage of the bus, she entered the airport.

For some reason, the place seemed more formal and orderly than it was supposed to. The outside of the airport was its usual crazy state, but the inside, people were quite still, the lines not advancing very quickly. People sat on their luggage trolleys, talking with each other or playing portable consoles. Some were even lazing-about and half asleep. Maybe today wasn't very suited for departure; after all, it was gloomy and dark, inviting a storm. Although, Adare wasn't going to back down now.

The punkish girl took her place at the Egypt line, which wasn't very long. At the front of it, she watched as a passenger handed his ID and passport to the flight attendant. The attendant's fingers danced upon the keyboard of her computer, and was taking quite a bit of her time with it, verifying everything. She might even have checked twice. After she had returned the ID and passport, she pointed to the side toward a group of security guards, all armed with metal detectors, stunners and guns. The passenger walked nervously toward them with his trolley.

"That wasn't part of routine..." Adare murmured. "What's with the new security?"

"There was hijacking, y'know?" a guy in front of her was saying to his wife, entertaining his son at the same time. As the little boy giggled, he continued in an undertone; "Some guy attempted both homicide and suicide."

"Where'd you hear that, honey?"

"While I went for a trolley, I heard it on a nearby radio. A man planted a bomb in one plane and tried to take everyone with him to his death. Some woman stopped him, though."

"Well, that was very courageous of the woman. I know I wouldn't be able to do something like that!"

"She was helped by some white-haired young man as well. He should get some of the credit, I suppose..."

_White-haired and young... so that has to be Ryou's possessor, Bakura,_ Adare thought to herself.

"Because of them, all the passengers landed safely."

"Did the radio say what the lady's name was?" the wife asked.

"Not too sure of the whole name. But according to the passenger files, they said a name to the surname of Suzuki-"

The girl looked down at the tiled ground, and soon the line moved a bit. _Is that surname connected to Tenchi? Her name's Suzuki as well... but there may be another family under that name... besides, I don't know if the plane Tenchi was on was the hijacking one or not._

Adare looked up at the ceiling and corrected herself. _I_ _**do**__ know. If Yami Bakura was on the plane of the hijacking, then the plane was most likely destined for Egypt. The same destination as Tenchi and Shira. So they __**both**__ must've been on the same plane._

"Which plane was hijacked?"

"A plane going to Egypt-" the husband started.

The blue-haired girl nodded to her belief.

And the husband continued, after a very short pause. "-don't worry, dear! The security's been enhanced to an entirely different level! They're making sure there's no more mistakes and loop-holes."

"I certainly hope so..."

Adare adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. _Now, about the hijacking..._ she buried into the chambers of her thoughts. _...the hijacker likely had a gun, too, along with the button for the bomb. I'm not sure Tenchi would've been able to protect herself from a bullet, and I'm not sure she would risk it. Shira, on the other hand... she needed to get to Egypt really badly, and she would not let such a delay come to happen. So it is possible that Shira now goes under the name of Suzuki... After all, she'd be crazy enough to take the armed psychopath down. The lady mentioned __**must**__ be Shira._

The line kept progressing slowly, so the fact of Adare leaving Tokyo was very close by. She thought over everything the couple up front said, and suddenly she thought of one thing the husband said. "_...she was helped by some white-haired young man as well." Does that mean... that Bakura and Shira have joined forces?!  
_

_Tenchi's in great danger!_

The family in front of her were already at the counter, considering how long she stood and how short this line was. She fumbled into her bag to get the ticket. She felt the chill of the knife's metal against her chest, and she felt a sudden realization and panic. _I'm screwed!_ she cursed. _If they find that I'm carrying a weapon, then it's no-go and Tenchi's as good as dead!_

Adare's heart being a thunderous bird in her chest, she tried to stay calm. What did Ishizu say? The woman played around with the metal, so it wouldn't be detected? If that were true, then Adare had nothing to worry about. But what if the thing that made the knife undetectable wore off? What if Ishizu's attempt turned out to be a failure? These pessimistic thoughts kept throwing themselves at the girl, making herself tremble self-consciously. Once realizing, she inhaled and exhaled in a pattern to stop it.

The family moved aside with their trolley and strode toward the security guards. Adare stepped up to the counter and handed over her ticket.

"Amadare Takahashi?" the flight attendant asked, looking at the girl to complete the verification of the ticket and information on the computer. The information from the desk way back had been put into the system. the girl nodded, eyes flickering at the security guards.

"Seventeen years old?"

Nod.

"Traveling alone?"

Nod.

"Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure."

"Alright then."

She went to her computer and typed in rapidly. After a few seconds she ripped a part of the ticket, stamped it, and passed it across the table. "You may proceed. I hope you enjoy your flight and consider using Tokyo Airlines again in the future."

Adare nodded back at her, and walked toward the group by the passage of the plane. Some approached her as well, while another beckoned for her bag. She handed it over and lifted her arms, sweat building up at the back of your neck. At that very moment, she wished with all her heart that they wouldn't be able to find it...

"That won't be necessary," one man said gruffly. "The metal detectors has been modified to an intense, high efficiency. Just stand still."

She stood as the metal instruments were waved in front, beside, and behind her body, hovering like slow insects. Static noise rose there and again, but the officers didn't look as if it were a sign of a discovery. When they hovered them across her chest, she held her breath.  
"All clear," one officer said into a walky-talky. "Enjoy your flight, miss."

When the officer handed her her bag, she walked down the passageway. Once out of ear-shot, she let out a loud sigh of relief.

_Why didn't they find it?_ she wondered. _Why couldn't they detect it?_

Adare approached the flight attendant at the plane's door and gave her the girl's ticket. The attendant had a walky-talky strapped to the collar of her uniform, and the voice of the same officer announced, "All clear.", as another passenger behind them was searched.

"Seat 14A," she said. "Please be patient until take-off."

Adare nodded and headed inside. Once arriving at her seat, passing many impatient and excited passengers, she sat down with another sigh. Setting her hand on her chest, her heart rose back to the fast pace. Looking under her shirt, she let out a soft cry of disdain.

_I lost it! Where the hell is the knife?!_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: BLOODY F- -beep-!

Bakura: -cackles maniacally-

Vixen: I HATE YOU, KURA! -.- You're a jinx!

Shira: Now now, calm down. You were also jinxing yourself.

Vixen: How so?!

Shira: You were writing to Bakura on how you were going to make it in this chapter.

Vixen: ...

Star: Erm, R&R, for the sake of Vixen!


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 24

_Adare's POV_

Adare looked around her seat frantically for the supposedly-dropped knife, thinking that it accidently slipped when she adjusted to her seat. Seeing only stale bubble-gum stubs, she tapped her mouth nervously.

_Great, the only weapon I have to protect myself and kill Yami Marik's been nicked or lost,_ she thought nervously. She rummaged through her bag, and, seeing that the 'no cell phones' light wasn't lit on the ceiling, flipped out hers and scrolled through her contacts. She finally arrived at 'Ishizu', and with shaking anticipation waited as the phone was ringing.

"Hello? Domino Museum, Open from 10 am to 7 pm all week, how may I help you?"

"Ishizu!"

"Oh, Adare! You sound troubled."

"Have I a reason not to be?!" the girl hissed urgently. Looking around so that nobody would be listening, she said lowly, "_I lost the knife!_"

"You lost it?" Ishizu asked, slightly oblivious to the urgency. "How?"

"I don't know! I had it before going on the plane, and now it's...it's... gone! As if in midair! POOF!"

"Oh... so this isn't a situation where you actually saw the knife fall from your grasp?" Ishizu seemed relatively calm, which annoyed the girl.

"No! It just disappeared, I tell you!"

"Hm. When was it you last knew you had it, you said?"

"Before boarding the plane. I had it at the counter where they take the tickets, and I had it before I got searched..."

"You were searched, huh?"

"Well, yeah, everyone was."

"How were you feeling before you were searched?"

Adare took the phone away from her ear and looked at it strangely, as if it were Ishizu's face she was looking at. She put it back to the side of her face and spoke, "Well, I was fucking scared! I thought I was going to get caught!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I...I wished... that they wouldn't be able to find it... I was so scared..."

"Did you wish... with all your heart?"

"...Yes."

Ishizu laughed softly. "And now... do you want the knife really badly?"

"Yeah! I need it to bring Marik back from the Shadow Realm!"

It seemed like a weight added itself to the girl's chest. "...Well, then, look under your shirt again," Ishizu advised.

Looking around first, Adare flipped up her collar and looked at her chest. The hilt slightly glinted and she gasped.

"Wha-?! How-?! How'd you-?!" she rambled, still staring at the hilt and talking into the cell phone at the same time. "What the hell?"

"I told you I played with its properties, didn't I?" Ishizu reminded, amused. "You just took my imply the wrong way."

"What did you do?!"

"Sorry to have kept you in the dark, Adare. I should've told you earlier that I study in potion-making."

"So...what? You're a witch?"

Ishizu laughed heartily. "If you want to think that way, be my guest. Anyway, I dipped that blade into a concoction that, if anyone actually drank the potion, would make them obedient to the one who offered it in the first place."

"So you made a potion that makes the person who drinks it be the slave of the person who gives it to them?"

"Yes, except it wears off as the potion is disposed of, due to the human's digestive system. It's a very negative thing to use as well, because there may be some back-fires that makes the dominant person at a disadvantage to the drinker. But all those effects, they only affect _living, breathing_ things. Not inanimate objects."

"What do they do to inanimate objects?" Adare asked curiously.

"Since, of course, inanimate objects don't have digestive organs, the power of the concoction doesn't wear off. And I've done something to it that it won't listen to _me_, but to _you_."

"How'd you do that? And what do you mean by 'listen'? I thought you said it was an inanimate object!"

"I'm getting to that, Amadare!" Ishizu chuckled. "I plucked some of your hair from your second-last visit and added it to the potion. Now it's bound to you, and will only follow your will. Now, when I mean by _listen_ is that your thoughts control its actions."

"Like...?"

"You've shown an excellent example not too long ago. You wished that the knife would escape detection, and it did just that. It seems in order to disappear, the knife merges inside of you, to stay with you and stay undetected at the same time. Because of that, your need of its return isn't hard, as it returns to its own physical shape again."

Adare looked up at the ceiling in awe, thinking of the abilities of this blade. "That's amazing..."

"There's more. Let's say there comes a scenario when the knife has been taken away from you. When the time comes when you are in dire need of it, it shall return to your possession. If you don't have any important need of it at the moment, it'll just eventually come and take its post under your shirt. Therefore, you have no worry of being unprotected."

"Nifty..." the blue-haired girl commented. "You've outdone yourself, Ishizu. But wait, I have to wield it myself to protect myself, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh well. Couldn't expect it to do everything for me," she sighed. "It'd be freaky to see a knife, mid-hair, moving in a stabbing motion, wouldn't it?"

She knew Ishizu was smiling. "So, that's everything?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. I would've had hyperventilated if I hadn't called."

"Glad I cleared that up. Call back when you've landed in Egypt. Maybe I'll be able to help you track Tenchi and the Dark Beings down."

"'K. Bye, Ishizu."

"Good luck, Amadare."

After disconnecting with Ishizu, it wasn't too long after that they were announcing take-off. There was lift off, the turbulence, and the sights, taking a lot of Adare's time. Soon after all that was done, she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She was in hopes that she would at least have some sleep so she wouldn't be tired at landing. Surprisingly, sleep did come, even though normally when she wished for it, it never came. She must've been really tired.

However, somehow she regretted closing her eyes.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: -still fuming-

Shira: Oh hikari, cheer up!

Vixen: -sighs- I'm never gonna bet against you ever again, Bakura. I _know_ that you had something to do with the computer freezing last night.

Bakura: -whistles innocently-

Star: Oh, give a warning to the readers.

Vixen: Oh, right! Listen up!

_**The next chapter has rather explicit content within. Mature, adult theme to be more specific. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

Shira: That sounded a little like a T.V. show warning.

Vixen: Exactly the point XD

Bakura: Who the hell wants to read about Yami Marik fu-

Star: I do! -blush-

Vixen: R&R and hope you liked the chapter!! -looking around nervously-


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

_Chapter contains explicit content. Viewer discretion is advised._

* * *

Chapter 25

_Adare's POV_

Adare roused in her sleep, and wondered how long she'd been asleep. It didn't feel long... She opened her eyes, and she had some sort of hazy feeling about her. Her body felt relaxed and tired, yet she felt a need to stand up.

She looked about her and stared. _Why aren't there any other passengers?_ she thought as she scanned the empty seats of the plane. _Have we already landed?_

She turned to her seat's window and pressed her nose against it, her hands sheilding her eyes' view. Eyes rolling in every direction, she could only see the colour white. She decided that it was cloud, but she wasn't sure that clouds could be so thick, as to prevent even the smallests of gaps of the ocean below...

Adare found herself side-stepping from her seat to the aisle, looking at all the other seats. They had no sign as to having anyone sitting there. No possessions, no left-behind pillows or blankets, no garbage. _Where did everyone go?_ she asked mentally. She tried to call out, but her voice seemed to be cut off by an invisible and unrecognizable force. It was as if she were born mute.

Instead of fussing about it, she continued down the aisle, looking all around and opening her mouth, screaming; _Hey! Can anybody here me? Where is everyone? What's happened?_

Then there came the time she got to the door that lead to the control room. She felt herself smile; _The pilot and co-pilot __**have **__to be on board. They're the ones flying this..._

She knocked on the door, and found that it was unlocked. The door slowly slid aside, and her face changed from that of a relieved girl to a frightened child.

Blood painted the windshield and two bodies lay slanted against it; emotionless, motionless, and lifeless. Adare ran into the room and checked them, nudging them and screaming a soundless voice. Taking her hands away she found them dipped in crimson.

_Help! Anybody!_ she shouted. _The pilots are dead! How're we gonna get on the ground?!_

Dark laughter echoed off the walls, making the girl spin and search every corner of the room. Where she once found empty space, a dark-skinned man leaned against the wall, arms crossed and hand clutching something dripping. Face was covered by wings of sandy-blonde bangs.

Adare stepped back away from him, as to keeping a good distance away. _R-Rune?_

He laughed again, tilting his chin up. Rune's face was the same, but the eyes were unbelievably sadistic. "Who's this Rune you keep calling me?" he chuckled, "I'm _your worst nightmare!_"

Adare's eyes widened as he pushed off the wall and advanced with the bloody knife, and her legs moved, making her run through the door and down the aisle, searching for a place of safety. However, fingers curled around her ankle, pulling it from under her. She crashed to the ground, and soon she felt someone crawling up her body, along her back, and position themselves above her, licking and nipping her ear.

"You wonder how we're going to land?" Yami Marik hissed seductively. "Oh, we'll land eventually. And once that happens, you'll fall neatly onto my lap. Then you won't ever be able to _escape._"

Adare struggled in panic and hopes for escape, but he kept her in place with his body. She stopped the act, and instead she threw her head back; the back of her head striking him in the face. He howled, the weight diminishing. She took this as an advantage and twisted her body, kneeing him in the stomach. He moved further up and she placed her feet on his chest and kicked off. He stumbled backwards and landed on his back, growling as he was temporarily immobilized. Adare edged her way away from him and reached for her chest. But to her disdain, the knife was gone _again.  
_

_Oh, come on!_ Adare thought, frustrated. _I didn't wish you to hide! And I need you __**RIGHT NOW! COME BACK HERE!**_

Yami Marik started getting up, his elbows supporting his torso. He took his free hand and rubbed his mouth, the blood flowing from his mouth and lip. He didn't have an amused look on his face anymore.

Adare scrambled to her feet and fled, crossing the middle seats to get into the other aisle. She turned around to see Yami Marik leaning against both sides of the short-cut she just used, his arms resting on the backrests of the chairs. He twisted his tongue at her, laughing psychotically, diving toward her. She quickly went through another set of chairs a couple ways up and continued keeping him in the opposite aisle than her. The two of them were playing a grave game of cat and mouse.

At one switch Yami Marik made a sweep at Adare with his knife, and it sliced her skin deeply. Blood spurted out and she gasped painfully, the air in her lungs mysteriously knocked out of her lungs. _This isn't what happens normally..._

The blue-haired girl abandoned the game and sprinted down the aisle. It seemed that the plane went on forever; there were those pods where the attendants would prepare the food and the washrooms, and she would pass them, but they kept coming and she couldn't reach the end of the plane. She didn't know whether or not Yami Marik was chasing her or waiting around some corner.

When she came to a pod, a force so great hit her temple and she crashed into a washroom. In the cramped space she slid down to the ground, her vision fuzzy. As she looked at the entrance, she saw a figure step in and tower over her. He laughed coldly.

"You _lose_, Amadare," he said sadistically, seizing her throat. He dragged her up the wall until she was eye-to-eye with him. She breathed heavily as he sniffed her neck and trailed his tongue along it.

"You _lose_," he repeated in an even more sadistic manner. "I win. What did you think you could accomplish? What did Ishizu think you could accomplish? You were fated to fail from the start. You're a_failure_. All you are..." he faced her once more, and looked at her lips lustfully. "...is a perfect body..."

All power was drained from her body; it was unreal, to think that all strength could disappear without a purpose or reason. Yami Marik dove and his lips crashed unto hers, hard and menacing. His tongue forced itself in her mouth, and she screamed in the same, powerless voice. His fingers coiled around the collar of her shirt and jerked powerfully, ripping her shirt off. It was so fast that she found herself feeling his hands cupping her breasts, already out of her bra. He played with them harshly, making the girl recoil at the delicate pain that he was causing.

He broke the kiss and immediately went for her neck, plunging his canines in her flesh. She gasped as tendrils of small pains were shot down from her neck, and she felt droplets of blood roll down slowly, giving her an itchy sensation in that area. As he was licking up her blood and biting, he loosened her belt, sending her pants to the ground...

Dazed and weak, Adare collapsed, and was forced to watch Yami Marik discard his own clothing. Before she could even glimpse his naked body, though, she kicked his knee, which was taunt as he stood. As expected, he snarled loudly as his knee cracked the other way, showing some of the hallway outside. She reached out and grasped the door, planning to get out.

Her shoulders were seized roughly and she was forced back inside, front against the wall. Yami Marik's laughter echoed in her ears, and tears cascaded down her cheeks. From then on, she was helpless as he...

The door of the bathroom began to close slowly, and before it closed permanently, Adare saw the knife being picked up again. As darkness consumed the room, she felt the knife come down and slice her back multiple times. Finally finding the voice that abandoned her before, she screeched, only to have her throat slit.

Adare gaped at the seat in front of her, gasping heavily. Most people around had headphones in their ears or were asleep, so they didn't notice her crying in the dark. Her hands reached up and rubbed her eyes and face roughly. "Great," she hissed bitterly to herself. "_Just great!"  
_

_I'm being ass-raped in my dreams by the very person I want to kill..._

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Star: -blushing like mad-

Bakura: -forced himself to leave the room before the chapter started-

Shira: -sitting with hands over her eyes and ears at the same time-

Vixen: OKAY, it's over now -.- It's shortened and cropped out of detail for the readers to feel more comfortable (not that I expect you to be completely comfortable, all of you), but if you'd like to have it all, just contact me via PM. I SAID IT'S OVER, YAMI.

Shira: Aha I see! -takes hands away- R&R, whether you... enjoyed that or not...


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 26

_Tenchi's POV_

"Wow... who would've thought...?"

Tenchi observed the entrance of a rather large, sand-coloured building. It was higher then the rest of the huts, and took up quite a bit of the area. The hotel must've had a lot of room inside.

"_We get a lot of tourists, you know,_" the rebellious girl informed, a little proud. She now returned to speaking Egyptian, figuring out that Tenchi could understand. "_So some countries donated a bit of money. But it was only for their personal gain..._"

"_They donated at least for a hospital, right?_" Tenchi asked.

"_Well, yeah, but it's not really decent,_" the girl sniffed in annoyance. "_I swear, the government has to learn how to use money effectively._"

Shira and Kaleb were further ahead, already climbing the few steps. When Tenchi climbed them as well, she turned around and smiled.

"_Thanks a lot, everybody!_" she grinned. "_Take care of yourselves!_"

"_You too!"  
_

_"Good luck!"  
_

_"Have a great vacation!_"

After waving, the adolescent went inside into the coolness of the building. _Vacation,_ she thought enviously. _Wish I could put it that way..._

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

"Hurry up, Tenchi!" Shira called loudly. "We're almost at the counter!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" she fussed, running to her yami's side. "Wow. How do you think of the hotel?"

"Fancy. Really fancy," the spirit murmured, looking at all the paintings and furniture. "Wonder how they afforded everything..."

Kaleb nudged her in the ribs and motioned her toward the counter, which was now free. She, him, and Tenchi stepped toward it.

"_Looking for rooms, I presume?_" the man behind it said.

Shira nodded. "_Yes, is there any available?_"

"_Of course,_" he turned to Tenchi first, and reaching under the desk he pulled out a key and gave it to her. "_Your room is 204, Miss._"

Tenchi nodded, accepting the key. She turned to Shira and whispered, "I'll just go check it out, k?"

The yami nodded, and Tenchi went off up the stairs at the other side of the main chamber. The man reached under the desk again and looked at Shira and Kaleb.

"_So which of you will hold your room's key?_"

Shira looked at him strangely. "_I thought you said there were enough rooms?"  
_

_"Well, I assumed that the two of you are an item,_" her eyes widened at this, making her blush. "_There's only room left, and that is a couple's room. Or have I mistaken you two for each other? I'm truly sorry if it were rude, and that it had offended you-_"

Shira was shocked and was unable to speak. She looked over at Kaleb, who was considering it quietly. He then took the key from the man.

"_No need; you thought correctly,_" he said back to him. "_We were just thinking that separate rooms would be more comfortable. However, there's no harm done with sharing."  
_

_"Alright, then,_" the man smiled warmly. "_Your room's 207. The pay will be asked for at the end of your stay. Have a relaxing time here at this hotel._"

Kaleb reached for her hand and tugged. "_Come along,_ _**darling**_."

Shira followed thoughtlessly, wondering what just happened. He lead her up the two sets of stairs required to reach the 2nd floor, and released her hand.

"Couple's room, eh? Pft..." Kaleb breathed. "Ok, you'd be wanting the bed, right?"

The two of them walked down the hall, looking for the door with the same number as the one they were assigned. "Um, but where would you sleep?"

"Don't know. What, you want us to sleep together?"

Shira blushed harder, seeing him smirking at her like that. "N-no way! I thought we cleared up we didn't like each other that way!"

"I was only joking, Tailera," he laughed, arriving at Room 207. He turned his back on her and put the key in the doorknob. She couldn't see his face, so she didn't know if he was talking with a straight face or not; "I would never do something like that to you."

He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. Shira peeked around the door, then hopped inside, looking pleased. "Looks good. Oh, I love the balcony...!"

The room was big, but not really stuffed with furniture. There was about three chairs, a table, a door to a bathroom, and a large mirror, almost covering the whole of one wall. The king-sized bed was closest to the balcony, which had quite a view of the sky and the surrounding desert. Shira immediately walked toward it, abandoning her trench coat and bag on the bed, and opened the glass doors. She welcomed the wind of the higher elevation with glee. She walked onto the balcony and rested her hands on the rim, looking down at how high and far away from the ground they were. The lower half of her body was the only thing inside the railing, since she was leaning out so far.

Shira heard Kaleb join her, and she laughed, "Don't push me, now."

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it," he put sarcastically, leaning on the railing beside her, smirking at her. "Why would you suspect me of such a thing?"

"No reason. No reeeaaaason at allll..."

The two of them stood in silence, looking around the sight the surroundings were giving. "Nice view, though, eh?" she commented.

"Yes..."

"Just think of it when night falls!" Shira turned around and headed back into the room, followed by Kaleb. "The stars will be out and shining, the moon's most likely still full-"

"What's with you and the night sky?" Kaleb pondered, interrupting her. She sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Hm? Oh... um..." she lowered down to that she could reach the ground with her hands in between her knees. Her hands were folded, though, and just hung. "Well... I just really love them, that's all."

"With such a passion?" Kaleb closed the glass door and leaned against it, observing her. "It can't be just a fascination."

The woman rubbed her hands, searching for the right words. "Well, they've always been there for me, I guess. When I rotted and went my own way, the night sky was the only one who was always present and would never turn its back on me..." she looked at her hands and chuckled. "...and I also have a silly belief that I'll find my parents somewhere up there. And all the others that I knew that are no longer living."

Kaleb stood silently, Shira feeling his eyes on her. She sighed, stood up and stretched, tired.

"Crazy stuff, eh?"

Kaleb didn't respond, so she continued stretching.

"I'm going to check on Tenchi a bit later. You wanna take a shower before I do? It'd save some time."

"...no, no," Kaleb muttered, waving his hand at her, but thinking deeply. "I'll do it later. You go ahead of me."

"Alright... don't touch my stuff!" Shira growled a warning, smirking playfully. Kaleb closed his eyes, smiling. With that, she left the room, going to room 204.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

_She's very strange,_ I commented to myself, opening my eyes and looking at the spot where Tailera was previously. I pushed off of the glass door and ventured over to the bed, eyes piercing into her bag. She told me not to touch it in a playful dangerous tone; what could she truly do? Would she really kick my ass, or what?

I set my knee on the bed and reached out for the bed. I felt a little spark of guilt inside me for violating someone else's privacy, but I easily scowled myself for that, distinguishing it. I leaned forward and unstrapped the leather, opening the bag up.

All I found was clothing, shampoo and conditioner, and a hairbrush. There were the ID and useless plane tickets, but basically that was it. I tried rummaging inside deeper, searching for any other, perhaps useful, objects that were to satisfy my curiosity of who this Tailera truly was. But the only proof was the ID; Tailera Suzuki.

I retreated my hand and gave an exasperated sigh. As I inhaled afterward, I found a scent follow. I bent down hungrily to get more. Once I realized what I was doing, I moved away, recreated the bag's look of being untouched, and went to a chair, grimacing.

_Sniffing to get her scent,_ I thought to myself, laughing at the weaker half of me, usually reserved for Ryou. But now that he was long gone, I had to pick on the other half of my own soul; the lonely, sad self. _What am I, some pathetic dog?_

I discarded both my trench coat and shirt because of the heat and draped them on the back of the chair before sitting in it. I put my feet on the table and sighed again.

_This is going to take forever,_ I grunted. _Now I'm stuck here with her and Tenchi. How am I going to get rid of her without any suspicion? I'm going to be very easy to find if anyone I knew from Domino came and looked... and even in Egypt, Tailera would eventually find me if I gave her the slip. I can't keep the other owners at the Millennium Stone waiting. They need us all together to restore the Items' power. But I can't move right now, with no lead as to where or when the meeting is..._

Looking at the wall with half-closed eyes, I stared at the reflection of myself in the mirror at the opposite wall. _I'm going to have to kill her tonight. First her, then Tenchi._ I smirked to myself, triumphant. _You're not going to stop me, heart; I'm going to take back the title that's rightfully mine. Thief... and murderer... I'm going to steal somebody's life tonight while she's asleep._

I smirked devilishly, my eyes wide with anticipation. I spoke with ravenish hunger, laughing; "And that life belongs to Tailera!"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Well, that wasn't very smart...

Bakura: What wasn't?

Vixen: You said that last part out loud.

Bakura: Pft! You wrote it!

Star: Haha! XD

Shira: Vixen hopes you liked the chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 27

_Tenchi's POV_

Tenchi walked around her assigned room curiously, looking at all the details. She checked the bathroom, which had a big mirror, a toilet, and a shower with surrounding, foggy-glass doors. She thought the place was relatively clean, and that all the hotel's rooms had the exact same bathrooms.

"Knock, knock!"

Tenchi smiled childishly and returned to the door.

"Who is it?" she chimed.

"A serial killer with a machete behind her back. Who do you think it is?"

Tenchi laughed and opened the door, where Shira slipped inside immediately. She looked around the room. "So every room's the same? Well, I guess it saved them the effort of creativity... pity, though..." She then went over to the bed and collapse on it, her looking at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. Her left leg rocked back and forth on the edge. "So how do _**you **_like the hotel, hm?"

"It's okay," Tenchi said casually. "Great place for a vacation. And it's clean, too."

"_Very_ clean," the yami chuckled, then sighed. "Don't worry, Tenchi; as soon as the Millennium Circlet's back in action, we'll have a _real_ vacation."

Tenchi went to the glass door of the balcony and rested her palm on the glass. Her back to Shira, she whispered, "What makes you think I'm worrying?"

Shira's reflection appeared once she rolled onto her stomach, looking at her hikari with her chin resting on her arms. "I know you've been thinking about those men."

Tenchi turned to her, head tilted. "What men-"

"The ones responsible for the deaths of Tadao, and Jason and Elena Suzuki."

The adolescent's mouth slightly dropped, then she closed it again. "Who says I was?"

"Quit the act, hikari, I'm not trying to put you down or anything; I'm trying to help you-"

"How are you going to help me, I wonder?" Tenchi said bitterly. "You're going to help me track them down? Throw their asses in jail? Yeah, I don't think that's possible, considering that they can be _anywhere_ in the world."

"That's where you're wrong."

Tenchi looked at Shira inquisitively, the yami's face showing nothing but stern concern. With the hands that lazily hung off the bed, she motioned to her.

"They're trailing your every move."

"W-what?"

"Why did they kill the ones you love?"

Tenchi looked at the ground shakily, breathing to keep calm. "They...they were looking for me...and they couldn't, so they...they..."

"Precisely. They killed off the people who knew of their existence, to cover the evidence of their mission. And what better way to find you than to take the exact same steps you took? They must've been around in the shadows while you were living in Domino. And now, they must be close by, even now. They're somewhere, waiting for your vulnerability."

Tenchi stared at Shira for while, hardly believing that the spirit was confident in such a theory. "But...but how do **you** know?"

"Think about it," the yami encouraged gravely. "You think that they would kill your parents and Tad, then call it quits? Then you hear nothing like the murder ever again? No. They're in the dark, quietly observing. They're keeping low, waiting for a weakness in your guard and defense. Call me a paranoid bitch, but thinking that way is probably the reason why I lived to be at least twenty-seven as a second-most-wanted thief."

Tenchi looked away from Shira, emotionless. She walked over to a chair, with its back toward the bed, and collapsed into it. The mirror portrayed the frail figure of a troubled girl, emerald eyes faded in her worry. She closed her eyes and put her hand on them.

"They'll win, then," she moaned. "They'll come and get me. I'll be caught, and who knows what they'll do to me..."

She heard Shira sigh, the cushions of the bed creaking slightly as she shifted. "I said I didn't mean to bring you down. I wanted you to be aware."

There was silence, then she felt hands rest on her shoulders. She took away her hand, and with tear-filled eyes she saw that Shira was standing behind her, squeezing her shoulders in comfort.

"They won't get to you, of course," she spoke, her reflection looking straight back at her hikari. "I won't let them."

She bent down and her face was right beside Tenchi's, looking at the mirror still. "As long as we stick together, there's _nothing_ in this world that can touch you. You're my responsibility on my own choice. I'll protect you."

Tenchi's bottom lip trembled and she looked down and away, the back of her head in front of Shira's face. She let tears of stress escape her eyes, heart trembling. Shira walked around the chair and crouched in front of her. She reached up and steered the adolescent's chin at her.

"You're a sensitive kid," she commented. "You get emotional on a lot of things. But do you know why most people don't like that?"

Her hand grasped Tenchi's cheek, and she ran a finger under the teen's eye, wiping the tears away. She did the same on the other side. "It's not because they're embarrassed to be seen with you. It's not because they think you're weak. It's because seeing you sad makes them sad; sadness and depression are like parasites that come to any who are aware of it in the atmosphere. They don't want to feel it."

She returned her hands back to Tenchi's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Don't stress. Don't cry. Please, Tenchi. Don't make me sad, too."

Tenchi looked at her with surprise, then she sniffed. "Okay, Shira."

Shira smiled warmly. "You're a good kid," she laughed as she ruffled the top of the teen's head.

Without thinking, Tenchi replied.

"You're a good sister."

Shira stared back, bewildered. Then she smiled even wider, laughing. "Just because our IDs say we are, we're not, biologically.

"Take a shower, twerp. I'll come back later when I've done so myself."

"Okay."

Shira straightened up and went toward the door. When Tenchi followed her with her eyes, Shira turned her head and nodded to the teen, smiling. She opened the door, and was out, closing it behind her. Tenchi whispered, eyes closed and heart trembling. "Thanks for everything you've done, Shira."

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter

Star: Awww! -heart-

Vixen: -glomps Shira-

Shira: Oh no, hikari and her deathly glomps! O.O

Bakura: AHEM! R&R, mortals!


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 28

_Shira's POV  
_

_You're a good sister._

After closing the door of Tenchi's room, something shot inside and at Shira's heart. She leaned on the door, breathless. A sudden sadness began to flood her body like an icy liquid without warning. Without meaning to, Tenchi caused her to fall into a state of mourning.

_I told you never to be sad in the presence of others, because it made them sad as well,_ she thought, directing her words to Tenchi, who would never hear them. _Those people don't like it because they are frightened. Frightened of how you make them feel. Like I told you to, I won't be sad, either. I will not show sadness to the ones around me._

Shira pushed herself off the wall and walked toward room 207. She breathed evenly to keep the sadness at bay. Her face looked forward seriously. _That's why I'll deal with it in the shadows. In solitude and loneliness. That's the price I will pay._

Shira entered room 207 to find Kaleb sitting in a chair with his shirt off. She froze in mere awe, his skin almost as white as snow, almost as white as his hair. He apparently didn't hear her come in, because he was still sitting there with his feet on the table, his fist digging into his cheek. Her eyes lingered to every inch of his well-toned and muscular torso. Closing her eyes, she swallowed, cheeks burning. She walked over to the bed toward her bag, and that's when Kaleb noticed her footsteps.

"When'd you get in here?" The yami turned to the mirror to see him looking at her in bewilderment. She nodded toward the door.

"A few seconds ago."

"Through the door?"

"No, through the ceiling."

Kaleb's face didn't change, save the twitch of his lips. "I didn't hear you enter. How could you get past so silently?"

Shira shrugged and checked the clock on the wall above the door, which read 1:07 pm. "Wow, it's past lunch."

"Well?"

"Past experience, I guess," she answered, rummaging in her bag. She took out a second set of clean clothes, the hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner. "How 'bout we get some food later, hm?"

He didn't seem convinced about her first answer, but he shrugged, grunting in response. When she was about to enter the bathroom, however, he spoke, "What's the situation with your wound?"

"Huh?"

"The stab. From Hasani?"

"OH! Oh..." she stared down at the right side of her stomach and placed her hand on it, feeling the cloth she stole underneath. "I'm gonna check on it, but otherwise I feel fine. Must've missed the kidney."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Shira laughed, opening the door. "Thanks for the concern, Kaleb, but don't waste your breath. I don't need it."

Closing the door, she cut herself off from his response. Setting down her things on the toilet cover, she began to discard her sweaty clothing. When she took off her shirt, she stared down at the stolen cloth. Unwrapping it, she felt the small, onyx stones roll down her body, onto the floor. Looking at the mirror, she twisted her body here and that, seeing how the wound looked from a far and at different angles. Then she looked up at the bullet wound from the hijacker, grimacing. Her shoulder had a dark, small hole contrasting against her skin.

Shira looked in the bathroom cupboard and found a first-aid kit. Opening it, she smiled at the bandaging tape tucked neatly and accordingly. _As long as I have these babies, I'll be safe for a little while..._

She put it by the sink and then stripped all of her clothes. She stepped into the shower and twisted the tap, the showerhead immediately shooting down cool water. She hummed in pleasure as she began to wash herself and massage her scalp with the shampoo. The black stones continued to flow with the water, and since they were so small, they were able to pass through the drain.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

_She doesn't need my concern, huh?_

I shrugged to myself. If she didn't want my concern, then I wouldn't give it. Unless it was suspicious, I suppose. Well, then, I would just have to show 'concern' until she dies, whether she likes it or not.

I sat in complete boredom throughout the half hour she was in there. When the washroom door creaked open, I turned around to see Tailera rubbing her head violently with a towel. She was wearing a black tanktop and jean-shorts that reached the middle of her thighs. White bandaging tape surrounded her shoulder and was most likely continuing around her torso under the tanktop. Tucked under her arm, she had what she had taken in with her.

Tailera threw back her head, droplets of water flying from tendrils of black hair. Tailera continued to rubbed the towel to dry herself.

"Washroom's all yours," she informed happily, dropping her things on the bed, then bending down to let her hair drape in front of her. Once her towel was on her shoulders, she threw her head back again. She began to neatly fold her used clothes. "Oh, I feel so fresh... and the heat's so nice, too, after a cool shower..."

As she fell into her state of pleasure, I went to my own bag to get my change of clothes. As I went over to door, she waved a bottle at me.

"Need my shampoo?"

"Whatever for?"

She turned to me and smirked knowingly. "Considering your hair, I figured you did alot of hair-care for it. Am I wrong?"

"Hey, I've got my own," I huffed. "I'm not going to use _women's shampoo_."

"But you'll smell so perrrrrrrrrrtty."

"Ptf..." I was about to close the door when she started cackling. I looked around the door at her again with my brow raised. "What's so funny?"

"_Would you like me to brush your hair?!_" Tailera was literally laughing her ass off. I felt my face burn.

I growled, "No thanks."

Hardly able to speak, she laughed, "Are...you...sure...?"

"Positive."

"Okay...hehe..."

I closed the door, face still burning. _Weird-ass bitch..._

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

Shira went to Tenchi's to find she had already had her shower as well. The spirit sat on her hikari's bed, brushing her hair.

"You hungry?"

Tenchi looked at her stomach, and as if on cue, it rumbled. She looked at Shira as she didn't need to speak because of her proof, a smug look on her face.

Shira chuckled, getting through a tough knot. "Well, you're in for some delicious, Egyptian food. Provided that they didn't throw their tradition and recipes away during 5000 years."

Tenchi smiled and nodded. It had been about the same time Shira took in the washroom later that Kaleb came by, dressed in jeans and a dark red shirt, reminding her of, surprisingly, blood. His hair was dripping wet.

"Did you even run a brush through that?" she commented, lips curling. "I can-"

"No thanks, I said!" he growled again, cheeks crimson. She laughed, and stood.

"Ok, let's go for some grub."

_End of Chapter_

_

* * *

  
_Vixen: But seriously, Bakura, how do you get that hairdo?

Bakura: My evilness does it!

Star: Seriously!

Shira: I'd suppose he'd use several cans of hairspray and whatnot-

Bakura: I said it's evilness! I'm a god!

Star: According to LittleKuriboh XD

Vixen: Hope you liked the chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 29

_Shira's POV_

Shira sighed as she entered Room 207, stretching her underarm by trying to reach the back of her shoulder. The sky outside was growing dark already, after her, Tenchi and Kaleb's run about the town. She went to eat, then toured the city, looking at monuments and going to the bazaar. The observance of the monuments took a lot of time, seeing that there were quite a few, and at the bazaar, Shira bought an amulet for Tenchi; the amulet was pure gold and it had her birth stone, Garnet, being the big, delicate focus point. She was ecstatic when her yami bought it for her - honestly, with no theft involved, as the teen preferred -, and that made the spirit happy. When they got back to the hotel, she bade Tenchi goodnight and went to her room with Kaleb.

"How'd you like the day, hm?" Shira asked Kaleb, who was closing the door behind them. She switched to stretching with the other arm.

"Eh, it was alright, I suppose," he muttered. "Much more interesting last time I was here, though..."

Shira nodded, then added to herself, _I think so, too. Much more lively when I went on my raids..._ "Okay, I'm just gonna take a quick shower..."

"But you just took one a few hours ago!" Kaleb exclaimed, aghast. "Washing of hair included!"

"Well, that was like-" she looked at the clock, "-6 to 7 hours ago. Personal hygiene is good for you, you know. Don't you have a sense of self-cleanness, Kaleb-? I don't care if that's not a word!"

He chuckled, "Well, not as much as you, apparently. Freak..."

"You have no place in calling me a freak with your crazy hairdo. You don't even use a _brush_, for Ra's sake..."

_Whoops_, she thought, hardly believing that she was becoming so familiar with Kaleb, to actually let that slip her use of Ra's name. But he seemed to overlook it, or just simply thought that it was a joke. Shira got her pajamas out of her bag and went to the washroom.

After the quick shower, she got out, dressed in a light shirt and long, black pajama bottoms. Seeing Kaleb in a chair again, she threw her towel at him, which draped his entire head at impact. "Take a shower."

"You can't make me."

The spirit walked over to him, stood in front of him, and picked the corner of towel with her index and thumb like pincers, looking into Kaleb's little 'tent'. "Why're you acting like a pesky kid? You'll feel _so good_ when you go to sleep _clean_... speaking of which, where are you sleeping?"

"In this chair, probably," Kaleb said casually, then he smirked deviously, the dim shadow of the towel making it look even more mischievous. "But I might just slip under the covers with you in the middle of the night."

Shira dropped the corner of the towel and smacked his head, smirking herself. "Don't even joke about that." She walked toward the bed, laughing softly.

"Heh, come on, you might get scared," he said, taking the towel off and following her. "I'll protect you."

"As if _I'll_ get scared. Pft... and what if I did, who would protect me from your little friend?"

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't do anything like that," he said playfully.

"That's what they all say..."

He tilted his head, then scoffed. "Fine, whatever. You know what?" He threw the towel back at Shira, then headed to the washroom. She smiled as he went, throwing the towel in the laundry bin by the door. "Maybe I _will_ take a shower."

"Okay. Good."

When he closed the door, Shira turned toward the chair he was sitting in. _He's planning to sleep on that?!_ she thought in astonishment. _He's crazy; he'll get so many cramps that he'll be hardly able to walk tomorrow._

Although the thought of seeing him crawling around groaning was tempting to set into motion, Shira wanted him to sleep well. She looked into the room's closet and found many extra sheets and pillows. Throwing them into a pile on the ground, she began to organize them. After a few minutes she stood up, observing her creation with satisfaction. She turned to the balcony, and gasped, immediately going to it and opening the doors.

The woman looked up at the sky, mesmerized. There were seriously no spaces in the sky that _wasn't_ occupied by stars. Swirls of far galaxies ran their course across the darkness of space. The moon was round and bright, its light flowing down like still rivers. She smiled at the familiar constellations, crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe. She didn't know how long she stood, gazing.

Soon Kaleb came by beside her, shirtless again with only some dark pants. He went up to the railing and put his hands on it, leaning on it and causing his shoulder-blades to touch. Shira closed her eyes tightly, sighing. _Resist him..._

"The night sky hasn't changed a bit," he commented and she opened her eyes. He looked up at the sky for a bit, then out into the horizon, where hills of sand could be seen. "The desert's the same as well. Both itself and the temperature."

Shira suddenly shivered, suddenly realizing and remembering that the nights of Egypt were cold. She rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Have you found your loved ones yet?"

She looked at him quizzically, frowning. "What?"

"Up there," he tilted his chin up at the sky. "Found 'em yet?"

She stared, then looked down sadly. "No..."

They both stood in silence. After a while, Kaleb pushed himself off the railing and stood up straight. "You'll find them eventually."

Shira looked at him, appalled. This little token of hope made her wonder who Kaleb was. It made her _want_ to get to know him, but she forced herself to ignore it. She refused to risk repeating a mistake; and worse yet, repeating history...

The woman closed her eyes and smiled. She felt Kaleb brush against her as he passed by to get back inside. She followed him, closing the door.

"I'm not sleeping in that, so you know."

Shira's eyes snapped open and she glared at him, thoughts of his compassion slinking to the back of her head, pushed aside. "And why not?"

"I told you I was sleeping on the chair. You wasted your time." He walked around the homemade bed and was heading toward the chair. Shira ran and cut him off, standing in his way. His back was to the small bed.

"Hey, I worked really hard on that!" she declared. "Well, not really- but I **did** use my time to good use! I didn't waste it!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you did waste it-" he said, trying to get around her, but she pushed him back.

"If you sleep in a chair, I won't help you tomorrow, when you're on the ground, weak and sore," she retorted heatedly. "Can't you just accept and give gratitude of what you were given?"

"Gratitude?" he laughed, making her annoyance rise. "For something I'm not going to use?"

"You're going to use it!"

He smirked, and was about to say something else, but the woman jumped at him with a yell.

"And that's _final!!_"

Both of them went crashing to the ground, cushioned by the bed Shira created. She sat up and looked down at him. Her shirt slid down her 'wounded' shoulder, showing the white bandaging tape.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Kaleb said, eyes flickering down her body and up to her face again. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on his stomach. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah," she shot her hands down and pinned his shoulders. "Winning."

He tilted his head up, exposing his throat, with a smile that said 'I-can't-believe-this...' on his face. "There's your childish side again."

"You're sleeping in this lovely bed," she chuckled. She lowered her face and breathed on his neck. "I don't want to hear any buts."

She retreated her face as he tipped his chin back and looked at her, smirking. "As soon as you get off, I'll get up and leave."

Shira groaned. "Come on, Kaleb! It isn't so hard to just sleep where someone has provided for you!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

She sighed, then forced a smile. "You're such a kid."

"Me? The kid?!"

"Fine, you're **more** of one. Do I have to give you a goodnight kiss or something?"

Shira saw him smirk wider, and she scoffed at it. "What happened to the agreement at the arcade, hm?!"

He chuckled deeply. "I didn't have anything against non-intimate pecks."

"On the lips, I presume?"

"Eh, more or less."

"You're such a bum," she poked him in abdomen, making him slightly curl. She smirked and leaned closer. In a dramatic-like tone, she announced.

"The agreement of you, Kaleb Sato, sleeping in this bed for the rest of your stay shall be sealed by a kiss."

"Hm. You added my last name and everything. How convenient."

"Just shut up and pucker those lips. Just a peck."

She lowered down and angled her face so her nose was beside his. He was watching her intently. She looked down at his lips, then touched them with hers. She withdrew back up and looked at him expectantly.

"You call that a peck?"

Shira rolled her eyes at him as he continued. "I've seen crows give better ones."

"Nice try, but you're not getting any more," she smirked, and began to get up.

Kaleb, however, smirked as well. "Oh, really?" he challenged, and seized her wrist. He swiped it from under her, making her lose her balance. She fell back down, full on, and her lips crash onto his hard. He held her that way for a long time, then released her. She gawked back, cheeks reddening. He chortled.

"Now _that's_ a peck!"

Shira punched him in the arm, can't helping but smile in embarrassment. "You bum! You're just twisting the real meaning!"

He laughed loudly as she stood up and stomped toward the light switch. She turned around and playfully glared at him. He was still laying there, now with arms behind his head and a smug look playing on his face. "Now you're going to stay there; you've agreed to the treaty, with more of a seal than you deserved!" she called, still red and smiling.

"You have my word."

She turned the lights off and walked toward the bed, still able to hear Kaleb chortling. She snorted as she crawled under the covers. She breathed in a loud and relaxed sigh.

"Goodnight, Kaleb."

"'Night," he grunted back, getting comfortable. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Shira: You little cheek!

Bakura: -smirks devilishly-

Vixen: Haha, I liked writing this chapter X3

Star: Teehee! Vixen hopes you liked the chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 30

_Bakura's POV_

I stayed awake for countless of hours. And all on purpose.

I opened my eyes at last, seeing that the room was almost pitch black. My eyes adjusted to it, aided my the pale moonlight outside, and I looked around the room.

Tailera's figure on her bed was still, save for the twists, shifts and breaths she took. She was deep in slumber, much to my advantage. She would've been, anyway, since I looked at the clock above the door that read around 3am.

I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, thoughts intruding my mind and keeping the ones of getting up at bay. The fact that Tailera made a bed for me was slightly appalling, and her determination for me to take her gift was even more astonishing. As I thought I about it, I _did_ think that the bed was rather comfortable and warm. And her sitting on me and pinning me to the bed had actually made my heart beat faster. Feh.

I ran my finger across my lips. I rethought the events of her kiss. My lips widened and curved upward slightly, a self-conscious smile dancing. She felt warm and slightly wet, but I couldn't deny that I rather enjoyed it. I just couldn't resist tasting her... It was just an accident for her, so it made me wonder and want to know what her real ones were like. Of course, I told myself that that wouldn't be possible.

My smile turned into a demonic smirk as I crept out of the sheets and onto the ground. I crouched down and lurked toward where Tailera set her neatly-folded clothing. I rose to stand up normally, and my smirk grew wider as I picked up one of the knives she had left underneath them. I brandished the blade, satisfied, then walked quietly to the side of Tailera's bed, my back to the balcony doors and the sky outside.

I studied Tailera's face as she slept. At the moment she was breathing deeply and evenly, snuggled up in her sheets with her one arm under the pillow. She sighed often, but that was it. I walked closer to her, and lifted the knife high, pointing downward. My mind sent messages to my arm, ordering it move down in a slicing motion.

Yet it did not.

Some... _force_ was preventing me from acting. It held my arm in place, trembling as it fought. Was it possible that I was fighting against myself? I had it all planned out; kill Tailera, kill Tenchi, pack things and run to the Millennium Stone. That way, I could both ditch _them_ and the _bill_ the hotel would be charging on my stay. I had run those steps in my mind many times, and now my weaker side had to interfere? It had become evident that since acquiring a new body, a bloody _conscience_ was accompanied as well.

Tailera stirred, making my blood freeze. _What if she wakes up and sees me with this?_ I thought nervously. _What would she do? ...what would she think of me?_ These meek thoughts kept pushing into my main awareness and I growled in annoyance. I put my hand on my knife-arm and tried my best to push it out of its trance.

Tailera whimpered.

I looked at her in astonishment, and saw that she was slightly sweating. Her eyes rolled under her lids, and her brows knitted upwards. She whimpered again.

"No... no, please... leave her be, she has nothing to do with this... I'm the one you want... kill me... instead... please... she's the only family I've got left..."

She started twisting and panting, a frown covering her face. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw tears well up at the corner of her eyes, underneath her lashes. I was merely only able to watch, my efforts on moving my blade-arm forgotten. She began to mumble more, some of the words being cut off, or the other half being too soft to hear.

"Rikn..., you bastard... you didn't have... kill... Kar... Kichi... Kaya... they didn't... need..." she swallowed and gasped. "Ser...tine... don't... I don't... want to live... let me die..."

"Tou...Touzo...ku...ou."

My eyes widened in pure bewilderment. _Did she...?!_

"...why...did you...hurt me...so...? All for...circ..."

I stared at her, my eyes wide and a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face. _Who is this girl?!_ My mind exploded the question. _She couldn't... she couldn't have just... just said Touzokuou, could she?! My thieving title?! ...No... it's just coincidence. She didn't say it all at once... she could be saying gibberish for all I know... yet I understand...?_

"_No!_" Tailera had finally screamed. She shot up and immediately clutched her head. "STOP, PLEASE! NO!"

Sobbing shakily she sat up, curled up and feeble. In her moment of complete sorrow, I had... a sudden...urge to... to...

...Comfort...?

I looked at the blade, and the moon glinted in it. Tailera saw this, and looked at me. My breath was cut from my lungs. She looked at me with alien, wide eyes; I'd never seen her so frightened.

"Wh-Who are you?! Why are you here?!" she cried. She must've have forgotten who she was in her panic, and she was blind to see that it was me. "Please... _you haven't done anything to my sister, have you?!_"

I lifted up my arm, knife poised in position. _This is it!_ I declared to myself. _I'll rid myself of this idiotic feeling!_

Tailera whispered softly and edged away. "P-please... stay away! Don't kill me!"

I leapt at her. She screamed and fell back off the bed, rolling on her shoulders. As I was crawling across the mattress, she immediately went to the bed that I had been lying in not too long ago. She ripped the sheets back, crying in dismay.

"Kaleb?! _Kaleb!?_ Where are you?!"

_She doesn't know,_ I smirked with content. _The fool..._

I finally got over to the other side of the bed and walked toward her, now entering the even darker portion of the room, escaping the moonlight. Tailera looked over her shoulder and howled, her voice raspy with emotion. "_**What do you want from me?!**_"

With an even darker voice then I ever knew I possessed, I answered, "Your _**life!**_"

Tailera abandoned the mess of sheets on the floor and ran, trying as much as she could to distance herself from me. She aimed for the door, but I got there first. As I cut her off, she backed away, allowing me the chance of grabbing the front of her shirt and placing the edge of of the knife to her throat. She however, in her panic, shot her hand forward, punching my jaw. It cut off the air that passed through the ears to my brain, and it felt like my consciousness was dimming for a few seconds. My knife hand was relaxed, but the other wasn't. Therefore, instead of knocking the knife out of my hand - which I thought the Tailera I knew would do -, Tailera slipped out of her shirt and ran to the washroom unharmed, slamming the door and locking it. Gaining focus again, I looked at the discarded shirt, then added it to the mess on the ground. I got to the washroom door and waited, since she had no where to run.

"_Kaleb!_" she sobbed, her voice trembling. It somehow troubled me to hear her like that. She was obviously delusional. "_Please, Kaleb, where are you?!_ Someone's here, and he's going to kill me..."

There was silence as I waited - aside from her sobs -, wanting her to fall into a state of insecurity. She pleaded, "Please... Kaleb... you said you'd protect me... where are you when I need you most...?"

"Tailera?" I called, the knife at the ready. "Tailera, where are you? And what happened here?"

"K-Kaleb? You're here?" Fingernails dragged themselves down on the other side of the door. "Is that really you? He's left?"

"Who has left? I was only out of the room for a few minutes... Tailera, come out of the washroom."

There came a moment of hesitation, then the door clicked. I got the knife ready, laughing inside at her naive thoughts. But it was interrupted as Tailera ran out of the washroom and at me.

At collision the knife flew from my grasp and bounced silently on a rug, disappearing under the closet. Tailera and I, however, crashed to the ground. I grunted as my back slapped against the floor, but I stopped once I realized that my chest was getting wet.

Tailera had her arms wrapped around me, face buried in my chest. I looked down at her, and saw that since she abandoned her shirt she was left only wrapped in that white bandaging tape. I didn't see any bra-straps.

"Kaleb," she whispered. "You don't know how scared I was..."

I watched her, and felt a strong emotion inside begin to grow. I asked to continue my ruse, "What the hell happened in here?"

"I-I had the worst dream that I could ever remember," she wailed quietly. "Then...Then when I woke up, someone was in here, with a knife in his hand. I couldn't see his face at all. He chased me, I went to your bed first, but you were gone. I was so frightened he did something to you..."

My eyes widened at that. "You were worried about me?"

"I was glad and frightened at the same time. If you were out of the room for only a few minutes like you said, then you weren't exposed to getting hurt. But I was terrified, because you weren't here to help me...!"

"Come on, Lera," I tried to soothe to make her quiet down, the emotion inside me growing at a frightening rate. This show of her care for me made the emotion transform itself into guilt. It ate at me like a rabid wolf, threatening to devour me whole.

"But... but I'm glad you're here now," she breathed shakily, her arms embracing me tighter. Her touch was delightful. "You probably caused him to leave. I'm so happy..."

The weaker side was taking over, and I hugged her back. The other side opposed to it, but the weak side managed to block the thoughts out. All I wanted was to comfort. I sat up, and she sat up with me.

"Heh, I told you you'd get scared in the night," I tried to make her laugh. The guilt continued to eat at me. "I told you I'd protect you. See? I chased the bastard away without even meaning to. Now what does that tell you, hm?"

Tailera looked at me with her tear-stained face, and I saw her smile slightly, laughing quietly. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. As I watched her, the guilt made me want to actually tell her it was me who was the unknown stranger that tried to kill her. I wanted to be truthful with her, to tell her the whole truth; who I truly was, what my intentions with her were, what I thought of her now. But I tried with all my power to keep that smile on my face.

Tailera then attacked me with a hug again. She nuzzled my neck in affection, causing me to gape in surprise. "Thank you so much, Kaleb," she sighed. "I should have taken you more seriously when you said that..."

After a moment's recover, I chuckled. "No worries. Now come on, you need sleep."  
She nodded and I helped her up. I lead her over to her own bed, but she suddenly seemed to collapse. I caught her before she hit the ground, so I carried her over onto the bed instead. When I tried to move away, he grasped my shoulders firmly.

"Please," she said timidly. "Can you... can you stay by me...?"

I blinked several times, looking at her strangely. The need to comfort her was very strong, and so I found myself crawling under the covers, her hands strong and guiding me to her. As I lay on my back, she immediately rested her head on my chest.

"Sorry for this," she said tiredly. "But thank you, Kaleb. You're a very good friend..." She yawned, and I felt more tears dripped onto my flesh. However, they stopped, and she breathed deeply in slumber once more. I wrapped my arms around her, staring at the ceiling. Then I smacked myself on the forehead, running my hand down my face.

I grimaced, _Now that these feelings have grown so much, how am I supposed to ditch her and Tenchi now?!  
_

_...without hurting Tailera...?_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: I liked writing this chapter, too XD

Shira: -.- I completely lost my senses here.

Bakura: Yeah; you actually acted like a woman.

Shira: ... so right now, I'm not a woman, am I? -fume-

Bakura: No! That's not what I meant!

Star: Is that more for your sake, or hers? -.-

Vixen: Oi! On to other things... hope you liked it! -heart-


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 31

_Shira's POV_

Shira's eyes grew warm, and she realized that the sun was already shining through the balcony doors. She opened her eyes slowly, and paused to adjust to the brightness. As she waited, she felt Kaleb's even breathing filling his lungs inside him. His torso under her head and fingers felt so firm and warm. Timidly, she ran her hand across his abdomen, to get the feel of his muscles. He shivered, and groaned in his sleep. Puzzled, her took her hand away and rested it on her cheek.

It was as cold as stone.

_What's this?_ she wondered. _Why am I so cold?_ She wasn't shivering or anything; the only source of heat that she felt was the sun's rays and Kaleb. It seemed like... she had no body heat of her own.

Wondering about that, she eventually thought about the events in the night. Her brows furrowed at her behaviour. She acted like a frightened and helpless child, when in the truth, she was immortal. How could she run away, sobbing? She could've killed the stranger before he could her, because she _could not die,_ even if he made the first swipe. It was probably the dream that made her temporarily forget everything; she had thought that she was just a normal, mortal woman, in her delusional state.

Thinking about the stranger, she began to think about his identity. Why was he in the room? He was there to kill her, as he suggested with putting the knife to her throat, and his deep voice saying he wanted her _life_. He was also probably there to kill-!

"Tenchi!" she breathed, and crawled out bed quickly. Kaleb had immediately woken up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to check on Tenchi!" Without even putting the shirt back over your bandaged torso, she burst into the hallway and ran to Tenchi's door. She knocked loudly and urgently.

"Tenchi? Tenchi?! Open up! Are you in there? Please answer me!" There was no response, and the spirit feared the worse. "_Tenchi? Tenchi?!_"

"Hold on a minute!" Came a whine, and Shira sighed heavily in relief. She rested her forehead on the doorframe in gratitude. _Thank Ra..._

Tenchi opened the door, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She yawned drowsily. "Shira, whatdyawant? I wanna sleep a bit more..."

Shira immediately ran at her hikari, hands firmly gripping on the teen's shoulders. "Are you okay? Did anything happen to you in the night? Anyone come here? You're not harmed, are you!?"

"Wha-?! Whatdyatalkingabout?" her words slurred together lazily, and Shira let go of her, looking around the room anxiously. She ran over to the balcony, opened it, and searched outside. After that, she checked the bathroom. She even gave the trouble of falling on her belly and checking under the bed. Tenchi looked at her as if she were on drugs. "Whatsthebigidea?"

"Some guy was in my room and tried to kill me," Shira answered gravely, getting up. "Are you sure no one came in here?!"

"Somebody tried to _kill you?!_ In the night?" the adolescent exclaimed, aghast. "No way!"

"Answer my question!"

"N-no!" she answered, suddenly surprised by the anger Shira displayed. "Why would he-?"

"I think it was one of them!" the yami hissed. "I don't know why they'd come for me first, but I know that he was of them... I'm positive! They're out there, and they know we're in this hotel!"

Tenchi thought for a bit, her mouth still open slightly. "M-maybe he was hoping to kill off my protector?!"

Shira closed her eyes and nodded. "That's possible. But if we're not too careful, they may send somebody else tonight."

"Oh no," Tenchi whispered, and looked at her yami for an idea. The teen's shoulder shook. "What are we going to do?!"

Shira walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "We'll leave. I don't know where the Millennium Stone is, but I'll find it eventually-"

"Shira, why are your hands so cold?"

Tenchi was looking at her yami's hand strangely. She touched it with her other hand, and ran it up the woman's arm. Shira watched her inquisitively as the teen's fingers slid up her flesh. She then rested her two fingers on the woman's throat, switching the position frequently. The yami waited as Tenchi didn't do anything for a bit. "H-hikari?"

Tenchi quickly rested her head on Shira's chest, sideways and with a look of concentration. Shira stared the top of her head, and soon the adolescent's eyes as she looked up at her, with intense concern.

"Why isn't your heart beating, Shira?"

Shira's pupils shrunk, and she stepped away from her hikari. _My heart?_ She searched for her pulse at her neck herself, and not being able to find it, she stayed relatively quiet and rested her hand on her chest. No throbbing bird responded to her, and she cried out in frustration; "FUCK!"

"Shira-"

"The freakin' past is catching up with me!" she snarled, walking around the room heatedly. "It was beating before... it was probably out of habit in this new body, considering I don't have _blood_ to _bleed_. Now it's stopped beating altogether, and this body is dead... body heat has abandoned it. Soon I'll be found out. Who has no body heat to the touch? Sure, if I stay in the sun, but I cool under a roof. And who has no beating heart? Damnit, Kaleb's gonna get suspicious! I'm sharing a _room_ with him, for Ra's sake!"

Tenchi followed her yami around, as the woman stomped unpredictably about the room. "Shira, please, calm down! We'll figure something out-"

There came a knock from the door. Tenchi looked at her yami first, then walked over the door and opened it a crack. The spirit saw a teenager in a uniform stand at attention around the door's edge. Losing interest, she sat on the bed and rubbed her temples, breathing hard.

"_Yes...?_" Tenchi asked. The fact that she knew Egyptian and Arabic was still stunning.

The boy bowed. "_Is this the residence of a... Suzuki?_"

"_Um...y-yes..._"

"_I have a letter for you._"

Shira slowly turned her head and stared at the boy, eyes hard. Tenchi took the yellowed paper, and nodded nervously. "_Th-thank you._" The boy bowed again, left, and Tenchi closed the door.

"Who would send us a letter, for crying out loud?!" Shira growled as Tenchi opened the envelope. "We're not citizens and we're not officially-"

" "Dear, Shira, Spirit of the Millenium Circlet. " "

The spirit's voice died in her throat. She looked at Tenchi, who had the same wide eyes as she did. She continued to read the letter aloud. That suggested the letter was in _English_, too.

" "Rest easy; I am the only one who knows of your identity, and I am looking forward to seeing you at the Millennium Stone. It is unimportant how I know your existance and the existance of the Eighth Millennium Item, nor is it important of how I know your current location to where this letter is directed. All I can say at the moment is that I've been watching your whereabouts since your arrival very closely, as I've done with the other owners of the Items. I am also aware that you have taken your hikari, Tenchi Suzuki, with you on your visit. She is more than welcome to accompany you to the assembly." "

"Who is this from?!" Shira stood up and ran over to her hikari, and looked at the letter over her shoulder. "He's been watching us?"

" "Now the main reason for this letter is to inform you of the time, day, and location everyone will be arriving at. It will begin on the day after tommorrow, at 3 o'clock p.m. Located in the southern outskirts of Cairo, there will be a warehouse with a poster on the door, merely advertising items of the bazaar. However, that is only to lose the attention of the local citizens, and for me to tell you this, you will most likely heed my direction. The Millennium Stone has already been moved and prepared. The ceremony of the Items' rebirth will commence when all are present.

" "Now that there are two days left before the assembly, I'd like to wish you a relaxing break. I will see to it that no trouble will be coming your way, and that you shall not be disturbed." "  
"Is he saying he _knows_ about the guy in the night?"  
" "Until we meet, take care. And watch your back."

"R. Sayegh" "

"_Mr. R. Sayegh,_ huh?" Shira mumbled. "He must be the leader and/or owner of the Stone. So there _is_ a meeting..."

"Is he gonna give us extra protection or something?" Tenchi asked, most likely reading the letter again. "If he was watching us, maybe he saw that you were being chased by somebody. Maybe he'll have body-guards around the hotel, hm?"

"...maybe," the spirit took the letter and looked at it. "R. Sayegh... what's the _R_ stand for, I wonder? Hm, whatever. Whoever he is, he sounds very formal and, mysteriously, helpful."  
"So we can stay?" she said, tiredly. "I want a day where we're just lazing about..."

Shira smiled and ruffled her hikari's head. "Eh, fine by me. We've got two days, anyway."

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

I read the letter over again. Seemed there was a man who saw my little killing attempt the other night... and this man wasn't an ordinary one. R. Sayegh -whoever the hell he was -, the host of the meeting. In the letter he told me to 'refrain any plans to kill anyone' until the assembly at the Millennium Stone. He also told all the information I needed to know, and some other crap about myself not worrying about _how_ he knew everything. All I guessed was that he was watching from far away, and watching _closely_.

I growled. Not only was he invading my _privacy_, but he was witnessing my _attempt_ to kill Tailera, and my _failure_. It really pissed me off! But I was glad that there were only two days until the meeting; this gave me just enough time to relax, to say the least. I folded the letter and tucked it into my jeans pocket on the chair I was previously planning to sleep in.

The moment the letter disappeared from sight, Tailera walked in, which was fortunate. If she knew of the letter, it would create some little, pointless problems. She yawned and waved at me.

"Sorry to have gone so fast like that," she apologized. "I was really worried that that guy went to her before or after he tried killing me."

_I was planning to do it afterward, but you stopped me because you wanted me sleeping beside you,_ I told her mentally, but I shook my head in real life. "I can't blame you. It's surprising how the hotel would actually let something like this happen."

"Eh... maybe they are aware now and have put better security?" she laughed, and I narrowed my eyes. I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"You up for a day of just doing nothing?"

I looked at her, and forced a smile. "It's like you read my mind."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Shira: ...

Bakura: Oh, come on, Shira! I didn't mean it like that.

Vixen: You know what? Take Shira out somewhere, as an apology.

Bakura: You think that'll work?

Star: Sure! Take her to the movies or something. Oh! Maybe go see the new Mummy movie!

Shira: You people are talking about me as if I'm not here. -huff-

Bakura: -takes her hand and walks out of the room with her-

Vixen: Hehe... hope you liked the chapter! And R&R! -heart-


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 32

_6:00 pm_

_Shira's POV_

The day was dedicated to rest. There were times when Shira left the room to eat in the dining hall they had on the first floor, and times when she tended to her clothing in the laundry room in the basement. Otherwise she was lounging in Tenchi's room. Kaleb was in their shared one, saying that he wanted some quiet time to get used to the time by sleeping, and to meditate. Tenchi did so not too long ago by taking a nap, and now was lying on her bed, bored.

"Shira?"

"Hm?"

"What was it about the dream that scared you shitless?"

Shira laughed bitterly at her hikari's use of words. She sat in a chair, scratching her throat. "It was a re-enactment of everything that went downhill nearing my entrapment in the Millennium Circlet. I gotta tell you, it gave me quite a fright."

"Oh," she said awkwardly. "...did you... see your sister and friends get murdered...again...?"

"Of course. First I saw Kichiro on the floor in the hall. Right in front of Karen's door. Inside she was slaughtered beyond belief. Then Kaya died in the hands of Riknim as he fled. The dream made the murders look ten-times worse. And not only did I see theirs deaths, I witnessed Touzokuou betray me again." At the last part, she shivered. "He, too, was worse than I had remembered."

Since Shira was sitting in the chair with her back to Tenchi, she couldn't see Tenchi's movements, save from the mirror's reflection. Tenchi sat up and looked at her yami.

"Why do you explain the dream so casually? I mean... you saw your close ones _die_ -again!-, and the one you loved _betray_ you. Wh-"

"Because I don't want to trouble you with it," Shira waved her hand to her hikari. "You don't have to think about it. Really. I'm fine."

Tenchi blinked, then lay down on her bed again. Shira looked into her reflection and saw them glittering at the corners. _Hurts me to lie to you, Tenchi._

_

* * *

_

Adare's POV

Adare stepped out of the airport and breathed in the fresh, humid air. She adjusted her watch to the time, and sighed, rubbing her eyes. That disturbing dream about Yami Marik left her shaken up, and she wasn't able to fall asleep again. Not that she wanted to fall into that dream web again, either.

Adare fetched her cell phone out and stood somewhere near the entrance, where she wouldn't be in any passengers' way. She speed-dialed Ishizu and waited.

"Hello? Domino Museum, Open from 10 am to-"

"It's me, Ishizu. Can't you tell when I'm calling? I thought you always knew."

"That was when I had the Millenium Necklace. Now that my brother's hatred had run off with it, I'm as predicting as a tea spoon. Anyway, how are you, Amadare? Already in Egypt?"

"Yeah, landed a few minutes ago. Now I'm stuck. What are further instructions?"

"Yugi, the Pharoah, and the others are on a plane provided by Mr. Kaiba, that should be arriving about three hours from now. Wait for them, then begin the search."

"Three hours?!" Adare groaned. "That long? I can't just sit and wait for them like that!"

"My apologies. I forgot to mention that you may do whatever you choose before then. Why not convert your currency and go out on a tour? Buy yourself something nice. Maybe you can get something good out of this."

Adare looked up at the sky. The sun was already in the most-western part, closer to the horizon. There wasn't a hint in the change of the sky's colour, but she thought that there would be soon enough.

"Ok," she mused. "I _am_ pretty hungry..."

"Good," Ishizu replied. "Have fun."

The blue-haired girl hung up, and sighed looking at the city. _Somewhere, here,_ she thought, _Tenchi is nearby._

_

* * *

_

8:50pm

_Shira's POV_

"I'm going on a walk."

"Huh?" Tenchi stared at her yami. The teen was now drawing in her sketchbook again. She had drawn quite a bit in there already; probably already six to seven different pieces since starting on the train to Tokyo. She wouldn't show them, though. The spirit thought she was embarrassed, or something.

Shira stretched tiredly. "Yeah. I need time to think. Alone."

"Oh... alright," she said feebly. "Just be careful. Night's gonna fall soon."

"That's the main idea," she whispered, heading for the door.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing... thanks for the concern..."

Tenchi nodded.

Shira closed the door, walked, and opened another, where Kaleb was sitting in his chair again. He looked at her as she got her trench coat.

"Where are you going?"

"On a walk. That's it."

"Need some company?"

Shira shook her head, forcing a smile. "I just need some time alone, that's all."

She looked over to him and thought that he had a suspicious look on his face. She nodded to him and said reassuringly, "I'll be fine by myself. And I swear I'm not going to run away and dump Tenchi's responsibilty on you."

"I didn't suggest anything like that," he sniffed indifferently, closing his eyes. "But _have fun_, nonetheless."

She laughed bitterly. _Fun?_ "Thanks..."

Shira stepped out and closed the door.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

_That was rather suspicious,_ I thought to myself as the door's closing was still echoing in my mind. _Where would she go at this time? Certainly not to sight-see? This can't be an ordinary __**walk**__..._

I stood and grabbed my shirt. Putting it on, I thought about Tailera. _She wasn't herself just now. She didn't sound very happy; she's depressed, I know it. And her laugh was __**bitter**_._ What happened to the laughter I heard so much of before? Was it because of the 'attempt of murder' late in the night?  
_

_Or was it that dream...?_

I rolled my trench coat on and locked the door. I opened the balcony and stepped on it, leaving the door slightly ajar as I moved toward the edge. I swung my legs over and slowly made a descent. The wall was relatively smooth, which was much to my disadvantage. I had to jump some distances to make sure I get to the ground without falling and breaking something; something that belonged to the hotel, or something that belonged to me.

At last my feet landed on the ground heavily, and I immediately went against the wall, desperate for the shadows. I slid across the wall smoothly, and looked around the corner of the building.  
In a stroke of luck, that was when Tailera exitted the builidng. She had her hands stuffed into her pockets, and her head hung. She turned her head to look around, and before I withdrew my head, I saw that her face was as if carved from stone. _Something is _**definitely**_ biting her_.

She headed out, and I followed her silently in the shadows.

_

* * *

_

Adare's POV

"Adare! Hey, Adare!"

Adare turned to the direction of the airport's doors with a shish-kabob stick still in her mouth. She sucked on it to get all the flavour out; it was unusual for her, but she thought that the shish-kabob entirely was _really_ good, and she couldn't get enough. She smiled when she saw Yugi and the gang running at her. She waved back, and waited until they got to her.

"You fly alright?" Yugi asked, and she shrugged.

"Could've been better..."

"Ours was _great_, so y'know," Joey grinned. "Rich-Boy's jet had'a buffet!!"

"After this whole goose chase, don't expect another invitation ever again," a voice called, and Adare looked to see a brunnette boy walking down the stairs, with this wicked-looking trench coat and a briefcase. His icy blue eyes showed no interest whatsoever as he looked around.

"Come on, Seto," Tea encouraged. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Easy for you to say. You have the_ Dog _as a_ friend._"

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Joey snarled, looking like he was about to pounce.

"The famous Seto Kaiba, eh?" Adare said, and he looked at her heatedly. "You're more stern than I imagined you would be. Loosen up!"

He dismissed her, which ticked her off for a second. Her, losing interest herself, turned to Yami Yugi instead.

"How's it feel, having a new body?"

"Free," he replied, smiling. "I feel I can do whatever I want. Thanks for asking, Amadare."

"It's _Adare_ to friends, Yami Yugi."

"And it's Atem to you."

Adare smiled at him, then looked around, troubled. "But where's Ryou? Shouldn't you be looking after him?"

"My men are in charge of watching him," Seto announced. "Until we find this so-called 'Bakura'."

She nodded. "Good. If anything happened to him, Tenchi would've killed me."

At her mention, everyone grew quiet. It was a silence of concern, felt by everyone except Seto, who didn't know who the hell she was.

"Ok, we better start looking for both Bakura, Shira, _and_ Marik," she started, with only a slight shiver at the last name. "Let's split into two teams..."

Later, with Atem, Yugi, and Joey, Adare walked together with them, looking around the place.

"Dey've gotta be around here somewhere," Joey commented, looking around. "Dey wouldn't be too hard to find in da crowd..."

"Well, you've got to remember that there's other tourists around here, too," Yugi put in. "It's up to Adare to let us know who this Shira looks like. With Bakura and Tenchi, it's no problem, but..."

As Joey and Yugi continued, Adare walked alongside Atem. He was watching the people clean up their stalls and finish their daily chores. The sky was growing dark quickly.

"Good to be back with your people, eh?" Adare sighed, and he chuckled.

"Yeah... it feels so... familiar. And friendly."

"That's cool. I kinda feel the sam- _**everybody hide!**_"she hissed suddenly, and pulled Atem to the side, as well as he pulling Yugi, and Yugi pulling Joey. They all looked at her like idiots.

"What was dat for-?" Joey began, but she shushed him. She nodded toward the end of the dirt road, and breathed.

"_Shira._"

All three of them looked immediately. Shira walked rather slowly, her eyes watching the ground beneath her pass as she walked. She had no smile on her face, and was lost in thoughts that seemed troubling and sad. Adare couldn't believe any of the things Atem said about her now, since seeing her like this.

"I dunno if she can really be of what you said, Atem," she whispered. "She doesn't look like it..."

"Remember, looks can be decieving," he said gravely. "She can kill anyone without hesitation. I've seen her."

The blue-haired girl looked away. _Would she be able to kill ME without hesitation...?_

Shira passed by and was heading toward the edge of the city. What she was planning to do, Adare wasn't sure. When the woman was at a safe distance, the girl motioned to the other three.

"Let's go."

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

Tailera hadn't even noticed being followed yet. I watched her movements and matched them, keeping up with her at a reasonable distance away. She seemed to be heading toward the edge of the city, but...

_Why...?_

I suddenly saw figures move in the shadows ahead of me, and I was forced to stop. I saw Amadare's blue hair whip into the hardly-lit street, but I was still able to recognize it. As I looked harder at the shadows, I saw two, short, spiky-headed people and a blonde. I growled in rage.

_Yugi, Wheeler, and the Pharaoh?! And Amadare, no less! What the hell are they doing here?!_ I glowered, and continued after Shira, now behind Amadare and them as well. _They've come after me...? They must be; Ryou's soul-less corpse couldn't stay undiscovered for long... what did they plan to achieve?  
_

_Wait..._ I looked at their retreating figures. _Why would they be tracking Tailera, then...? Are they aware that I have been hanging around with her? How would that be possible?_

I continued to follow, this time anticipating Tailera's destination and taking an alleyway, going in the same direction as she was.

_Just __**what**__ are you doing, Tailera...?_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Hm, Shira and Bakura aren't back yet...

Star: It's only been about 5 minutes since you saw them off last chapter XD

Vixen: Um, yeah... but you know, an author can control time, teehee!

Star: In the story, yes... ah, whatever! XD Haha, hope you liked the chappie!


	33. Chapter 33

__

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore. Also, I don't own Your Star by Evanescence.

* * *

Chapter 33

_Adare's POV_

Shira hadn't noticed anything; she was probably that deep in thought. Atem commented on this during the follow, because he thought that all of them would be discovered in the first twenty meters, at least. However, she didn't, and that wasn't complained about.

The sun was already over the horizon, the sky darkening from the bloody red and orange to the vibrant violet and blue. Some of the huts had already lit their houses, the windows looking like eerie eyes if not for the furniture inside to say differently.

It felt like someone else was following. Adare looked behind her, but she only saw Yugi and Joey. They too turned around to look where she was looking, but they shrugged. "What is it, Adare?"

"...it's nothing," she whispered, and turned back to see Shira quite a bit ahead.  
After a few minutes she had reached the edge of the city. She continued to go forth. _Where is she going?_ Adare thought incredulously. _Does she plan to cross the desert or something?_  
Shira climbed up the nearest dune, and finally stopped. Her head lifted up and faced toward the sky, already speckled with twinkling stars. Adare and the others stayed and hid by a building, which appeared to be a warehouse. The blue-haired girl signaled to go under a metal staircase, which provided a bit of cover.

"What does she plan on doing?" Atem mused, watching Shira with his deep-fuschia eyes. Shira was still looking up, her head turning slightly. She seemed to be looking for something, yet Adare could not figure out what. Was she looking for a star or something?

"_Holy crap, she's coming this way!_" Joey panicked, once seeing Shira turn around and walking down the hill again.

Adare grabbed his shirt. "_Just--keep--still--and--quiet!_" she hissed - saying each word like its own sentence -, and looked at the others, symbolizing that Joey wasn't the only one being told to do so.

"But," Joey said urgently. "_But she's heading right for us!_"

"Right for the _metal staircase_, you dope! Now quiet!"

It was true; Shira seemed to be going straight for them. Her eyes were unfocused, however, and didn't seem to be having some sort of goal in coming to the warehouse.

"_Don't breathe._" the blue-haired girl whispered to the others, and all of them held their breath. Shira was within about 10 feet and didn't look as if she was going to stop. She didn't look like she just wanted to pass, either.

It was then evident that Shira just wanted to climb the staircase. All of them let their breath out again silently. Instead of continuing, though, Shira stopped at the second station of elevation. Adare and the others looked up through the holes, not daring to look around and up.

_"I can't see your...  
...star..."_

Her voice met Adare's ears, and she looked at the others. She felt the sadness that echoed through Shira's throat and flowed through the air. Atem seemed concentrated on it, and both Joey and Yugi closed their eyes. Adare looked back at the holes up at Shira.

_Shira...  
_

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

Shira looked up, eyes scanning the vast expanse of the sky. Miserable thoughts of the dream kept throwing themselves at her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, tears moving down her cheeks. She opened them again. The past was just too much to bear...  
_  
"I can't see your...  
...Star...  
I can't see your...  
...Star...  
though I patiently waited,  
Bedside, for the death of today._

I can't see your...  
...Star...  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon  
Frightened it away...!"

Shira leaned unto the railing and looked forward, as if looking straight through the next building and into another world. With unfocused eyes, her voice dropped in pitch.  
_  
"And I'm alone now.  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now,  
All in parts in pieces,  
Swim lonely...  
...find your own way out._

I can't see your  
Star!  
I can't see your  
Star!"

She pushed away from the railing and looked up. Hugging herself, she screamed at the sky angrily;  
_  
"How can the Darkness  
Feel so wrong?!  
And I'm alone now.  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now,  
All in parts in pieces,  
Swim lonely...  
...find your own way out."_

She was walking up the rest of the staircases up to the roof while singing. Now during the silence that her voice was taking, she walked on and along the edge, which was a small wall, a few feet higher then the actual roof. She played a little game of balance, with no point whatsoever, then continued.  
_  
"So far away...  
It's growing colder...  
...without your love...!"_

Walking more briskly, she looked up at the sky again, risking missing a step and falling two stories. Mixed emotions enveloped her.  
_  
"Why can't you feel me,  
Calling your name?!_

Can't break the silence!  
It's breaking me!

All my fears...  
...turn to rage!"

Shira stopped movement and looked all around. She looked toward the desert, where the sands continued all the way to the horizon and further. Squeezing her eyes shut, she watched images reveal themselves in flashes. Kichiro. Kaya. Yet-unidentified faces of many from her hideout. A gorgon. Arwen. Touzokuou... Karen. All the people that she loved dearly... and were torn away.  
_  
"And I'm alone now.  
Me and all I stood for!  
We're wandering now!  
All in parts and pieces,  
Swim lonely!  
Find your own way out...!_ _**out**_..."

Now!  
Hell!  
Nothing worth fighting for!  
We're wandering now!  
All in parts and pieces!  
Swim lonely!  
...find your own way

Breathing deeply, Shira gazed out into the desert, half-expecting something to come back in exchange for the echo of her song. Seeing nothing, she sighed and went to descend the steps. She knew nothing, and no one, could come back to her. No matter how hard she tried...

_At least I feel a little better...  
_

_...a_ _**little**_.

_

* * *

_

Adare's POV

Adare watched Shira skip the last step and walk away, all air of emotion no where to be present. Her voice was beautiful... yet she was so sad to have sung such a song... How could anything be true about her?

Adare looked over to Atem, who was staring at his hands. He sighed heavily, and she whispered.

"Well? You changed your mind about her?"

"...no."

She turned toward him fully and stared at him in disbelief. "What? Why? So what if she tried to kill you in the past - if she doesn't know you're alive, then she won't try again - and try to revive the dark god. She might not try it again-"

"She will, actually," Atem replied. "All of the users will. Anyway, don't be fooled by her voice. She must be depressed, but that's her own problem that she's chosen to deal with alone. Once she becomes aware of us, there's no telling what rage she'll set loose."

"But-"

"But nothing, Adare. Shira is dangerous. She might as well be of equal sinistry as that thief Bakura."

Adare looked away and saw Shira's leaving figure. She left the refuge of under the stairs and followed slowly, the others following, too. Atem nodded to each of them.

"We'll follow her now, but it is only tomorrow that we will confront her."

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

I stood stiff. Tailera's voice was burnt into my memory so quickly, that I wondered why it was so easy for me to remember it. It was as if I heard it before. I _knew_ I heard it from somewhere. Or sometime. Was it possible that Tailera was close-by and singing when I was present in Ryou's body? How could that be possibility, when Tailera was across the Pacific ocean in Canada, before I had even known her?

Tailera had already left, and then I realized that she was most likely returning to the hotel. If she saw that I was absent, then some suspicions may arise...

I ran and took the short-cut again, planning to beat her back to the hotel. I saw the shadows of Amadare, the Pharaoh, and the two others follow after her, and I scowled mentally at Tailera. She was leading them right to me. I would be trapped in the hotel; whatever the hell their reason would be in finding me, they'd get what they want with walls surrounding me all around. It was then that I decided that I would leave to meet R. Sayegh much earlier. Tomorrow morning, for instance.

I wasn't going to ditch Tailera just yet. Her imprinting upon me was too powerful to make me do such a thing tonight.

As I swung my leg over the rim of the balcony, I heard the door being knocked on loudly. I quickly got inside and locked the balcony door. I heard Tailera's voice travel through the wood.

"Kaleb? Kaleb, you in there? Why'd you lock the door? I sleep in here too you know..."

I threw my trench coat on my chair and rubbed my arms and face quickly. The night's chill had bit my skin; would she notice? When I got to the door, I unlocked it and opened it wide, looking at Tailera. She looked back at me and forced a smile, which I saw right through. She looked deathly pale for some reason, the usual blush of her content gone. The only thing that had colour on her skin were her irritated cheeks.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I was out on the balcony..." I paused for effect. "Were you crying?"

She adverted her eyes and shook her head, laughing softly. "No, no... I guess it was the cold, that's all. I'm fine..."

"...alright," I stepped aside to let her in. As I closed the door, she went to her bag on the bed silently.

"I'm going to take a shower," she informed me tiredly. "I think I'll turn in for the night earlier..."

"Okay."

She closed the washroom door, and I went to set up my bed on the floor. I decided to retire earlier, too.

After all, I was leaving in the morning.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: For those who've noticed, yes, I imagine Shira's voice to sound like Amy Lee.

Shira: -walks into room- Who?

Vixen: Oh, hi! How was your day?

Shira: Nice.

Bakura: -walks in next with a grin-

Star: We will NOT ask what you guys did -.-

Shira & Bakura: That's not what we did! -flush-

Vixen: Eheh XD Hope you liked the chappie!


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 34

_Shira's POV_

Once stepping out of the washroom from her shower the next morning, Shira saw that Kaleb must've already left for breakfast. She shrugged, feeling slightly drained of energy because of her pessimistic thoughts. She closed off the room's door and walked to Tenchi's room. She came out before the spirit got there, and smiled at her, waving.

"G'Morning, Yami."

"Morning."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"That doesn't sound convincing..."

"I said, I'm _fine_."

Tenchi's brows furrowed, then raised and disappeared under her bangs. Shira shook her head and rubbed her forehead. She gestured forward with agitated hands. "Can we just go?"

She turned around and walked down, the yami following her. She didn't speak again, making Shira even more irritated with herself. They descended the stairs and entered the dinning hall. It was pretty big, with multiple small tables to eat on and two very long tables to hold the buffet. Shira didn't see Kaleb anywhere, and sighed, walking forward, not very cheered up about the delicious food being displayed.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

I watched Tenchi and Tailera go down the stairs without noticing me. I had stood by the stairs but was shielded by shadow. Once they entered the dinning hall I climbed back up the staircases to my and Tailera's room.

I opened the door and went to my chair, where my bag and trench coat were. I started to pack.

_

* * *

_

Tenchi's POV

Tenchi watched Shira wearily from her table, waiting for her to join the teen. The spirit was still at the buffet table, taking her sweet time. Tenchi wondered why she snapped at her this morning, and why she wasn't telling the truth. The adolescent sighed and started eating her own food.

Tenchi saw the dinning hall open from the corner of her eye, but she didn't pay much attention to it. It was only when excited arms wrapped around her from behind and held her tight.

"Wha?" She managed before she heard Adare's voice, the last she expected.

"Finally found you! Didn't think you could leave me behind, did you?"

"Adare?" Tenchi gasped, and the blue-haired girl spun around to face her, a cheerful look on her face. "But-but...but you're supposed to be in Domino! Covering us up!"

Adare didn't look pleased and Tenchi wasn't sure if it was their greeting or Adare herself that she was ticked about.

"Sorry, Tenchi, but you're already found out. Here, here come the others!"

Tenchi looked toward the door and as it were, Joey and Tristan burst through and looked around, mischief in their eyes. After them came Tea, and what appeared to be two Yugis. Tenchi didn't pay attention to the fact that there were two because she was too puzzled on why they were there. They approached Tenchi and Adare.

"Tenchi!" What she thought was Yugi, greeted. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, of course," Tenchi laughed humourlessly, brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The other Yugi looked toward the buffet table, then back. "So she hasn't hurt you?"

The teen turned toward him and rose her brow. "I'm sorry... but who might you be? I never knew that Yugi had a brother."

"Nah, nah!" Joey laughed goofily, making Tenchi smile at the memories with him being the comical relief of the group. A temporary smile. "Um, it's like you and your Yami."

The hikari's eyes widened and looked around. There were not many people in the dinning hall, considering that it was pretty late in the morning. She hissed back, "Did Adare tell you about her? And what do you mean?"

"As Shira was in the Millennium Circlet, so was I in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle," the other Yugi said.

"Another spirit?"

"Yes."

Tenchi looked down at the ground. Not only did you not know that Yugi was in possession of a Millennium Item, but the fact that there was another trapped soul that regained his own body was surprising. So did Shira's gain of a new body send chain reactions to all the other Items?

"I wanna get some grub," Joey suddenly complained. "I haven't eaten anythin' in a while."

"Beat you to the buffet!" Tristan challenged, and headed toward the table, where Shira was still residing.

Tea groaned. "Wait! Joey! Tristan! Shira's over there! She'll recognize you!"

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

Shira thought that she lost her appetite. Not because of the food, though, because it looked pretty good. She just didn't feel hungry. She took her time because she was the only one there. Until some people crashed into the table beside her, making her jumping away in reflex. Both boys were laughing hysterically, then taking the paper plates at the side, licking their lips. Shira's eyes widened and brows furrowed.

"Joey Wheeler," she said first, getting his attention. He dropped the fork that was currently in his mouth, and she continued, flicking her eyes to the other. "Tristan Taylor."

They looked at each other, then stepped back. "Um, hiya!" Joey said nervously. "D-Dunno know how ya know our names...but... um... can I have your autograph?" He held up a napkin, and Shira looked over to Tristan to see him smack his face.

"Whatever for?" the spirit replied, eyes narrowing.

"Um, well, your voice was very lovely - the best I've heard! - and I thought I'd ask-"

Before he could finish, Shira grabbed both of their shirt fronts and lifted them up slightly, jerking their faces in front of her. They dropped their food and looked at her wide-eyed. "Why are you here, of all places?" she growled, eyes flashing. "Aren't you supposed to be leading a care-free vacation back in Domino?"

"We would be," Tristan said bravely, "If you hadn't taken Tenchi!"

"You make me sound like a _kidnapper!_" she spat, then she took on an even angrier look. "Who the hell told you about Tenchi's trip with me to Egypt, anyway?"

"I did."

Shira turned to the called voice and was looking at Adare standing stiffly by Tenchi. The spirit didn't pay much attention to the others who stood by. She only had eyes for the speaker. She let go of Joey and Tristan and stepped forward.

"Why?" she called back, anger rippling. "I thought Tenchi asked you a favour. I thought we could trust you!"

Adare looked at Tenchi with guilt, then looked back at the yami, her expression more fierce.

"That was until I knew that you were evil, Shira!"

Tenchi looked at Adare heatedly. "Shira's not evil! Who would tell you that?"

It was then that someone else in the people stepped forth. The woman recognized him, and the Item he possessed. Shira looked up at the ceiling and laughed wearily.

"But of _course_," she sighed bitterly. "Who else other than the Pharaoh?"

"Shira-" he said calmly, but she cut him short.

"Why are you wandering around, following me, Atemu?" she said, anger rising. "I thought I left you and your _perfect_ kingdom back in Ancient Egypt!"

"I was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle, just as you were in the Millennium Circlet."

"Oh, so Seth backstabbed you, eh?" she laughed. The name slipped off the tongue; a memory of the name of an unidentified person. She didn't have time to think about it now. An enemy had risen from the depths of her past. "Should've known it would've happened sooner or later."

He ignored her comment, and spoke. "Shira, we're taking Tenchi back."

Shira glared at him and saw him brace himself. Tenchi looked around and cried, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying with Shira!"

"Tenchi, please!" Adare pleaded. "It's because of a person like Shira that's hurt Ryou!"

Tenchi looked at her wide-eyed. "What did you say?"

"Ryou's been banished to the Shadow Realm."

Shira watched with mild interest, eyes still locked on with Atemu. "You did this to him, Atemu? I didn't think you had the heart."

"Oh no, it wasn't me," he called. "It was that tombrobber."

_Tombrobber?_ Shira thought incredulously. "You don't mean-?"

"Bakura. He was the spirit of the Millennium Ring. And he's fled to Egypt, just like you."

She glared at him in fury. "You lie!"

"You'll see him sooner or later," he continued gravely. "We are here to trap him and get Ryou's soul back."

The spirit looked at Tenchi, who was looking at her for some kind of answer. She looked back at the Pharaoh.

"Atemu, you look just like your hikari, save for a few changes," she said slowly, assuming that Yugi was his host. "I suppose that Bakura will look quite like Ryou?"

"Yes."

Shira closed her eyes tightly and ground her teeth. _Kaleb._

At that moment the doors opened, and when she looked, she saw Kaleb's figure enter, with trench coat and bag all ready to go. He looked around the room, and saw everything. He grimaced.

"This just isn't my day."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Holy crap, you had a short part in this, Bakura XD

Bakura: I feel like I'm getting smaller screen time over and over again -.-

Shira: Uh oh, things are getting rather suspenseful.

Star: It is O.O R&R!


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 35

_Bakura's POV_

Time and time again, I've said something what I was going to do, and find myself doing another. Tailera and Tenchi have muddled my mind with their existence.

I wanted to go find Tailera and tell her I was leaving for my 'business'. I didn't want her to feel ditched... but what do I get for my exchange of sympathy? Total exposure. Amadare, the Pharaoh and his gang were all present. Tenchi and Tailera were looking at me as if I was a total stranger. Tailera in particular. Her eyes were wide and unreadable. The Pharaoh must've told them about me. I grimaced.

"This just isn't my day."

"Bakura!" Atem roared. "We've finally got you!"

"That's him?" Tenchi cried. "Kaleb is Bakura? He's the one that hurt Ryou!?"

"Yeah!" Amadare pointed at me, her eyes fiery. "Ryou's in the Shadow Realm because of him!"

Tenchi's face slowly turned from sorrowful disdain to twisting rage, and she leapt forward, grabbed onto by Adare to prevent her from coming any forward. I watched her, uninterested, as she writhed.

"_**You bastard!**_" she screeched. "_**To think that we trusted you! I knew there was something wrong about you! To think that we thought you were our friend!**__ You... you __**Bastard!!**_"

Tailera said nothing. She touched her lips, and I saw a little touch of horror reflect in her eyes. I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I was more preoccupied with the fact that the Pharaoh stepped forward.

"Now's our chance!" Atem shouted. "Corner him!"

"Eheh, not so fast!" I threw my bag down, laughing and taunting with my hand. "Be a man! Fight against me, you palace brat! My Millennium Ring may not be in power, but I myself am skilled enough to take you down. And, better yet, take _your _Millennium Item!"

"Don't listen to him, Atem!" Tea warned.

"Spoiled brat, show me what you've got!" I challenged louder. "You think your old man's happy to see what a pathetic little worm his son's become?"

He glared at me, which made me smirk. It seemed I touched a nerve... him and his dignity...  
I spread the distance between my feet and bent my legs, down into a fighting stance with my fists positioned. The Pharaoh ran at me, fists held tight. I waited for him to come, lips curving more profoundly.

Without me even noticing, a fist dug into my cheek from the side. Hard. I leapt to the side, the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. When I looked back, Tailera was standing in between what was my and the Pharaoh's path to each other's destruction. Once again, her quiet stealth had taken her through my defense, even though she was clearly on the other side of the room. And she exercised the punch strongly and effectively, enough to knock me aside.

What whirled around furiously in my mind was why she was acting against me!

As Atem ran at her, she side-kicked in him the stomach and grabbed his chain. She yanked it, and it slipped over the Pharaoh's head, now in possession of the Millennium Puzzle. She stuffed it in her trench coat pocket and kicked the Pharaoh again, pushing him away. She looked at him, then at me. Her eyes pierced through my mind like a blacksmith's hot sword.

"Give that back to me, Moondancer!" Atem yelled, myself being curious about him giving her such a title. It couldn't possibly be the same I knew, could it...? "And step aside; this is my fight-!"

"I know fully well that you'll lose! Not that I fucking care for you, or what you think, or that your stupid, idiotic dignity's been hurt!" Tailera snarled. She pointed at me accusingly, and shrieked in rage. "I am _**not**_ going to stand by and give _**him**_ the satisfaction!"

"Tailera, what the hell are you doing?" I spat, now wiping the blood from my mouth. "What are you talking about?!"

"_I'm not Tailera! Never was, and never will be!_" she bellowed, eyes wild. "_Neither are you Kaleb;_ _how __**dare**__ you disgrace my father's name, Touzokuou! It will not go by unpunished! I won't let it!_"

She ran at me, her hand reaching into her belt, and she retrieved the remaining knife she had. She took a swipe at me, and I retreated, her screaming all the while;

"Traitor! Deserter! Liar! You fed me lies, and I took them all in. _**TWICE!**_"_**  
**_

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled, my anger rising. What the hell was going on? I realized that she really did say my thieving title in her nightmare, and I demanded the reason why. "How the hell do you know my title, wench?!"

"OoOoh! Wench, now, eh?" She laughed bitterly. "Don't you recognize my voice? The woman who you supposedly loved, only to get my Item? I was stupid... how could I not recognize _your_ voice? Oh, how I _**wanted**_ to forget you!"

Her eyes were wide and demented, her pupils shrunk to a struggling size. Her mouth went wide and her canines flashed dangerously.

"_**I am Shira, you fool!!**_"

She slammed the knife through a table, where I had recently been. The blade went through and was pronouned stuck, suggested by Shira's howl of anger and repetitive thrusts backwards. I stared at her.

"Shira? The Moondancer, thief from five thousand years ago?!"

"Yeah, you bastard!" she hissed. "It wasn't mere coincidence when you heard Tenchi call me that!"

I stared at her with shock, not occurring to me that she was trying to free the blade that was to cut me. And yet, I did not feel any joy at this sudden reunion. The anger and hate she had showed me meant that she didn't love me anymore. So why the hell would I love her back? The force that held me from hitting or killing Tailera ever before now vanished, and I backhanded Shira across the face. I was now intent to see her body motionless, limp on the floor, bloodstained.

The additional force freed the knife, and she glared at me, blood sliding down her chin. I took no hesitation in advancing toward her, even though she had a weapon pointed at me.

"_What's going on here?_" At the entrance, the owner of the hotel exclaimed. He saw Shira and I fight and yelled louder, "_This is no place to fight! I thought you two were a couple!_"

"_You were sorely mistaken!_" Shira spat in quick Egyptian. "_**I WANT HIM DEAD!**_"

"_Stop!_" he cried, and stared at me. "_Please, sir, refrain from hurting a woman! Step back!_"

"_Oh, and since when is she a woman?_" I watched Shira's expression turn murderous. "_What I see is a demon!_"

"_You never know, __**I JUST MIGHT BE ONE!**_"

"Tenchi, let's move it!" Joey shouted. "We're getting ya outta here!"

"No! I'm not leaving Shira behind!"

"You crazy? She can flip on ya just as she is now wit Bakura!"

Shira stopped moving a few feet from me and turned to the group who was nearby. "Leave my hikari alone!" she snarled.

"Shira!" Tenchi called back, struggling from her friend's good-intentioned grip. Shira looked back at me, then to Tenchi. She looked at me again, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She threw the knife at the ground.

"I won't kill you now," she announced lowly, making me glare back at her in hatred. "I am not my true self. At the Millennium Stone, when I acquire my power again, we'll settle this once and for all."

With that she turned to the group and ran at them.

"Running away, huh?" I shouted. "Cowardly bitch!"

She ignored me, and when she reached Tenchi and them, the others split like frightened fish, fearing what the clearly-unstable spirit would do. Shira took Tenchi's hand and dragged her toward the door. The owner let them by with a bewildered look on his face. My lip curling in a snarl, I picked up the knife and followed them. The owner stood in my way at the door, and I didn't hesitate stabbing him. I heard Tea scream as the owner fell to the ground, groaning. I saw Tenchi and Tailera heading up the stairs, and I sprinted after them. My hand twisted on the railing and I pushed upwards, boosting my speed of skipping steps. Shira's figure grew closer, and I finally grabbed her ankle on the second staircase, bringing her to the ground. Tenchi turned around and watched in horror as I crawled along Shira's body to get her into a irreversible trap. Shira looked at her and shouted;

"Keep going, Tenchi! Get your things, and I'll be right there!"

Tenchi hesitantly nodded and fled, leaving Shira under my body, struggling. She started laughing harshly, and I slapped her, partly confused on why she did so. I grabbed her hair and lifted her face to look at me. I smirked demonically at her, and brandished the knife.

"It was me in the night," I whispered, making her shudder. "I was the one who tried to kill you. And I was going to kill you when you got out of the washroom, but you knocked the knife out of my hand," I ran my finger along her jaw. "If only I had taken advantage of you, then killed you. That would've been worth while."

As I lifted the knife up high, Shira started laughing again. I looked down at her, annoyed. She looked at me, and I saw the mockery in her eyes.

"You can stab me all you want, and I won't die!" she cackled. "You wonder how I didn't die from a bullet wound? From a stab to the kidney?! What makes you think _**you**_ can achieve what they've all failed?! _**IDIOT!**_"

She managed to push her legs under me with strength I underestimated her to have, and she kicked me off high, high enough for me to smash my head on the low, slanted ceiling. I crashed back down, immobilized, and she fled from my grasp. Drywood flakes sanded my head and stung me. After a few long moments, I struggled onto my knees. I looked up, saw that I was alone and that blood was getting in my eyes. I roared in fury and leapt up, knowing where both Shira and Tenchi had gone.

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

Shira went to her room first and grabbed her bag. It was already packed, and she mentally thanked herself for doing so; it seemed so pointless before, but now it seemed like the gods sent her a mental note to do it self-consciously, preparing her for such a quick escape. She got out and burst into Tenchi's room, where she found the teen running all over the place, scooping her possessions.

"Hurry!" Shira hissed, and suddenly heard thudding foot-beats approaching. She immediately went to the door and slammed it, putting her body's weight against it. No sooner had she closed it did Bakura start beating his own body against the other side, the knife protruding through the wood as well. The knife retreated, only to come back again in another place. One of the stabs went through her hand, like the nails did to the crucified; it didn't hurt, showing the effects the decomposition of her body was taking. The small black pebbles slid down her flesh and to the floor. She looked over to Tenchi to see she had slung her bag over her shoulder and was standing, looking terrified.

"What do I do now?" she asked, frightened.

"Get on the balcony!!"

She did as her yami said and, once she was there, Shira attempted to lock the door and stepped away from the door. The door rattled and splintered in places more powerfully, and finally, crashed open, the mechanisms of the lock causing a small explosion of wood from the doorframe. Bakura entered furiously, blood flowing from his head and blinding his one eye, which was closed tightly. His white bangs were stained red, and he glared at Shira with intense fury with the eye he had opened. She assumed that behind the drywood in the ceiling was metal. She saluted to him, then made a rude gesture, causing him to fume.

"Time to depart," she informed. "It _breaks my heart_ to leave you like this - alive! - but we'll be meeting at the Millennium Stone, anyway. Goodbye, Touzokuou!"

"You've got nowhere to run!" he growled, advancing. Shira smirked and ran to the balcony, not slowing her speed. Tenchi was terrified by it, and yelped.

"What are you going to do, Shira?!"

"_Trust me!_"

The yami wrapped her arm around the teen's waist, lifted her off the ground, and dived over the rim of the balcony. Tenchi's scream filled the woman's ears, and the spirit twisted in the air, using the passing air around their falling figures to choose their positioning. Shira never let go of Tenchi until they were a few meters from the ground. In one fast motion she began spinning their persons, rolling, and she threw Tenchi back up the way they were falling from. Shira crashed to the ground, sand and debris digging into her back. She groaned, and then Tenchi landed on her, stealing the breath from her lungs. When she threw Tenchi, it reduced the force of gravity, and so when she hit the ground - more like the spirit, as she groaned again -, she didn't die. She crawled off of the yami and Shira sat up, curling and trying to regain her breathing. Seemed immortality came with the bones that could hardly crack, let alone break. Normally, she'd have broken her back like this.

"You're insane!" Tenchi scolded. "Jumping from a frickin' balcony?!"

"I've jumped from higher," Shira grunted, and she looked up. She saw Bakura looking down, his face twisted. She got up, and grabbed Tenchi's hand.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here."

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

The eye that was free from dripping blood twitched as I watched Shira's retreating figure. To think that she was still alive... to think that she was trapped in an Item, and awakened in this time period...

I heard the Pharaoh and the others approaching, so I, too, jumped off the balcony, but not in the psychotic fashion Shira had done. I moved much slower than I did when following Shira the night before, my closed eye cutting off one side of my view. I was jumping to other ledges and balconies on my way down to boost the pace. I reached the ground and looked up, seeing heads being poked out and twisting about. I smirked, and looked around. But Shira and Tenchi had already fled. My smirk disappeared and was replace by a grimace. It was only until tomorrow that I would see her again. And I would make sure I would finish the job.

If only I had killed her sooner!

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Holy crap!

Shira: I've FINALLY been found out. Took long enough.

Vixen: Quiet! X3

Bakura: There's _blood _in my_ eye!_ -starts cursing-

Star: Oh dear...

Vixen: Hope you liked the chapter! -heart-


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 36

_Next day, 3:00pm_

_Bakura's POV_

I clutched the letter from the host in my hand as I walked around the outskirts of the city. Many of the warehouses looked alike, so I had to look at every door I could. The bandaging I had stolen and applied for my skull was getting heated by the sun's rays, and my lips curled into a snarl as I remembered how I acquired the wound. Shira said she would meet me at the Millennium Stone - which meant that she got a letter from R. Sayegh, too - and there I would give her a piece of my mind.

My brows furrowed, then I sighed, unamused. It would've been very _**APPRECIATED **_if R. Sayegh had warned me about her...

I found one warehouse that had a poster, unlike all the rest. It was advertising items of the bazaar, and then I knew that this was the place. I tried the doorknob to find it unlocked, and I went in. Miraculously, my head felt much better when I stepped in, which might be because I was out of the sun's harsh light. I heard voices deep inside, so I followed the sound. I was walking through the dark shadows of the crates and machines, and I realized that they were useful in concealing what was going on in the building. I turned a corner, and my breath was cut from lungs in fascination and bliss.

There stood the Millennium Stone, up on this stage-like platform. It wasn't fulfilled yet, so it wasn't at its former glory. Zorc was within it, and he would soon be free.

I stepped into the light and looked around. There were many others, but I only recognized one to be an owner of the Millennium Item. He smirked at me as I walked to him.

"Well, if it isn't the spirit of the Ring. Bakura, right?"

"Yeah," I looked at him, and noticed that the Millennium Eye symbol wasn't on his forehead, where it was supposed to be. I supposed that he could control when it was visible, now that he had his own body. Also, the man's voice was not warped, darkness twisting the voice of his hikari. It was dark, alright, but somehow human. "...your name escapes me..."

"Malik, now that I've ditched the kid," he brandished the Millennium Rod and held it in both hands. "Banished him to the Shadow Realm first hand. I was really pissed with him for his disobedience at the Battle City Tournament. Which reminds me," he smirked wider. "I kicked your ass there!"

"Shut up!" I snarled. "Your hikari was the reason I lost. If I dueled you again, the results would say otherwise!"

"Oh, sure, whatever. Besides, I've found murder more appealing than dueling to fix my problems."

"True," I sighed, and looked around. All the other people, who I found were all men, were huddled in groups, speaking lowly. I couldn't guess which one this R. Sayegh would be. I looked for the person that both inflicted this wound upon me and slipped from my grasp.

"Looking for someone?" Malik asked nonchalantly.

"Tell me when you see a woman with black hair walk in," I told him. "I have some business to finish with her."

"Oh, with a girl, eh?" Malik chuckled. "Planning to get her pregnant?"

I glared at him. "If you're implying that I rape her, then kill her, then yes, maybe. She's the reason I have this blasted bandage on my head!"

"Ah, I was wondering why you had mummy wrap on your head," he commented.

I glared at him more, and mentally cursed Shira for this humiliation. I would see to her punishment.

"You may take it off now."

I turned to see a young man walk towards me. It seemed he had almost-black eyes, and he had black hair, long and loose. He had a jacket and black pants, but no shirt. His skin wasn't dark, so I wondered how he became aware of the Millennium Stone. He bowed in greeting.

"I wouldn't," I told him. "It's pretty disturbing to the weak."

"I insist," he returned politely. "Haven't you noticed how you felt walking in here?"

I stared at him suspiciously, then starting unwrapping my head. I let the bandaging fall to the ground, then slid my fingers through my roots. I felt no dent or gash, nor blood. I took my fingers away to double-check, and found them clean. I looked back incredulously at the man, who was smiling suavely.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Oh, I just put a charm on the building," he explained. "I saw your little... hmm... _struggle_ with the spirit of the Millennium Circlet, and thought you'd like that fixed up."

I felt my face burn. How was he able to see, if Shira and I were the only ones in that staircase?! It was humiliating to know that someone watched my failure, especially to a woman. If he healed my wound, as he said, then maybe he was a man of magic, and had been watching through those means. However, it was still invading privacy. _**My**_ privacy.

"Shira had taken the victory of claiming the Millennium Puzzle from you. Plus, she almost gave you a concussion," he mused. "What will you do when you see her...?"

My face burned harder, and I glared at him. "Kill her, obviously," I growled.

He laughed, and held his hands up in a gesture. "As expected. But please, I would like to ask you that you refrain from any killing. Not until this is all finished," he looked up, and his eyes flashed. "She has a very important role in Zorc's awakening. As well as her hikari."

I watched him in confusion, my mind still fuming. "Are you R. Sayegh?"

He bowed again, laughing. "Why, yes! Yes I am! I'm your host for this afternoon. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner."

I tilted my head and studied him with hooded eyes. He seemed too young. The way he looked, and the way he talked. He seemed more respectful and formal. It made me feel as if he were mocking me. "What's the 'R' stand for?"

"Oh, I'll tell you all once all are present and when it's the right time. Just call me Sayegh for now."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw black leather, and I turned my head sharply, Shira under my watchful eye. She looked around, stared at the Millennium Stone for a while, then kept looking. Tenchi stood by her, standing cautiously. Sayegh turned to where I was looking and smiled.

"There she is now!" He said, and I couldn't identify it. It sounded a bit like enthusiasm, but it had something dark about it. He turned back to me and bowed again. "Pardon me, but she must be welcomed."

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

"Shira, I don't like the atmosphere..."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something... bad. It's polluting the air. I feel dirty in it, and it feels like there are fingers crawling across my skin."

"Oh, that's Zorc," Shira nodded toward the Stone. "He's everything that's foul and evil in the world. He's war. He's starvation. He's sin."

"Wait," Tenchi began to tremble. "He's not Satan, is he?"

The spirit shrugged, and began looking around the room some more. "I don't know. I don't know if he's Lucifer, or Set. He might be a whole different god. He could be, and yet be of equal power to those that have their own evil roles in religions. I've abandoned belief in religion, so I hardly care. Let him roam the earth."

"How can you say that?!" Tenchi grabbed her yami's arm, and the woman looked at it numbly. "Do you know how much harm this is going to do? Don't you care?! And I thought you were the opposite of that Bakura! He hurt Ryou!"

Shira ripped her arm out of Tenchi's grip. "Let's get this straight," she said coldly. "One, of course I know what harm Zorc will do. This world is slowly dying, so its death will be a relief to all of those who are slowly awaiting to die, anyway! Two, no, I don't care! And three, _don't __**ever**__ compare me with that bastard!_"

Tenchi flinched and backed away. "Shira?!"

"What!?"

"How can you say that?! And to me?"

Shira watched her hikari heatedly, then turned away. "Just drop it," she hissed. "Don't speak of this again. Don't question my views."

Tenchi turned her back on the yami, too. She scoffed, "You don't know what you're doing."

"Welcome!"

Shira jumped, slightly surprised by the raised, warm voice in this sudden exchange of harsh words. She turned to see a young man approaching fast, arms wide in welcome. He smiled widely and laughed. The woman had to admit, he was rather handsome.

"Shira!" he took her hand and lowered down, kissing it. She looked over his head to see Bakura standing not too far away, eyes burning hellfire. Hardly concerned on how he had treated his wound so expertly - it hardly looked as if it had ever occurred! -, she smirked, then returned her attention to the man who was so inviting. He looked back at her and straightened. "I am R. Sayegh. You don't know how _long_ I've waited."

"Oh, really?" the spirit said, brow raised. "I didn't know I was to anyone's knowledge. I've only woken up for the first time about two years ago."

"Your coming was foretold, that's all I'll tell you. I've come to know you've brought two Millennium Items with you?"

Shira nodded, feeling the Puzzle in her pocket. The Circlet was deep inside her, only brought out when summoned.

"The owner of the Puzzle wouldn't have cooperated anyway," Sayegh waved his hand dismissively. "One has brought the Rod and Necklace, while our good friend Bakura has brought the Ring and Eye."

Shira looked over at Bakura again, then back. "What of the Scale and Key?"

"Their owner was none other than Shaadi, an Egyptian spirit that's been guarding the tombs for three thousand years. It has only been recently that's I've acquired them. Forcefully."

"What did you do?" she asked curiously. How could he have disarmed a spirit and make it fall into submission? He merely smiled.

"It's rather complicated," he turned to Tenchi, who had been rather quiet and invisible throughout the whole conversation. He took her hand next. "My apologies," he breathed. "I've been waiting for you, too, Tenchi Suzuki. Your presence it almost as equivalent as to that of a..._ guest of honour._"

Tenchi looked at him strangely, then took her hand away. "Um, thank you..." she said uncertainly. Sayegh smiled, and turned back to the yami.

"I would like to have a word with you, 'tis all," he informed. "Over by the Stone, where none will hear us."

Shira nodded. "Just give us a sec."

He nodded in return, and went to the Stone. She turned to Tenchi, who turned her back again, still fuming. The spirit sighed tiredly.

"Ok, Tenchi, be on your guard. There's no telling if any of these strangers are sick in the mind or not. And _especially_ look out for Bakura, and that friend of his." Shira had quickly glimpsed at the porcupine man, who was looking at her curiously.

"I don't need your lecturing."

Shira shook her head bitterly, and walked to the where Sayegh was.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Hey, you know what? I think—

Shira: -smacks palm on Vixen's mouth- Don't say it!

Vixen: o.o?

Bakura: Ah, you think she wanted to say she'll reach a certain chapter?

Star: I see! -smacks head in understanding- Vixen's her own jinx!

Shira: Right.

Vixen: -pushes Shira's hand away- Couldn't breathe x.x

Shira: -sweatdrop- Vixen hopes you liked the chapter, and she loves you all.


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 37

_Adare's POV_

Adare told the others to wait where she had left them -quite far from where she was now -, until she found Tenchi. She managed to find her and Shira at their sanctuary, which was a barn. After that she followed and they lead her to a warehouse. She now went through its door, and was stealthily moving through the shadows, making sure not to let a single piece of clothing whip through the light. If she got detected, this would be all pointless.

The blue-haired girl came in front of an opening and held her breath. Bakura had his back to her, arms crossed and growling. Someone laughed beside him, and she thought it was dark and sexy at the same time. The person began to speak.

"That's her?"

"Yeah," Bakura said bitterly. "I knew her in the past life. But I don't know what the hell's her problem now."

"I didn't know there were eight Millennium Items."

"Neither did I at first. But then I remembered, and I remembered that it was made secretly."

"What does it do?"

"That I don't remember..."

"Are you going to listen to Sayegh?"

"About what? Killing her? I suppose, to my displeasure."

"I remember Ishizu talking about an intruder once to my hikari. She said a girl with a spirit of an Egyptian thief had stolen a journal. For a second there I thought you switched your host for a _girl._"

Adare's eyes widened. This talk of hikaris and Ishizu only meant one thing. The one speaking with Bakura is none other than Yami Marik!

"...I don't really know what you're talking about-" Adare nodded to herself; if Shira had erased Ryou's - she now knew better that it was Bakura's - mind, he would never have known of the trouble at the museum. Bakura continued.

"-but I'm certain that it was her. As my and her hikaris were hanging around each other, Shira and I were sometimes speaking with each other without knowing."

"Did you try to kill each other then?"

"Once or twice I tried to think of ways. Nothing to do with who she was."

Adare leaned forward, closer to Bakura's trench coat, to see through the crack. At the side he stood, and her breath was cut short again. He looked just like Rune. This time he had these black markings at the corner of his eyes, and he was wearing golden earrings and sunglasses hung on his collar. He was wearing all black, except for a loose white dress shirt, and his hair was way spikier.

His eyes flickered, and suddenly his eyes seemed to look where she was. She quickly retreated away from Bakura and hid behind a crate, lungs hungrily begging for air as she refused to listen to them.

"Malik, what the hell're you looking at?" Bakura sighed.

"Thought I saw something..." Malik mumbled, then chuckled. "Must've been a mouse."

Adare moved away along the crates, heart beating hard. _This may be the day,_ she gulped, _that I'll have to kill him._ She felt for the knife at her chest, and was relieved that its cold sheath stung her flesh. She just hoped it didn't abandon her, just like in that dream...

At another opening, the punkish girl stopped herself from calling out loudly. Tenchi stood close by, arms folded and eyes shut, eye brows furrowed. She seemed really troubled and annoyed. Adare slid across the crate until she was very close to the light, and she hissed.

"Tenchi!"

She turned around immediately and saw her friend lurking. She tilted her head, eyes wide.

"_Adare?_ You shouldn't be in this warehouse!"

Adare pushed her finger to her lips fast, and beckoned the other teen to come, agitated. Tenchi looked back at where Shira was with another person, then walked to the crates.

"You should really leave," she whispered. "I don't want to be here, either, but I have to. You go! I'll meet you back home! Didn't I tell you to wait for me? You promised!"

"I know I promised," the blue-haired girl said regretfully. "And I'm sorry. But after everything everyone's been telling me, I'm having my doubts. You're not safe with Shira. Didn't you see her when she attacked Bakura? What if she suddenly started attacking _you?_"

"She wouldn't!"

"How could you be so sure?" Adare grabbed Tenchi's shoulders and spun her, switching places with her while in the shadows still. The result was the punkish girl's back now facing the room, and Tenchi looking at her in the darkness. "How can you be so sure that she won't even think of _killing_ you?"

"Because she promised to protect me!" she cried, and she turned her back. Her voice shook as she tried to keep everything under control. "She isn't the type that breaks promises! After Tad and my parents died, she told me that she would take care of me. She told me I was her responsibility now!"

"From what I've heard, she's bloodthirsty, greedy, and vicious. What if she doesn't want you as her responsibility in the days to come? What if she gets so stressed, that she'll leave your corpse in a river or something?"

"She's... she's just misunderstood! She wouldn't..." Tenchi whispered, taken down by the pressure of Adare's questions. She turned around, and was about to say something, but she stared behind her friend blankly instead. Adare turned around and looked up, throat closing in tight.

Shira started applauding slowly, feigning claps at each second.

"Greedy?" she said in fake surprise, her brow raised. "Vicious? Bloodthirsty? My, such negative characteristics! I thought you knew me better, Adare."

"Adare's only used by friends." the blue-haired girl replied coldly. She felt Tenchi shuffle behind her.  
Shira tilted her head. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?" she sneered. "Why the sudden change of heart? Was it the Pharaoh, or Isis, that turned you against me?"

"Isis, as in Ishizu."

"Naturally."

"They both told me the truth," Adare said bravely. "They told me what you did in the past. They told me what you had done."

Shira's head tilted to her other side, studying the teenager with interest. "And that's the thing that suddenly makes you _hate_ me? What I did back then didn't concern you, so why do you care?"

"It's not that I'm angry about the past," Adare retorted. "It's the future that concerns me, because I'm going to be apart of it, and face the consequences of your actions!"

"I could just kill you now, if you'd like that. Would that satisfy your worry?"

Adare looked at Shira in shock. She looked absolutely serious. This proved just what everyone was saying.

"Shira!" Tenchi exclaimed. "You can't!

"You're a monster!" Adare hissed. "I'm taking Tenchi back with me!"

Shira's eyes burned, and her hand shot up and seized the girl's throat. She pulled her into the light, and the punkish girl saw everyone looking at her. She immediately reached for her chest, feeling for the hilt. To her relief, it didn't disappear this time. Shira looked at her with an icy stare. "You're just Arwen's physical copy. You're nothing _like_ her. I should've known better."

Tenchi grabbed Shira's arm and shook it hard.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "Let Adare go!"

"Easy for you to say," Shira growled. "It was _**my**_ back she stabbed, not yours!"

"She's still my friend!" she shouted angrily. "You have no right to hurt my friends!"

"_You can't tell me what I can and can't do!_" Shira snarled back, glaring at Tenchi. She was merely holding Adare in the air, the spirit's grip not tightening. Adare slipped her hand into her shirt anyway, and retrieved the knife. She brought it high, and made her arm fall heavily. The sound of metal going through flesh traveled to her, and the feel of it slightly frightened her. However, Adare saw no blood. Shira's attention went back to her, and her cold eyes moved along the teen's arm to the knife. All was silent in the room.

She took of the girl's wrist and twisted harshly, ripping the hilt out of her grasp. Shira then threw her back into the shadows, her back crashing into a crate. She groaned, and watched as Shira still stood with the knife still plunged in her chest. The blue-haired girl looked at the spirit in disbelief. As Shira was about to move forward, Tenchi kicked her ribs with a roundhouse kick and sent her stumbling to the side. Shira grunted, rubbing her ribs and looking back at Tenchi, who was in a protective stance. A touch of hurt entered Shira's eyes as Tenchi glared back.

"You hurt Adare..." Tenchi breathed, "...then I _will_ hurt you."

Shira closed her eyes, and after a few moments of what seemed like deep thought, she forced a smile. She laughed bitterly, "You've won, Amadare," she looked at the girl in distain. "Take her back."

Tenchi's eyes softened and widened. "What?" she said in dismay. "No, wait, Shira—"

"I should never had brought you, Tenchi. You were better off back where you belong."

Adare stood up with some difficulty, then walked over to Tenchi. She took her friend's hand and tugged. Tenchi looked at her, then at Shira.

"Shira—"

"Just go."

Shira had turned her back. She was turning a blind eye, letting Adare and Tenchi get away. The blue-haired girl looked over at Malik to see him looking straight at her, amused. She averted her eyes again, but heard his voice call out to Shira.

"Nice cat fight. I'm very disappointed, though; I expected more of a performance!"

Shira, in one quick movement reached for the knife in her chest and threw the knife at the delicate crate above Malik's head. Malik watched it with his eyes curiously as it spiraled.

"You missed by a mile!" he laughed.

The knife punctured the box, and liquid shot down into Malik's face as he looked up. The smell of lemons was strong, and Malik writhed and scratched at his eyes. Shira had broken a glass of lemon juice above his head. Adare saw Bakura watch him in his agony in amusement.

"I don't have time for your idiocy!" Shira yelled. She turned to Adare and Tenchi, and her eyes narrowed in betrayal.

"_**Begone, traitors!**_"

Adare looked at her neglectfully, then dragged Tenchi along. She would summon her knife later...  
Tenchi looked back at Shira as she reluctantly left, and soon even Shira's tired face disappeared from view.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: ... -looks around warily-

Shira: What is it, hikari?

Vixen: I'm not gonna jinx myself. -lips purse into a thin line-

Bakura: You know, talking about jinxing is also jinxing.

Vixen: -gasp- NO WONDER! DX

Star: -sweatdrop- Hope you liked the chapter, and Vixen luhvs you! -heart-


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 38

_Shira's POV_

Tenchi was gone. She really was.

Shira looked at the spot where her hikari disappeared after Adare, and felt a touch of what she identified as loneliness, anger, hurt, and guilt. Remembering all of the times Tenchi had been there with her, the spirit thought of right now and felt slightly unwell. She felt angry and hateful toward the Pharaoh and Isis even more, because they turned Adare against her. Adare was Arwen's reincarnation, and to see that she hated the yami sparked the fire in her belly. She also felt guilty to her behaviour, to both Tenchi _and_ Adare; she threw Adare away with force, and she hurt Tenchi with your words. She felt so mixed up with these emotions, she couldn't decided which one to feed. It all just added to her bad mood.

Shira looked over at Sayegh to see he was talking to some men out of the corner of his mouth. They looked at each other and nodded, with smirks on their faces, and left after Sayegh walked over to her. He threw an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"My, my!" he exclaimed. "An example of this immortality of yours; you didn't so much as grunt as that girl plunged that knife!"

Shira looked over to where Malik was rubbing at his eyes frantically, and searched the ground. Adare's knife wasn't so much as where it had dropped from the crate. She wondered if Bakura had picked it up.

"Yeah..." she sighed, unfocused.

"Something happen between you and your hikari?"

"...kind of. She's gone to go back home."

"So she's disagreed with you?" Sayegh tsked. "Hikaris all tend to be the opposite of their Yamis. Don't worry about it— there is water in the back if you are in most need of it, Mr. Ishtar."

"I'd _like_ to go to the back, if I could _fucking see where it was!_" Malik roared, testing his eyes by trying to open them. Whenever he did, though, he closed them with inward hisses. "Damn whore! Bakura, you should have a shorter leash on her! _Argh! _I think she's gotten glass in my eye, too!"

"She is _**not**_ my responsibility," Bakura growled. "Though I find that you like this makes me laugh."

"_Shut up!_"

Sayegh turned to another of the remaining men, and whispered an order. The guy nodded, went over to Malik, and lead him by the arm. Malik was cursing all the way.

"Now then," Sayegh cleared his throat, and looked back at Shira. "Before you went to deal with your, shall we say, _business_, I was filling you in on what Zorc wishes."

"Uh-huh."

"Now, since there is no place for you to put your Millennium Circlet, you will have to place your hands on the Stone. Zorc will do the rest. Now, before He could be free, there are some things requested. In this time, that thing is your immortality."

"What?" the yami stared at him in disbelief. "My immortality? Whatever for?"

"The Stone always asks for such sacrifices," Sayegh rubbed his temple, looking off to the side. He laughed half-heartedly. "It's probably why He hasn't been awakened yet; the sacrifices were never met. But _you_... you could be the answer."

"Will this... kill me?" Shira asked suspiciously.

"Oh no! No, no no!" He laughed enthusiastically. It somehow made her shudder; there was something there, in his voice, that said something different. But it was so small, she didn't know if it was valid or not. "Zorc thinks of you as a great servant. He wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you. He's very fond of you."

_Servant...? Fond...?_ Shira tilted her head and didn't say anything out loud. She looked up at the Stone.

"So... all I have to do is place my hands on the Stone, let Zorc take my immortality, and I'll have my Circlet recharged?"

"Not only that," Sayegh chuckled, and came closer to her ear. It was a bit too close for comfort. He whispered lowly. "In exchange for your immortality, He will grant you one wish. Now I have reason to believe that you have a deceased sister whom you treasured greatly..."

Shira's eyes widened at Karen's mention, and mentally demanded how Sayegh came to know. Had Zorc told him about her? Sayegh still stood close, his presence malevolently hanging something dark about the air. She sensed that he had evil intentions, despite his youth. Perhaps he was fitting to do Zorc's will. He whispered even louder and slower.

"Zorc can bring back the dead. You just have to ask him, and He'll fulfill your wish."

Shira started breathing deeply, tempted by the idea. Karen back at her side was what she wanted most. She was too young when she died, and she had done nothing wrong, despite being the sister of a dangerous thief. However, when she thought of Karen, an instant picture of Tenchi entered her mind. _Would I be betraying and turning my back on Tenchi, once I ask for my sister back? Will Karen make me forget her?_

After a few moments, she realized that she mistook the reason why Tenchi's figure entered her mind's eye.

Sayegh stepped away, and took her hand, which felt strong and powerful. If he had chosen to trap her in any way, it would take some time to get free. He lead her to the steps of the stage, and in no time, she and Sayegh were facing the Stone and the rest of the room. Malik came back and stood by Bakura again, his eyes burning red. It made the spirit smirk and laugh softly, because she couldn't decided if his eyes were so red because of the lemon juice or because that was how pissed off he was with her.

"Alright!" Sayegh lifted his arms high and shouted. "Sorry to keep all of you waiting. We should wait no longer, for Zorc grows agitated every minute. Now, Abbud! Bring me the Scale and Key!"

As commanded, a man in a long robe walked across the room and up the steps, carrying something covered with a violet fabric. He knelt down and offered it up to Sayegh, and Sayegh pulled the cloth away, revealing the Millennium Scale and Key. Sayegh picked them up and held them high for everyone to see.

"Here I hold the Key to the Human Heart, and the Scale of Judgement and Souls!" he raised his voice to travel all around the room. "Two Sennen accounted for!"

He pushed the Key and Scale into their places on the Stone, and already it seemed to glow slightly. Sayegh cried out again, "Now, if Mr. Ishtar would be so kind, I would like it if you bring us your catch."

Malik grunted and ascended the steps. In one hand he held the Millennium Rod, and in the other, Shira recognized it as Isis' Millennium Necklace. His eyes briefly swept over her, and as he walked by her, she heard him hiss.

"_After this is all over, I'll kick your ass_."

He went to Sayegh and gave him the Items, and was coming back the way he went to descend the steps. When he walked by, she hissed back; "_I'd like to see you try_."

Malik turned his eyes and glared at her, then walked back to his spot.

"Here I hold the Rod of Mind Control and the Necklace of the Future Foreseen!" Sayegh said, and she assumed that he was doing some ceremony. Perhaps Zorc was listening right now, growing excited every time his release became apparent. "Four Sennen accounted for.

"Bakura, if you will."

Under Shira's heated gaze, Bakura advanced toward the Millennium Stone. Unable to suppress her anger, she looked away and glared at something else, not able to force herself to stare at him unless she wanted to attack him. Now was not the time.

His shoulder brushed hers as he passed. He ignored her and went to Sayegh, and then she was able to look at the back of his head. More thoughts about his recovery kept nagging her. He turned back once he gave his Items, and his eyes flickered to her coldly. The spirit crossed her arms and watched him gravely, feeding the anger inside. He walked by and descended the steps without a word to her.

"Here I hold the Eye of Mind Comprehension, and the Ring of Detection! Six Sennen accounted for!"  
Sayegh looked at Shira and she immediately reached into her pocket. She handed the Millennium Puzzle.

"And last of the Stone's Sennen, I hold the Puzzle of Mind Crush! _All seven Sennen are accounted for!_ But certainly not the last!"

Sayegh took the yami's hand gently and lifted it up as if he were announcing the winner of a wrestling match. "Here stands none other than the Moondancer, Shira, owner of the mysterious Millennium Circlet! The Circlet that Revisits the Past and Reclaims Lost Discoveries!

"Now, you must all know by now, from Shira's demonstration, that she can never die. However, she is our answer; Zorc's requested sacrifice is the essence of immortality! Will Shira be able to give such a thing?"

"Yes," she told him, and he smiled widely.

"Of course she is! She is the answer!"

Most of the strangers in the room applauded and wolf howled, making her face burn. Sayegh dropped her hand and prodded her forward.

"This is it," he smiled. "You know what to do."

She nodded and stood before everyone and the Stone. With the Items all in place, the ground shook slightly, and golden light enveloped and rose from the rim. Egyptian text wrote the claim; _Immortality_. Taking a breath, Shira placed her hands on the shoulders of the stone Pharaoh.  
Its eyes began to glow.

Suddenly, black tendrils of darkness rose up from around her arms and clamped tight, holding her arms tightly. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull her arms free, but the thorns only grew tighter. She looked at Sayegh for help.

"What the hell's going on?!"

"Relax. Those are only there to restrain you. Zorc says this will be a sort of painful process," she saw a smile play upon Sayegh's lips, and her eyes widened and darkened even more. It wasn't the pain that startled you; it was the smile.

At once something felt as if it was digging into you, as sharp and as painful as thousands of serrated knives. Shira cried out, and gasped as it continued to grow. Then suddenly it felt as if a part of her was being pulled in every direction, ripping like fabric in the middle. It was ripping what she thought was her soul, and it hurt like _**hell**_. Soon the pain disappeared, and all was still and quite. Until blood erupted from three places on her body; her shoulder, chest, and stomach, where she got hurt by all the hijacker, Hasani, and Adare.

Shira was mortal.

The spirit gasped heavily, and felt blood climbing up her throat. She vomited, and it sprayed all of the Stone. Sayegh had lied. She was slowly dying.

Sayegh turned to the men in the room and raised his arms high, laughing.

"A success!" he cried in triumph. "Shira is now mortal!"

Almost all of the people in the room were shouting in triumph. All the strangers, anyway. Shira saw that both Malik and Bakura were watching her cough up blood silently. There was even a spark of disbelief in Bakura's eye. Sayegh turned to her and held her jaw.

"I didn't expect you to die," Sayegh said. His smirk was spine-chilling. "But now that you are, it makes everything so much easier."

Sayegh whistled, and the men that he had sent out earlier returned. All with struggling Tenchi and Adare in their grips.

"Hey!" Shira shouted angrily. "What are you doing? Let them go! Sayegh!"

Sayegh just smiled, a powerful aura around himself, now visible to her. He looked at her, and his eyes narrowed with his smile.

"Blood shall be spilt."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Bakura: Now things get interesting!

Vixen: What, the chapters leading up to this point aren't interesting? -sulk-

Shira: What Bakura means is that everything's getting more actiony. ... and I know that that's not a word.

Star: Haha XD Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 39

_Tenchi's POV_

The man that held Tenchi didn't appear as if he was _ever_ going to let go. No matter how much she struggled, he just countered it and held tight. She even tried to use a Ninjutsu self defense technique, but she wasn't quick enough, and he put her into an even more strong trap. She sighed heavily, once tired of struggling. She looked over to Adare to see she hadn't given up yet.

"_Ra, will you stop, you crazy bitch?_" her captor hissed.

"Never on your life, bub," Adare returned, making her friend's eyes widen. _Being Arwen's reincarnation made her understand Egyptian..._ She looked down at the ground. _Then how can I do it...?_

These men had just come out of no where. Adare was leading the teen to the outside, talking really fast about Yugi and the gang waiting somewhere close by. Then Sayegh's men came out of the shadows and trapped them. Right now, they were just making sure they didn't move.

"Is it Shira who's sent you?" Adare growled, still writhing to get free.

"Shira? Hell no! Why we listen to her?" Another man started speaking poor English. "She knows nothing."

"Sayegh needs you, that all," another said. "Needs your blood."

"Blood? Blood?!" Adare almost screeched. "There's no _**way**_ you're getting my blood, you pricks!"

"Oh, just shut up! We shut you up!" he said, and he walked up to Adare and backhanded her as her captor held her high. She grunted, then snarled. He backhanded her the other way, then put his hand tight at her mouth. Adare bit hard, and he howled, making Adare smirk.

She spat out the taste and chuckled, "You're a hypocrite."

The man was about to hit her again when the ground shook. He turned to where Tenchi and Adare had just left moments before and turned to the others.

"Sayegh must have Items in."

"Not long until Shira falls for it."

_What will Shira fall for?_ Tenchi wondered in panic. She felt sudden worry, caring for Shira's welfare. What will happen to her?

Tenchi took in some breath, but someone already foretold on what she was going to do, and smashed their hand on her mouth. It tasted disgusting and made her want to gag.

"Don't think warning her," he hissed. "Or you dead."

There came a shrill whistle, and he took his hand away. "_Let's go,_" he said, and soon they walked the girls back the way they came, dragging them. Tenchi started struggling again.

They were dragged back into the light, and found that the place felt even more filthy. The air... it was plain sick. Unclean. There was sharp, metallic smell that reached her nostrils, and she thought it was how a room filled with slaughtered people would smell like.

"Hey!" Shira's voice shouted angrily. "What are you doing? Let them go! Sayegh!"

Tenchi looked up at the stage to see Shira gasping and gurgling, covered in blood. The teen realized with horror that it was her yami's own blood - causing the repulsive smell in the air, along with Zorc's presence -, because blood seeped through the wounds Adare and Hasani gave her earlier, and the hikari knew that the bullet wound was, too, even if the trench coat covered it. Shira had black things surrounding her arms and bounding her; they looked like black, thick, wooded vines, coming out of the Stone and holding her tight. She looked over at Sayegh angrily, but he only smiled.

"Blood shall be spilt."

There came an uproar as all the other men started yelling at the top of their lungs. Tenchi saw Bakura stand quietly, watching Shira bleed silently.

"Shira!" Tenchi cried out, struggling even harder. "What happened to you?! Why are you bleeding?"

"Because she has traded her immortality," Sayegh laughed, walking around Shira. "Because of her, Zorc will rise."

"You tricked me," Shira growled lowly. Sayegh traced her jaw, revulsion covering her face at once. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"Kill them, of course," Sayegh said, releasing Shira's jaw and raising his arms high. "That's what He wishes."

"But it isn't written on the Stone!" Shira snarled, then coughed. A blood clot leapt forward, making the men murmur in disgust. Sayegh dismissed the crimson object.

"Your immortality was what the _Stone_ asked for," he smirked, and it grew wider as he talked. "Their blood is what _Zorc Himself_ wants. You merely unlocked the door. They," he looked at Adare and Tenchi, "will open it."

"You'll pay for this!"

"What will you do?" Sayegh chuckled, looking at Shira in amusement. "There's no possible way you can escape from that and save your precious hikari."

Shira's eyes swept over her hikari for the first time, and her eyes showed regret. Tenchi felt the plea for forgiveness in them. She shook her head to tell her yami that she had nothing to be sorry for, but she nodded her head to show that she would have forgiven her, anyway, if it was her fault. Shira managed a small smile, then suddenly winked with the eye that was out of Sayegh's view. Tenchi looked around, and saw that none of the other men saw that. She looked back to the spirit to see that she was still smiling the smallest of smiles. What was she up to...?

"Now then, I want to tell you something, to make you realize," Sayegh continued, making Shira break eye contact with her hikari to leer at him. "I'm sure one of us will refresh _one's_ memory...?"

One man in the crowd started laugh hysterically. All heads turned to him, and he started talking loudly.

" 'You! There's no where to hide!' "

" 'Now, tell us where the girl is!' " another joined in laughing as well. " 'We know you know' "

" 'Tenchi! Tenchi!' " The first roared in laughter, imitating in a high voice. Tenchi's eyes widened in fear and realization. " 'I want you to hang up! Before they find you. Please forgive me!' "

The whole room filled with their uncontrolled laughter. Once again, Bakura did nothing. Shira looked at the crowd in confusion, then looked at the teen, looking for an answer. Tenchi looked at her with tearfilled eyes; Shira wasn't the one who spoken with Tad in his final moments...  
"We were looking for you, Tenchi Suzuki, all this time. We've been trailing you from Canada... Japan... and now, you're here in our grasp."

"You killed them," Tenchi murmured, tears rolling. She looked up at him, and intense hate grew. "_You didn't have to kill my parents and friend, you bastard!!_"

"Hey, it wasn't me," Sayegh rose his hands defensively, and yet in a suave fashion. "My men do what they want. But I must admit, I, too, choose to bring those closest to my enemy to the situation.

"Speaking of which," Sayegh turned to Shira once more, and tilted his head, smirking. "What was your wish?"

Shira glowered at him. "I thought the whole reason for wishing is to keep it a secret."

"...I suppose. But I already have a feeling of what you've wished for. And I must say, it was in vain."

"Oh? And how so?"

"Well," Sayegh walked some steps behind her, trailing his fingers on her shoulders. "Supposing that you wished for your deceased sister to come back from the dead, it would be a wish in vain, because she is already alive."

Tenchi watched Sayegh in wonder. _Karen's alive?_ she gasped. _But... but how? And where is she?_

"Admit it," Sayegh smirked, wiping the blood from Shira's chin. "That's what you wished for, isn't it? You wanted your sister alive, hm?"

Shira chuckled.

"I'm her sister, for Ra's sake. You don't think I see Karen when I see her?"

Sayegh looked at her curiously. "Oh? So you've known?"

Shira looked at Tenchi and smiled at the girl's face of shock. "It was fate. I was meant to become Tenchi's yami. To protect her always."

_Me?_ Tenchi thought incredulously. _I'm... Karen?! Shira's like a sister to me. But now... she's really... she's _**actually**_... my sister..._

"How long have you known?" A slight bit of annoyance entered Sayegh's voice, and Shira looked at him, smiling slightly. Blood still continued to flow through her mouth. It was a wonder how she could hold on to life so long...

"Luckily, I figured out a few minutes ago! Now, isn't that funny?" she said, unusually going into conversation mode. "I put all the clues together, and thought I was treading on thin ice, considering that I could be completely wrong. But seems that I was right... ha ha! I found out way before you tricked me!"

"Then what did you wish for?!" Sayegh said, for the first time, with anger. "Well?! What?!"

Shira started laughing. She was the only one. Tenchi looked over to Adare and saw her watching Shira closely. The hikari looked back at Shira, and watched her cackle.

"Oh my. Something wrong?" Shira wheezed, still laughing. "If I wished for something else, would it have, let's say, _destroyed_ your plan?"

"Depends on what the hell it was!" Sayegh punched Shira in the face, making her body lean to the side. Due to her arms being trapped, she was limited getting far. She kept laughing.

"_What I wished for!_" she yelled in glee. "Let's just see, shall we?"

Shira was engulfed in light blue flames. Sayegh jumped back with a cry, and everyone shouted out in surprise and panic. The fire danced, and then diminished. Shira stood, standing much straighter than she had done. With confidence, she looked around the room. Tenchi then noticed that the blood on the yami's shirt was dried.

"You've healed yourself!" Sayegh bellowed. "You-!"

Shira's shoulders soon began to glow, and then, it shot down and traveled along her arms and into the Stone. All was still, until the Stone exploded.

Shattered stone and dust spread through the room like a visible disease, and everyone was blinded. The Millennium Items flew and clanged in all directions. Sayegh coughed and roared.

"_No!_"

Shira jumped out of the dust clouds and advanced toward the captive girls before being covered by the clouds again. An immense force attacked Tenchi's captor, and his grip released. Another grunt was heard nearby, and she heard Adare yelp as she crashed beside her.

"You okay, Amadare?" Shira whispered, unseen.

"Y-Yeah," Adare breathed, then coughed. "Why are you helping me?"

"If you don't find me as a friend," she sighed. "That doesn't stop me from viewing you as one."

Tenchi could tell that Adare was shocked. The dust began to clear, and all the men were far to the sides of the room, arms over their heads. They took them away once everything was clear. Sayegh still stood on the stage, which was close to breaking apart. The Stone was in ruins, the rubble all over the place. Sayegh glared at the person that was the cause of it, who was standing between him and the sacrifices with her arms spread out. Shira laughed again.

"The Moondancer," she chuckled, "is _back._"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Star & Vixen: BOOM, BABY!! XD

Shira & Bakura: O.o?!

Vixen: Shira's back for some ass-whipping!

Shira: -sweatdrop-

Bakura: R&R, mortal pests!


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 40

_Bakura's POV_

I looked around in the fogged room, the smell of burnt wood meeting me. What the hell did Shira do?** How** did she do that? And most importantly; what happened to the Stone?

"_No!_"

I heard Sayegh roar in anger. I never expected him to be so cruel to his... _guests_. Especially to Shira, being a woman. At first I found satisfaction in watching her suffer. However, after a while of watching her struggle... it was almost hard to take in.

The human heart is seriously in need of making its mind sometimes!

Through the wisps, I heard metal clang, and I saw the Millennium Ring roll past, sparks flying at the speed and friction it had against the stone floor. I instantly followed it, and dived for it so it wouldn't go any further. I heard dark whispers speak to me, yet I could not understand them. I knew Zorc was angered and in fury, for then in a few moments, I heard that roar of His, that I could only hear. The Millennium Ring glinted and glowed, and I smirked. It was returned to its former stature.

I put it around my neck once more and felt the power surge through me. With pleasure, I stood up and straightened, finding that the clouds were clearing. I found that I was nearest to the wall, and was looking at everything from the sidelines. On one side stood Shira, her arms spread out and protectively poised in front of Amadare and Tenchi. On the other stood the glaring Sayegh, on the next-to-destroyed stage. I then looked at the ground, and my eyes widened in utter disbelief. The Millennium Stone was _no more_. Malik stood a bit away, staring at the ground, too. He shook his head, then looked at Shira in bewilderment. She laughed loudly.

"The Moondancer... is _back_."

Hearing the title once more, I finally realized what Shira was capable of. If what she claimed was true, that she wished for her summoning powers again, then she was able to control all of the elements, plus have many other abilities and enhancement of power.

I felt suddenly wary in her presence. I admitted it; _I had no chance_ with her like this.

"Shira!" Sayegh bellowed, his face twisted. "What have you done?!"

"What does it look like?" Shira returned. "I healed myself, destroyed the Stone, escaped from my bounds, and freed Tenchi and Amadare. What do you not understand about this picture?"

"This... _this wasn't supposed to happen!!_" Sayegh shrieked, suddenly clutching his head. He seemed to be in much pain. "You've ruined Zorc's return! He's unleashing his displeasure upon me right now!"

"You expect my sympathy? You were about to sacrifice both whom I care for. Not to mention you let me almost bleed to death up there."

Sayegh cursed loudly. "You'll pay for this!!"

"We aren't sticking around and waiting; sorry!"

"_Sorry?!_ I'm afraid you're not going anywhere!" Sayegh lifted his arms up and pointed at her. He yelled to his followers;

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

"_GET THEM!_"

Shira looked around in amusement when people were approaching. She felt Tenchi and Adare tense up behind her, and she motioned with her hands with reassurance.

"Grab onto my coat."

"What for?" Adare questioned, while Tenchi, on the other hand, obeyed.

"Trust me."

Reluctantly, Adare grabbed the spirit's trench coat's edge, and the yami smiled at the upcoming men. She arms raised higher, and energy pulsed through her body and blood. Power traveling her arms to her hands, she stood, ready to release. When she thought right, the power spread out through all the room, blasting the men away. Sayegh stood protectively on the stage, arms up covering his face. He still slid backwards from the force.

Having the men temporarily dazed, Shira moved back and circled her arms around both of Tenchi's and Adare's waists.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Adare cried in alarm. The woman ignored her, and summoned energy to flow through her body again. Instead, it traveled to her back, and she felt the wings materialize there. After a moment of transforming, she spread the dark, leathery wings, the membranes stretching as she spread the bony fingers. She gave them a twitch, satisfied with the wind created. Adare and Tenchi stared at her in awe, but she, on the other hand, stared at Sayegh in mockery.

"_Can your men fly?!_" she bellowed, and with that, she brought the wings down powerfully, propelling herself, Tenchi, and Adare high into the air. Both Tenchi and Adare yelped in surprise. Shira was able to lift them because she felt her strength and power returning, little by little. She felt _unstoppable_. Sayegh followed her with his eyes filled with outrage, and suddenly lifted his arms up, palm facing her. In only mere seconds was it surrounded by red energy, making the spirit give him a look of disbelief. _Sayegh is a user of magic?! If only I had known sooner!_

Shira managed to swerve sharply in the air to avoid the detonation sent in their direction. Tenchi's and Adare's bodies swayed and wobbled dangerously, seemingly throwing them into a fit of insecurity. The yami felt Tenchi's fingernails digging into her skin to reassure her hold.

The woman set course into the maze of crates, which were all stacked high to the ceiling, blocking any passages over. She heard Sayegh shout and foot-beats fall in pursuit. Another detonation hit a nearby crate, and they were showered with wood and debris. She shook her head free and swerved into another passage.

"I'm sorry to the both of you," she said to both Adare and Tenchi. "I've been careless and foolish."

"What do you mean, Shira?" Tenchi managed to gasp, still holding on with a death grip.

"I've been thinking too negatively, about everything," Shira sighed, still keeping eyes and part of her mind on the task at hand. "I just... wanted everything to suffer just as I had. But you two," she smiled at them. "You've shown me otherwise."

She dived down to avoid a metal bar, and rose up in a graceful curve. Another detonation missed, the air around it disturbed by the electricity in its tail.

"I been living in the past these couple of days, and I already know that _that_ was too long. I focused on what I had. But you two mean too much to me to just throw away, to bring back something that may have never been possible to achieve. You've shown me that I should focus on what I already _have_. Because before I knew it, you almost became something I _had.  
_

_"_I'm sorry to you, Adare," she continued, "For not explaining anything to you properly, and for not letting you try to help me. I'm especially sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me," Adare looked at her, and she was pleased to see a grin on teen's face. "And... apology accepted!"

Shira nodded to her, and then she breathed, "And I'm sorry to you, Tenchi, for keeping secrets from you... and failing to keep you safe when you most needed it."

"Quit it!" Tenchi laughed, making the woman give her a puzzled look. "This isn't _all_ your fault. Hey, I'm actually very happy that you're my sister."

"Really?" She twisted in the air, avoiding yet another energy blast aimed at them. She spiraled, distressing her passengers. When she leveled upright again, she whispered. "You really mean that?"

Tenchi nodded, beaming. "I knew there was something familiar about you. And that picture of the woman in my sketchbook... that was your mother. That was _Karen's_ memory... _my_ memory. Of how you described her. You're my sister; Shira the Moondancer!"

This made Shira smile and laugh, happiness filling her, even in a time like this. Karen was back...  
They spotted the exit; the little door that wouldn't be passable while in flight. The windows were out of the picture; a civilian outside may see her with those wings, and cause unnecessary attention. Instead, Shira went in for a landing run, decreasing in elevation but with increasing speed.

"Get ready to start running!" she cried, but no longer had she said that, that a spearhead protruded through the front of her left shoulder. She looked at the bloodstained object with alien curiosity, and then suddenly felt a drastic drop in strength. Her left wing immediately grew useless and she tilted, falling straight down instead. The spirit threw Adare and Tenchi across the floor before meeting impact with the ground. Recovering, they stood up and watched in horror as Sayegh came out of the shadows, accompanied by everyone, including Malik and Bakura. Shira staggered to her feet, slightly gasping, then looked behind her to see that a spear was thrown at her from behind. It went through the membrane in between two fingers of the wing and entered her shoulder-blade. She attempted to move her wing, but found that it was pinned and trapped. A throbbing pain shot tendrils of its poison through her nerves, making her grit her teeth. She could feel the metal grind against her bone as she moved to try and free her wing.

Shira saw that Tenchi and Adare were nearest to the exit, and she screamed, "Run!"

"But...but Shira!" Tenchi protested. "I—"

"I'll come find you!" the spirit jerked her head, then put her hand to her heart. "I promise! I promise I'll bring you home!"

Tenchi stood, frozen in indecision. Shira looked at Adare and motioned her head. "Take Tenchi to safety!"

Adare made a determined expression, and grabbed Tenchi's arm. She tugged, and Tenchi followed.

"_You're not going anywhere!!_"

Shira turned sharply to Sayegh to find another blast sent toward the exit. Tenchi and Adare saw it coming and ran faster for cover. It seemed like they weren't going to make it, so the yami jumped to them with inhuman speed, and then turned to the blast, where she hit it powerfully with the back of her hand. It curved away and hit another crate, blasting it into chaos. The exit door began to close, and Tenchi yelled, "Don't die on me!"

Shira turned to the door to see her hikari's face before the door completely closed. She saluted and winked with reassurance, and Tenchi's weak smile was replaced by the metal of the door.

The spirit turned to the room and found that the whole other end was spread out with men, Sayegh in the middle. She saw a head of white, but she wasn't really interested that Bakura was there at the moment. She made her wings disappear from her back, leaving her only impaled by a spear. She reached up far and back, then grabbed onto the wood, already feeling her warm blood underneath her fingers. With greatly applied pressure, she snapped it, the remaining wood falling to the ground like splintered rain. All was left was pulling the spearhead out through the front, which made her grunt as she felt the wood leave small splinters against her bone. She threw it aside, and she once again bathed herself in the blue flames, letting them lick her wound clean. Once finished, she stood, with her arms crossed, facing the opposition.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Oh ho! Fight scene next!

Shira: Who's my opponent?

Star: That'd spoil it! X3

Bakura: But... the readers are just going to go to the next chapter, anyway!

Vixen: Then let them be the ones to find out.

Star: Duh! XD

Bakura: -sweatdrop- -groans-

Shira: Vixen hopes you liked the chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 41

_Bakura's POV_

I walked behind the front lines of Sayegh's men, watching Shira inquisitively, whenever there was a gap between the broad shoulders. Sayegh had materialized a spear out of _nothing_, it seemed... but he must had created it using pre-existing materials, such as the stone floor and the crates. He had enveloped himself with electricity just as Shira was going for a landing, and threw with such accuracy and distance that it met its mark, pinning Shira's wing to her back.  
Now, however, Shira was fine; she had freed herself from the spear, healed herself, and stood, arms folded, facing us. I finally reached Sayegh's side, and felt her eyes flicker to me. I knew she was more occupied with thoughts about Sayegh. He had almost killed her, if she hadn't have healed herself.

"She let the girls escape," Sayegh muttered to himself. He placed a finger upon his temple. "What do you want me to do?"

At first, I thought he was speaking to me, or to any of the other men. But then I heard this sort of dark purring, the kind of rumbling that comes from a monster's throat. I looked down to my Millennium Ring to see it glowing slightly. I also saw Malik's Millennium Rod **and** Shira's Millennium Circlet radiate. They must have heard the purring too, for they looked solemn. The purring turned into a chuckle.

_Fight. Send another for the mortal sacrifices. I want Shira to pay. __**KILL HER.**_

There was silence all around the room, hanging in the air like a poisonous fog. Shira's chuckle broke it, and she raised her face up toward the heavens, lengthening and letting her laugh grow in a crescendo. She stopped, and let out an outgoing sigh.

"Eheh, looks like I'm not Zorc's favourite anymore."

Sayegh hummed in indecision, then signaled both Malik and myself closer. With eyes still locked on Shira, he murmured with a low voice.

"Mr. Ishtar, I'd like you to track down the sacrifices and bring them back here. Alive."

"I'd do that if there was an extra door," Malik retorted. "I'm not stepping anywhere near that crazy bitch."

"But of course," Sayegh's eyes flickered around the room, then back to Shira, who was regarding us like lab mice. Experiments for her analysis, of the restoration of her power. "I won't tell you more details right this moment. However, I _will_ say that your route will either be that door, or the window slightly above us. If it's the window, then I'm afraid that you'll have to smash it, considering that there are no ways of opening the panes.

"The possibility of the route becoming the door... well, that is all depended on Bakura's performance."

"And _what-so-happens_ to be my errand?" I put sarcastically. What did he think I could do, exactly? I was watching Shira tap her elbow in an even tempo. Sayegh, distracted by her patient behaviour, shouted out.

"Why haven't you attacked yet?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Shira said smoothly, now observing her fingernails. Her teeth clamped down on one, supposedly too long for her liking. She spat out the bitten nail, and observed them once more, satisfied. "I don't want to interrupt your _whispering_. Tell me, do you have a plan?"

"And what if we did?"

"Well, you could tell me, of course, in exchange of myself telling mine."

"What would that be?"

She sighed again, and she spread her arms out, bending her knees slightly. Her hands grew rigid, her fingers spread and bent in a claw-like fashion. "Well," she droned. "To keep you at bay. Call it a 'not-thoroughly-thought-out' plan, but I'll stick with it. What's yours? Are you going to take Necrophades' orders? If so, who is my opponent?"

Sayegh clapped on my back, and I felt a sudden mix of outrage and bewilderment. "Bakura will be delighted to fight you."

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, and I growled lowly, "_**What?!**_"

Sayegh's clapping hand set itself upon my shoulder, and I was tempted to rip it off. "Don't worry," he said in an equally low voice. "You won't die."

"_She'll rip me to shreds!_"

"No, she won't. I have a little suspicion. And besides," His grip grew tighter, and I felt something flow through my body. It felt like a hot liquid was joining the blood in my veins and circulating around faster. I looked at Shira, and I gradually saw an aura around her person. She was observing me with her fingers on her chin. Sayegh continued in an even lower undertone, "You now have the power to fight her."

Power.

"But... how will I use it?" I realized that he had transferred some of his energy into my body. "How will I know _how_ to?"

"You can see Shira's aura, can't you?" As I nodded, he smirked. "Then knowing how is already in your mind. It is apart of your instincts."

I stared at Shira, looking deep into her eyes. She would not permit me to see any emotion in them. She was a hunter, and I was the hunted. _I... can't..._

Then I heard Shira's voice boom.

"Bakura!? You've got to be joking!" She raised her arms high up, and brought them up in a fast motion, representing her view on this matter. She thought it was ridiculous. Her eyes glowered darkly. "He doesn't have a chance against me!"

"You will be too weak to defeat the Thief King!" Sayegh cried in triumph. "All you are is a nobody!"  
Shira's aura grew bigger in her anger. Sayegh pushed me forward, where I immediately started walking normally. _I'm walking to my death..._

I stopped a few yards away from Shira, and stood in her glaring range. The power inside me circulated still. I watched Shira warily. "Shira..."

In response to my voice, she threw her trench coat off to the side, her arms lifted higher, and I saw a pale, red wall swell around the room. The wall shrank until only Shira and myself were inside. I touched it, and instantly yanked away, startled by the electricity, and was now observing my burnt fingers. I looked over at Shira again. "Shira...?"

With wide eyes of anticipation, watching me like an owl locked on its prey, she whispered;

"_You're trapped._"

_

* * *

_

Shira's POV

"Shira..."

The fact that he said Shira's name angered her. It was as if he was trying to trick her, lead her into a weak sense of security. His voice was calm and serene, as if he was trying to explain something. But she knew better. She lifted her arms higher, and made a barrier surrounding the whole room, growing smaller until it only trapped Bakura and herself. Bakura reached out and touched it, yanking back immediately to examine his burnt fingers. Sayegh must've have enhanced his abilities, if he was able to see the barrier...

"Shira...?"

Now he was trying a different approach; his voice did not lower down to pleading, but it seemed similar, and suggested that he wanted her to listen to reason. She widened her eyes emotionlessly; it wasn't of fear, surprise, or anything. It was much more to do with anxiety. Bakura, being the main target her field of vision, made a bloodthirsty monster rear its ugly head inside her. Vengeance was so _close._ She whispered;

"_You're trapped._"

That's when she kicked off of the ground and leapt at him. Her arms were engulfed in violet flames, and she shook it off, revealing three-fingered _lung dragon_ claws. Dark green scales covered the whole of her arms, and cartilage-made horns sprouted up at her shoulders, swaying in the air. Bakura's eyes widened as she approached him at top speed, and he only managed to dodge her as her claws ripped the air of where he used to be. Using the momentum of her movements, she followed him, swiping and kicking at him. He managed to block some, and others he managed to dodge. The woman saw the thin lining of power around him, making her grow angrier. _Damn Sayegh! Bakura isn't worthy of having such power! He shouldn't be strong enough and fast enough to keep me from destroying him!!_

Shira curled the fingers and punched, using the energy coursing through her body. Bakura crossed his arms in front of him protectively, receiving the blow. It sent him sliding back, almost making him collide into the barrier if he hadn't had stopped himself. He looked at the wall nervously, and she spat, making him turn to face her, glaring.

"That should've broken your bones."

"_Why_, exactly, do you have such a grudge on me?" he asked rudely. He clearly abandoned the peacemaker role now.

"Oh, you don't remember?" she yelled in disgust. "You remember me in general, but not what you've _done_ to me?"

"_Should_ I remember?"

His voice was literally drenched with mockery, and Shira swore her vision hazed red with her rage. She stomped once, aimed at the ground with one clawed-hand and shot a detonation at the ground in frustration. As wisps twisted up, she leered at him intensely.

"You tricked me! You betrayed me!" She screeched, and she leapt at him with fury. "_You killed me!_"

In a flash Bakura, too, obtained arms of a dragon, his scales a burnt black and talons a deep red. But instead of attacking he leapt away, with the same technique, speed, and power. Changing her direction sharply once landing where he used to be, the true summoner followed after him, catching up with him immediately. She landed a kick that crashed heavily at his cheek, knocking his head to the other side of his neck. He stumbled slightly, growling, and held his arms up protectively. She snapped her arms in attack, the speed making satisfying sounds. He blocked most of them, and would not attack. He once held both of her arms, looking into her eyes with those cold, jeering ones.

"I killed you?" He said. "I don't remember doing such a lie!"

"True; you didn't kill me by your own hand, but _killed me nonetheless!_" Shira wretched her arms free and sent him to the side with a jumping inward-crescent kick. She began bombarding him with even more quick and powerful attacks. It was a wonder of how he could quickly adapt to the power Sayegh had given him, and use it to make her attacks less harmful then they really were. She continued to shout at him;

"I saved you... I saved you from certain death, down in my oasis! I gave you shelter, food, care... love! I cared for you! _And this is how you repay me?!_

_**"ATTACK BACK, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"**_

And yet he would not; he grew dragon talons, yet he would not try to rip her. He kept to the defensive side. Was he just a distraction? Was he only to lead her away from the door, so that one of Sayegh's men could pass and fall in pursuit of Tenchi and Adare? Impossible; as Bakura couldn't leave the barrier, none could get in, and the door was within the barrier's walls—

Before she knew it, she heard glass crash, and she looked up to a window to see that Malik had kicked one of the panes. He then immediately passed through, leaving an empty, bright hole of jagged glass. Shira looked back at Bakura, her jaw growing tighter and tighter. She shook her head in complete anger, and she walked toward him in hatred.

"I'll kill you," she hissed menacingly. "And then I'll get to Tenchi before he does. Your efforts will _all be in vain!_"

Shira ran at him with killing intent, arms tucked at her sides like an assassin. All Bakura did was prepare himself, watching her approach him. She reached him and swiped, aiming to claw his eyes out. He, however, in an attempt to stop her, grabbed her wrist with the opposite hand. The woman swiped with the other claw, and he did it again, leaving him having to cross his arms to prevent her from shredding him. This made a smirk crawl upon her face, spite hiding behind the creases, making Bakura stare at her in bewilderment.

Shira in turn grabbed him and flipped backwards, nothing fancy; she brought Bakura with her, and slammed him unto his back, while she landed on his shoulders. He groaned as her knees dug into his shoulders, pinning him and pronouncing him useless, for his arms were limited in space. Shira straightened up, and lifted her claws high, ready to strike. Bakura looked up at her, glaring heatedly at the fact that she caught him.

A smile slowly carved her face. "This is it," she breathed. "This is it! Bakura, you're dead!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted his chest up, putting him in an uncomfortable position. With both shoulders pinned, his shoulderblades grinded and his neck drapped down. He looked up at her, and it stopped the message of the kill from reaching her twitching fingers.

_Wh-what?!_ She looked at her arm, and urged it forward. It would not listen. She looked back at Bakura, eyes narrowed furiously. _This is it! What am I doing?! This chance may not come again! KILL HIM! __**KILL HIM!**_

Suddenly tears entered her eyes. _I shouldn't love him still! I shouldn't! I shouldn't!_ she sobbed within, trying to stop the tears from forming. _...he was so kind to me... I loved him... it couldn't all have been a lie, could it? He didn't just love me to get the Circlet, did he?_

Bakura was watching Shira, eyes flickering from her face to her claws. His breathing came unevenly and quietly. She looked away from him, eyes closed. _DAMNIT!_

Her head snapped to the side once she felt a disturbance in the air, and she saw a blast head her way. Fast. She could've have gotten out of the way if she wanted to, but the blow would hit another, certain person underneath her...

Before it could hit her, Shira managed to put her arms up, catching the ball of energy using her forearms. It blasted her off of Bakura and made her slide to the end of the room. Stopping herself, she managed to wear the energy out, and once it disappeared, she looked through her arms.

"Well then," Sayegh walked into the middle of the room, looking around as if he had only arrived. He looked over to Bakura, who was getting up wearily. "Great work, Bakura. Now," he turned to the summoner, and smiled. "It's my turn."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: The fight was between the two of you. -smiles sweetly-

Shira & Bakura: -look at each other-

Bakura: Who won?

Star: Sayegh interrupted. It was a tie, I guess.

Shira: Well, who would've won if it continued?

Vixen: Shira, obviously XD Those aren't your summoning powers, Bakura.

Bakura: Figured as much. -rubs back of head. sighing-

Star: -grin- Vixen luhvs you!


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 42

_Malik's POV_

I scaled down the side of the warehouse, only slightly cut from the window I smashed. I didn't mind, though; I was finally away from that crazy broad. That Shira. I never knew that there was such a thing as the Spirit of the Millennium Circlet, nor did I expect her to be so powerful. Like... _damn_. Flying like a bird and shooting bazooka-like energy balls? What was this, some kind of altered RP of Dragonball Z?

I reached the ground, my feet sending shocks of pain up my legs from impact. I grunted, but I shook it off. I had to find those girls. Sayegh told me to, even though I don't really take orders, anyway. I stalked in the shadows quickly, heading for the door that Shira was supposedly guarding.

_Earlier_

I watched Bakura and Shira fight; they were fast, I could give them that credit. My eyes still hurt from the lemon juice - which I _**intensely**_ hated Shira for -, but I could still manage to follow them. Both grew dragon arms and claws; at the time I thought _What the fuck?_, but then I began to dismiss it. So many weird things happened today that I didn't think I would have any surprises to worry about in the future. Like, come on; Shira blew up the _Stone_, for Ra's sake!

Many times during the fight, I found the path to the door vacant. Smirking to myself, I stepped forward to take the easy route, but Sayegh shot his arm out to stop me. He nodded to the door, but I had a feeling that he wasn't thinking about the door itself.

"Shira has put up a barrier," he said thoughtfully. "...clever girl. Anyway, I'm afraid it's the route above that you must take."

"You make it sound like the 'route above' is my path to the afterlife," I snorted, regarding him with one eye closed. I thought his voice had a hint suggesting that. He looked over to me, and he glowered.

"It **will** be if you don't get them back!"

"Fine, fine," I sighed, and I went to the side, watching the fight on my way. I made sure that Shira didn't notice me as I climbed the ladder and crates to reach the window. The wood under my fingers felt old and dry, crumbling slightly under my fingers. It made me wonder how old that lemon juice was... I wrinkled my nose at the thought of old juice entering through my eye sockets. After sticking my tongue out in distaste, I finally reached the top-most crate, the window within range. I walked up to it and kicked it, the glass falling to my will with a shattering crash. I looked back at the fight below and smirked, seeing Shira look up at me with eyes burning with fury. I merely looked at them for a few moments, satisfied, then passed through the jagged teeth of the hole.

_Now_

I reached the corner of the warehouse and stopped, listening intently. Aside from the fighting I heard within walls, I heard the murmured trill of the girls, speaking to each other rapidly. I looked with only a slit of my face around the corner, and I saw them standing a few yards off, what seemed to be arguing. There stood Shira's hikari; she was protesting loudly and looking at the warehouse with regret. She was pulled by the other girl, who I had to admit, interested me...

She had her fingers wrapped tightly Shira's hikari's arm, pleading for her to come with her. Her long, sapphire-blue hair dangled and jerked every time she tried to free the other from her trance. Her eyes were a determined blue, turning fierce at times.

Inside the warehouse, when she had first appeared, she looked at me. I knew she did. Within those very eyes, she held accusation. Yet I didn't know for what. She looked rather familiar, but I had never seen her before in my life.

But maybe my hikari had...?

_

* * *

_

Adare's POV

"Come _on_, Tenchi!"

"I'm sorry, Adare, but I can't leave! You go without me!"

"Shira told you to come with me, and she's right!" Adare cried in protest. "You're not safe here, just as I'm not either. We're reincarnations, and that's the reason Zorc wants our blood! We're on his Wanted List!"

"I don't care what a retarded shadow god wants! What if Shira dies? She's the type that sacrifices _herself_ to save people! What if she fights to the end, until we're out?! _What if I don't ever see her again?!_"

Adare looked at her friend sympathetically, seeing that the girl was clearly torn up about this. "But there's another thing about Shira that never changes," she reminded her. "She works her very hardest to fill and keep promises. And she said that _she'll_ take you home. Not me. And I don't think she'd lie to you."

Tenchi seemed to relax a bit more, but the blue-haired girl sighed at how she made her depressed even more. Adare patted her on the back, and Tenchi look at her sorrowfully.

"Hey, once I get you to the gang, I'll come back and check on Shira. I have to kill someone anyway."

"What?" Tenchi gasped. "Who? And _you're going to kill?_"

"Yeah," The punkish girl grunted silently. "The Egyptian with blonde hair? He's the Yami of my friend, Marik. He sent him to the Shadow Realm."

"That's terrible!"

"Killing him is the only way to bring Marik back."

"But... but couldn't this Yami just give his soul back to him?" Tenchi obviously thought the idea of one of her close friends, who was the same age as her, being a murder rather frightening. "Does it have to result this?"

"Well, he wouldn't do such a thing. He's a monster, according to Ishizu..." Adare couldn't help picturing Yami Marik, standing tall, yet relaxed. She couldn't ever get him out of her mind. And not because he was her target. "Killing him's the only realistic way. Now let's go-- wait! Hold on, I have an idea."

"You're the one guiding me, so I don't have much of a choice," Saying that, Tenchi managed a small smile. Adare looked around, then whispered.

"Tell you what... if we go together back to the others, we may both be caught on the way there. What if... we split up and go one at a time!"

"I dunno, Adare," Tenchi looked doubtful. "I mean, I don't even know where we're going."

"The others are waiting around the barn you and Shira slept in last night. Somewhere around there, anyway. And you're going first; if I don't come by soon, that means I'm on a mission. Savvy?"

"...that last part came out of nowhere," Tenchi laughed softly. "...just come back nonetheless. Come back with Shira, alright?"

"Count on it!" Adare grinned, giving her friend a bear hug. She shoved Tenchi along and she shuffled down a pathway between to buildings, looking back, smiling weakly. Adare gave her a thumbs up and a wink, reassuring her, and soon enough, she smiled too, getting out of sight.

Adare sighed and reached for her chest, feeling the knife's cold metal. Once her fingers lingered across it through her clothing, she looked back at the warehouse, wondering if Shira was alright. She couldn't really understand; all the things that Atem and Ishizu said about Shira seemed true enough before... but in the last moments, she was acting like a true friend. Just as she was back in Domino, in Tenchi's body. Not only that... she was even more badass than before! Adare couldn't help but smile in admiration. Shira could _fly!_ Adare had a feeling that wasn't the only thing she could do!

Lost in thought, the blue-haired girl approached the warehouse slowly and cautiously. She stopped close to the wall and attempted to hear through it, but before she could still her breathing to hear more acutely, someone grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and shoved her into the wall, pinning her with their body. Once recognizing the person, her mouth gaped open.

"Hiya, beautiful," Yami Marik smirked, his canines flashing, mesmerizing her. "The name's Malik."

Adare didn't know why, but she wanted her knife to sink into her, and it did just that. After thinking for a while, she came to the conclusion that she didn't want him to find it. It was a good thing too; he leaned more on her, his chest resting on hers. She felt completely trapped, against his... rather muscular figure...

His face was right in front of hers, and Adare couldn't help but stare in his violet eyes, lost. They were watching his own fingers run themself through the strands of her hair that flowed over her shoulder.

"What's yours...?"

His breath on her neck sent chills down her spine, giving her goosebumps, and she couldn't help but answer. "A-Amadare..."

"Hmmm... Amadare, huh...? That's a nice name... I think I've heard it before."

Thoughts of Marik came into Adare's mind, imagining his screams of agony as he suffered in the Shadow Realm. She looked at Malik with sudden disgust.

"You _should_ have," she growled menacingly. "I'm a friend of Marik's! I'm going to free him!"

"I had a feeling he knew you," he breathed. He smirked again, making her tremble, without knowing exactly why. It wasn't fear. "You think you can free him? Only _I_ can. Anyway...

"Where has that Tenchi girl gone?"

Adare's muscles tensed, and he seemed to notice. "Like Hell I'd tell you!" she shouted, and she kneed him in the crotch. He crumpled slightly and groaned, hissing inwardly at her. She shoved him aside and summoned the knife back. She was about to reach for it when Malik came at her fast and hard, throwing her against the wall again, front first. He grabbed her hair and held her roughly. He pushed his jaw into her neck and hissed maliciously;

"Do you think you can fight me?"

The blue-haired girl growled lowly, thrashing against his strength. He seemed to have to put a lot of effort in keeping her secure. His breath kept tickling her flesh.

"Where did that girl go?!"

"Somewhere where you won't find her!"

She bucked like a wild animal, attempting to strike him using either her elbows or head. He pushed her face into the wall harder, making her skin scrap against the rough stone. She continued to fight anyway, wanting to get free and stab him.

Adare pushed away from the wall with all her might, and in a quick motion she crouched and slipped away from his grip. He turned to her as she reached into her shirt and pulled the knife free. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey! How'd you get that back?!"

Adare ignored him, and ran at him, knife held close and ready. The thoughts of killing him were strong. However, other thoughts wanted to intervene, to her dismay...

She didn't know what the hell happened next. She found herself on the ground, knife knocked out of her grasp. She heard Malik laugh sadistically, and she looked up to see him regarding her, amused.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

All she remembered after that was his foot aiming right for her head. Then everything went black.

_

* * *

_

Malik's POV

I crouched down to look at Amadare more closely. Blood slid down from within her hair, and I grimaced. I didn't actually want to end up kicking her to knock her out, but it was the only way, assuming that she'd be hard to black out. She put up a good fight, though... she had a lot of fire. I began to become interested in her more and more!

I looked all around, unsurprised. Now I wasn't able to catch that other girl, now that she had a head-start to Ra-Knows-Where, and her friend wouldn't talk if she was unconscious. Oh well...

I picked Amadare up and threw her unto my shoulder. She was remarkably light. Looking around, I wondered how I was going to be able to get back into the warehouse. I mean, if I went through the door, wouldn't I go up against Shira's barrier-thing? Would I burn or something? I didn't know, so I waited a little bit.

Not a moment passed by when I didn't think about the girl who hung limply on my shoulder.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Star: Ooooh! -swoon-

Bakura: Aw crap, the girl's getting aroused.

Star: O0O What'd you say, old man?! I'M NOT HORNY! -flushes to a deep red-

Shira: -chuckle- That was - chortle- rather rude -laugh- Bakura!

Vixen: Erm, AHEM, um, hm... so awkward. Er, hope you liked the chapter!

Star: I'll shove this carrot right up your—!


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 43

_Bakura's POV_

I got up, body seeming to have been sapped of energy. My shoulders ached from Shira's weight, and her knees had dug into them so hard I felt as though I had been hung by them for days. I looked over to her and saw that the scales on her forearms were burnt black and raw from Sayegh's blast; why hadn't she dodged it? She had taken a blow which would've been mine if she had moved...

...had she known?

And why didn't she kill me when she had the chance?

Shira looked between her forearms and watched Sayegh walk into the area. Shira's barrier must've been broken. He looked around like he had only just got there. "Well then," he whistled, then looked at me, smiling. "Great work, Bakura. Now," he then turned to Shira and smiled wider. "It's my turn."

Shira's forearms dropped, but not before setting them in blue fire once more. She must have known that she needed all her power and health to fight. "Finally, some competition," Shira mused. "Challenges always improve what needs to be improved."

"Such as... the weakness of the human heart?" Sayegh returned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He tilted his head high and faced the ceiling, exposing his throat. He regarded Shira with hooded eyes. "That's somewhere where _you_ need to improve on."

Shira glared at him, but said nothing, Sayegh taking this as an opportunity to continue.  
"I knew that you would fail. Simply because you can't let go of the feelings you felt for Bakura."

I looked at Shira, even though she wasn't looking at me. _So she did love me,_ I thought. _All this time I've been doubting it. I knew that she loved me back then, and that I loved her in turn... but then something happened, and that ripped us apart. But after all these years, she still had something she wished she hadn't? She couldn't throw her love away... for me?_

"And _how_ exactly do you know about what was between myself and Bakura long ago?" Shira growled lowly, leering at Sayegh with annoyance. Her eyes flickered to me, but that was it. "Zorc told you?"

"Oh, sure, He told me when I was a child and still learning about my past life, but I knew way before. I remembered."

"_**Past life?**_" Shira exclaimed, staring at Sayegh with surprised fury. I just looked at him in bewilderment. Had I known him before without knowing it? "Who the hell _are_ you?! Who were you back then, and what connection had your past life have with mine?!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out in a few minutes," Sayegh sighed, and with extreme acceleration he started sprinting toward Shira further away. "Right now, _I want to see if I've surpassed you!_"

Shira, most likely already adapted to this kind of speed, ran forward up to meet him, draconic fists tightly clenched. When they met, each had thrown a punch to the face that was too fast for the other to block, and therefore stood with knuckles digging into each others' cheeks. Air circulated and pulsed from them, the power around them growing stronger as they worked to overcome the other. Shira jumped straight up quickly, breaking the contest and landing on the high ceiling, staying there upside-down and looking back down like some wingless bat. She shot back down as she kicked off, and Sayegh jumped up with a powerful leap and again there came a parry. This maneuver kept continuing, at different angles each time; it was either one of the two would fail in meeting the other's strike or not. The pace was so quick and intense that I found I could hardly keep up, even with the enhanced awareness Sayegh's gift of power had given to me. Billows of wind from their attacks bombarded the people uninvolved in the battle.

A final parry sent the both of them sliding to either side of the warehouse, Shira using her claws to slow herself by dragging them along the stone floor. She straightened up, destroyed rocks escaping from her three fingers, and spent no time waiting for the next attack. She brought her hands to her ribs briefly and shot them forward as if palm-striking, but they did more than that. She propelled two menacing orbs of energy at Sayegh, them growing bigger and more powerful as they flew. They shot almost as fast as any gun fired, and they met Sayegh. At once the place where he was erupted with dust and debris, a terrible noise sounding and rumbling the warehouse walls. If any normal citizen of Cairo was nearby...

Sayegh appeared out of the cloud of dust above and began his decent. The edges of his coat were burnt from Shira's detonations, the fabric flowing in sharp, brown tendrils. Shira saw him approaching and continued to throw glowing presents his way, only to be blocked and swapped away powerfully into crates and machinery. Shira retreated from her spot in order to escape from Sayegh's descending strike and attempted to drag her claws from above to rip his face off. But he proved quick on his feet after the landing and kept avoiding it. Shira's claws swept by unsatisfied, and she refused to give up.

Their destructive dance was nearing me dangerously, all as a courtesy of Sayegh's lead. Sayegh's back faced me, and was only a few feet away. He blocked Shira from my view, and most likely he blocked me from Shira's view, because he jumped up to reveal Shira approaching fast with her fingers piercing forward. She saw me however, and her eyes widened and she pulled her arm back and out of the way. It threw her off immensely, and she couldn't stop before crashing into me. I was surprised by the speed and energy she was going at, and was caught with force of it. It blew us back meters beyond count, and I landed on my back hard, Shira landing on top of me. As she collected herself, I was wary that the opportunity of killing me now would cross her mind. With knees on either side of my ribs, she kneeled above me, looking down. Her hair draped all around her face like black rivers, throwing her face into darkness. I saw her eyes flicker in the gaze she had with mine, and I didn't see the hate that she had held for me in the fight between the two of us. I didn't see the anger and fury she had stored just to unleash upon me before. She closed them tightly, her brows furrowed. Her lips twitched around clenched teeth, and when she opened her eyes again, what was inside them making my heart jerk and tighten.

Sorrow.

She threw her head back and shot her arms up, palms facing toward Sayegh, who was once again descending. He must have planned to involve me in this fight, to distract Shira. I grew annoyed by this act of cowardice; I had always began to grow more and more annoyed with him, the bastard! Who did he think he was? I didn't know who I should have voted for to win; Shira, who I didn't know would kill me or not afterwards, or Sayegh, who, if I cooperated, would help me throw all of humanity into darkness. Even now, as I thought of this whole purpose, I was wondering if it were all worth the effort...

Shira had blasted another detonation just for Sayegh, who wasn't prepared. It caught him in the stomach and blew him up at the ceiling hard. He started to fall back down, crumpled and vulnerable. Shira leapt from where she was above me and went up to Sayegh's side, grabbing his head in one of her clawed hands. The three dragon talons tightened around his head, and made him scream under the pressure. Surely if Shira had applied any more she would have crushed his skull. Instead, Shira spun in 360s in the air and finally threw him down at the ground using the power she generated. Sayegh grinded against the ground hard, the result of Shira's throw, and slowly began to get up again. Shira didn't let him though, because she landed on the ground at once and advanced toward him with sonic speed, seizing him by the throat for grip once she reached him. She positioned her other hand in front of his face, and there she prepared a deadly blast just for him, spelling out instant death. Sayegh's eyes widened, and then the most peculiar thing happened...

His hand rose up, but all he did was bring his index and thumb fingers together. The movement was so familiar... I'd seen it before, I sworn I had! As I thought about it, images of events moved in my mind. I saw Shira running toward a priest in what I recognized as the village of Kul Elna... she was bruised and damaged, blood flowing from her nose and mouth. Her mouth opened in a scream of fury, but no sooner had it been let out did the priest do the exact action and make that scream turn into that of agony...

That scream repeated itself.

I looked and saw that Shira's left arm spurted out a fountain of blood. Sayegh's fingers sparked and glowed in a toxic green aura, copied by the aura around Shira's arm. She let go of Sayegh and stepped back, clutching her arm, attempting to stop the bleeding. Her arms returned back to normal; the poison disabled her power, making her vulnerable as any human. Where once there was clean, untouched skin on her arm was now a jagged gash that lengthened from her wrist to elbow. She failed at stopping the crimson rivers of life from escaping her body, and she let out another scream of pain.

Sayegh, although on the ground now and rubbing his throat, was chuckling raspily, holding his fingers together. He began to get up again, and Shira screeched.

"_What have you done?!_" Her body twitched and she gasped. Her blood was now spreading and drenching her clothing. "How did you awaken the poison?! Only those who created it can do that!! And overall, _**I shouldn't have it!**_ I thought I had abandoned it in the body I left thousands of years ago!!"

"The poison never leaves!" Sayegh laughed, straightening up. "It doesn't matter in which body you're in; wherever you go, the poison is already imprinted to your soul. And as to how I can control it..." His mouth spread in a smirk as far as it could, splitting his face in two. His eyes widened, his pupils shrunk to a degree of insanity, and he sneered, "_Think hard, teacher! Do you think your precious little sister would approve of you forgetting her own killer?_"

Shira's eyes widened, and she started breathing hard and fast. Hyperventilating, her eyes flickered red and blue, and that was it, but it was enough to frighten me of a memory that I could not place. She was able to keep her own mind in focus and shriek in utter fury, a note long and shrill;

"_RIKNIM———!!_"

I looked at Sayegh in recognition. And I could not help but feel the same anger Shira had for him. I could not express it with my face, though. Riknim laughed maniacly as Shira continued to have what seemed like an asthma attack. His fingers sparked even stronger and Shira screamed even louder, curling and bending her body over in pain. Shira's face slowly rose from her position, and she looked at him wildly. She shouted a battle cry and ran at him, ready to do whatever she could to take his life.

"_**YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A WORTHLESS BITCH! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!**_"

Riknim laughed louder and avoided Shira's every strike, watching her struggle with ever move she made. At one point he released his fingers, calling off the poison, but it already finished its work; Shira lost a lot of her strength and what looked like liters of blood. Riknim only let go so that his hands were free.

I watched mutely as Shira suffered under him. He blasted her against walls and machinery, beat her with his own fists, _destroyed_ her; the opposite of Shira's performance before. This form of low treachery to someone, it...it... it just pissed me off! Watching Shira getting hurt was unbearable...  
Shira crashed down and rolled somewhere close by, and Riknim was advancing toward her downed body, almost levitating, his feet hardly trailing along the ground. I found my voice and shouted;

"That's enough!"

Riknim apparently didn't hear me, or he did, but ignored me. My muscles tensed as he wouldn't stop, so I ran forward with the power he gave me and intervened a millisecond before he was upon her. I stood over Shira's body and held Riknim back in place, his feet still hardly touching the ground, since he never truly landed yet. He looked at me in annoyance.

"Out of the way, Touzokuou," he growled menacingly. "Zorc wishes her dead. And I can't really forgive her for what she had done to my other self, now can I?"

I suddenly got the picture of Shira blowing the teenage Riknim to oblivion and bits. But all I saw was a copy of Shira, but not herself... I wasn't sure. I kept my glare.

"Is this actually the only solution that you can think of? She has more use."

I heard a deep chuckle rumble in my Millennium Ring, and knew that Zorc was listening the whole time. _I believe that Bakura is suggesting that she knows where my sacrifices have gone,_ He purred. _I believe her alive, in the knowledge that they will go through Hell over and over again, is worse than death to her._

It wasn't what I was planning, but I suppose it was better than watching Shira die. She, however, gurgled on the floor with intense rage.

"Kill me," she snarled. "You'll never get it out of me."

Riknim seemed to regard this carefully, then shrugged and crouched next to Shira. He leaned down and breathed on her tauntingly, slightly angering me. He didn't have the right...

"Sorry to end this so quickly," Riknim mused. "We'll finish this another time, shall we?"  
Before Shira could respond, he hit her temple, and her eyes dulled slowly. Soon she became limp, just as that as a broken, bleeding marionette doll. Riknim reached for her poisoned arm, observing the scar.

"I was lucky to have inflicted this on her," he smirked, dropping it like dead weight. "It proved useful."

He stood up and straightened after brushing off his knees. His clothes were already a mess, so there really was no point; he just smeared Shira's blood in places. "Alright, here's what I want you to do," he informed me, motioning to some of his other men, who I had completely forgotten in this ordeal. He gestured with his hands for one of their cell phones, and he handed it to me. "I want you to carry her to the hospital. Make some kind of excuse. She'll live long enough, since I gave her more life energy when I touched her. Once she awakens, I want you to force the information out of her. Get the location of her hikari and friend-"

Just then, the door opened, and we turned out heads to see Malik carrying Amadare on his shoulder. He looked around the room in wonder, and smirked slightly when he saw Shira's motionless body. He walked toward us.

"You guys had fun," he whistled. "Wish I'd watched."

"Where is Tenchi Suzuki?" Riknim growled lowly, and Malik rubbed his neck with his free hand. Amadare's sapphire hair hung useless behind him.

"Sorry, but I only had the time to catch this babe. She put up a good fight and bought time for the other one."

"That's only half the effort, half the job done!" Riknim shouted, making Malik raise his brows. "Whatever... as I was _saying_," he turned to me once more. "Get the information out of Shira. If we find her hikari well before that, or you get it... you're free to kill her."

I watched him long and hard, silent. He looked back to me, and smiled slightly.

"Not too happy I didn't tell you the R. in my name sooner, eh?"

My eyes narrowed, but I forced a smile. "Not--at--_all_."

Riknim nodded and turned his back to face the others. I bent down and gently scooped Shira up in my arms. Again and again I had seen how miraculously delicate she looked, but now was just the most saddest I'd seen of her. Her neck was too weak to even support her head. I was glad that her eyes were closed. I adjusted so that her head rested comfortably against my chest, and I walked toward the door. Malik stopped me as I walked by.

"You look as if you're going to kill somebody."

"Oh, yes," I hissed quietly. Thoughts of that young bastard ruining my and Shira's life burned my thinking. "And I'll tell you, it may not even be this woman I hold whom I wish to kill. Not anymore."

And with that I walked out of the warehouse, meeting the harsh sunlight. It seemed that the world was not affected at all.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Damn! OoO

Shira & Bakura: RADAMN RIKNIM! -curse loudly together-

Star: XP He's a bastard!

Vixen: Indeed he is! DX Anyway, hope you liked, and R&R! -heart-


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 44

_Shira's POV  
_

_Where am I?_

Shira wasn't answered at first. All she saw around her was black void; she was in nothingness. The darkness compressed against her being, and she felt as if she were being suffocated by the invisible force. Her limbs wouldn't obey...

_Where am I?  
_

_In Hell._

The voice rumbled through the very fabric of the space, and squirmed inside her like some alien organism, eating its way out. It laughed, a growling in a monster's throat. Shira knew now that this was the Millennium Circlet's doing.

_Leave me, Zorc.  
_

_I believe I can't.  
_

_I am not in your favour anymore. Naturally, you should abandon the ones who shun you.  
_

_Poor, clueless creature..._

Everything shook as he laughed.

_You will not go unpunished. Your sister will make the perfect act of forgiveness from you...  
_

_You'll have to kill me before I'd tell you anything.  
_

_Oh? My, how inconsiderate of me... do you know how many days you've been out?_

Confusion coiled and wriggled inside her like worms in a tree's hollow. How long had she been out? It couldn't have possibly have been more than five minutes... Could it have been possible that she was unconscious for more than that?

_How long?  
_

_Five days have passed since the day you destroyed my legacy._

Dread replaced the confusion, and she felt she was better off being clueless.

_Five days?! You lie!_

_Although I am a God of Deceit, I am not lying.  
_

_You're no god._

Pain shot up through what the spirit supposed was her body in this everlasting abyss of darkness, and she cried out. She saw a neon green lining glowing in the darkness. She hissed inwardly, trying to ward off any temptation to scream. Zorc laughed in a roar, the sound echoing in her body.

_Stupid child. It's true, you're not in my favour anymore; you'll pay for your actions! However, I'll tell you something that may interest you. Something you'll have to figure out on your own...  
_

_...my daughter, Rayoka, will guide you back to me.  
_

_Rayoka?__** Daughter?! **__  
_

_Yes. The little trick you played with the Stone didn't work without consequence..._

Zorc's laughter rang louder, ten times more loud and threatening than that of a hundred thunderclaps. The poisonous glow radiated brighter, and the pain grew tenfold. Shira screamed even louder, until she found that she was staring at the ceiling of a different building, away from the warehouse.

It was evening. The moonlight from the shrinking moon flowed through the open window beside the bed she found herself in. Scanning the room slowly, she found the she was in a hospital wing. Tubes connected to her body, and machines monitored her vitals, which seemed normal. She twisted her left arm to look at it underneath, and she ran her gaze over the blackened scar. It was stitched, in the hospital's attempt to treat it, but she knew it would just explode again at any moment. _Riknim..._

Shira shut her eyes and leaned her head back, sighing. The anger was already spent; she felt too tired to go on a rampage. All she could feel was a deep depression and shame. She felt ashamed to have fallen victim to her own apprentice...

She opened her eyes again and tried to recall everything that had happened right before she was thrown out of consciousness. Riknim should have killed her, but Bakura... he got in the way. Why did he do that? Naturally, he would've been standing of at the side, smirking and watching her suffer. He probably wanted to kill her himself, she decided. After remembering the very last thing that happened before she was knocked out, she wondered...

_How did I get here, in this hospital?_

The door suddenly opened, and her eyes flickered there immediately. Bakura blinked at the woman, then slowly closed the door. She heard the lock click, locked.

"You're finally awake," Bakura mused quietly as he approached her bed. "You took your sweet time."

She glared at him hatefully. "Why are **you** here? Shouldn't you be helping Riknim?"

Bakura's lips twitched at the mention of his name, but he said nothing. He stopped at the side of her bed and looked down at her. After more glares from her, he finally said, "Is that any way of treating the person who carried you here?"

"If the person is the one who made matters worse, than yes, it is my way of treating them."

"It was the only way I could think of at the moment that would save your life."

Shira looked at him quizzically, and scoffed. "Don't make it look as if you actually _cared_."

Bakura's throat rumbled in annoyance, but he decided not to pursue that subject. "You should thank me. You promised your _precious hikari_ you'd live and take her home, didn't you?"

She realized that he was right. Looking back at the ceiling, she thought shamefully of how she absently forgotten that promise. She suddenly flinched and inhaled sharply, pain rising up her left arm. She looked at the scar to see it glowing green slightly. This was a sign that Riknim was holding her ability to use her power at bay... the dream she had suddenly came to mind, and she turned to Bakura quickly, who was observing her scar.

"How many days has it been?"

He looked back to her face and answered expressionlessly, "Five days."

Shira's eyes widened. _Zorc wasn't lying..._ "I have to get out of here," she whispered to herself, getting ready to get out of bed and rip the tubes from her body.

"Oh? Why?"

She threw a look of annoyance at him. "You know my promise to Tenchi. You're the one who reminded me, for Ra's sake. She must be worried _sick_. I have to find her; she must be somewhere where we already had been, and is waiting—"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Slowly, she stared at Bakura with narrowing eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Riknim's got her."

The world seemed to have stopped completely. _No,_ she breathed. _No... no! He's lying! She can't be..._ She ripped the bed sheets off her and began to rip the tubes out, flinching slightly by the stinging sensations. After getting all that she found, she placed her bare feet to cold floor and stood up. She made to move toward the door but Bakura's fingers encircled her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where the hell do you think?!" the summoner shouted at him, glaring at his fingers and about to rip herself from his grip. "I'm getting my sister back!"

"By Riknim's... _orders_, if Tenchi's found, then I'm free to kill you."

Her brows raised at him. "And are you?"

He said nothing, but the look in his eye suggested what he was going to do. He smirked slightly, and he threw her toward the bed, her tripping over the edge of it and landing on her back softly. He immediately climbed on the bed and above her, taking both of her wrists and pinning them above her head. She lifted her torso in an attempt to get him off, but it seemed that she hadn't recovered totally from the fight with Riknim. Bakura's white hair tumbled down on either side of his head, leaving only a section of his face covered in moonlight. His eyes traveled down her body, and he licked his lips.

"I'm still not too happy about that head injury you gave me."

"Ah-_boo hoo_," Shira growled, then suddenly realized what he might be thinking of doing. "Um... forget that, sorry. Sorry I almost gave you a concussion, okay?" she laughed nervously, wanting to just get up and run to find Tenchi and Adare. Bakura smiled slightly, and with his free hand, he stroked her neck. As if he was getting ready to pull out a knife and slit it. Being both mortal now, _**and**_ powerless, she wanted to wriggle out of the situation. She swallowed, and began whispering fast, "I'll promise when I get my powers back after the poison's past, I won't kill you! Okay? Just—don't—!"

"—kiss?" He questioned, making her mouth gape at him. He smirked sadistically, and seeing her mouth open, he dove down and crashed his lips to hers. His tongue immediately past her lips and explored her mouth in a hot kiss. Her eyes were wide, and she was too bewildered to fight back. He broke the kiss when she didn't respond to him, and he sighed in disappointment.

"Nothing to give back to me, eh?"

Shira stared at his eyes, her own moving from one to the other. Her mouth closed and pursed in a thin line. She looked away from him.

"I'm not interested in loving fakes."

Bakura glared down at Shira, and suddenly his hand came out of no where and hit her in the face, hurting her neck more with the force than the actual stinging in the face. She still refused to look at him.

"All you wanted was to kiss me, huh?" she sneered. "Same as last time? Only this time _you don't have access to my bed!_"

The hand returned to its former side again with another strike, this time his knuckles digging into her cheek. The metallic taste of blood started mixing with her saliva, and she swallowed. She settled her tongue to where the cut was, the taste of it making her tastebuds tingle.

"So has it all been a lie?! Tell me!" he shouted down at her, glaring. His voice dropped in volume, but didn't refrain from anger. "All these feelings I've felt for you, and still feel; are they just meaningless illusions?! All I remember of the past life about you is that I loved you! And as I recall correctly, you loved me back! What—has—_happened?!_"

Shira's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Your mind is still misty, isn't it, Bakura? You're still living in the old lie you created? If you loved me so much, then _why did you let me die?_"

Bakura's anger disappeared from his face to be replaced with total bewilderment. "Wh-what...? What did you say?"

"You heard me. You let me fall to my own crypt. All for the Millennium Circlet."

Shira watched him rip his eyes from her and travel around the room in utter confusion. She supposed that he only remembered the little world of a lie he had created with her; that he _cared_ for her, that he _loved_ her. He must not have remembered the reason for that lie, nor the outcome of it. She sighed in exasperation, and glared to the side.

"Bakura."

She knew that he returned his attention to her, but she refused to look back at him.

"How long have you known that Riknim's had Tenchi?"

He cleared his throat slightly, most likely still stunned about his discovery of the relationship between the two of them. "Riknim had called me yesterday. He told me that they had found Tenchi wandering around in the outskirts of town, supposedly looking for you. Now that she's caught, it won't be long until she and Amadare are sacrificed through _other_ means to let Zorc free."

Shira shut her eyes and sighed again. They had Adare, too? She felt completely responsible for all of this. If only she left Tenchi behind in Domino...

Bakura retreated from over her and wandered close to the door, as if he was unsure of what to do. She sat up, stretching slightly and observing him.

"Will you not kill me, Bakura? Your..._leader_ commands it."

He growled, as if to himself, and shook his head. He didn't say anything, his back facing the woman. In the period of silence, she looked over to the other side of the bed, and saw her clothing, trench coat included, folded neatly on a chair. She reached for her shirt and unfolded it. It was cleaned, surprisingly appearing as if not a drop of blood had touched it, let alone a whole gallon. Bakura's voice floated back to her, and she turned her head to stare at his back;

"I'll lead you to where they are."

Eyes widening, she breathed suspiciously, "Why would you do that?"

"Riknim is _not_ my leader," he snarled quietly, then turned around and crossed his arms. "They've changed their location, quite a ways out of Cairo. That warehouse has been burnt to the ground, as to bury their evidence."

Looking away from him, Shira looked at her shirt, silent. She swung her legs over the bed to reach for her other clothing, preparing to pull the curtain around the bed and change.  
"It will take a while to get out of here, however."

The summoner looked over to him and asked in annoyance, "How's that?"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "The persistent Pharaoh and his posse trapped us here."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Oh oh! Bakura's confused!

Bakura: Of course I am! You're keeping a lot of things in the dark!

Vixen: For good reason X3 The answers will come with time.

Shira: Speaking in riddles?

Star: Woot! XD R&R, people!


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 45

_Adare's POV_

Adare paced around the room of her captivity, wondering what the hell was going on here. Had she lost, was there no more hope in anything? She didn't know where Tenchi was... she must have been extremely worried, since her friend didn't get to her. Was she still out there...? Or was she already...?

The blue-haired girl shook her head in frustration. No... she can't be! The punkish girl had gone this far; was that dream about Malik true? _Was_ she just a failure? She shivered at the thought of the dream, and she was going to put every ounce of her power to prevent _that_ from becoming reality. With unanswered questions, she broke into a run toward the window and scaled up the wall, seizing the bars of the window to look outside for a while. It was night, of course, and she counted this as the fifth night since she woke up. Barren land spanned all around, and she sighed at the isolation. She wondered if there was any hope in escaping...

"Damnit..."

The door unlocking behind her made her twitch and fall from the window, landing on her feet lightly. She turned around and braced herself. Malik laughed at the sudden aura of tense anticipation.

"Re-lax. Here's your food," he had been carrying a tray with him, piled with what she supposed were leftovers from the bastards' dinner downstairs. It must have been cold, too. Adare sniffed indifferently in disgust and turned her face away hautly.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's what you always say."

"Well, maybe you make me lose my appetite. You're the world's most disgusting creature, after all."

"_Oh_, harsh."

Malik's chuckle angered her so much that she felt that she didn't need to speak. Or she was so outraged by his coolness that she was speechless. Either one of those made her huff and edge away from him as he continued to persistently hand the tray to her. Giving up on that easily, he just put it on the floor, making her wonder why he hadn't done that in the first place. He looked up at her with those cold, violet eyes and smirked slightly. He straightened up and started walking over to her casually. She growled at him menacingly, continuing to elude him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Amadare," he said as he guided her to a wall without her meaning to. Her back touched the wall and she started edging sideways instead. Malik's arm, however, shot forward and landed his palm in her path, like a bar that she'd have to go under. Although, she couldn't, because this _bar_ could move and probably kill her. She couldn't help but follow the muscular biceps of his arm to his well-toned torso, wonderfully fitting in the jacket he had on. Thoughts of these things clouded her mind for a few seconds and she chased them away, almost on the verge of blushing madly. Malik leaned forward, giving her a mischievous smirk.

"Why do you keep acting so tough now, huh? You're going to die soon anyway; don't you want to _cry_?"

Adare threw her attention to the side, grinding her teeth. "The hell do you care, exactly?"

"Well..." he mused, then his fingers curled into her hair and tugged sharply. Her hands reached up to her roots to somewhat soothe the delicate pain in her scalp, threatening herself not to show any weakness. He twisted her head to look at him, and he smirked maliciously, saying, "I want to be here to watch you. I want to see you in _pain, sorrow_... Maybe I could help you with that?"

"No—thank—you," she snarled slowly, hinting hatred in each syllable.

"I wasn't really asking a question."

He pulled her from the wall, her having no choice but to follow, and he threw her to the ground, where she rolled uselessly at first. Before she could get up in a back roll he dived at her, pinning her arms to the ground by the shoulders. He perched above her, the girl in between his legs. His eyes wandered down her body, gawking slightly. She slightly chuckled with mockery.

"What? You like what you see?"

"Yes... yes, actually I do..." he breathed, fingers slightly dancing across her flesh. "What a... perfect body..."

Her taunting smile began to fade at that, and she felt completely vulnerable under him. _I'm not going to let that dream become a reality... never...!_

She shot her leg over his back leg, lifted him with her pelvis and flipped him off of her, now jumping above him and pinning his arms. He blinked in surprise, and his brows rose with amusement.

"Impressive."

The knife settled itself under Adare's shirt again once more. No matter how many times it had been taken from her grasp, it always came back; Ishizu did an awesome job with that. Adare prepared to take her hand away from one of his shoulders and take it out to kill him. She hesitated slightly, looking at his chest, then his suave-looking face.

"You like what _you_ see, don't you?"

The punkish girl growled with anger and reached under her shirt, immediately clutching the knife and holding it high once it was freed from her clothing, blade downward. Malik's eyes widened with surprise, and as her arm fell, he reached to his side, retrieving something. When the moment of the kill was nearing, Adare was rudely ripped of that victory as Malik blocked it with a knife of his own. And not any ordinary knife; it was a golden Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod. He threw away the sheath, and looked up at her while holding the knife strong.

"I thought I had taken that thing away from you!" For the first time he showed a hint of annoyance. "How the hell are you taking it back?! You haven't left this room at all!"

She smirked as he had lost his cool. "That's my little secret."

Malik grimaced and pushed her off with only a push against her knife. She got up immediately and held the knife like a rogue, the knife horizontal. As Malik readied himself, she charged at him, beginning the fight.

He had cut her multiple times; they weren't serious, but the number of the several welts and amount of blood was slowing her down. Different sections of her body stung with pain, but she refused to let him win. It was frightening most of the time however. How would you feel if someone had every intent to kill you, and they had the speed to do it? Adare felt intimidated, and doubtful of her abilities to keep them at bay. Her wounds had been proving that... The good thing was some of her swipes cut him too, blood seeping into his smooth shirt.

His Millennium Rod suddenly started glowing, and he stopped, staring at it. Adare knew that it must have not been intentional, that some other force was doing that. It dimmed, and Malik dropped his knife arm, smiling slightly at her and panting.

"I've been called down," he informed. "I guess we'll finish this another time, hm?"

She glared at him intensely. Who the hell did he think he was, thinking that he could just _dismiss_ her? This was a fight to the death! Clouded with anger, she failed to be prepared for his dive for her. He knocked her knife out of her grasp and shoved her into the wall, pinning her immediately. He noticed her look of complete outrage at his trick, and he chuckled softly, "Aw, don't be mad, my sweet..."

The Millennium Rod's blade came up and rested its tip on the top of her neck, and she gasped as it dug in and dragged down, created a long, deep, and narrow welt. She felt the blood slowly ooze out, and the stinging sent its roots throughout her nervous system. Once Malik was satisfied with the length of the welt, he lowered his head to it and dragged his tongue along it, getting it inside the crevice he created. His smell was intoxicating, now that he was so close; it was a mix of cologne, sweat, and blood. He stopped and brought his face to hers, watching her expression. His eyes flickered to her lips, and he immediately dove in, crashing his lips lustfully to hers. He forced his tongue in, forcing her to taste her own blood. She shut her eyes tight, asking God to stop this madness...

He pulled away, Adare thanking God with her spared life and dignity. He smirked, and whispered seductively, "I'll come back, don't worry... then, we'll take it to a whole new level..."  
He withdrew from her, and without a word picked up the Millennium Rod's sheath. After cleaning the blood off of the blade, he sheathed it and turned to her, winking.

"'Til then, beautiful."

Then he left, locking the door behind him.

Adare slid down the wall to the ground, drawing her legs to her chest and circling her arms around them. A small amount of tears entered her eyes, and she just wanted to break down. She let out a sigh of such deep exasperation that emotion crept into it and made it shudder.

_Just kill me now_...

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Bakura: -about to say something-

Star: _**No comments from you!!**_

Shira: -sweatdrop- Someone's edgy.

Star: -/./-

Vixen: Haha... hope you liked the chapter! -heart-


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 46

_Shira's POV_

Shira stepped out of her hospital room when Bakura had left her to dress, and she straightened her shirt as she did so. This hall was desolate; where were all the nurses? Surely there were people in dire need of help? The woman hoped that _this_ hospital accepted everyone instead of the rich... this unjust treatment to her formal kin was making her anger coil inside her, making her brows furrow and her nose exhale hard. She headed for the stairs slowly and made her descent, feeling weak. She was rushing herself to step out of bed so early; most of her wounds must have not even been healed yet. Hopefully they wouldn't open due to stress, and hopefully Riknim's poison would soon subside to let her use her powers again. It still burned, but not with such intensity as it did when it activated. She grimaced softly as she went down, step-by-step, holding along the wall for support.

Angry voices sounded from nearby, and she followed them, knowing that one was Bakura's. When she was within a range that surpassed normal human ears, she started to hear;

"If you refuse to cooperate, Bakura," Atem started, "we may have to take you by _force_-"

"Come on, do you really think you could contain me?! You don't know anything. My business is none of your concern-!"

"None of our concern? You're trying to ensure world domination for your _god_-"

"Say what you will, but I'll have you know that you believe in a lie!"

"Oh? Explain!"

"Plans have changed on my point of view. I have shed the skin of being one of His servants. Now I go my own path... I'll say again that what happens in my and Shira's dealings _are none of your concern._"

"Now you're siding with the Moondancer? I thought as much..."

"If you don't let us pass now, you're jeopardizing both Tenchi's and Amadare's lives!"

"Where are they?! What have you done to them?!"

"Idiot! Why would I have to save someone from my own trap, like you're implying? They're captive to my former _businessmen..._"

"We aren't letting you pass until you free Ryou," Tristan put in sternly.

"You all seriously need to open your eyes... why free that incompetent coward, when time runs short? I could care _less_ if those girls die or not."

"Then why save them?" Atem responded curiously, his question mixed with a little mockery as well.

Bakura growled, and Shira was close enough to even hear his lowered voice. "That's _her_ will, not mine."

By this time Shira pushed the twin doors open and stepped into the room, breathing through her mouth slightly in a form of pant. All eyes turned to her, but she decided to ignore them. She looked at Bakura instead and gestured to the door, while walking toward it. However, both Joey and Tristan got in her path.

"Sorry, gotta explain yaself," Joey put in seriously, making her almost smile at his attempt. This was perhaps the first time she had seen him not acting like a goof for once. Her lips twitched, and she caught the two of them within her leer.

"Step aside if you don't want your insides sprawled across these doors."

"Shira."

After watching Joey and Tristan flinch with shock, the summoner turned to address Atem, now that he had called her name. She put mockingly, "_Whatever is it that you need, Pharaoh?_"

Atem's expression turned hard, most likely trying to ignore that little imply that he was a palace brat. "Where is Tenchi?"

"Bakura speaks the truth, for _once_," she sighed, nodding in Bakura's direction. She didn't care if that ticked him off a bit, because she had her sights on the Pharaoh. "Riknim's got her. Her and Adare."

"Her name's Amadare to you!" Tea cried indignantly, and looked determined for a second. That was until she laughed harshly at her.

"Oh? Or maybe I should start calling her Arwen now, shouldn't I? I'll have you know, that I knew Amadare before _any_ of you. You've met her reincarnated self, but I knew the _original_. So if you start your _useless speeches of friendship_, be prepared to have your throat ripped open. I don't have time to be lectured by a child who knows absolutely _nothing!_"

Tea looked hurt and angry at the same time, but that shut her up. Shira looked back at the Pharaoh, then spat.

"That brings me back to Tenchi," she said lowly. "She's _**my**_ sister before she's _**your**_ friend. I won't have her stolen from me again. I know better. _Now let me pass, or I'll make sure to finish the job I started five-thousand years ago!_"

The Moondancer bellowed that last part, putting such malice and spite into it that she were sure that everyone was going to catch its hint. She felt extremely irritated; her threats were bluffs, considering that her powers hadn't returned and she was still weak. However, her outrage overcame any complications, so she was sure she could carry them out, whether she was powerful or not. Her ribs throbbed, making her reach for them. Her eyes never left Prince Atemu.

His own eyes glanced over to Bakura, who had crossed his arms and listened to Shira's announcement. He turned his back on him and walked over to her. Shira heard Atem growl;

"Bakura. I've decided to let Shira slide for now, but _you_ must atone for your actions."

Shira bristled with annoyance at Atem, but said nothing. Half of the effort was complete anyway, so there was no point in throwing a fit of how he _dismissed _her, like he was some sort of judge. Bakura halted beside her, and without looking at her or anyone, he called back.

"Just like old times, eh, Pharaoh? You must know the answer already."

"Ryou's soul is in danger of being lost in the Shadows forever."

"Then let him be lost. Or maybe he's already gone...?"

Shira looked down at the tiled ground in thought. Ryou... he was a smart, gentle soul, and he had his place in Tenchi's heart. He didn't deserve being banished to the Shadow Realm. Bakura was his despicable self, alright...

What would Tenchi be like, when her only love was gone...?

Her hand reached up to Bakura's shoulder, and he seemed to tense up. He looked over to her, and she pulled him closer so she could whisper to him.

"Just do it."

His eyes narrowed. "The hell should I?" he hissed back.

"We'll get out of here once Ryou's soul has been returned," she told him. "More time's being wasted in this hassle."

He bared his teeth at her in a snarl. "What would I get in return?"

"What?"

"I'm already helping you rescue Tenchi, and _that_ is something that I'd rather let Amuut gnaw on my body than do. If I do this one request, _what will you give me?_"

Shira glared at him, and felt disgusted by his greed. It seemed he was grumpy, after finding the truth about the two of them. She didn't ask for his help anyway, for Ra's sake! Instead of coming back at him with a retort like she did with the Pharaoh and his friends, she sighed and closed her eyes. Once thinking of Tenchi's and Adare's lives on the line, she opened them.

"After this is all over... After Tenchi and Adare are safe and back to where they belong, then I will forfeit my Millennium Circlet to you."

Bakura's eyes widened in what she supposed was either surprise or interest. He seemed to think over the proposal as she let go of him. He soon chuckled, smirking, then turned to the Pharaoh.

"Bring his body, then."

"Seto's already bringing it here," he said, not even cracking a smile of triumph. "Glad you finally agreed, tombrobber."

"Oh, it wasn't because of _you_," Bakura returned, and his hand reached for hers, coiling tightly. He whispered to her, smirking like a demon. "I'll be expecting that Circlet real soon. Don't think of backing out of our deal."

Shira looked into his cold eyes and exhaled out of her nose sharply. "I'm not as treacherous as you."

He smirked wider and left her to lean against the wall, waiting for the arrival of his hikari. She couldn't believe how easily he accepted the deal. It was unbelievably low... he probably knew how important the Circlet was to her. Her parents had been murder for its birth. But then again, she thought that she should've abandoned it a long time ago; at least that would have prevented Karen's death. She sighed, and waited too, not at all troubled by the silence in the room.

Voices outside approached, and Joey looked through the glass. "Oi, here come's Rich-boy," he announced, a little distaste in his voice. Shira stepped away from the door so she could let whoever it was pass with Ryou. However, when the door opened and a few men entered with his body, the last to enter detonated a deadly instinct to kill.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Uh oh O.o

Bakura: We all know what's coming now.

Shira: Star loves the next chapter, I reckon XD

Star: Yeah, I do! -laughs psychotically-

Vixen: -sweatdrop- Hope you liked the chapter... next one is better, I promise! -heart-


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 47

_Bakura's POV_

I didn't see it coming; Shira worked in a flash, leaping forward at the speed the hawk goes at in a dive for its prey. I didn't see it at first, because Kaiba's men had brought my hikari's body in, and had been blocking my view of the entrance. It was only at Shira's cry of fury that I was suddenly alert. Kaiba's men turned around suddenly, and between their broad shoulders I saw Kaiba's throat encircled by Shira's hands. The height made no difference, because with abnormal strength Shira had him crumbling in her power, squeezing the life out of him. His long fingers pushed in the gaps of her hands in an attempt to separate her palm from his windpipe, and he was glaring at her madly as his face reddened.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" he choked, his blue eyes shrinking dramatically. Many times had Shira freed one hand and punched him repeatedly in the face. His shoulders tensed as he tried to free himself from her grip, but Shira refused. I had a look at her face, and I didn't see her. What I meant was, she didn't look like who she usually was. All sanity that I noticed before had suddenly gone dormant.

"_The hell does it look like?_!" she roared. "Do you think I will let you go?! _You caused all the misfortunes in my past life, Seth!_"

Crap. She thought he was Seth, the High Priest of Egypt. I supposed I couldn't blame her; Kaiba was a spitting image of him. She was not healthy in the mind right now to register that his skin tone was completely wrong, and that Malik was the one who possessed the Millennium Rod. I didn't really care that she was choking him to death... one less of a worry for me. However, I had a little flashback of this scene.

I saw Shira, violet storm of hair and demented golden eyes setting her apart from her kind, sane self. In her hands she held Seth, looking much like Kaiba did now. It was just a short, picture-like memory, but it had significant importance. Since when did Shira become so insanely violent, and when did she ever came to know Seth? All I remember was my love for her; or what I supposed was love, because Shira was making it look like something completely different.

My hikari was promptly dropped to the ground because the bodyguards who were carrying him turned sharply to their boss and his attacker. Shira gave them no heed, her only intent being to kill. When their bulky hands reached for her, I felt a sudden hostility toward them, and stepped forward into the crowd, intending to reach Shira before them. Was this some act of protection...?

As far as I knew, I had a feeling that Riknim's poison was still in affect, since I hadn't once seen Shira's scar dim from its toxic-green glow. From what I've seen, not only did the poison rack her body with an unspeakable pain at full power, but it also disabled her powers throughout its whole affect. Shira would not be able to fend off any of these men alone. She wouldn't be stubborn enough to try, would she?

Some men stepped back as Shira threw her arm to point in their direction, fingers spread wide.  
"Stay back!" she hissed. "I'm not a person you would be smart _nor_ strong enough to deal with!"  
The men looked at each other, and Shira took this as an opportunity to strangle Kaiba more. He started waving his arms, bellowing with little breath he had;

"IDIOTS! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I'M BEING CHOKED TO DEATH!?"

The arm Shira had moved was now poised near his face, and I recognized this move of hers. It was one of her ways to summon the transformation of her arms and hands into dragon claws. Damnit, she _was_ stubborn enough to try. I pushed aside some of the men, but only reached her to find that she already tried it...

Her face was hard with concentration, much different then usually, when she could just summon it in a flash of fire. Something was definitely wrong, and she must've known it, only to have dismissed it. The flesh of her arm morphed and rippled unpleasantly, and before I could stop the process, welts of incredible depths and widths lengthened her arm in milliseconds. Blood erupted just like the time her scar reappeared five days ago, and I had only managed to step out of the downpour. Shira shrieked in pain and let go of Kaiba, who was drenched in her blood and clutching his throat, rasping, not knowing what had just happened. Shira stumbled backwards and hit her back to the wall, clenching her fist around the wrist of the mauled arm, cursing loudly.

"_FUCKING RIKNIM!_" she screeched. "I should have known! You little _jackass!_ I can't believe I didn't _remember __**this!**_"_**  
**_

This happened once?

Shira's eyes bore into Kaiba's figure, and she turned murderous. "But it was you..." her voice dripped with hatred. "You were the one who created this poison. Riknim was merely a messanger for you, while he worked his own way toward giving his loyalty to Zorc. Bleeding or not, _it will be me who will take your life!_"

She leapt for him once more, but of course I intervened, rolling my eyes as I hooked her into an arm lock from behind. I felt her shoulder blades grind against each other as she struggled against me, swearing at me. There was never a time where I was at peace and was able to stand still; she was strong and kept making me adjust my footing. I started dragging her back into the room beyond this entrance hall, shuffling backwards with unpredictable lurches. The Pharaoh and his gang stood forgotten, gaping at the scene of Shira's loss of control. She continued to scream;

"TOUZOKUOU! _LET_--_**ME**_--_**GO!**_"

"Quiet!" I hissed in her ear as I used my back to open the twin doors. They swung closed again, and I struggled, finding myself in a hallway once more. I released her quickly and lead her to a wall, where I confined her against my body. I clamped my hand to her mouth to prevent her from uttering more than a muffled curse. Her head snapped this was and that, her eyes burning furiously.

"Damnit, Shira," I breathed angrily. "What were you thinking? Calm _**down!**_ Shh..."

Her eyes burned even more, and her movements were more aggressive. I pushed harder against her, trying to limit her movements.

"Calm down. That isn't Seth; it's just a reincarnation. Seto Kaiba; remember? The one who created both the Duel Monsters Hologram System and the new DDR? Remember how we talked about that?"

Maybe I shouldn't of said that; she moved even more intensely, suddenly reminded of the times in where I deceived her into thinking I was a friend named Kaleb. I sighed, and said nothing as I kept her in place. Soon she grew tired, and finally submitted to my power. This made me smirk; she couldn't do anything now. Assuming that it was safe and that she would cooperate, I retreated my hand from her mouth. She panted unevenly, her eyes suddenly exhausted and depressed. I blinked, then sighed again.

"You're unpredictable..."

She looked up at me, her mouth still open to breathe her short breaths. Her eyes narrowed at me, and I chuckled.

"I suppose that could be a compliment."

"I won't take it as one," she growled. She looked down at her arm, wincing slightly. Not caring much about her nerves, I grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked it in front of myself, inspecting the cuts. She yelped angrily, clenching her blood-caked fists.

"Tell me how to heal these."

She stared at me suspiciously. "It's not like you're thinking of healing me," she said dryly.

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be _asking_, would I?" I snapped. "How do you heal? You've done it loads of times—"

"I can't simply _tell_ you," she cut me off impatiently. "It's nearly impossible."

"What?"

"Healing is something you learn by yourself," she sighed, exasperated. "It's very hard to explain from one person to another. Riknim doesn't know how, because I didn't teach him that. Other sorcerers of our time didn't know how. I knew, and the only other, who was the one who helped me to achieve it in the first place, was Serpentine."

I blinked. I thought that now I had gained the power of the summoners from Riknim, I would be able to do anything. However, I may be able to surpass Shira in strength - currently, I should say -, but I couldn't surpass her in knowledge. This mention of 'Serpentine' sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on the memory.

Shira pried herself from me, and slouched against the wall. She still couldn't regain her breathing.

"The only thing left to do is wait," she croaked. "As soon as the poison passes - which doesn't seem far from now -, I will heal myself."

"But what about now? What will you do about it?"

"I'll live..."

She sank into the shadows and into silence, so I found this as a time to leave her alone. I felt as if I was in some scenario about a carnivorous, wounded animal; I had either the choice of walking away so that it could lick its wounds in peace, or I could prod it with a stick, annoy it, and welcome it to shred my body with the strength, claws, and teeth it _did_ had. I grimaced, although, at the thought of entering the entrance hall again, but I had to.

Kaiba's men were helping him up when I walked in. I scanned the faces in the room; the Pharaoh was watching me intently, his group was gawking at the blood that blotched my trench coat, and Kaiba's eyes were screwed up to stop himself from coughing. My eyes traveled down to the floor, and I saw my hikari sprawled exactly where they had dropped him. My mouth fell into a thin line into my face, considering to just leave him be. But Shira's deal came into my mind. I smirked as I thought this a mere, trivial act for something so valuable as the Millennium Circlet...

Wow, was Shira getting ripped off!

I bent down and placed my hand upon his head, my Ring glowing once I had summoned it. Through the chambers in his mind I found his soul chain easily. It was nearly severed. But still intact.

I took a hold of it mentally and followed it, reaching the border between this world and the Shadow Realm. It was easy to find his soul after that. Once I had taken it, I brought it back to his body.  
This all happened as I sat by him. Once my hand returned to my side and I got up, Ryou groaned. I heard Tea sigh with relief, and Tristan and Joey whoop to themselves, giving each other high-fives. Ryou's eyes slowly cracked open, and once seeing my towering figure, he jumped up and dragged himself along the ground backwards away from me.

"You!" he shouted. He seemed completely delusional for some reason. Oh, right, _silly_ me; I suppose a period of time in the Shadow Realm does that to you. "Get away from me! Where's Tenchi!? You haven't done anything to her, have you?! If you did, I'll-"

"You'll what? Cry hysterically over her?" I taunted coldly, laughing. "Relax, kid. It isn't _me_ who's doing harm to her."

"_Where is she?!_"

I held up my hand to silence him, and then I turned toward Kaiba's bodyguards and, of course, the big man himself.

"Yo, Mr. Hot Shot. Tell your little guards to go back to your base. They're not qualified for this matter."

I put it as blatant as I could. The men looked outraged, but Kaiba rose his hand. With a icy glare sent in my direction, he signaled them out. Reluctantly, they flooded through the front door, and the room was, once more, almost isolated. Ryou had gotten up, and was looking around in bewilderment at his surroundings. I supposed he would have suspected to be in his own house in Domino. I clapped him on the back hard, more aggressive than that of a friendly pound. That was simply because I detested him so.

"Alright," I grinned crookedly at him, feeling him tense before he jumped away from me. "You've got quite a lot of catching up to do."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: I liked writing that chapter, with all it's insane goodness. The more references I put with Shira's past life, the happier I get.

Bakura: Yeah, but your readers don't have a clue yet. It may get them frustrated.

Vixen: ... you're right. SORRY! -bows-

Bakura: -.-' Anyway, Shira, you were off your rocker in this chapter.

Shira: Which should warn you never to really piss me off, now doesn't it?

Star: Haha! Kaiba got pwned! XD

Vixen: Indeed he did, haha. Anyway, R&R! -heart-


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 48

_Bakura's POV_

"So Tenchi and Adare are in the hands of some crazed man who wishes to sacrifice them to the monster you used to follow?"

I nodded sharply, a growl ready to emit from my throat. My hikari was slow to explain to, considering he didn't trust me that much and he had to adjust to the idea of what day it was and where we were. The story dragged on over more time than I'd like, and I crossed my arms impatiently. I supposed this gave Shira some time to rest, but time was of the essence if Tenchi's and Adare's deaths were soon.

Ryou sat nearby, his hands folded and chocolate eyes staring up at me inquisitively. He looked absolutely determined and serious, it surprised me, really. I expected him to be more feeble in this situation, concerned about his environment. But at the mention of Tenchi's life on the line, that changed everything. What exactly did he see in her that I could not? Sure, Tenchi was attractive, I can tell that much... but he doesn't simply use looks as an excuse to get involved with girls. I sniffed discontently, losing interest on the matter completely.

"Why should I believe you?" Ryou asked suspiciously. "How do I know you didn't kill her already?"

I rolled my eyes with a exasperated sigh. "Because I never got the chance, you dolt! Shira somehow always made sure to keep her out of my grasp, even if she didn't think it was necessary."

"Shira?" Oh, I forgotten to mention her in this ideal. I didn't know _how_ I missed her; she was practically the _**detonator **_of this explosion of chaos. Ryou's eyes blinked as he looked at everyone. "Who is Shira?"

"Throughout the times you've known Tenchi," the Pharaoh explained kindly at first, then went downhill toward distaste. "Shira was within her, acting as her Yami."

"Tenchi had a Yami?!" Ryou explained, his eyes widenning. He began to stutter in confusion. "B-But... how could she...? W-Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Oh, _believe me_, Ryou; not a day passed by without her _bursting_ to tell you about me."

I turned toward the door to already see Shira standing there, her arms folded. She looked completely fine now; she stood tall and proud in front of the door she entered silently through. I heard Kaiba growl, but Shira only had her sights for Ryou. Her trench coat was folded under her arm, showing off her newly-healed arm. So, I automatically assumed that Riknim's poison had passed. For now...

Ryou stood up and faced Shira, his eyes gawking at her. She stared back, no emotion lingering on her face. It was unbelievable that she lost her mind just a few minutes ago. Her eyes suddenly softened as she gazed at him, and she started walking across the room to him, arms unfolding to hang at her sides. Her trench coat slide down from her underarm, but she smoothly caught it.  
Ryou's shoulders flexed as he straightened and tensed up. Instead of backing away to keep the distance he had with her, he stood awaiting her as she closed the space. Once she stopped in front of him, her arm rose while his eyes closed. I watched as her hand rested on his head, ruffling his hair in a friendly manner. She chuckled softly as Ryou peeked through one eye in surprise.

"It's good to see you well, Ryou," she told him welcomely. "I'm Shira. Don't worry; I'll bring Tenchi back, safe and sound."

I felt my heart burn, and I had to surppress a snarl from emitting from my lips. It sickened me to see that Shira's only compassion was shown toward Ryou. What significance did he have in this? She was probably thinking of the times he had spent with Tenchi, the times she had watched their quality time. Had she not realized by now that _I_ had been playing along in those times as well? I found myself filled with jealousy, and I scowled at myself. Did I want a piece of her compassion? Bah, to that. She was never mine. Then why should I feel this way?!

Ryou gulped, and Shira chuckled again. She retreated her hand and walked past him, toward me. She, too, soon past me, but she nudged my shoulder with her own. She rolled her trench coat onto her shoulders, but not before I got a glimpse of Riknim's scar. It was burnt black, and would not disappear. The stitches had snapped when she tried that little experiment, and I could only assume that she pulled them out forcefully.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Now _**hold on!**_" Kaiba bellowed, this being the first time he burst since he had been almost suffocated. His throat was still raspy, considering how his voice came not as loud as it should have. He rubbed it again, coughed, then glared once more at Shira. She had not addressed, nor acknowledged him. "Who the _**hell**_ do you think you are?!"

"Merely a thief, I suppose, by your standards," Shira answered indifferently. I had thought that by Kaiba's voice she'd snap again. I guessed I was good at convincing her that he wasn't Seth. However, the coldness in her eyes told me that she still found Kaiba disgusting to look at. She was about to exit when he stepped forward and grabbed her arm aggressively. Oi... wrong move.

"You just tried to kill me a few minutes ago!" he yelled at her, spinning her to face him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. I had thought Kaiba was civilized; why was he treating a lady in this way? I found myself thinking of attacking him...

...such confusing impulses...

"You think you can act all superior?!" he continued. "You don't know who I am, do you? I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corperation! I hold many, _powerful_ people in the palm of my hand! So you should think twice-"

At that moment a current of electricity crackled across Shira's body, exiting and entering through her flesh like a animated serpent. Kaiba stepped back away from her, looking at the hand he almost had fried. To put on a little show, she materialized wings from her back and spread them wide, flapping them threateningly in a manner a mother eagle would do when her children were provoked. From his seat, Joey fell backwards from shock, while Tristan stood up in reflex and stepped away. The Pharaoh watched in amazement, my hikari's eyes widened with an even greater amazement, and Tea backed away into the wall. Kaiba retreated from Shira in an attempt to avoid her wings. The wind she created in the room sent cheap brochures flying everywhere.

"Power?" Shira laughed, her brow raised in amusement. "_ 'Powerful people'..._ Meaning in finance? You're no better than the kings I was disgraced to have known! Tell me, what _**good**_ is money to you when you're _**dead?**_"

Kaiba was too stunned by the summoner in front of him to respond. Shira's nostrils flared, and she exhaled sharply through them.

"Thought so," she said simply, and she exited the hospital without a word. I saw her stop outside the door, arms crossed, and I realized that she was waiting for me. I had expected her to go on without me, leaving me _and_ her deal with me behind; goes to show me that she was more honest to her word than I thought. '_Not as treacherous as you,'_ she said.

I turned to the door and planned my route out when the Pharaoh's voice commented, "She is more remarkable than I remember."

I turned toward him and rose my brow. He was staring at Shira's back through the glass thoughtfully.

"What are these words I hear, flowing from Your Highness' throat?" I called back mockingly, in a voice I found fit for a feeble servant. "Surely you're not praising her for the attitude accompanying her powers?"

He shook his head, grunting at the mockery I offered him. "Hmph... by the way, thank you, Bakura."

My eyes widened in surprise, and even more with annoyance. "What for?!"

"For restraining her when she could've most likely killed all of us in her crazed stage. Even without having the power a few minutes ago, she could have accomplished quite a bit of catastrophes."

I turned back to the door and snarled. "Whatever..." Before I headed out, I briefly heard Joey say in bewilderment;

"—How'd she do dat?! Her arm practically _exploded_ a few minutes ago! And now she's cut-free—!"

I shut myself from them and turned to Shira. She didn't turn to me at first. She was looking up at the night sky, eyes flickering to each star that didn't fade out yet. It was good that it was still dark; if a civilian saw a supposed-angel by a hospital, that would cause quite a fuss. She looked at me, then sighed.

"I guess I have to teach you, don't I?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Teach me what?"

"To fly, idiot."

I let that 'idiot' comment slide and replaced it with thoughts of confusion. "Why would I need to?"

"I'm obviously not gonna wait for you if you go on foot, and I won't be going by foot myself. To Hell with that," she coughed and spat some access phlegm onto the ground. I supposed being bedridden for five days built up some stuff in there. "It's possible to run as fast as one can fly, but how would the public take it? If you're in the sky, in the sun's glare and behind the clouds, you'd be mistaken for some sort of bird. Aircraft can be easily avoided, so flying is the way to go. And since you're in the 'summoner circle', as I will uncreatively call it, I'm going to teach you how."

"Is it easy?" I couldn't help asking.

She side-glanced at me skeptically. "The Thief King can't handle the difficulty?"

My lips curled in a growl at her imply. "_No_, it's just that you'll be wasting precious time for saving your hikari and her little friend."

"Not really; it'll only take a few seconds...," she shrugged, scratching her cheek, indifferent. "I should've answered your question first; it _is_ difficult - roughly speaking -, but I know a short cut."

My brow raised slowly at her lack of response afterward. "...Well...?"

"Close your eyes first."

I glared at her strangely, and reluctantly did so. Suspicion enveloped me as I wondered what she was up to. I heard her wings flap and I opened my eyes, only to find her gone from where she was. I turned around and found her at that moment, grabbing me from under my arms and lifting me off the ground, ascending upwards. My body felt extremely insecure, and I snarled at her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I told you to close your eyes!" she bellowed in return, annoyed, and obviously oblivious.

"You think I wouldn't have noticed what was happening with my eyes closed?!"

"Just be quiet!"

"What are you planning to do?!"

"Just a sec! I need to get to the right altitude..."

"_**FOR WHAT?!**_"

During the whole time we were exchanging yells over the wind, she had climbed high into the sky, the ground remarkably more vast in all directions. I estimated we were only half the height above ground than a plane would usually go at, but that was pretty high. Shira's wings worked rhythmatically in place, hovering at this one height. I bent my head back to look up at her face. She looked down at me, her eyes narrowing as she smiled crookedly.

"Wench," I spoke firmly. "What--are--you--_doing?_"

Her lips twitched, and I suddenly got the feeling I was going overboard. It wasn't really smart to call her that in a situation like this... She wasn't thinking of—?

"Dropping you, of course," she giggled suddenly, and her fingers unclasped themselves from me.

I immediately made my way toward earth like a rock, the little security I had up here completely stripped, My limbs waved uselessly as I fell, my yell of surprise slightly echoing. After a few moments of falling, I found Shira, upside-down and arms crossed, diving along with me.

"You're gonna go splat at this rate, if you don't do anything soon," she informed bleakly. My annoyance bubbled tenfold.

"Then help me, for Ra's sake!"

"Nuh-uh. That won't teach you anything."

"_**COME ON!**_"

"Nope."

"_**YOU CALL THIS EASY?!**_"

"At the moment when a summoner's life is threatened, the power will awaken!" Shira's voice boomed as she filled in the authority of a true summoner. "You are falling to your death; acknowledge that! Your body will respond!"

I thought what came from Shira's mouth, and thought it as nonsense... but the ground was coming toward me dangerously fast. I didn't have time.

Something peculiar happened when I actually felt a little fear prick my heart. I felt as if something was growing out of my back, and it spread out, catching the air in them. I immediately slowed, my body flipping upright a bit. It felt as if I had a second pair of arms, and I was able to move them like that. I stopped in the air completely, hovering with beating wings. I looked to either side of myself, and whenever I saw them beat, I was able to see through a black membrane to see the fading stars. Shira halted next to me, her method much more graceful than mine. Her smirk was evident on her face.

"Scared, weren't you?"

My eyes burned with anger, and was about to retort that she almost _killed me_, when she turned to the horizon.

"Morning approaches," she warned. And sure enough, the skies to the east were growing lighter in their hues. Shira looked at me, and jerked her head in front of her.

"Lead the way."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Oh Em Gee... OoO

Shira: What?

Vixen: Next chapter is the most recent I've done for this story... meaning I've only got one more to go to finish this transfer! -dances-

Star: Yay! -joins Vixen's dance-

Bakura: You're jinxing! Aw Ra... R&R! Or the demons will getchya!


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 49

_Adare's POV_

Adare jerked from sleep, looking around the room anxiously. She realized that she must have fell asleep in the fetal position against the wall, where Malik had left her. Cramps settled in her lower back, making her groan. She rubbed her neck, remembering the blood that covered it, and found that it had dried. She ran her finger along its length, shivering. She could still remember his saliva...

She tipped over to the side and rolled onto her belly, pushing the top-half of her body in a Cobra stretch. There was grime and dirt under her fingers, but she didn't care anymore; they wouldn't let her wash her hands or anything, let alone take a shower.

The blue-haired girl stood up when her body was satisfied and relaxed, if that were ever possible in this place. She struggled on the way up and looked at the window. The morning hues were just changing, purples and pink blending into the old night and chasing it away. It gave her a general sense of where east was, and she thought that in that direction was her home, Domino. She sighed as she thought about it, then looked around the room. Malik had taken her knife with him, but she smirked with mischief; there was no possible way he could keep it. In a few moments it was with her again, weighing down under her shirt.

Looking around the room boredly, she wondered what way was possible to escape this place. All the walls were barren and pure stone, and there was only a barred window and a door. She wondered if she could possibly pick the lock of the door with her knife, but even if she did, she wouldn't get far; she assumed that many of these halls were supervised. She sighed again and sat on the floor against the wall, flicking a pebble away. Crossing her arms, she rested her head on them, thinking on what to do.

After coming up with absolutely nothing, Adare sighed in frustration. She assumed that... three hours had passed, maybe even more. She had multiple butt-cramps, so she had to shift around during that period. Even though she sat there, thinking enough to make her brain overload, not one idea of escape came to mind. Her lip curled in a growl; was this place so much as a complicated maze, that she couldn't figure out this puzzle? At this thought she immediately thought of her death drawing near, and the fear that she should have felt long ago began to creep in. She didn't want to be sacrificed to this... _god_. This... _thing._ She didn't want to die! She was scared at the thought of how fast her life could be snuffed out. And she was afraid of the unknown; would she really go to heaven, or would complete darkness engulf her, and that was it?

Adare shuddered self-consciously, and at the moment, the door opened, revealing a rather disgruntled Malik. Her body immediately tensed up and she pulled her knees to her chest firmly, watching him approach with a full tray of leftovers. His eyes weren't looking at her whatsoever, though; he had them glaring at nothing. He stopped some feet away from her and set the tray down on the ground sharply, making everything jump; even the girl. He dropped onto his own rear and crossed her legs, sighing. He scratched the back of his neck in annoyance, not acknowledging her yet. She blinked at him, until he looked at her with dull eyes. He snarled;

"_Eat._"

She flinched, and found herself obeying slowly. She swiped a loave of bread up and nibbled on it, its outer layer already stale and flaky under her teeth. He continued to rub his neck, his eyes closed firmly, his brows furrowed in anger. His knuckles burned white as he curled his tan hands into fists, tucking them neatly in his lap. After she nibbled as much as she could of the stiff layer, she ventured, "...what's with you?"

His eyes snapped open again, looked into the punkish girl's eyes, then looked away bitterly. "It's nothing," he snapped.

"Come on, it's gotta be something when you've been 'high and mighty' all the time," Adare put that title sarcastically, eyes drooping skeptically. "Now you've lost your cool. What's the deal?"

He merely growled at her, making her huff and take another bite of the bread. Her eyes began to wander about his body, wishing that they weren't. But it was necessary, because it was doing that exact thing that made her ask the right question.

"Where's the Millennium Rod?"

That seemed to do the trick; he groaned with anger and crossed his arms, brow twitching. Her own brow rose, one corner of her mouth lifting in a crooked smile. He seemed to notice her amused look, and his icy glare fixed on her.

"Riknim took it away from you, didn't he?"

He growled menacingly, but didn't so much as try to hit her. He reluctantly nodded, lip curling.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" he said, irritated.

"Were you being a bad boy?" she cooed mockingly. He glared even more, and shook his head roughly.

"He just said, 'hand them over'... He didn't just take mine, he took them all! Well, maybe not Bakura's, since he didn't come back yet, but hell! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Well, you take orders from him, after all," Adare pointed out in boredom, earning another of his glares.

"It doesn't mean he can take _**my**_ property. And I don't take orders from _anybody_," he put sharply. "And not only that, he went and done something _**completely**_ uncalled for. He took possession of my bike, too."

Adare immediately thought of a tricycle with a little bell, and imagined his tall figure crunched to fit on it. After chuckling unnecessarily with that picture, she understood. "Ah. You're a biker."

"Yeah," he said, rueful. Adare didn't know why, but she felt a little sympathetic for him. This made her laugh hard mentally; _The hell is wrong with me? I'm feeling sorry for the man I need to kill... that's a bad sign, isn't it?_

She took another bite of her bread, nearly finishing it. "Meh, that's a little unfair."

"What?"

She looked up at him to see him a little surprised. She rose her brow.

"I said it was unfair," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're right; he has no right in doing that."

Malik blinked several times, puzzled. He probably wondered why she was agreeing with him; she was wondering about that herself. The man tried to kill her, torture her... he vowed to rape her, too. He banished Marik to the Shadow Realm, hence herself being in Egypt in the first place. It was just something about him...

"Yeah," he murmured, not really sure of anything else to say. She hesitantly swallowed the last of the bread, and she felt full already. She looked at the nearly full tray, not confident that she would eat it all. The girl gazed up at Malik, who had his eyes glazed over in thought. She nudged the tray timidly toward him, making him look at her curiously.

"Want some?"

His eyes widened, looking into hers to find the reason why she was acting so. To be honest, she didn't know herself. He stared at the tray, and he finally reached over and swiped an apple. His canines bit into the apple, and Adare couldn't help but smile with approval. He was watching her, bewildered, but said nothing for a while. She took another piece of bread, making it seem that she wasn't leaving the whole tray for him.

"So..." he said awkwardly. "Where'd you learn to fight?"

She rose her brow once again. "Um... I guess I taught myself. Maybe I watched a lot of 'Karate Kid' movies, I dunno. Mr. Miyagi's a pretty good teacher, don'tchyaknow."

He chuckled softly, taking another bite. It made her smile; his laugh wasn't taunting anymore. "You?"

"Eh, I guess by myself, too," he swallowed. "Getting into situations that threaten your life give you a lot of life lessons."

Adare hummed at his statement, and sighed, "I wonder what I'll learn from _this_ situation. But I guess it doesn't matter... I won't be alive afterwards, anyway."

Malik coughed, and she recognized it as one of those throat-clearing ones you do when you don't know how to respond. She scowled at herself slightly; it seemed like she was making everything awkward. In a few seconds, she shook her head, deciding that the truth was awkward sometimes, anyway.

"So why do you want to revive this Zorc-thing?"

He looked at her, then shrugged. "It's not that _I_ want to; I could care less. That's not really my goal. I only came here so the Millennium Rod could be recharged. But now I know that it was a waste..." he growled at the reminder.

"But why didn't you ditch once the Rod was charged?" she inquired.

"Didn't have the chance. Now that I think about it... Riknim must've suspected me of thinking to walk away, so he's gone and taken everything I needed to prevent that."

Adare nodded, finding sense in it. "If you didn't want to go with Riknim's plan, then what _**do**_ you want?"

Malik looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "To become king."

"King?"

"Pharaoh, to be exact," he explained. "Except not only over Egypt. I tried to take over the world, once, through my hikari."

"Oh," she put bleakly.

So he was only looking for power.

"So who are you?"

She looked up at him and blinked. He was watching her intently as he put his apple core back on the tray, getting into a comfortable and luxurious sitting position. He nodded to her.

"Who you are; I know your name's Amadare. But I wanna know more; tell me your life's story, why don'tchya."

Adare chuckled weakly. "It'll be pretty short, so you know..." It was a surprise he was even interested at all.

"Well, then, after that, tell me more about what you like, dislike, ecsetera, ecsetera," he smiled. "Let's keep everything alive for just a little longer, yeah?"

This made her smile too, and she wrapped her arms around her knees as she started. It was nice to talk to someone within these walls. However, it was very unexpected that it was the man she had to hate. Questions erupted in her mind, but not through her voice; didn't he want to see her suffer? Wouldn't it be smart _not_ to get to know one, in order to prevent any hesitations later? Why was this _**monster**_ talking to her, as if he were... human?

Not only was the fact that she was speaking with him daunting...

...but she found that the hate she had to feel for him was slowly diminishing...

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: _**I did it!!**_ XD!

Shira: Good for you, hikari! -smiles-

Star: Woo! Almost near your goal! -heart-

Bakura: You've still got A LOT to do, though.

Vixen: I know that! X3 Okay!

_**Thank you for reading this far!! -blows kiss- After all of my stories are transferred, more chapters will be added! Please bear with me! X3**_

Shira: What story's next?

Vixen: _The Demon Lord Who Spared Me_, starring Sesshoumaru! -heart-

-no response-

Vixen: Of course you guys aren't interested XP But I have some Quizilla readers that like reading it! It's not as long and in-depth as the Moondancer Chronicles, but it's still fun to write.

Love you all! -smooch-

_**Vixen**_


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 50

_Ryou's POV_

I couldn't believe what I had seen or heard. Tenchi... she had a yami? And it was the woman that I had met just now? Shira, her name was...she had some connection with my yami, I knew that much. But Bakura never mentioned her, even through his monologues and mutters. She was certainly a mystery, and one that I had never encountered before.

Not too long ago, she grew_ wings; __**wings!**_ Not to mention she set off some electricity that might have given Seto a serious injury. I didn't know who this Shira was personally, but she seemed extremely dangerous. However, she treated me as if she knew me, and offered kindness and compassion, a gesture that she was not too keen to share with anyone else in the room. Although she may have seemed to contain many unwanted qualities that were eerily similar to my own yami, she seemed much more... humane. A much more suitable yami for Tenchi, quite like the Pharaoh was for Yugi.

When Shira had left the building to wait for my yami, I turned my thoughts to Tenchi at last, and my heart trembled for her. She was now in terrible danger, if what Bakura said was true. Some prophesies dragged her into it, with Adare, too, and it was only a matter of time until... I shook my head, hands clenched. _I won't let that happen!!_

Bakura finally followed Shira, and we were left in silence. I turned to look at every face in the room, beseechingly.

"Well?"

"Well _what?_" Seto snapped, brushing the sleeve of his trench coat. He had smudged an inconvenient stain in the fabric, due to Shira's electric discharge. He growled at it, glared at Shira's figure outside, then left it alone. Thinking of Tenchi made my posture straighten and my shoulders flex.

"Aren't we going, too?! Tenchi and Adare need our help!"

Seto seemed taken aback by my response, but glowered with his icy glare. "Why are you bringing this upon _me,_ of all people? Why don't you go beg that crazy witch outside to take you with her?"

"She's not a crazy witch," I said defiantly. I looked at the rest of the Gang with pleading eyes. "Am I the only one to trust Shira? Come on, she's going to go save Tenchi! We should, too!"

"Ryou," the Pharaoh said gently. "You can't possibly be able to trust that thief so easily. She may have her own reasons to go save her hikari, but we don't know if they truly are _right_ reasons. She may only care for what would happen to _her own heart_ if Tenchi and Adare died. Would she care if the Dark Lord Zorc was resurrected? No. Would she care that humanity ended, and demons brought continuous agony? No. Would she care that if she, indeed, saved Tenchi and Adare, that there was yet another crisis in the world, threatening our existence? No. It's herself that she wants to take of - to prevent losing people who would certainly break her heart to see lost -, and Tenchi is the key to that. So she'd surely wouldn't care if she killed all of us off after she's saved Tenchi. The rest of us don't matter."

"That's not true!" I cried, fuming now. It felt different, to be shouting my thoughts, and to be shouting my thoughts in anger. Especially at a friend. The Pharaoh seemed absolutely shocked. "We _do_ matter. You are stereo-typically categorizing her with Bakura - two sides of the same coin - when in fact they are _not_ so. She's not so different from us, as you may think. When you want to save someone, it's only human that you would want to save someone more for yourself than for the one you're saving. Everyone's selfish! But that's beside my point. _**My point is**_ that if Shira cared for Tenchi more than anything - which would prove your _theory_ -, then she would not go against her hikari's wishes and allow total destruction upon us! And believe it or not, but I think Shira cares for us, too, even if she hasn't shown it yet. Through Tenchi, she must've laughed with us, played with us, _spoke with us, _and all of that must've been genuine. And Tenchi had promised never to tell of the yami's presence, which means that they had a much more stronger bond with each other; much more stronger than mine is with Bakura. Tenchi trusted Shira enough before; why can't you?"

The Pharaoh took some time to recover, stunned by my rather hostile speech. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks, and I hated to be so heated at a time like this. Had the Shadow Realm changed me so much? Or was it that I would never let anything in my way - even natural timidness -, if it meant bringing Tenchi to her death? "Wow, Ryou," Tea breathed.

"It isn't wise to believe so deeply in something you can't prove," the Pharaoh finally said, eyes grave. He sighed. "But you'll eventually see, Ryou... you'll give that thief so much more credit than she deserves, and you'll pay for it."

I looked down at ground, my nails digging even deeper into my palms. _After all that, and they're still not convinced... but I'm completely certain..._

"Why'd we get inta' _dat _conversation?" Joey smacked his head. "We have to go after Tenchi 'n' Adare!"

"But, without any leads, how will we know where to go?" Tea fussed, looking crestfallen.

"But... but Bakura knows where they are!" I said suddenly, looking through the doors. Thank God; they were still there. Shira seemed to be explaining something to Bakura, and the other seemed to be scrutinizing her with an annoyed look. After a finalized gesture by Shira, Bakura closed his eyes, not too easily. I ran to the door, wanting the location of my girlfriend. I was about to push open the door when Shira jumped into the air, fastened her hands on Bakura's arms, and lifted him into the sky powerfully, my yami's legs kicking in protest. I opened the door and watched them ascend, vaguely hearing Bakura's curses above Shira's wing beats.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I told you to close your eyes!"

"You think I wouldn't have noticed what was happening with my eyes closed?!"

"Just... uiet!"

"What a...you pl...to...?"

Their voices disintegrated on the wind, and I couldn't see them in the still-darkened sky. My voice had died in my throat with amazement, and I scolded myself for it. I retreated back inside, hitting my head against the glass purposely.

I sighed in defeat, chances of coming to Tenchi's aid foiled. "They're gone."

"Not for long."

I looked at Seto, and already found him typing away at his laptop. What was with him and that thing? I found the others crowding around it except Joey, who crossed his arms stubbornly, and stayed where he was to distance himself from the Blue-Eyes fanatic. I couldn't help but go to the laptop, and I craned my neck to get a look, only to have the laptop snap shut at that moment. Seto headed for the door with me following.

"What did you do?"

"I've connected to a satellite system that I had created for useful purposes, and I've, using the satellite overlooking Egypt, locked on to those two psychos. I've set it up so it records their location through latitude and longitude every wing beat they take. All we need is to board a copter and follow them."

I stood, mouth gaping, at what he had to offer. What kind of satellite system was _that?_ It was probably better than NASA! And how could he _pay_ for such technology, when it had nothing to do with _Duel Monsters?_ And the most important question of all; "Why are you suddenly helping, Seto?"

"Hmph," he said, pressing his fingers against the glass, then immediately reaching for his collar, where his connection with his workers was installed. "Let's just say you put up a pretty good argument — you've earned a _little_ of my respect. —Hey, Anderson! Send a copter here, to Cairo Hospital, ASAP. And while you're at it... send a few health experts here as well." Some voice came through with a question I couldn't comprehend quick enough, and Seto snapped back, "No, no one's hurt! I want more doctors offered here, that's all. Now don't question me and get them over here."

Seto let go of his collar and stepped out of the hospital, not before muttering something that I caught; "What a _mess_... can't they see that lives are more important than tourism...?"

I, totally bewildered by Seto's behaviour, suddenly grinned with happiness. I turned to the Gang, who were smiling back with hope in their eyes.

"Let's get Tenchi and Adare back!"

_I'm coming for you, Tenchi,_ I thought, bringing her visage into my mind's eye. She smiled at me, with a smile that I dearly loved. _Please, wait for me..._

* * *

Shira's POV

Shira scrutinized the horizon, searching for an alternative to look at instead of the one leading her the way. The sky was now brightened with the morning's sun, shining its rays on the right side of her face. She glanced at the wings that carried her through the air, rushing the wind against the net-system of skin membrane in between the long fingers. It reminded her of the olden days, when times were not _as_ hectic. She'd go out in the night time, under the veiling of the starry sky, over this very desert all those years ago. Although, she _had _remembered that the feel of the wind on her wings were slightly different then... much lighter and softer. And her wings didn't flap this loudly, either...

Bakura stumbled in the air, his wings twitching unnecessarily. Shira sighed with frustration as he lost momentum, dragged in the air, and almost crashed into Shira, ripping her from her train of thought. "Can't you control yourself by now?" she hissed. "The aerodynamics of a summoner is not that hard to grasp!"

"Says one who didn't _have _to learn it a second time," he snapped. "And as far as I know, flying is not accomplished by just flapping up and down."

"Of course it isn't. _I'm _not the one being lectured here. This should have come naturally of you, just as it came naturally to you to summon dragon claws and wings from your back!"

"Well, it isn't!" Bakura struggled to go back into his flapping pattern, not so much progressing. "It feels... very awkward..."

"...you'll get used to it," she said dismissively, watching him flap his black demon wings furiously, while still keeping the ground below moving. Her eyes followed the movements of the muscles, and looked closely at the black scales. She had a rush of memory come to her, and it was a screen shot of an ancient scroll that she recognized to have possessed. It was... in Latin... and in the brief second it stayed in her mind vividly, she read a sentence through thorough translation. _'Wings..._ _windowing... one's soul...'_

Bakura fell back again, Shira narrowly diving under his body to avoid the collision she had previously been anticipating. She had lost the vision, and lazily accepted that she was not able to recall its accurate writing again. The sentence she recovered was of little value to her... for now. She glared at Bakura's underside anyway, and saw that his face was still turned toward the north, jaw tight with concentration. Shira sighed, and rose up to meet his left shoulder with her right shoulder-blade.

"What are you scheming _now?_" he growled. Shira took a hold of his left arm with her left hand, and encircled it all around so that she held it out, partly extended.She supported his weight slightly, and glided. Her right wing was slightly pinned by his torso, and was limited movement, but she managed.

"Still your wings, now."

Reluctantly, Bakura obeyed, and shakily held his wings in place, catching the air wrong. Shira felt his skin grow in heat, and she smiled slightly with a raised brow, amused by his embarrassment. With her own wings, she straightened his out in the way hers were. They made a slow descent as they lost speed.

"This is the way you're to hold your wings," she advised. "Now raise your wings, now."

Simultaneously, the both of them spread their wing fingers wide, tautening, and as Shira brought hers down, so did Bakura, following her pattern and bring them back level in the sky. She noticed that his breaths were coming more raggedly, just a little out of his usual breathing. Shira side-glanced at him, then back to the north.

"Have you slept at all these past five days?"

Shira felt his attention alter to her, and his wing-beating hesitated. After giving him a sharp scold, he grimaced. "What's it to you?"

"Just tell me, then I'll tell you."

"... no. No, I haven't. I feel... so much more energized, and I don't feel as if I need food or sleep."

"Of course," she nodded. "A summoner loses the necessities that a normal human needs. But it does come with a price."

"What price?"

"There is a certain, unwritten law of us summoners, without our approval," she said, keeping the beating of their wings constant and even. "It's because of this law that no summoner is truly unstoppable. Even though our bodies have been enhanced and have thrown away needs of food and regular sleep hours, it does require a payment of equivalence. Every single action we do, that no average human can do, drains our spirit... 'energy', little by little. It's not as powerful a drain if you're using elements that are already present, such as the wind around us, the earth and water down below, and fire, when it's already provided in its natural course. Also, summoning additional body parts doesn't take much, since it is only rearranging the cellular structure of the body to our liking. But... making elements and objects out of nothing takes a lot, and using the body's energy to blast detonations takes even more. It's very dangerous when the spirit energy dwindles."

It took Bakura a while to absorb her explanation, and she couldn't blame him. She was trying very hard to remember what else she was leaving out. She inhaled, and she closed her eyes tightly, reminded of his scent. _It's very hard to separate him from the Kaleb lie I knew and the true Bakura now... not when they're the same person, and different all the same..._ When she thought he had enough time, she continued, chasing away her last thought, "At times such as those, it _**is**_ a necessity to sleep. It may take days, depending on what you've done since your last rest."

Now that Bakura's wing beats were much more even, she dropped down a bit and rose to fly beside him, eyes still to the north. His voice came to her hearing over the wind, and she glanced at him.

"And what will happen if the spirit energy runs out?"

Shira smiled ruefully. "You'll develop something they call the Stigma."

"Stigma?"

"When you neglect the needs the body needs immediately, your body will fight back with its own weapon, as punishment. It gives off a warning stage, so most quickly go to treat it. A black, disease-like plague will start at your fingertips and spread over your whole arm, depending on the speed you're wasting your power. When if engulfs most of your torso, you're very perilously close to your demise. Also, if you near anyone... and it reaches any part of your head... the body will take control and kill them, hungrily searching to take their own spirit energy. If, per say, the victim is not quick to die and offer up their energy, you, in turn, will die in the hands of time. It doesn't matter who you go near; you won't be able to hold back, and you would be left to see your loved ones dead.

"Of course..." Shira sighed, looking back to the sky, "That won't be a misfortune for you. You'd kill anyone, huh? No loved ones to mourn over."

Bakura said nothing, and turned to the sky as well, his jaw tight again. Shira didn't know if that was of concentration or of annoyance from her accusation. She added as another, closing note; "You haven't done much with your new powers - that I'm aware of -, so you have time. But it doesn't hurt to stock up, hm?"

"Why are you telling me this, anyway?" he barked, almost bristling. Shira blinked. _Why...?_

"Because, if you got the Stigma, and _you so happened to be near Tenchi_, I wouldn't be too happy, would I? I'm giving you a precaution, and I expect you to take it."

Bakura growled something incoherent, but Shira ignored it. She was thinking about the _real_ reason she told him. Was it because she didn't want him to fall prey to it? She wished that weren't true, because then her heart would be betraying her to weakness.

"Did you ever get the Stigma?"

"Twice, I think... in the past life..." Shira shivered when the thoughts floated through her mind. "It felt... very abnormal... I felt like a monster..." She expected him to come back at her with some snide jeer, but she was surprised that he didn't. Instead, he tilted his head to one side, and almost ruined his flying momentum.

"What is that noise?"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: I'm BACK, BABIES!! XD!

Star: Yeah! Back for more ass-whooping :3

Shira: This is a rather long one!

Vixen: I know, eh? X3 Packed with all this info and extra long, just to make up for my long absence!

Bakura: Hm, let's see if anyone's noticed that you were missing.

Vixen: ...thanks for ruining my moment, 'Kura.

Bakura: It's my job. -sexy smirk-

Star: Don't worry! We'll throw a celebratory party! XD

Shira: Bakura's buyin'.

Bakura: -growl-

Vixen: I hope you liked it. I felt really proud that I was able to put this up, and I'm happy to feel that my writing style is much better than the chapters I wrote before about... half a year to a year ago. R&R, please! -heart-


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 51

_Shira's POV_

"What is that noise?"

Shira stilled her wings into a glide, and motioned hastily for Bakura to do so, too. When the sounds of their wing beats were silenced, Shira heard what Bakura was asking about. She locked onto a source that sliced the air around it, creating a loud, audible racket. It seemed to be coming from behind them — perhaps a few leagues away. Shira stopped entirely in the air and turned in place, hovering and gazing into the distance. The other kleptomaniac was most likely surprised by her sudden action, and took some time to get around. Once arriving at her side, he scowled.

"Warn me next time, idiot."

She ignored him, eyes only for the vast sky. A black dot seemed to become more dominant the more time it spent there. The beating of the air was something Shira vaguely recognized, but was not certain on where she heard it. She started snapping her fingers, more so for the rhythm of her thinking than that of anything.

"Where have I heard this sound before...?"

"That's a helicopter."

Shira looked over to Bakura and saw him jerk his chin in its direction. He side-glanced at her, a sneer on his face. "Never been quite too observant of this new world, have you?"

The other was insulted by his mocking tone, and her jaw tightened. It was as if he was an unreasonably cruel teacher, ridiculing a student's inquiry. What position was he to start teaching _her_ about something? He was barely staying up in the air straight.

Swallowing any pride she'd have to prevent her from venturing, she asked, "Basically, it's like a plane?"

"At a certain degree, but not entirely; it's smaller and flies differently." He laughed to himself. "I can't believe it; you're just as ignorant as you were in the past life."

"And you just as reckless and idiotic!" she barked back, bristling. The pride surfaced like a helium-filled container in an ocean once he mentioned how he 'knew' her. He knew absolutely nothing... and even if he did, he didn't care about any of it... "Let's keep moving, alright? Rise to higher altitude, and we'll lose it."

Bakura still had this triumphant smirk on his face, and it enraged her. All she could do was scowl to stop herself from doing anything rash that would perhaps _kill_ her guide. But when she thought about that, she was reminded of the events of the warehouse. She had certainly caught Bakura in a trap, but she couldn't bring herself to kill. Then, not too long later, he was at her mercy again, unintentionally done so by Riknim. She couldn't do it then, either. Shira sighed. _Will my feelings for him never fade? Even as he hurt me so?_

Shira flapped her wings harder and they pushed her up toward the clouds. Bakura followed clumsily, and they continued on their way toward their destination under the veil of the the white wisps.

However, the helicopter seemed persistent.

Shira looked over her shoulder and below, trying to study the aircraft more closely. It was still a great deal back — most likely a mile —, but now she could identify the spinning blades that held it aloft with her highly-advanced eyes. She turned her attention to the front again, caught up with the leading Bakura, and hissed in his ear, "Follow me."

"Now what?" he snapped, glaring at her. "Why should I?"

"You'll lose me."

"That's more of your disadvantage than mine. _I'm_ the one leading you to their hideout."

"Yes, _but_ you'll stay out here for more than a summoner can take, especially when you haven't rested, as you've said. This section of the desert is completely vacant of any cities, and it'll take you quite a while to reach any of them. The sun's rays will only quicken your drainage of power, and Stigma will eventually get you."

His nostrils flared at the mention of Stigma, and he looked to the horizon with consideration. His eyes moved from side-to-side, wandering. Shira shrugged and ascending further into the clouds.

"H-Hey! Alright! I'm coming!"

Shira smirked to herself slightly, amused by his submission. The moisture of the clouds were now having an effect the closer she got, and droplets sprayed and dampened her coat. She looked back and saw Bakura catch up. Her smirk grew wider. "Keep up!"

"The hell!" he shouted, watching as she swerved off their path. "You're going the wrong way!"

"That's the idea! I thought you'd catch onto my plan by now!" she taunted. "That helicopter seems to be following us, but I can't be too sure. I don't want to confront it when there's no reason to do so. Move it if you don't want to be left behind, like the helicopter will be!"

Bakura leered at her back, and turned in the same angle and attempted to catch up. As he approached her, she turned in yet another direction, disorienting him. He followed and leveled out, only to have her jerk off of a predictable path once more. At one time, he caught a zig-zag pattern in their frenzy.

"This is ridiculous!" he bellowed. Looking around, then behind him, he realized where he was. "We're going completely in the opposite direction of the hideout! We've gone about a mile backwards now!"

Shira stopped abruptly, her wings catching the air like curved walls and throwing it everywhere in a mini-hurricane. Bakura tried to mimic her, only to stumble in the air awkwardly. He stopped in the air a little further than Shira, and he looked over his shoulder to scrutinize her expression.

Murderous rage.

The blades still rotated.

_

* * *

_

__

Ryou's POV

"What the hell is going on?!" I heard Seto snarl, looking at the screen of the satellite-tracking device beside his helicopter pilot.

I was seated against a wall of the interior of the helicopter, twiddling my thumbs, before Seto broke the silence within the aircraft. I sat beside Joey and Yugi, and at the wall opposite of us sat Yami, Tristan and Tea, looking a little solemn. I often stared out of the windshield of the helicopter, and I also observed the luminescent lights and buttons that settles themselves in front of the pilot. At Seto's exclamation, I jumped. I got up — not quite adapted to the light-feeling I felt — and came to his side, peeking around him. I saw a space of a dark blue cover most of the monitor, with varied green wisps of colour pass by slowly and choppily, and I could only assume that they were clouds. Two vibrant-red blotches carried the roles of being the forepoint, and Ryou followed them with his eyes at they moved. They moved in a unpredictable and rather unusual manner.

"Follow them, Anderson!" Seto cried, placing his finger on the targets. "They've moved west...— now southeast! Keep going...! What?! Now north again? Southwest, now?! They're going in circles!!"

"What are your orders, Mr. Kaiba?" Anderson asked formally, obviously thinking that following this obscure pattern was strange. "Keep pursuing them in this manner?"

"East... south. South? They're going in the opposite direction they have been going at before..."

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Shut up!" Kaiba snapped, massaging his temple. He stared at the objects moving closer off the screen. He touched the screen and rolled his fingertip over the monitor, controlling the satellite's view, following them still. "Just what are they trying to do...? Are they suspicious?"

"I'd think so," I put, earning an annual glare from the CEO. I stepped back and held my hands up in defense. "Don't you think a helicopter would be a little too loud to go unnoticed?"

"But we're a mile away, practically!" he shot back, eyes like ice; just as sharp and cold. "We're keeping track of them through satellite, not by our own eyes. Can _you _see them?"

I looked past him into the sky, empty of any flying figures. I looked back to Seto. "No... but... what if they flew higher?"

"Height doesn't matter with this satellite! If you're over a certain part of the land, you're just over that certain part of land; it doesn't matter with altitude. And according to the map, they're _still_ practically a mile away!"

"Okay," I said to close that part of the argument. It did make sense at a certain extent, but I had another inference. "But what if they could still _hear_ us? They're not really human now, so who's to say that their hearing capacity wasn't increased?"

"Who's to say that it _was?_" he countered, eyes narrowing, and I didn't know how to respond. He got me there...

"They've stopped completely, Mr. Kaiba."

"What?" Seto turned back to the indicator and stared at the colours. I craned my neck as well and caught the images. The flaring dots were still, as the green clouds continued to circulate. "Have you been following them this whole time?"

"Yes, and I'm still doing so now—"

"Stop!" the CEO roared immediately, striking the dashboard in urgency. "What are you doing? Stop the helicopter now!"

Anderson tipped the control joystick back, rendering the helicopter into a simple hover. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seat, especially myself, metaphorically speaking. I was watching the fiery dots so closely that my eyes felt they were drying up when I forgot to blink.

A leading dot shot north again, at a far more faster rate than any had seen yet. Seto's back straightened, and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"It's heading straight for us!"

There was an atmosphere of panic in the air, and everyone searched the skies everywhere. Passengers looked through the cabin windows in all directions as I, Seto, and Anderson looked through the windshield. Anderson had even faced the nose of the helicopter to the south, anticipating a dark shape to grow as it approached. But nothing did, even as the satellite displayed the coordinates of the target growing very similar to our own. Within seconds, the object was only a few decimals of latitude away from us, but there was still no sign. Finally, it stopped completely, and the numbers ceased to change. Everyone was holding their breath, but saw nothing. Everyone looked over to Seto, who was still staring at the monitor.

"Er... you sure that thing's working right?" Tristan said, laughing slightly. "I think it's a little screwed. Gave us quite a fright—"

Something at that very moment collided into the front of the helicopter from above, sending a tremendous tremor into the flying machine. Anderson lost his hold on the joystick, and the helicopter pitched to one side, throwing everyone inside stumbling. I was knocked into the wall, small sparks dancing from the small appliances that my back crushed; I was surprised I wasn't electrocuted. However, I felt searing pain in my right shoulder, and I knew that something had burnt through my shirt and my skin. I let out a yell of pain and stepped away from that area, hand reaching for my shoulder. I turned to the windshield, eyes widening.

Anderson yelled in fright as Shira looked through the glass menacingly at him, eyes flashing. Around her head was a violent storm of ebony as the wind and air outside caused her hair to dance chaotically. Her arms, now covered in deep-green scales, flowed into claws that imbedded themselves into the steel, keeping her connected. Her demonic wings were still poised wide and taut, safe from the revolving blades above. She must have descended upon them at an angle that avoided them. Anderson smashed a button that sent up a projector screen of light blue, accompanied by different revolving shapes. A circular line work that looked like a rotating gear locked on to her eye, which suddenly gleamed golden for a few seconds.

"_You!_" She bellowed, her voice causing frequencies to crackle. Her eyes bore into Seto, and into Seto only. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? _Stalking us?_ You think we can't hear you?"

Seto, shocked by what was before him, had his eyes scan the visage urgently for some kind of explanation. Finding none, his attention arrived at the nose of the helicopter, where the metal was in demented and ripped condition. The bridge of his nose wrinkled with anger as his brows furrowed.

"Look at what you've done! Do you know how much the maintenance will cost for this?"

Shira's own nose wrinkled, and she scoffed. Her attention switched to the bewildered and terrified Anderson. "Stop this contraption and land," she ordered scathingly.

I saw Anderson's face pale, completely frightened by what was happening. His eyes flickered to Seto, who scowled at him intensely. "Don't you dare listen to her!"

"_Shut it down!_" Shira screeched, releasing one clawed arm and striking the helicopter again, causing Anderson to yelp and release the controls once more. I was better to stay on my feet this time as the aircraft tipped. I heard Tea scream softly in fear, and Joey making an amusing sound of fright that I had no intention of laughing over at this moment. Seto clutched the back of Anderson's seat to stay straight, glowering at the woman.

"Anderson, if you do as she says, you're fired! You hear me?!"

Shira glowered back with equal hatred. "So I have to do it myself, don't I?!" she threatened. "I can't promise that you'll survive! Then again, I don't need you alive, anyway! Palace guardian scum!"

I didn't know what she was talking about there, but in this particular situation, that was the least of my worries. I saw Shira raise up her arm again, her dragon-like fingers grow rigid, and I had to stop it. I shouted, throat raspy, but drenched with adrenaline; "Shira, stop!"

It was the first time I'd ever addressed her, called her attention to me, and I wasn't expecting her to react to it so acutely. Her whole body stilled, aside from her storm of hair, and her eyes searched me out, digging her gaze into me. Her face had an expression that suggested question and surprise mixed together, and it somehow encouraged me to continue. My shoulder still seared, and I pressed my hand against it, making me form an unintentional grimace on my lips. I shook it off, and turned to Seto, my words firm and sharp.

"Do as she says!"

"To hell with that!" he retorted. "Don't side with her!"

"Seriously, what will happen if we do?" I asked, wondering if he even had an answer to that. "What's preventing us? We can avoid drastic measures if we just land!"

"We would have nowhere to run! Damnit, don't you get it? Look at her!" Shira bared her teeth when she saw Seto point at her accusingly. "That's what you call a _demon!_ A devil's incarnate! Can't you see the killing potential that I do? Can't you see the intent that I see in her eyes? Who says that her intentions will ensure our safety?"

I stared at him, then at Shira, who then looked straight at me. Her mouth closed again, then the corners curved gently, her eyes narrowing smoothly. She was smiling softly at me. After what I thought was her moment of consideration, she spoke leniently;

"Grab hold of something, Ryou."

Her eyes flickered upwards, her head tipped back, and I saw the propellers reflected in her eyes. The arm that was burrowed in the steel retreated and burrowed itself deeper into the hood, and the arm that was in the air twitched. Before I could figure out was she planned to do, she went and did it.

She caught one of the blades.

Her whole body lurched in the same manner the helicopter did, once its master propeller that was keeping the aircraft aloft was stopped. I immediately encircled my arm around a moderately-thin pillar that connected to the cabin door, and I watched Shira in amazement with wide eyes. Her face was hidden from me, but I could imagine the pain and strain she was facing as she fought to still the propeller. Her arm trembled and showed pronounced tremors in her body. The mechanisms at the top of the helicopter were revving and growling in protest, and more sparks flew. More screams sounded in the aircraft as the helicopter dropped significantly. I couldn't help but release a scream of my own through my throat.

Through the cabin door window, I could see the sand approaching us faster. I couldn't believe that Shira would go and take down a helicopter with her own brute strength! Aside from the awe I felt, I felt complete alarm. _Is she really planning to kill us all? We can't possibly live through a crash! Has she forgotten how delicate a human being really is?_

_...or maybe I'm jumping to conclusions before I'm even giving her a chance to act?_

I watched Shira more closely, as she was still struggling with the machine. I was afraid that her arm was going to get ripped off, because I could now see her pain-twisted face and her claw dragging along the hood. She looked to the side of her, seeing the ground quickly coming to meet us, and she let go of the blade, sending the propeller screeching back into action. I heard her pain-relieved groan, and saw her arm sway uselessly at her side.

The helicopter straightened out before it hit the ground, because we were now only metres from the ground, picking up dust in a frenzy of sand. Anderson was quick to retrieve control, but Shira prohibited him from getting any further by lashing out above, forming some kind of whip of fire from her fingertips. I saw the spiraling propeller spin free of the helicopter and crash to earth, and we followed suit.

The collision with the earth threw everyone off their feet and crashing to the ground. I landed on my wounded shoulder, and I gasped from the pain. All functions in the aircraft was shut off, and the only light entered through the windows, which burst from the pressure of the fall and shattered glass everywhere.

Once I oriented myself and was relieved that I was still alive, I looked at the nose of the helicopter, only to have it emptied of any Shira. I pushed myself to my feet — my hands cut and punctured by the pellets of glass — and looked around. Everyone was stirring, obviously announcing their unharmed vitality. I let out a sigh of relief, and not long afterward, I heard Shira yell.

"I want everyone out of there and to state their injuries! And you, Seth... come out here so I can pummel you to death!"

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Jeepers, this came out in a whomping 7-page chapter!! X3

Star: OMG! That's a lot.

Vixen: Yeah, I know. I have a feeling that people are gonna have a hard time reading this in one sitting ._.

Bakura:... WHAT was the meaning of Shira taking down that helicopter manually in this chapter?

Shira: I have no clue myself right now...

Vixen: It'll be explained next chapter, don't worry ;3 Oh, and I understand that there was some hard moments of understanding in the last chapter, so don't worry! There will always be small tidbits of help thrown at you along the way to help you XD

Shira: ...alright then. R&R, kind readers. And Vixen loves critical help and thoughts.


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 52

_Ryou's POV_

I looked around at the others, who were well enough on their hands and knees, stable again in the downed helicopter. The gang kept close to one another, looking up at the cabin window that only permitted a blinding light of the desert sun's glare through. Seto was crouching by Anderson, who was shivering next to the sparking controls that flickered their given colours every few seconds. They all seemed to have ignored Shira's called, and she growled to herself, then sighed.

"_Must_ I blow that hunk of junk to kingdom come before you do as I ask? Mind you, I would prefer all of you to be _whole_ than in _pieces._"

All of them continued to stay where they were, so I decided to be the first. I struggled to my feet, with my wounded shoulder throbbing like made, and I approached the cabin door, still pouring in a burning ray of light through. "Ryou, no," Tea gasped, fearing for my safety, but I wished she didn't. How they distrusted Shira started to annoy me now.

I stood before the door and tried opening it, but it would not. I had noticed that there were places where it was malformed, but I did not suspect that it would interfere with the door's ability to open. My body tensed and my muscles tautened as I tried to pry the door open, but to no success. My next route would have been through the window, but my chances in going through something that resembles a gaping mouth of sharp, serrated, and crooked teeth unscathed seemed thin.

"Hold on, Ryou; the door's dented and jammed itself into the metal of the frame deep. Let me help you."

Suddenly Shira's face appeared on the other side of said window, having jumped up from the desert ground where she resided before. Her left hand came up and grasped the rim, digging her palm into the sharp-edged glass, but she minded not to grasp hard enough to make herself bleed. The absence of her right arms proved that the little stunt she pulled really put a number on her. Her dark wings were still present, allowing her some balance on where she stood on the helicopter. She looked at me, analyzed me a little, then her brows arched upwards slightly.

"You're hurt, Ryou..."

I looked at my shoulder, saw that some of the blood that didn't evaporate from the electricity burn stained my jacket, And the clothing that was supposed to have been there were burnt clean off, leaving behind black ashes and soot. I clutched it in a way to shield it from her view and I smiled at her reassuringly, countering the concern in her eyes. "It's nothing, really," I lied. "I can hardly feel it."

Regardless if I was now able to moderately fend for myself and voice my opinion, I must have been a terrible liar. She saw through my lie and sighed, gesturing me to step back a bit. I did, and she pushed her left arm through to grab onto the door's edge. "Now, Ryou is a shining example of whom all of you should be," she said loudly, addressing everyone behind me. She started tugging on the door gradually, testing the situation, then prepared herself. Before she did so, she closed her eyes and scoffed. "You should know by now that the only interest I hold right now is bringing Tenchi and Adare back. Your lives are none of my concern, but your deaths are. Tenchi wouldn't approve of me killing you all off. She'd kill me."

She yanked hard with a force she didn't appear to have possessed, but I was not surprised, after experiencing what she could do. The door burst open, the frame mauled from the crash and opening, and the sun burst in with a greater force. Shira seemed to have lost her balance a little when the door slid jerkedly open, and so I instinctively came forth and grabbed her arm to provide my support. Her wings that were flapping to regain balance again ceased, then lowered in ease. She laughed softly.

"Thanks, Ryou," she pulled her arm away from both myself and the inside of the helicopter and shuffled a little inside, to keep her footing firm. She smiled gently, then said, "Tenchi's going to cry with joy when we see her. She's lucky to have someone like you."

She jumped back and landed into the sand, which was a meter or two below the door. Shira reached a hand up to help me down, and I accepted it without much thought. I heard Yugi try to warn me, but that was, yet again, unnecessary. Shira got me on the ground safely and without trouble, and nodded her head to the helicopter at me. I understood what she wanted.

"Hey, guys!" I called out to them. "Everything's okay; you can come out now."

It took a while, but they hesitantly emerged. First it was Joey; he looked around the scene with shielded eyes from the sun, then he looked down. Both Shira and I extended our left arms, for both our rights were wounded. Joey obviously reached down for mine first, but was wary as he looked at Shira's. He reached for it though, and the both of us helped him land on the ground. Shira allowed him to let go of her hand quickly, and she didn't look hurt by his haste. She only turned for the next one to drop, and that was Tristan.

The passengers came down, one by one. Tristan's behaviour was similar to Joey's, Tea was frightened of Shira and trembled under our touch, and Yugi was a little nervous but come through naturally. It was with Yami that Shira stepped away, offering Joey her place to help. Her face was grim, and she adverted her eyes away from the helicopter entirely as she headed away from the wreck. I then realized that my yami, Bakura, was flying toward us, looking rather clumsy as a dot in the sky.

I helped Yami down, and he thanked me under his breath. "Watch your surroundings," he added quietly. "I still feel the unease she provides."

My jaw tightened, but I nodded. I finally accepted that it was his problem whether or not he trusted Shira. It was his resolution, not mine.

Then came Anderson, and finally Seto. He glared at the form of Shira on the sand dune before them, muttering dark curses under his breath. I blocked them out, now directing my attention to Shira and the now-visible Bakura. My breath caught in my throat once I saw him... his image was absolutely what his soul was to me.

Up close, it was rather eerie to see him with wings; they were dark, demonic, flapping loudly to catch the air in the membranes. A genuine demon in the sands of the Sahara... His black trenchcoat added to the touch, and there was something about him that said... _'powerful'_. Must have been the power that allowed him this ability to grow wings and fly.

His image was rather thwarted when he caught the air wrong close to the ground and plummeted to earth, out of my view and behind the sand dune Shira stood on. I saw the sand spew up from his collision, and I saw Shira double back with laughter, bending over and clutching her sides, with her wings spread wide and jerking with her body. My own mouth stretched into a smile, and I went to climb up the dune to join her and see what was going on. The gang sent me looks of warning when I passed them, but I nodded to them to show that I would be careful — regardless if I thought it was not needed. I heard Shira holler down to Bakura with mirth.

"I thought with the distance I left you with, you'd get a little practice flying!"

"You've never taught me how to land, idiot!" Bakura snarled back, seething, behind the sand dune. "And why the hell did you just shoot out like that? You didn't have to take down a whole helicopter manually! Look at your arm!"

"Of all the fake sincerities, was that concern I heard in your voice?" Shira reached for her useless arm and searched around. Then she concluded; "It's just dislocated, a minor injury this body can withstand. And _of course_ I had to take that contraption down! It would have given us away to the enemy! Riknim is no different than us in terms of power, and if we were within his sensing range..."

"Alright, fine. But now what will we do with these useless—?" At that moment, Bakura surfaced over the sand dune, dusting himself of the sand that gotten everywhere. He lifted his face to glare at Shira, but his eyes flicked to see me standing not too far away, listening in on their conversation. His eyes darkened when he saw me, clearly not happy to see a 'weakling', perhaps.

"Fools?" He finished his question.

"I'll fix the helicopter back to normal," she said casually. She suddenly grabbed her arm and forced the bone back into place; a rather queer sight. She groaned with pleasure and tested her arm out, lifting it for the first time after she stopped the helicopter. Cracks ensued, then she addressed Bakura, still not showing her awareness of my presence. "Taking it down manually was an impulsive decision, a 'spur of the moment'. Once it's up and running again, they're going to go back to Cairo and wait."

"No, we're not!" I burst out. Shira looked at me over her shoulder, now staring at me with expressionless eyes. I continued to climb the dune to join them, and I addressed Shira respectively, where I ignored Bakura's scowl. I raised my hands out to her beseechingly. "I want to go to Tenchi, and help you save her! Please, I want to help you!"

"It's going to be too dangerous for a commoner like you," Shira put down upon him firmly. "What will Tenchi do when she discovers you died trying to save her?"

"I'm not going to die," I countered. "Nothing's going to stop me in reaching her. _Nothing._ She's just too important to me to pass up, and dying will just make matters worse, for both her and myself. I don't want to leave her in pain, so I'm not going to let some bastards either kill me or her! And I'm not going to let Adare die, either!"

Shira's eyes showed a flicker of interest, perhaps no doubt either surprised or impressed by my new behaviour. "As I've said," Shira repeated nevertheless, "you're a commoner, Ryou. In contrast, Bakura and I are summoners... or Bakura a substitute one, anyway." Here, Bakura growled at the word, 'substitute'. Perhaps he didn't like the idea of submitting and losing this new power he held. "Bakura and I can take care of _everything_. We'll rescue Tenchi and Adare, get out, and meet you in Japan, if not Cairo."

I had no idea on what to say to oppose this, and it was a little quiet. I stared at the sandy ground for a moment, then looked up at her, appealing. It just did not feel right to me; I felt like I was abandoning Tenchi and Adare by not coming to help. "I want to help," I whispered with desperation.

Shira's head tilted, considering, while Bakura's head jerked, rolling his eyes. "Give it a rest, you love-sick brat," he snapped, stepping forward menacingly. "There's no need for a worthless, weak fool like you to accompany us."

"... not worthless, nor weak," Shira mused, earning a fiery leer from the white-haired demon. "Neither is he a fool. I suppose... he can come with us."

I knew my face brightened, as it did so with my mood and spirit. She smiled at my expression, a complete contrast with Bakura's expression of anger.

"Why?" he asked, taking another step toward me, but more so closer to Shira. He threw his arm up and pointed to me in a disregarding manner. "Look at him! What's he got to offer?"

"Help."

"And what good is that _help_ to us?"

"Listen, Bakura, just lay off him," Shira barked at him, turning her smile into a teeth-bearing snarl. She glared at him darkly, and stepped away from him. " If we leave him behind, he'll just try to follow, and Ra-Knows-What will happen in response. Let the boy chase after the one he loves. You would do the same if your lover was in trouble. Then again... you have none."

"Now give me my knife."

Bakura's expression turned murderous after Shira's grave warning, but his brows rose a little at her demand. "_Your_ knife?"

"Yeah, the one that you picked up after I dropped it at the hotel. Hasani's knife, or the hijacker's knife, or whichever one it was. Give it to me."

"What for?" Bakura said elusively.

"Ryou's wounded," Shira said, staring at my shoulder. My mind puzzled at why she needed a knife, but I didn't dare question. "I need the knife for this."

My yami halted, but took it from his coat. He dropped it hilt-wise into Shira's open palm promptly, and her long fingers curled around it as she walked toward me. "Uncover your shoulder and show me your wound," she ordered of me.

I slowly obeyed, wincing ever so slightly as I tried maneuvering and unveiling my right shoulder. It burned with a strong irritation that I couldn't hide, and when I looked at it, my stomach churned uneasily. From the pictures I had seen in Biology class, my shoulder was incased by a third-degree burn, the worst of cases. I had small hollows of webbed tissue, which explained the blood the seeped out and stained my shirt and jacket. The colours made me sick, ranging from a putrid yellow to a sick green, where the edges of the burn were an irritating red, orange, and black. No wonder the pain was unspeakable, and I was surprised I was still alive. However, I was fatigued, and this only meant that I was beginning to suffer for the wound.

Shira's brows furrowed, and I was surprised to see that she didn't shudder from the look of it. When I expected that she would use the knife somehow on _me,_ I did not expect her to do something upon _herself_.

With the knife she acquired from Bakura, she grabbed the sharp edge of the blade with her other hand and sliced her palm, devastating her tendons. Her face twisted in pain, a natural reaction, but she did not let that control her. My mouth gaped in shock, and I stood still as she reached with her injured hand — one with a deep, agonizing-looking line that bled profusely — to touch my severe burn. At contact, everything burst into a dazzling, light-blue flame, licking our flesh. The fire had no heat, and it felt delightful and soothing. At first I wanted to step away out of the flames, but Shira held me firm with a hand that should have been ineffective in gripping so strongly. As suddenly as it lit ablaze, it died in dwindling sparks, leaving nothing behind.

I stared at my shoulder, totally bewildered. It was clean, bare, healed when Shira took her hand away. The only reminder of which the burn existed were the dried blood splotches and scorched holes in my clothing. I glimpsed her palm to see it pale and purified, not a trace of the wound that ravaged her tendons left behind. In hurting herself, she healed both of us.

"Was that truly necessary?" Bakura said, arms crossed, but undoubtably surprised. Shira cleaned the knife with a torn rag she had in her jeans pocket, seeming unfazed and oblivious.

"I can't heal another person other than myself, sadly," she sighed regretfully. "Serpentine's bond with me only allowed so, after I learned to heal on my own. The only way I can distribute the flames if I self-inflict my own flesh for another."

"And he's worth the pain, I presume?" my yami accused coldly, staring me down. I rolled my clothing over my shoulder again and tried my best to withstand his fierce gaze. Shira finished cleaning the knife, held it so the blade pressed against her wrist and forearm, and said cooly;

"More so than you."

This certainly pissed Bakura off, since his knuckles burned white as he clenched his hands around his inner elbows and his whole body tautened as his eyes darkened in hate. He glowered at Shira's back as Shira approached me, placed her hand on my back, and guided me down the sand dune toward the others.

I looked up at her as we walked down, and she smiled at me warmly. "Th-Thank you," I voiced gratefully. "I... I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"No charge for my hikari's sweetheart, I assure you," she chuckled. "I still remember the times Tenchi and I had spent with you."

Upon hearing that, I realized at last that I must had been showing my affection for Tenchi to Shira some of the time, and it made me feel a little disloyal. She saw my expression, and shook her head.

"The fault of disloyalty is not yours, but mine. And the fault of disloyalty with Tenchi and the presence of Bakura is not hers, but his. That, however, is in the past. Here," she handed the knife to me, hilt pointed at me, and continued, "You'll need this to protect yourself, Tenchi and Adare when Bakura and I aren't around."

I aversely took the knife — the one that I saw, with my own eyes, slice Shira's hand and bring forth scarlet —, and slid it into the loop of my pants. Then we came down to the temporary camp, where everyone watched Shira with watchful eyes.

"Anyone have injuries that need looking at?" I inquired, taking on as Shira's representative, since I knew she needed it. When no one answered, I believed them, and nodded to Shira. She nodded in turn, thanking me softly, and she stepped forward.

"Does anyone want to guess as to why I almost killed all of you?" Shira encouraged, folding her hands behind her back comfortably. "Any reason besides the one that questions my sanity?"

"That's the only reason that goes through my mind," Seto snapped, leering. "I'm sure it's the only reason."

"Don't test me, Seth," Shira warned unkindly. "Just one look at you makes me want to prove that reason true. But it isn't. The reason is because I wanted to stop you from doing something absolutely _stupid_."

No one responded, so she continued on, "Bakura and I heard you ever-so-_clearly_, even from the distance behind you took as a precaution. With that logic, Riknim would have heard you at the enemy's base when you would still be at a great distance from him, and by the time you arrive, he would have reinforcements and kill every single one of you without mercy, nor consideration. What then of Tenchi and Adare, if you all failed in rescuing them?"

The gang looked amongst each other, and Anderson looked up at his boss for any input. Seto continued to watch Shira with his icy eyes.

"If you came, you would foil my efforts in saving them. Then Zorc will win, and the whole world will fall to his might."

She then advanced toward the helicopter's wreck and entered it with a jump which covered the more than accessible height. She briefly looked behind her, then she disappeared in the shadows of the wreck.

"What does she think she's doing?" Seto muttered, brows taking on a skeptical arch. "What can she possibly—?"

The door they had exited, the one that had clearly been mauled in the crash, closed smoothly, steel shining as if untouched.

Before their eyes, the helicopter assembled, like a puzzle; pieces that were lost in the crash sought out the foundation from the surrounding sands, and everything seemed to fit in as it should. The sand itself flew up, grain by grain, and glazed together to replace the glass that shattered to oblivion not too long ago. Even the main propeller returned like a wheel, and with a shot of electricity upon impact, it spun on its axis at the top of the helicopter. Finally, there stood their ticket out of that sea of fire, almost unaffected.

"Almost like something straight out of _Transformers_," Joey whistled to Tristan, in awe. Tristan nodded with an audible gulp. The dust the helicopter picked up shifted through the area they stood in airborne, and soon it settled as the propeller died calmly. The door opened and Shira stumbled out, almost landing flat on her face if not catching her balance before touching the ground. She swayed a little, eyes a little distant, but she shook it off and her eyes resumed their fiery focus.

"Now then," she coughed and scratched her throat. "You will _not_ follow. I just restored your means of transportation so you may return back, _not_ to _follow. Understood?_ I don't want to have to break you."

"Break us?" Seto snorted, clearly ignoring the performance. Either he had memory loss and had missed the example of 'magic', or he was not impressed, which was a little improbable.

"Dear Priest, you can't expect me to be merciful a second, can you?"

He glared, and she simply walked past, heading over to me and beckoning me to follow her to Bakura. "We will see you in Cairo!" she bid farewell.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where's Ryou going?" Atemu interjected, surprised at the scene of me leaving. Before he could continue, I gave him a look that I hoped showed my thoughts. _Leave it be. I'm going with them. I'll be fine._

Though, that is a complex thing to put entirely in one look, but it had seemed that Atemu got my message, and backed down. Shira walked on as if she didn't hear him in the first place, and at last we came to Bakura, who was staring off into the desert grimly. His eyes turned darkly upon Shira.

"Have fun with K'NEX?" he asked casually. Shira ignored the childish reference and nodded her head in my direction in indication.

"Will you be able to carry him?"

Bakura's nostrils flared, and Shira seemed to have second thoughts.

"_I be beggin' yer pardon, sir._ I admit, a stupid question. Not only are you inexperienced, but I would think you'd drop him. Alright, you go on and start leading the way, and I'll be right behind you soon."

He wordlessly glared at me, fire burning in those cold brown eyes that he stole and manipulated from me, and he jumped powerfully into the air as he brought his dark wings down, propelling him into the air and further. He was certainly getting good, but he was still a little ungraceful. Shira looked to me and smiled, a mischievous light entering her eyes.

"He's just jealous."

He faltered in the air and looked over his shoulder, leering at her threateningly. She waved her hand with a forced smile on her lips, then it wasn't forced anymore when she turned to me. She tilted her head in silent contemplation, eyes sizing me up.

"Now, how to carry you...?"

I stood still as she walked around me, searching for some sort of solution. It didn't take long, for I felt her arms encircle my chest from behind, one hand clutching her other wrist in a lock. I didn't notice, but she was hovering when she did so, and she lifted me off the ground, making my stomach make a flip. "Will you last like this?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded when I didn't feel any ache against gravity, and she grunted with approval. She turned me to face the others down the dune, and I waved, trying to counter each of their worried and annoyed expressions --- Seto's was obviously the annoyed one --- with my own reassuring one, and then Shira set out with me into the desert sun, closing in on where Bakura was flying. His path would lead to wherever Tenchi and Adare were.

I felt the anxiety, and as we flew, I gripped the dagger Shira had given me. _Don't worry Tenchi, Adare; I'm coming, too. You will be safe._

_Tenchi..._

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: For the life of me, how long has this update been in my Document Manager?.

Shira: Who knows?

Bakura: You were just too damn-lazy to update!

Vixen: I'm sorry! ;.;

Star: She really is. XD Well, I hope she is (

Vixen: I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Shira: Than she is X3 Well, please review; she would greatly appreciate it, I think.

Vixen: When do I don't? 3 Just tell me what you think~ And hopefully the next chapter won't take me long!


End file.
